


Sea and Land

by Artlover209, Historia70



Series: Sexy Mermen of Japan [3]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Kingdoms in ruins, M/M, Mystery, Weird character, mass hysteria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 104,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artlover209/pseuds/Artlover209, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historia70/pseuds/Historia70
Summary: Everyone has gotten older.  Kingdoms have either popped up all around the world or the old ones have grown to be larger.  The Mers' seem to be happier but just when they believe this a new menance shows up one day looking to bring an end to their kind.The main characters are the one who seem to be right in its sights.  But it will be one of them who can end it.As they tackle this enemy their children handle growing up.  While one handles a particular situation that deals with his love life and his teenage son.





	1. Prologue

Swimming outside of the castle towards the gardens area, sixteen-year-old Masaru knew he would find his baby sister, Aimi.  Her tail curled up around the rock as her long beautiful flowing silver-blonde hair flowed out.  Many said in their realm and above that he looked like his father.  Aimi took more after their mother.  All that except her eyes.  While he had hazel eyes like his mother.  Aimi had golden eyes like their father.  He knew that this extra special thing had the boys clamoring for her in this realm and above even at such a young age.

 

“King Feilong and his wife will be arriving soon.”  Masaru sat on the rock next to her just so he can wrap his arm around her.  

 

“That’s why he went away.”  Aimi meant Mikhail and his son, Alek.  

 

His sister really liked Alek to the point of her coming here each time they disappeared.  “It is only until he departs.  You know that Alek is really Feilong’s son and you know how Mikhail still feels.”

 

“But has anyone even asked how Alek feels?”  She finally faced him and Masaru could see how those golden eyes just pierced him.  “He is getting older and is getting tired of this.”

 

“Has he said anything to his mother?”

 

“No, but he doesn’t want to hurt his feelings.  He knows how his mother still feels for those twos.”  She put her head down knowing she should stop arguing for now.

 

Rising up seeing that they would need to be inside, Masaru took her hand to help her up.  “This is a family matter.  Let it be between them until it escalates.”  He advised.

 

Knowing that was best, for now, she nodded her head as they both headed inside the castle.  It'll soon be time for the guests to arrive.

 

XXX

 

So it'll be just Alek that will be hiding instead.  Akihito found that interesting as he saw Mikhail flanking one side of them as Feilong and Yoh were led in.  He smelled the churning of the sea air from the guests to show that their interest in Mikhail never changed.  

 

Feilong scanned what was before him trying not to focus mainly on Mikhail.  It had been far too long since he had seen him.  No matter how many times he tried to send spies here to locate the Mer it always turned up unsuccessful.  

 

“The Prince and Princess are just stunning, Asami.  My compliments go mostly to Akihito.”  He smiled coyly towards his counterpart.

 

Asami smirked at him.  “Our children are our pride so we both take this compliment, Feilong.”

 

Of course, he would turn it around towards himself.  "You are still lucky, Asami."

 

"Hmm.  I am but you aren't here just to discuss our family."  

 

Feilong decided to allow Yoh to respond instead seeing that they were partners in this relationship.  “I shall allow my Queen to speak.”  He nodded towards him.  “Yoh.”

 

“While we are here to visit to pay our respects we are here also for business.  There has been some slight trouble along our borders.  Have you known about any of it?”  Yoh questioned as he tried to remain focused on the King and Queen.

 

Both Asami and Akihito almost wanted to dismiss the children but they knew it would get out.  So they allowed them to stay silent.  It was Akihito who spoke.  "Sakazaki has been investigating the occurrence since it not only ruined one of his own safeguards but our own.  As you can see, Yuri is not in our presence at the moment while he investigates with him."

 

“Why didn’t you alert us?”  Feilong felt annoyed at this.  Why would they leave him out of this sort of thing?

 

“Because we never received any word or any indication that they did anything to you.  If they did then we would have did or said something.  That is why.”  Asami stated.  “As if I would cause a needless war.”

 

It would be fruitless of the male to do so.  Feilong narrowed his eyes slightly.  “Sakazaki went simply because he could see in the dark, correct?”

 

“That is correct.  Also, he has far more abilities than most of his citizens.  It may be dangerous for a King to do so but Sakazaki is capable of investigating.”  

 

Yoh was surprised that Mikhail had been silent.  Normally in the past, he would be chipping in his two cents.  He just stayed there like a statue.  "Will Yuri be capable fully of investigating?"  There was the grunt from the soldier.  He got him to finally say something.

 

"He may not have all the abilities that you Royals have but he certainly does."  Mikhail bowed slightly to his King and Queen for speaking out.  "He has more sense than myself.  So that will speak volumes.  Strength as well.  He also has speed and agility.  Also if he can handle me he can handle anything."

 

Both the children smiled slightly at the Mer's slight humor and pride at speaking about his brother.  Aimi thought that the brothers' relationship was cute.  "I love when you both speak about the other."  She mentioned softly.

 

The slight tinkling of her voice made Mikhail smile warmly.  He knew how well his son already loved the Princess.  “I appreciate the compliment, my Princess.  Yuri will love nothing else better than to rush home to his lady love.”

 

The place where Alek would often hide out would be with Kristen and their children.  It would be hard to hide him quite honestly in amongst them seeing that Alek did look like Feilong except for his blue eyes.  

 

Masaru couldn’t call attention to what was being stirred up but it seemed that Feilong was becoming suspicious.  His own eyes went to his parents to find that they noted the same thing.  It was truly best to move this meeting along.  

 

XXX

 

**The Kingdom of Caec**

 

"Move and guard Kin now,"  Sudou ordered firmly as he sensed the disturbance.  

 

Hearing his daughter complain as she was being moved inside he ducked himself into the only area he knew was the strongest place around in the outside area.  Sudou’s eyes focused up as silence fell throughout.  He became so accustomed to the dark that he knew how to see just as well as Sakazaki but nothing prepared him for this.  

 

“What the…”  The guard’s words fell away as something much larger, longer, and far more sleeker than a Blue Whale came past to do its first initial sweep.  

 

Sudou hushed anyone from speaking as he noticed what it was before the creature suddenly doubled back to rush down on the kingdom to strike.  His head turned back towards where his daughter will be hidden.  “KIN!!!”  

 

XXX

 

  

The young man stood out just like his birth parents.  Kristen studied Alek’s profile as he looked out towards the sea.  The way he stood was just as ethereal as how Feilong always stood exactly.  Even Alek’s hair was as long as his birth father’s.  His voice was exactly the same.  There were some differences seeing how Alek did love to have fun especially with Aimi and her children.  

 

"My father is down there now."  He knew he had no need to state the obvious to her.  He just wanted to talk.  "I don't hate my mother for his decision after I found out why he did it.  I know I'd feel the same way."

 

She licked her lips as she looked back to her now sleeping twosome.  “Do you wish to reveal yourself to your father though?”

 

Alek’s eyes shifted as he thought about it.  “I’m also a King.  I don’t want to be dragged away from my mother.”

 

“I know and that’s why you keep being hidden away.  Your mother is afraid of that.”

 

True, and he was also afraid of being dragged away from Aimi.  

 

XXX

 

 

Suspicion, he knew was going both ways.  So when Yoh excused himself to speak to their own guards, Mikhail knew it was just a mere excuse to snoop.  So here he was on Yoh’s trail.  He knew his scent very well to where he found himself going cold as he stared at his own living quarters.  It was all eventual but he hoped that he got everything before they came as he went in.

 

“You aren’t allowed in here.”  Mikhail hoped he sounded firm.

 

There was that golden tail brushing against his bedding.  It brought to mind something that Mikhail wanted to at least indulge himself in Yoh but didn't wish to go down that path again.  Instead, he just stayed where he was to allow the other to speak.

 

“So you are with someone else.”  

 

Yoh actually sounded hurt as he said this so Mikhail simply sniffed.  "I was for a time.  Briefly.  I do have a right seeing that I wish to be in a twosome relationship.  It didn't work out but we did remain friends."  He smiled.  "He is a fellow soldier."

 

Was it the one that stood beside them or that flanked the other side of the Prince?  Yoh knew that even Feilong wouldn’t be appeased by this.  “Marriage?”

 

“To the same but as I said.”

 

“It didn’t work.”

 

Mikhail turned his body to the side.  “We should be heading back to the hall.”  He indicated with his hand.

 

The other Mer refused to make a pause with speaking about this.  "We both still love you very much."

 

He had to stop this.  “I’ve grown past this.  So please allow us all to keep working together.  I still do respect you both.”  Mikhail had to keep him moving or else he’ll crack.  

 

“Mikhail, please.”

 

“Duke, please make haste back to the hall.”  He urged as he increased the tension into his arm before Stenson came rushing in.  

 

“Mik, a message has arrived.  Caec has been attacked.”  

 

This definitely made a pause in their private conversation to make both of them leave as they both rushed down to the hall.  As they did they saw that the hall was a hubbub with everyone not seeming to stand on ceremony.  

 

“How is Queen Sudou and Princess Kin at least?”  Yoh wondered.

 

Akihito’s lips were narrow before they opened up to speak.


	2. Kingdom of Caec in Ruin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, you were introduced to Asami and Akihito's youngest daughter Aimi who is in a relationship with Alek. The secret love child of, Mikhail and Feilong. 
> 
> As there is one secret now there is another. A creature attacked the Kingdom of Caec. Sakazaki and Sudou's kingdom. 
> 
> What more could happen?

Akihito answered Yoh’s question.  “Sudou is angry at what attacked them and shaken too.  Kin sustained some injuries but she’ll be fine.  Their kingdom is half in ruin.”

 

“I sent the messenger back to them to have Sudou go to our kingdom seeing that it is closer.  I also sent back a couple of our guards to go with the messenger.”  Feilong jerked his head to Asami.  “If it gets too dangerous we’ll head with them before we head home.”

 

That means that Alek will need to stay longer above.  Even Mikhail could feel Aimi’s pain but he didn’t want to jeopardize even Feilong and Yoh’s safety.  Though, in truth, they can handle themselves pretty well even without the aid of their guards.  

 

“We’ll still conduct ourselves normally.”  Asami pointed himself towards his children.  “This means you still head on towards your school tomorrow.  This is not the time to cut.”

 

They both understood this very well as they both nodded their understanding.  Masaru took his sister’s hand to guide her away so they may speak in private.  All that he could feel from her was her insides shattering apart.  So he knew it was time for them to speak.  

 

“Alek.”  She covered her face as they were inside her room.  

 

"You will be seeing him tomorrow.  You can speak to him then.  For now, you need to keep your head held up high for all of us.  That is our job."  His sister was just as sensitive as their mother so she always needed to be reminded at times.  

 

Hand on her brother she implored him with her eyes.  “To see that King it is like looking at an older version of him.”

 

It meant that no matter how careful they are it will be found out.  “True.”  Masaru played with her hair.  “You do know that someday he will be discovered.”

 

XXX

 

He leaned against the column a bit proud at the news.  While he didn't enjoy hearing the part of Mikhail being briefly married he did know why now.  Feilong kissed his wife on the cheek before he slipped out of the room in secret.  His only search, for now, was for Mikhail so he went to his quarters.

 

Slipping inside, Feilong explored in there at a leisurely pace finding nothing.  So glancing over to the bed he decided to lay in it.  He smelled Mikhail more here than any place else in the room.  It was like this was the only place he mostly stayed.  So his hand felt the bedding till the door opened up to reveal the Mer himself.

 

“Now you.”  Mikhail drifted past just to place his weapon down.  “What is with you and Yoh?  Can’t you both just leave me alone?”

 

“Impossible when we both feel the same for you still.”

 

Such a blunt answer that had his heart-stopping before flipping wildly.  Mikhail's eyes felt so tired as he turned to him.  "I have too much to think about now that there is a new threat out there.  My life as a soldier is paramount.  My love life is nothing."

 

“Is that why your marriage failed?”

 

“Stenson and I never loved one another.  That is something we figured out soon enough.  It was just convenience.”  Mikhail said as he didn’t dare move closer to the bed.  “Please leave my bedroom so I may sleep.  It really tears into my sleeping schedule.”

 

Raising up to move closer to him, Feilong smiled warmly.  “Not before you tell me how you really feel about us.”

 

“You married the one you love out of station.  You wanted me as a concubine.”  His lips curled back in contempt.  “I believe that answers your fucking question or demand.”

 

“I’ll divorce him just so we can just stay together as a threesome.”  He wrapped his arms around his shoulders.  “I’ll even get a very large bed to accommodate us all.”

 

It was so tempting but would that second option hurt Yoh?  Divorcing him to achieve that.  “I’m truly exhausted, Feilong.  Kindly allow me to sleep.”

 

He loved those fierce blue eyes that could turn so fun loving.  Feilong guided him onto his bed.  “For you, yes.”  He kissed him.  “For me, I needed that.”  Rising up he pulled away.  “Just know that we won’t give up on you.”

 

“I really wish that you would.”  Mikhail groaned as he got back up just so he can slip under the covers.  “Please lock the door behind you”

 

Feilong decided he will listen for now as he left his bedroom.  As he did he wasn’t aware of another visitor who went into the bedroom after he left.

 

Feeling his bed move Mikhail opened his eyes to see Stenson’s red head next to him.  “Hey.”  He greeted him tiredly.

 

“Hey.  Do you need to release some steam before you sleep?  I know that was your ex.”

 

Mikhail had to think about it as he looked at his friend and sometimes sex buddy.  “Sure.”

 

Smiling happily, Stenson put the covers down to service his friend out.  While he knew Mikhail didn’t love him in that way, he always did.

 

XXX

 

 

“To explore around such as this I know it is because of Mikhail.”  

 

Of course, Feilong knew he would turn to face Asami's smirking smug face.  That man didn't even age at all as he viewed him alone.  If he felt attracted to him like he did a long time back he would have flirted with him now but as it was, Feilong would rather flirt with Akihito mostly to raise an ire in the other King.  

 

"I won't play around with a roundabout answer, Asami,"  Feilong told him as he approached.  "But I will finally ask this one question.  How is it that you have much more than just one culture in this kingdom?"

 

The Fixer/King didn’t seem to want to answer as his eyes studied the other.  “The kingdom means, ’Sea Nymph.’  The Takaba’s for many generations have invited many of the rejected here as long as they were still honest to serve.  To be citizens.  Yuri and Mikhail were orphans and rejected by their birth parents.  Akihito’s parents took them in.”

 

This would explain such an unwavering loyalty to this place.  Feilong studied his surroundings as if to fight for the words to say.  It was Asami who could sense the words from the other though.

 

“Akihito does love them like family.  He will do a lot for them to see to their happiness as well.  Even if one of them decided to leave to another kingdom to pursue their dream, he will wish them well.  You do know how Akihito is pure of heart.”  Asami informed him.  

 

“I do and even Yoh is pure in spite of things that he has done.”

 

Asami knew all too well exactly about Yoh’s nature.  “I do.”

 

Feilong looked back down the long corridor where Mikhail’s bedroom was.  “We still won’t stop in our desire to have him.”

 

“I’m sure.  Just don’t force the issue.”  It always puts more stress on Mikhail’s son more than anything else and Asami hated that.

 

XXX

 

Investigating with Sakazaki was really quite interesting.  Yuri never did know how many devices he truly had up his sleeve until the King pulled something out for research.  Also, the male wasn’t as boisterous as he was when he was younger.  Just more reserved at times when absolutely needed.  Only sometimes he was a bit smug but not overbearingly so.  

 

“Makes you wonder what this new enemy is who can cover their tracks so well.”  Sakazaki turned his head towards him.  “This is becoming far too annoying to be away from family too long.”

 

“It has but we know our kingdoms are in jeopardy with them so exposed.  Our safeguards were first gotten to.”  He felt the undercurrent begin to change so he looked over Sakazaki to see why.  “Behind you.”

 

Turning to that direction Sakazaki could see the exact shape and size of creature.  “Impossible.”  He whispered in order not to alert the creature.  

 

It was a European Conger.  One of the larger type of eels that normally reach up to 4ft 11in or 9ft 10 inches long.  This one was massive at 100 feet long.  It was larger than a Blue Whale and made him wonder how in the hell did it stay well hidden.

 

“There is no way that could stay hidden in the ocean in spite of the size of it.”  Yuri breathed out.

 

There was something still attached to the body of the Conger that boiled within Sakazaki himself.  It was part of his own kingdom.  It was part of his own daughter’s bedroom.  “Kin.”

 

Hearing her name, Yuri grabbed a hold of the King’s arm.  “There is no way we could fight that monster.  You know this.  It is just the both of us.  We have to find out where it came from.”

 

As those words were said it was like it was snagged away from them as the Conger began to flail about before it looked as it started to evaporate in front of them.  Sakazaki cried out as he felt his only chances of his answers were snatched away.  

 

Yuri was cynical as he held the man.  “I doubt that there is any harm that fell upon your girl.  I have a feeling your wife saw to the safety of her.  I feel it in my heart.  We need to report this finding.”

 

Sakazaki wasn’t hearing any of it as he was pulled along with the soldier.  He just thought of his little feisty Princess.  

 

XXX

 

Six hours was always enough rest even though it was usually upended by yet another love confession by, Stenson.  Mikhail closed his eyes shut at the assault on him grabbing him just to shout those words out.  The Mer just will never give up so Mikhail knew he should stop leading him on.  

 

“Sir?”  

 

His eyes kept level ahead of him as he answered.  “I’m fine.”  Mikhail spared the Lieutenant a brief glance to confirm he was listening.  “Just thinking of strategy.”

 

The Mer was convinced so he knew he done his job correctly.  So Mikhail had to continue with his orders till his jaw nearly broke as it almost fell to the ground.  An enemy was coming towards them.  A rather large one.  

 

"Guard the Royals!"  He ordered as he shot forward towards the massive barracuda.

 

Inside, the whole place went alive as many of the residents who were asleep were now awake from the alarm.  Aimi screamed as she caught sight of the largest teeth she had ever witnessed before a pair of arms encompassed her to bring her to safety.  At first, she believed it was Alek who came back for her but it was that of Feilong.  Soon she was deposited to her brother to whom had her quickly ensconced elsewhere.

 

Outside, Mikhail and the rest of the soldiers fought against the vicious attack of the 100 feet long beast before that of, Asami and Feilong joined in.  As their own Tridents dropped down into the flesh the barracuda actually roared out.  Mikhail’s eyes widened at the primal sound as he sunk his weapon into the eye of the beast.

 

"We have to know where this came from."  His words were uttered out just to find the creature flailing out.  "It's convulsing."  Mikhail found himself pulled away by someone as the Barracuda nearly hit him but all his attention was to the beast.  He had to find out where it came from.

 

Asami examined it intently just to see how it was evaporating away like it never existed.  “Whoever created this doesn’t want us to know about them.”

 

Finding the arm still around him, Mikhail looked back to see that it was Yoh making him pull away.  “Agreed.  I have to hope my brother has better luck than us.”

 

Akihito rushed out breathing hard.  “Ryu?”

 

“It’s over for now.  How are the children?”  Asami inquired as he came closer to touch his face.  

 

“Aimi is still shaken but she is with Masaru.”  Akihito smiled at Feilong in thanks.  “I can’t thank you enough for saving our daughter.”

 

“There is no need for any thanks.  I was glad to lend my assistance.”  Feilong was still looking out towards the horizon when he caught sight of two familiar mermen.  “Sakazaki and Yuri have returned.”

 

They all turned towards the returning twosome with Mikhail heading to Yuri for a hug.  “Brother.”

 

“We spotted a European Conger that obviously attacked Caec.  It evaporated before we can follow it to its whereabouts.”  Yuri was breathing hard.  “I apologize, King and Queen Asami.”

 

“It is most fine.  We have been attacked just now by a very large barracuda that evaporated as well.”  Asami looked to Sakazaki who appeared like he lost the world.  “Sudou and Kin are safe at Feilong’s kingdom.  Kin is injured but they are safe for now.”

 

Feeling slightly relieved in spite of his daughter being hurt, Sakazaki felt grateful to Feilong for taking them in.  “Thank you for allowing them to stay there.”

 

“Of course.  You have family there so it seems natural for them to be there.  Also, it is closer.”  Feilong nodded his head slightly a bit.

 

“Someone truly wants to cause a war.  The thing is, who?”  Akihito felt his husband secure himself even closer to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We just released this chapter just to wet your whistle. Akihito thought to tell us to be mischievous like that.


	3. Ode to some Sweet Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some harrowing close calls, the parents decided it was still best to send the children to school. This will answer the question of relationships between the kids. Especially Masaru.

Why did she still have to end up in school?  Her nerves were still so rattled after seeing those teeth.  Her parents told her it was best to resume normal activities as well as to remain away from the kingdom for now.  She sputtered out at that knowing how her father had other enemies on dry land.  So, who were they kidding?  It was like no place was safe for them.

 

“Hey!  So this year.”  An arm snaked around her shoulders startling her.  “Want to become my girl?”  

 

Before she could respond the jerk was pulled away and replaced by Alek who stood protectively before her.  She stared at his back in relief hating herself for having someone else defend her.  

 

“That’ll be a no and never.  Go away from her Jun.”  

 

Laughing at him, Jun smiled smugly at his opponent.  “I’m not afraid of you pretty boy.”  

 

Even though it was said Jun decided to leave them both alone.  Aimi tapped the ground with her feet lightly.  “I could have handled him, but thanks.”

 

"I know you can.  I remember that punch you laid on him before the break."  Alek smiled at her softly before he held her.  "Mother told me what happened.  I'm so sorry that happened.  I'm glad you aren't hurt."

 

"I'm actually glad you weren't there.  That Barracuda was so large.  Those teeth."  She pulled back to look up at him.  "It was your father who got me to safety.  I couldn't even move the second I saw those teeth."

 

To know that she was almost hurt had him feeling horrible.  He wished he was there for her.  He wanted to talk to his mom later on.  "My sweet."  Kissing her on the tip of the nose Alek wanted to kiss her lips but there was that stupid school policy.  

 

Hearing the bell ring Aimi just didn’t wish to face the school day.  She took Alek’s hand as they walked began to walk inside the building.

 

XXX

 

As for Masaru, he ignored the insane fan girls as they clamored all around him as they spoke to him.  The first day back was all the same as they spoke about the stuff they bought over the break while showing him their new hairstyles.  

 

Soon, Hiroto came into view in his usual style.  Him with the shaggy hair and eyeglasses.  Something that wasn’t so desirable to the girls but for Masaru who knew the boy best;  Everything.  Hiroto looked like the younger version of his father.  Except for the glasses.  He looked like a pushover but Masaru knew that if Hiroto was pushed too far he will push back.  

 

"Oh god, it's him.  What's with him and that hair?"  One of his barking fan girls started up already.

 

“What about those glasses?”  Another giggled.

 

“I bet that boy has the tiniest thing so that’s why he has to wear such baggy pants.”  Another girl cackled before she grabbed Masaru.  “Would you want to go out with me after school, Massy?”

 

Turning to them he scanned their faces as if they were germs.  “And they wonder what is the downfall of civilization is.  Well, I’m looking at it right now.”  Placing his back to them once more he went to Hiroto.  “Greetings, Hiro.”

 

Smiling up at him, Hiroto brushed his hair back.  "Hi, Masaru.  You could have stayed with your fan club."

 

“You know that I would rather be with you.”

 

Flattered, Hiroto moved his book bag further up on his shoulder.  “I have a surprise in store for you tomorrow but first how was your break?”

 

Hiroto found out he was a merman when Masaru decided to let him in on the secret when he was twelve.  At first, he was confused but after his father told him he also knew about them being mermen, Hiroto felt at ease.  

 

“It wasn’t a breeze.”  He grabbed his arm in the best way he could.  “Can you come over after school?”

 

The boy nodded his head.  “I have no other plans but I’m sure there will be homework.”  

 

Hiroto inside his room.  Masaru smiled at that thought as they headed inside.

 

XXX

 

Seeing her friends, Kin perked up as she stood up to accept a hug from Masaru than Hiroto.  Her mother had decided that as nice as it was to go to Feilong’s kingdom that she needed to maintain normalcy so they headed back here just to sleep above their club.  

 

Pulling back to inspect the long sleeves on her when everyone else was wearing short sleeves, Masaru knew it was because she was injured.  “Does the school know that you have injuries so that’s why you aren’t conforming to the rules?”

 

She scoffed.  “Of course.  I would have thought you knew that Alistair paid us a visit late last night and issued us the note.  My dad couldn’t stop holding us.”

 

Standing there lost, Hiroto couldn’t wait to hear what happened to them even as he caught sight of a bandage around her neck.  “I’m taking it is the reason for that bandage around your neck.”

 

Kin nodded her head.  “It was horrible.  Mom had no clue that this was about to happen.  None of us did.”  She started to tear up.  “The building just went down all around me and those teeth.  Those teeth.”

 

Both Masaru and Hiroto hugged the girl to comfort her.  “We’re here.  Talk to us if you need to.”  Masaru offered as he whispered into her ear.

 

As they spoke more students walked into the room not paying them any mind.  It was just a normal occurrence among friends who returned back from break as they reunited to them.  

 

“Alright everyone I want you to sit down and take your seats.  I don’t allow needless talking in class.”  The teacher announced as he walked into class.  He had a file in hand as he readied to review it.  

 

XXX

 

Asami studied his wife as he seemed to search his own personal memory for any possible enemies that could concoct these creatures.  So far, Akihito looked as if he was just trying to dominate over a video game as his tongue stuck out to the side.  

 

“I guess nothing in that cute head of yours.”  He figured.

 

What he received was Akihito’s golden finger salute.  “We have to hope that other kingdoms are fairing better.  We have to hope they aren’t responsible.  Well, at least I’m hoping for the best possible news.”

 

"I want something narrower than that.  That sea is too vast.  Not as vast as space but you know what I mean."  Asami watched as his kitten stretched.  He could see those taut slender muscles appear which made him pull that shirt up.  

 

“Perverted bastard.”

 

"You love me that way,"  Asami smirked as he began to unbutton those pants only to be interrupted by Kirishima.  Lately they just always seemed to be interrupted by something.  "Yes, Kirishima?"

 

The man adjusted his glasses knowing he just interrupted them.  “I apologize for interrupting you, Asami-sama.”

 

“Well, you wouldn’t have a good reason why.”  He seemed to drawl those words out.  “Please tell me what is the issue.”

 

His secretary handed him the file.  “The survey you requested.  There have been many tremors that have been originating from this section right here.”  He pointed down to the map.

 

Hazel eyes narrowed.  "The Antarctic?  There are no kingdoms there at all.  Even those two creatures couldn't survive there."  Akihito turned his head to Asami.  "We do know about a scientist that do exist there just to explore the changes and such."

 

Not tapping his finger hard at all against his desk, Asami was in deep thought before he lifted up the phone to make a phone call.  He didn't exchange any words with Akihito or Kirishima beforehand as he had this conversation.  After, he hung up with a simple shake of his head.  "Dr. Frank Rosen.  He is the head of a research place up there currently.  He is quite astute and very frank.  I believe him when he says there are no such experiments run to that degree but he'll call the moment he finds out if the other institution is running such experiments."  His eyes met those of his wife.  "Of course being in that harsh environment it will take some time."

 

Akihito understood.  They can't even send out their own soldiers out there since they weren't accustomed to that weather.  It would need to be an another type of animal to do so.  

 

XXX

 

At Shinjuku, Sudou rubbed his hand down Sakazaki’s arm to calm him down.  It should be his husband’s job to do this seeing as he was the one who had the heart attack at seeing the building topple down on their daughter.  

 

“Sakazaki?”

 

He grabbed his wife to place on his lap.  Brown eyes meeting blue and once more he felt sucked in by falling more in love with Sudou.  Sakazaki pressed his lips against Sudou’s as his free hand reached out to grab the phone to call up his guard.  

 

“We don’t wish to be disturbed unless it is an emergency.”  Phone back down he picked his wife up to carry over towards their bedroom.  He felt such an urgency to delve into Sudou’s flesh.  

 

Sudou knew why he was doing this.  So without telling him to stop, Sudou helped Sakazaki undress so they can make love.

 

XXX

 

“Sorano.”  

 

Sorano smiled happily as he accepted the hug of Feilong.  “Feilong-sama.”  His eyes went to Yoh.  “Yoh.  What a pleasure to see you.  I’m readying myself to head to Sion.”  He twisted his body to allow them entrance.  “Come on in.”

 

Entering his home, Feilong looked all around the comforting environment.  “It is a pleasure to see you too.  How is married life?”

 

“Fantastic.  I just got finished taking care of Kristen’s children before you arrived so now it’ll just be work time.  Would you care for something to drink?”  As he studied his former boss, Sorano could tell that he wanted something.  “This is about Mikhail, isn’t it?”

 

"You know that we've missed him greatly,"  Feilong told him as he indicated his wife and himself.  He heard the audible sigh from the other man.  

 

This secret he won't betray knowing that Mikhail hasn't said it himself yet.  Sorano shook his head.  "What do you wish for me to say?  That he misses you both as well.  That he wants you back.  A whole big story.  I want to, I really do but it has to be Mikhail that needs to talk to you and not me."  He came close to them.  "You know how much I love you both but I just can't."

 

He understood.  “I know that there is something larger than our love life here.”

 

“There is and that is that thing that is threatening your kingdoms.”  Sorano pressed.  “I never want anything to happen to those I care about.”

 

Yoh smiled at him.  “This is just a side trip from that.  Mikhail will always be on our minds.”

 

Romantic.  Sorano picked his coat up that he needed for later.  “In truth, you’ll always be on his mind.  That’s as much as I can say.”

 

“You headed for Sion now?”

 

“I am.”  A knock on the door indicated his ride.  “How long will you be in Japan?”  Such a foolish question as they both stood in silence.  Sorano rolled his eyes.  “Forget I asked that.  Right now Mikhail is working so heading to his place is out of the question.”

 

Feilong smirked till Sorano turned back to him shaking his head vehemently.  “Yes?”

 

“Don’t you dare in sneaking into his place because he isn’t quite alone.”  That wiped any pleasant expression from his once-superiors face.  “Now you understand.”  

 

XXX

 

Working during the morning and coming home during the afternoon wasn’t her usual thing but today was nice as she smiled softly at the thought of her children playing in the next room.  

 

Mikhail smiled at her profile knowing what she was thinking as they continued to work.  “I wish I was out there doing this instead.”  He voiced out instead.

 

He wanted to find the maker of those creatures for Asami and Akihito.  She patted his arm.  “I know but this way we can continue to monitor the tremors in the ocean in real time.”  She suddenly grinned at him.  “Plus, it is a great way of deterring Feilong and Yoh from coming in here and believing you have a teenage son with my children in here.”

 

"There are plenty of times that I'm so close to telling Feilong that he has a son but I don't want him taking him away."  Mikhail fretted constantly over this.  "Alek is a King."

 

Kristen leaned back to examine her brother-in-law.  “I know your reasons on why you wanted to stay away from them.  Reasons that I can understand.  What happens if Alek decides he wants to go to that kingdom instead?”

 

“That’s his right and I told him that is his decision to make.  I have been very honest with Alek in why I did what I did.  I never wanted to hide it from him.  He also understands why at times he stays hidden and accepts it.”  His lips curled up.  “I do find something so good in all of this though besides knowing that I could give birth.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

"To watch my son fall in love."  His eyes seemed to dance as they flashed back.  "First to watch him playing together as children and when she accidentally hurt her tail.  She started to tear up but Aimi refused to give into those tears.  He would ask her if she was all right and she told him she was fine.  He kept asking her while those tears kept leaking, and she said she was still fine.  Finally, she screamed at him she was then quickly apologized with such a tiny voice that she wasn't and hugged him.  That night, Alek told me he loves her."

 

She giggled in a sentimental way.  “Sounds like Aki.”  Kristen smiled happily as she heard her children laughing.  “I can’t wait to see Alek and her married.  I can really imagine that.  They are truly an endearing couple at such a tender age.”

 

He could too.  "Am I horrible for keeping that away from Feilong and Yoh?  To lose so much of your child's life because of one person?"  His eyes went back to the computer.  "I do fret about that often."

 

She wanted to say yes to that, but it would stress him out.  She also wanted to say no to it.  

 

XXX

 

After their homework was done, well Hiroto's mostly seeing that Masaru already did his at school, Masaru told him what happened down below.  Hiroto's mouth was wide open till it was closed by Masaru.

 

“Oh, sorry.”  He blushed.  “It just sounds unbelievable but it does sound feasible.”

 

This time it was Masaru who quirked his eyebrows strangely.  “What do you mean?”

 

He pointed his finger towards the ocean.  “While my dad was at work he was on break.  He said he spotted something as he stood on the roof.  He could have sworn he saw this.”  Grabbing his paper he began to draw exactly what his father described.  After, he gave it to him.  “I thought my father finally was in full need of a vacation.”

 

The drawing depicted several types of humps on it and was large.  Placing it aside he kissed Hiroto on the lips.  “I’ll show this to my parents.  They might question your dad later.”  

 

“He’ll be fine with that.  Anything to help out.”  Accepting another kiss, Hiroto hummed.

 

Masaru thought it was sweet when he did that.  So sweet that he did it again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, our Masaru is still with Hiroto. Love prevails from two kids who met when they were two.


	4. Of Sea Creatures, Text Messages, and a Rendezous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that we have our relationships established let's have us an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is in bold between Kin and Masaru is a cell phone conversation.

It was all being rotted to the core.

 

Oh, how all the citizens tried to flee.

 

How some of the soldiers tried to fight.

 

But one Kingdom soon fell down to ruin.  

 

As the massive creature left the destruction behind and one lone Mer began to leave that creature soon evaporated just like the previous creatures.  

 

No way to trace its previous whereabouts of where it came from.  

 

XXX

 

Mikhail had to leave his home without trying to wake his son.  He cursed at the news from the docks as he raced up towards the penthouse after waking up Kirishima and Suoh.  He already gave them a briefing in the elevator and soon they were in front of Asami and Akihito.

 

"A mermaid came to us from Winterstrom."  Mikhail glanced over to Suoh and Kirishima.  "That is off of Alaska."  He turned his attention back to his King and Queen.  "She is on the docks currently being treated still since she barely managed to get here with part of her arm missing."

 

Akihito’s eyes registered his pain to that.  “What attacked her?”

 

“Yuri and a few of the men there are helping treat her now.”  Mikhail couldn’t believe he was about to utter these words out.  “It was a Megalodon.  She wasn’t seeing things since Yuri tested her on those facts.  He asked her how large it was and it was even larger than the barracuda or that conger.”

 

“How large?”  Asami wondered hoping it couldn’t get any larger than 100 feet.

 

The soldier didn’t want to utter the words out.  “Almost 200 feet.”

 

"Fuck me that's huge.  How in the fuck is this escaping the humans' attention?"  Akihito turned to Asami.  "Us, I can understand but that?  No."

 

"That is the question of the day, Akihito,"  Asami said as his eyes went to Kirishima.  He will have to look into this more heavily.  "Anything else?"

 

"It evaporated just like the other two creatures,"  Mikhail told them.  

 

 

XXX

 

 

**Kin - Can’t sleep.**

 

**Masaru - Club too loud?**

 

**Kin - You could say.  Mostly just nightmares.**

 

**Masaru - Did you say anything to your parents?**

 

**Kin - No**

 

**Masaru - You should.**

 

**Kin - Don’t want to worry them.**

 

**Masaru - They’ll want to know.  I’ll want to know if Hiro is this way.**

 

**Kin - F.U and the perfect couple.**

 

**Masaru - I would tell my parents.**

 

**Kin - You’d tell your mom more than your dad.**

 

**Masaru - I would still tell.  This is important.  As a friend, I care about you.**

 

**Kin - I know but as a friend can you still send me a naked shot of you.  :P**

 

**Masaru - No.  That is strictly reserved for Hiro.**

 

**Kin - Prude.**

 

**Masaru - I’m a one man, Mer.  You should know this.**

 

**Kin - I do.  Could you keep talking to me until I’m sleepy?**

 

**Masaru - Sure.**

 

XXX

 

 

Sudou smiled at how Sakazaki just casually came by to hit the guy away after groping his knee.  He would normally do this himself but he found it so hot how his husband came from the side to do this himself.  

 

"Always keep your hands off of what doesn't belong to you."  With a hand signal, Sakazaki had the Joker kicked to the curb.  "You have been warned more than once."

 

Watching the guy being hauled away Sudou brought his hand up to rest against Sakazaki’s back.  “I know who I want to go down on me.”

 

Sakazaki turned his head to his smirking wife.  “Soon, my gorgeous wife.”  Feeling his phone vibrate he glanced at the message before issuing out an irritable sigh.  “Winterstrom has been taken out.”

 

He rested his head against his husband.  “A similar type of creature?”

 

"Yes, an extinct one at that."  Sakazaki leaned down to whisper in his ear.  "A Megalodon."

 

Sudou’s eyes were wide.  “Fuck.”

 

“The survivor that came all the way here.”  His voice became grave.  “Has passed away from her injuries.  They tried hard to save her.”

 

Standing up, Sudou called the attention of the bartender to get him a drink.  The thought of them almost losing Kin was too much.  Finding his hand taken by Sakazaki and then brought towards the back he was kissed heavily by his husband.  It felt better than alcohol and much more comforting as the kiss slowed down into something sweeter.

 

They pulled away with Sakazaki grazing Sudou’s cheek with his finger.  “I’m thinking the same thoughts as well.  Sudou, you are never alone in these thoughts.”

 

“I know.  I just want to find the one responsible because this nightmare feels never-ending already.”  So many are suffering in its wake.  Sudou placed his head against his husband hating to feel so soft.  When did he get so soft?  Was it when he became a family man himself?

 

XXX

 

Just an hour of sleep and here she was at school the next day on fumes.  Kin acted as if everything was fine with the world with everyone.  Though she knew she couldn't fool those closest to her.  She went through her school day still doing what was required but didn't expect someone, in particular, to pay any attention to her.

 

“Kin-chan, how are we this beautiful day?”  

 

Abe Haru, a new teacher to this school and a Photography teacher.  Someone who was well over six feet tall with raven hair and light eyes with full lips.  A teacher who actually looked more like a model more than a person who taught.  He was someone who already garnered a lot of attention in a short amount of time.  

 

“You don’t look so awake today.  What’s the matter?”  The man was definitely concerned as he sat down next to her.  

 

The man was too familiar with his students.  “Just didn’t get that much rest.  That’s all, Abe-san.”  

 

Frowning, Haru shook his head at that.  “That’s a pity.  Have you eaten at all?”

 

She hadn’t.  She actually forgot her money today.  “No.  I forgot my money today.”

 

“I don’t mind sharing my lunch with you.  Just don’t tell the others or else I’ll get in trouble.”  

 

Kin wanted to object but once he opened his bento she didn’t want to reject the offering.  “Thank you.  I’ll take a little of it.”  She smiled as she took the extra chopsticks.

 

XXX

 

“I’m busy working, Feilong and Yoh.  Don’t you both have a kingdom to protect?”  Mikhail was walking briskly back to his home as both were following him back.  “You do remember the threat, correct?”

 

Feilong knew and couldn't forget as they closed the distance so the Mer couldn't get away.  "We could never forget.  As for our kingdom, we have moved everyone out of there seeing as they can walk on land.  We don't need them hurt."  

 

They were lucky to have that when no other kingdom had such a luxury.  “I’m taking shifts with my brother to help protect my own kingdom.  A kingdom that doesn’t have such a luxury.  So I need my rest before he comes back.”  He tried to leave just to find himself pushed into his own domicile.  “You can’t force this.”  

 

It was surprisingly Yoh who did this.  “I apologize but has been truly hard without you.”  

 

Objections fell away as Mikhail met those lips.  Feeling hands move up against the back of him Mikhail knew they were Feilong as lips were applied to the back of his neck.  His body reacted quickly as one of his hands fell on Yoh as the other rested on Feilong.  

 

“Your room?”  Feilong whispered.

 

“Through the back.”  He whispered back in a husky voice.

 

XXX

 

She waited for Alek in their usual setting under the large tree for lunch.  Checking the time she wondered why he was coming late.  Her eyes continued to scan all around even as she checked her phone.  It was probably a teacher keeping him back knowing how some enjoyed speaking to him.  

 

“Aren’t you, Asami Aimi?”

 

She hated it when someone spoke to her in an overtly friendly manner with a jovial undertone.  Last time that happened it was one of her father’s enemies.  Her head turned to the new transfer student and while he looked at her happily she glared at him.  Just like her mother, she sensed a lie within this person.

 

“And you are?”  Her voice suspicious.

 

The dyed blonde hair wasn’t fooling anyone since it was a terrible dye job.  The boy flopped down next to her as he gave her a cheesy grin with his dark unreadable eyes.  “Fuck, you are pretty.”  He sniggered.  “Of course I can see that your hair is natural compared to mines.”  He laughed some more even as he had the nerve to take a strand of her hair.  “You know how many boys would love to have you but you are taken by a non-Japanese fellow.  I mean, fuck me.”

 

Aimi sneered at him as she gathered her stuff quickly to get up.  “Ulch.”  Being grabbed and placed down on her rear she hit him.  “Don’t you ever touch me again.”

 

“I apologize.  My name is Kent Liao.  As you can tell from my own name where I’m from as well.  I wasn’t raised too well so my manners are lacking.”  Kent smiled almost perversely.  “Stay by my side, Asami Aimi and I will make your dreams come true.”

 

“Aimi.”

 

Her heart smiled at hearing Alek’s voice.  She didn’t feel so alone with this dangerous boy anymore.

 

XXX

 

On his hands and knees, Mikhail had Feilong inside of him while he had Yoh inside of his mouth.  They had been in many different positions already with him being the main course.  He already felt tired and was so drained that he knew it will be a hard shift for him.  He needed a break.  A much-needed one if they would give up.  

 

Feeling Feilong’s seed release inside of him along with Yoh’s in his mouth, Mikhail did enjoy it as he was allowed to lay down.  He just wasn’t counting on Yoh to go on him again but he guessed he needed it as Feilong got on his side to kiss him.  

 

“See how compatible we all are.  We belong together.”  Feilong touched him before playing with Yoh’s hair.  “We love you so much, Mikhail.”  The man studied the blonde’s face as he was given into ecstasy by the blowjob.  Kissing him he wanted even more of Mikhail.  “Do you want to get on top of Yoh after this?”

 

Climaxing, Mikhail had to relax after giving in.  He felt the other man begin to kiss his body and in the back of his mind, he thought his phone was ringing.  "Is that a phone?"

 

“Don’t answer it.”  

 

Raising his head up he could make a bit of what was on the screen wiping out all his tiredness.  It made him slide out of bed quickly to answer it.  "Mikhail Arbatrov speaking."  He listened on the phone making him forget his audience.  "What do you mean my son got in trouble at school?  That has to be a mistake."  He listened some more.  "No, I'll be there."  Hanging up he rushed into the bathroom to clean himself up quickly before rushing out to put some clothes on.  As he did he finally glanced over to his company.  "Yes?"

 

“Son?”  Yoh asked.  “You have a son.  By that Stenson merman?”

 

Slip of the mouth.  Mikhail had no time for this at all so he spit it all out.  "Yes, I have a son.  He is fourteen years old and yes it makes him Feilong's son.  Why?  Because he is the only one who topped me and not you.  Yes, I can have children and I only found that out once I was examined.  The reason why I never told you is that I didn't want to be dragged into this threesome deal because the third person will always feel like shit sooner or later.  Also, the reason why I didn't tell you I had a son is that."  He took a deep breath.  "I'm very sorry I didn't but this I was scared about.  "Once you found out that Alek is a King you will take him away."

 

Feilong blinked as he was still processing this information.  “His name is Alek?”

 

"Yes, and he is incredible and intelligent.  He looks so much like you except with blue eyes and he is very much in love with Aimi.  In fact, he doesn't want to be taken away from her.  So just in case, you try to, talk to him first.  He is as bullheaded as you are.  Now if you'll excuse me I have to head to his school.  You can stay here if you like.  I have a feeling I'll be bringing him home with me."  Mikhail grunted before he grabbed his belongings before he stormed out of his home.  

 

The couple remained on the bed stunned.  Yoh took Feilong's hand.  "There's an heir."  He smiled at his husband.

 

Going through the brief details in what Mikhail just told them Feilong got up.  They’ll need to clean up if they are to meet their son.  He was a little upset over Mikhail for this but if he was truly afraid than he could understand.  Still, he should have told him.  He did love him after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. A threesome written by me.


	5. Trance-Like State

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Feilong and Yoh finding out about Mikhail having a child they'll finally come face to face with, Alek. 
> 
> Also, in this chapter, they'll experience some strange things. Oh, there are those other things also.

Alek absolutely refused to leave school with Aimi still here.  "Who knows when another threat is out there?  She even felt it the moment he spoke to her that he was."

 

"I know and that is why there will be security on campus for her.  For now, you have to come home with me."  He had to remain firm with his son as he walked him to the car.  

 

He’ll abide by his father but he didn’t have to enjoy it.  Alek was nervous.  “Will you inform Asami about this?”

 

“Of course.  Just like I’m sure Aimi will but I will before she will.”  Mikhail got his son’s phone in front of this with a picture of the boy that caused all this fuss.  

 

"Show this to them.  Aimi took it off him before he decided to pick a fight with me."

 

Mikhail knew that there will be a background check being run on the kid but he had another person he could check as well.  Of course, he was sure they were still at their place.  So as they got in the car and he waited for the vehicle to get into motion, Mikhail spoke up.  "Your father will most likely be at our place still."

 

Alek blinked.  “So does that mean I’m not going home?”

 

“No, you are going home.”

 

His father sounded so saddened.  “How did they find out about me?”

 

Closing his eyes he then opened them to finally look at his son as if for the last time.  “It was accidental.  They were there and I was in a rush.  I slipped up.  So when they questioned me I told them very quickly why I did it.”  He held his son’s hand.  “You know you do deserve to be with them too.”

 

He shut his mouth that had been opened listening to him.  Alek will say something once he meets his birth father face to face.  For now, he will just process this information as well.

 

XXX

 

“What is it, Aimi?  You never call me at school.”  Masaru whispered as he rushed over to a safe place.

 

Over in what she hoped to be in her safe place, Aimi spoke.  _"Alek isn't here.  They made his dad come and get him because some guy gets into a fight with him.  Of course, the guy said that he defended himself but in spite of my evidence they still forced Alek to leave.  Now in spite of our guards being around, I'm being hounded by this, Kent Liao.  I have already hit him enough times but he keeps harassing me."_

 

“Did you tell the guards?”  Masaru asked as he started to growl.

 

_“Yes and nothing.”_

 

Enough is enough already.  "Call Dad."  He snarled.  No one touches his baby sister.

 

XXX

 

The door clicked indicating that they have arrived finally.  Feilong almost felt like a dog waiting for its master as he stood up from the seat to watch a young teenager that looked exactly like him at that age.  Well, for the stunning blue eyes.  He felt like he couldn’t breathe as he examined Alek and he was sure Yoh was in the same position.

 

Alek was nothing but manners as he bowed to them in greeting before he stood beside his mother.  “Greetings.  As you know I’m Alek.  My mother has already informed me of who you are.  It is a pleasure to meet you finally.”

 

Feilong approached him first.  “Greetings, Alek.  As you can imagine, I’m still stunned by the news still.”

 

"I can but my mom did have reasons to why he did what he did.  Reasons that I can understand very well."  Alek glanced over to Yoh as his gentle smile stayed.  "Please, I hope you don't find any anger in him for this at all.  He does love you both very much.  He just didn't wish for things to one day become strange or strained.  At first, I didn't understand this but after I researched triangle type relationships I've seen that there are more negative results than positive.  So in this, I don't wish for anyone to suffer."

 

“You actually researched this?”  Mikhail had no clue that his son did this.

 

He nodded to his mother.  “I did.  There are times that I wanted to know about this world and while I was still confused about some stuff I came across and a bit disturbed.”  Alek’s eyes almost rolled but he contained himself in favor of the people in the room.  “I just wanted to know more without depressing you more mom.”

 

Feeling so bad, Mikhail turned his son towards him.  “I’m so sorry if I have.  That has never been my intention.”

 

Alek shook his head.  "Don't do that.  You did nothing wrong at all.  You gave me life and you introduced me to the love of my life.  I have no cause of the issue with you.  Never."  He turned to Feilong.  "I would love to get to know you much better but please don't force me away from here.  One day I'll love to live there but for now, this is my home."  He took his father's hand.  "We have missed so much time together."

 

“You know I would love for you to still visit me in my home.”  Feilong placed his hand over his.  “He told me you are also a King.”

 

“Yeah.  Also, I defended my future Queen’s honor today and I’m the only one who got in trouble.”  Alek’s mature side diminished a bit.  “Do you happen to know a Kent Liao in Hong Kong?”

 

Feilong frowned along with Yoh.  “We know of the Liao’s but we will need to see if they have any young teenagers of that name.  Can you describe him?”  Feilong inquired before a photo was presented to him which made him smirk.  “This is better than a description.”

 

"Exactly.  Aimi is the one who was approached first since he knew exactly who she was.  He called her by her surname.  She told me he is the predator of the sea."  Alek told them all.  

 

XXX

 

It was like the whole school became like that Barracuda that attacked them.  No one was helping her as she dashed around.  Aimi even noticed how the guards seemed to fallen under a trance-like state as they just stood there in the same position.  She even could see how the teachers and students were the same.

 

“Damn it.”  She whispered out as she knew her only recourse was to leave the school now.  

 

She had called her father and he won't be able to make it in time seeing how far he was to her.  This meant she needed to leave immediately.  Hearing her name from Kent and a clattering of something, Aimi made a quick dash to the gate just to find the Principal blocking her.

 

“Now lady you must head back in.  Ditching is a serious offense that carries swift justice.”  The man was waggling his finger at her as even her own guards were coming down on her.

 

“You don’t understand.  My life is in danger here.  Please.”  Aimi had to break through whatever was in this guy’s head.  All of their heads but one of the guard’s grabbed her by the back of her shirt.  “No!  Please don’t!”

 

Hearing a car braking in front of school followed by the sound of doors opening and closing along with rampant footsteps, Aimi felt relieved at hearing her father's voice.  "PUT MY DAUGHTER DOWN THIS INSTANT!"  

 

Never had she heard her father raise his voice like that and while she felt relieved, Aimi still had to shout back to her father.  "They are under some type of control, dad!  All of them!"  She dashed over to him to talk normally.  "The only one who is acting normally is some guy by the name of "Kent Liao."  Pulling out her phone she showed him a picture.  "He caused Alek to be kicked out of school for today.  I think to get things like this."

 

Examining the picture before taking it so Kirishima and Suoh could look at it, Asami held his daughter gently.  “Are you alright?  Did he hurt you?”

 

“I’m fine.  Just scared.”  Aimi answered before she felt something over her right shoulder making her look to the second floor.  “He’s up there.”

 

Narrowing his eyes to see the blonde haired boy, Asami jerked his head and his best men gave chase.  As for Asami, he lead his daughter towards the car.  “Get inside and lock the door.  Do not let anyone in besides us.”

 

Her father is hardcore but even that stuff doesn’t work in the movies.  “Dad, please no.”  

 

Hearing his phone and seeing that it was Akihito, Asami knew he couldn’t ignore it.  “Yes?”

 

 _“You aren’t going to like this.”_   Akihito’s voice was full of foreboding.

 

Suddenly both Aimi fell against her father as the whole ground shook from strong tremors.  Holding onto his daughter, Asami watched as his men and the Principal fell on the ground like useless dummies.  “I get that this is the reason for my dislike.  You wanted to add to it.”

 

 _“Not like I wanted to but it was Yuri who had to rush out of the water to call this in.”_   Akihito swallowed the water down his throat as he tried to stop himself from being jerked into the wall.  _“It was a moray eel that did this.  It raced right past them and went into the ground.”_

 

“It caused this?  Is that what you are saying, Kitten?”

 

 _“Yes.  Sorry to burst your bubble.”_  

 

As his kitten finished that sentence the trembling stopped followed by groans next to him.  

 

Aimi pulled away a little from her father.  “They are coming out of their trance.”

 

Coming out of the school building, Kirishima and Suoh didn’t look very happy as they approached to give their report.  The men were brushing off soot from fallen debris as they came closer.

 

“You all right?”  Asami asked them both.

 

“We are, Asami-sama but we have news to report on this Liao person.”  Kirishima wondered if this was possible information to report but given what his boss reported to them;  It was.  “Just when we reached him to apprehend him.”

 

Suoh ended the sentence.  “He evaporated sir.  He turned to dust.”

 

On the other side of the phone having heard that report, Akihito cursed.  _"Fuck me!  Who in the fuck are we fucking dealing with here?  First, this asshole is ruining kingdoms and now coming on the mainland and coming after our daughter.  Fuck this shit.  I want this fucker caught and I want him fucking hooked up and tied and UGH!!!!!  I'm pissed off Ryu."_

 

Only half amused by his wife talking like this, Asami didn’t wish to call him kitten now.  “I know this, Akihito.  I am too.  I will bring Aimi home so you can see our beautiful girl.”

 

 _“Thank you, Ryu.  I’ll see you in a bit.  Love you.”_  

 

“Love you too, Kitten.”  Hanging up he looked to the Principal.  “I’m taking my daughter home.  You run your school like a shitty kitty litter box.”  

 

Completely confused and running with a migraine the Principal could only just nod his agreement at that.  He couldn’t very well refuse, Asami Ryuichi after all.  

 

XXX

 

As for Masaru, he took Hiroto and Kin to bring them out of school through a safe passage.  The whole place went a bit strange with how they went under some strange hypnosis.  He had a feeling the only reason why Kin and himself didn't be that they were a different species.  As for Hiroto, he was safely away with himself as they were enjoying some private time.  When they came out it was like they walked into a strange sci-fi movie.  Of course, the earthquake didn't help.

 

Kin’s eyes went to one teacher briefly as she passed but she didn’t dare say a word as she continued away.  There was no use even as she heard footsteps rushing towards them.  “Masaru.”  Her whisper was frightened.

 

He could see that they were coming at them with pipes and random objects.  He wanted to attack but he could see that they were under some sort of spell.  “We have to outrun them.  It isn’t their fault that they are like this.”  Grabbing Kin’s hand they began to run faster before the ground opened up and a large Amazonian centipede came out.  “Shit!”

 

Pulling out his club from his pack, Hiroto instantly hit the thing as it was about to bite them.  "These are aggressive fuckers.  We have to get out of here now."  

 

Not as powerful as his mother’s, Kin produced her own high pitched shriek to confuse the creature enough to let them get away long enough.  “Who in the hell is doing this?”

 

Hearing a car speeding towards them at a high velocity, Masaru could only guess who it could possibly be as he turned around just in time to watch the centipede evaporate away and people collapsing on the ground.  Breathing hard he had a feeling about the question that seemed to make these things disappear.  

 

Hiroto watched as the black car pull to a stop and Asami came out.  “Your dad’s here.”  He was breathing hard with his announcement.  

 

Asami came up to him to pull his son against him as he surveyed the damage.  “Are you kids all right?”

 

“Yeah.  Everyone was under some type of spell suddenly.  When we were leaving they were chasing us and this centipede came out.  Hiroto hit it and Kin confused it and when she asked who is doing this it disappeared.”  Masaru looked his father in the eyes.  “You’ve noticed that seems to be the magic question that makes them disappear.  That and when you want to follow them to where they go.”

 

“I do.  Also, the tremors were caused by an eel.”  Asami told him as he guided them towards the car.  “Aimi is already inside.  The one that caused her problems was also a figment of someone’s science.”

 

Stepping into the car and getting hugged by his sister, Masaru pulled away to ask her.  “That true?”

 

She nodded.  “That’s what Uncle Kei and Kazumi said.  I don’t think we are safe any place but dad says we still have to maintain normality.”

 

“I have to agree.  This is our life, Aimi.”  Feeling his hand tugged Masaru knew that it was his boyfriend.  “Hiro, you really know how to hit with that club.”

 

“I should, I’ve had enough practice against those stupid bullies before.”  The boy smirked as he knew that Asami wouldn’t tell him not to boast about it.  The man just nodded his approval to him.  

 

XXX

 

That person just doesn’t exist anymore.  Feilong opened his mouth up to relay the message to his son.  “This, Kent Liao once existed.  Once.”  His went to both mother and son.  “It was a feud between the head of the Liao family and a rival family from Korea.  It was a business dealing that had gone wrong.  So they took the son, Kent Liao and made the Liao family pay.”

 

Alek’s mouth opened.  “Are you telling me that he’s dead?  The guy was standing right in front of me.  That can’t be right.”

 

Between the trembling of the Earth and this, the boy glanced to his mother for support.  "Were you associated to the Liao's?"  Mikhail asked as Alek's phone rang.

 

"We dealt with them but they are minor compared to me,"  Feilong answered as Alek's voice sounded disturbed.  "What happened?"

 

The boy made a mock amused sound.  "Aimi said that Kent evaporated just like the creatures.  Kirishima and Suoh are the ones who witnessed this.  Also, it was an eel that caused the Earthquake."

 

“I need to contact King Asami myself.”  Mikhail dismissed himself leaving his son alone with his father and Yoh.  

 

“Is Masaru with you?”  Alek asked Aimi.  “That’s good.  Also, Kin and Hiroto.  I’m glad they are all safe.”  He smiled.  “I’m meeting my father for the first time so I’ll talk to you later, my future wife.”  Smiling into the phone he extended the farewell before hanging up.  

 

Yoh studied both his husband and young son.  He felt like he out of place in the whole scheme of things even as he got a phone call himself.  Listening to the person on the other end he handed it to Feilong.  "Elon went to the kingdom to check on things and that's when a creature appeared."

 

Quickly taking the phone Feilong spoke to the Mer.  Yoh placed his hand on the young man.  “No one is at that the kingdom right now.  We had them moved out.”  He assured Alek.

 

Alek sat down nonetheless.  “Someone has it against all of us.  Not just us in particular.  Even these Mers’ in Winterstrom are not a part of our network.  Business wise.”  His eyes were as watchful as Yoh’s.  “My mother will obviously be leaving soon.”

 

“And yourself?”

 

“I most likely be here.  I mostly am if I’m not staying in Nerida.”  His foot moved around the flooring.  “It’s all normal.  It’s good.  I just hate it when I’m away from Aimi for too long.”

 

The teenager was certainly in love.  His eyes reflected it.  “You are truly in love with her.  Aimi is a darling girl.  She has a pure heart like her mother.  I can see why you love her.”

 

“I do.”  Alek’s heart swelled thinking of her.  “I really do see a future with her.”

 

Coming out of his bedroom Mikhail came over to Alek.  “I need to go on duty and relieve your uncle early.”  He always had a habit of just studying his son’s face.  “I have all my faith in you.”  Forehead against his son’s, Mikhail closed his eyes.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.  Please be careful.  I don’t want anything to happen to you.”  Grabbing his hand, Alek didn’t want to let go.  “This enemy is far different than any you have ever faced.”

 

Feilong entered the room to see Mikhail talking to their son.  It was obvious that he was leaving.  Yoh’s eyes met his own and even he wanted to object to the soldier leaving.  

 

Kissing his forehead, Mikhail had to assure him.  “I know and I will be careful.  You have no idea how I want to see you get older.  I want to see you have children too.”  Rising up he looked to the other two.  “I wish I can talk more but duty does call.”  He looked to Feilong.  “I hope all is well with Elon.”

 

“It’s fine.  I will have to rebuild my kingdom but it is just a building.  I’m just glad there was no one in there at the time.”  Feilong informed him softly.

 

“Many blessings there.”  Mikhail smiled softly to them before he said his final goodbye to them before departing on his mission.  As he left his home he felt turned around.  “What?”

 

“I won’t force him away from you.  I just want him to visit.  I want to get to know him better.”  Feilong thought he should say this to ease his mind.  He didn’t want Mikhail distracted out there.  He did want something though as he kissed him.  Pulling away he added.  “What we did in there is something we all want to keep happening.”

 

He had to leave.  Mikhail needed his head on straight.  He just stared straight through Feilong as if he didn’t exist before leaving him behind.  “I have to think straight in order to perform my job.”  Was all he could say.

 

When his father came back into the room appearing at such a loss, Alek only had one thing to say to him.  “What did you expect for him to do?  Rush right back into your arms after one simple bang.  Even I’m not that naive.”


	6. Reality or Not in the Recording

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We had our long awaited threesome which gave way to the meeting of father and son. Well, this was after Alek was pulled from school by a fake person who decided to get into a fight with him. 
> 
> When everyone from Aimi and Masaru's school was under some type of "hypnotic effect" which either caused people to freeze up or attack, a large eel caused a massive earthquake in Japan. While a large centipede went to attack Masaru, Kin, and Hiroto at their school.

It was almost time for the White Out to occur and Dr. Frank Rosen was outside before it could happen.  There had been too many strange occurrences happening in the ocean where it seemed that no other institution was even reporting it.  His eyes scanned the horizon along with his trusty colleagues before he felt himself and his team gasp in surprise.

 

“Dr. Rosen!”  

 

He didn’t need her to call attention to the building height tall polar bear running towards them.  His eyes widened before he calmed to grab their safety gear to help stop this thing from charging them.  

 

At the same time, there was another kingdom that was being toppled down with many perishing.  Blood began to take over the water as even the nearest boat that watching the blue water turn red.  The passengers face turned a sheet white as the perpetrator came towards them.  

 

XXX

 

Finally, home from horrific traffic, Akihito got up to hug his family.  "It's all over the news.  Not the creatures but the tremors.  There was one ship out in the waters that did report something strange that they caught on a recording before that tape got cut off.  It said something about a very large creature."  Akihito looked to Asami.  "Dr. Rosen called the home line.  I took it."

 

This was truly important.  “And?”

 

"A polar bear the size of a large building came after them.  They shot at it before he disappeared.  No one is hurt.  He reported that there are strange happenings in the ocean.  No other institutions are reporting it.  He mentioned that in each institution it is the voice of one person in each place."  Akihito told him with a sigh.  "He says he will send you a secured email soon."

 

Asami stood there thinking with almost a stony expression before he moved.  “I don’t feel comfortable with him and his team there now.  I’ll speak to him but I would like him more secured.”  He looked to his wife and children.  “I’ll listen to the attachment.”

 

"I want to listen to.  I might know this person."  Akihito said as he moved away from his children.

 

That was true and also Akihito had those other abilities.  “Come then.”  

 

Aimi turned to Masaru who seemed worried about Hiroto after they dropped him off with his family.  “You look like you lost your limb.”  She smiled at him as she took his hand.

 

“They tease him so much with how he looks but he is so perfect to me.”  

 

She squeezed his hand.  “Don’t know why they do when I think Hiroto is very attractive.  He looks like his dad but with more hair.”  She smirked.  “Well, he’s all yours anyhow.  That’s important.”

 

“Hmm.  He is.”  Feeling a butterfly hit from her he tickled her.  “Why did you do that?”

 

“You were thinking like a pervert.”  

 

Hearing that accusation, Masaru didn’t exactly deny it privately.  

 

 

XXX

 

“Play it again for me.”  Akihito requested as he leaned in closer.

 

**‘At the Aero-Bon Institution your concerns are important to us but as you can see we are operating at normal capacity.’**

 

Akihito played the next recording.

 

**‘At the Eickhard Smith Research Institution your concerns are important to us but as you can see we are operating at normal capacity.’**

 

Asami watched as Akihito straightened up his spine at the corner of his desk.  There was deep thought in his face.  “Kitten?”

 

Hopping off the desk, Akihito left without a word.  Kirishima and Suoh felt confused as they looked at their boss.  "It seems he knows,"  Suoh told Asami.  "His face appeared pale."

 

It was concerning as Asami left his office to see his kids both point towards his bedroom.  He went off that way just to see the other passageway heading up towards the roof.  Going up there he went to his wife.  “Akihito, what is happening?”

 

Breathing normally didn't feel so normal right now as he heard that voice from the past.  "That is the voice of a cousin of mines.  He was such a fun guy.  Sweet too.  He fell in love with this merman from another kingdom and they married.  After they married they went to settle there.  It was off the shore of England.  The Mer he married is this guy who loved to invent things."

 

That was ringing too many bells inside of Asami’s head.  “Kitten?”

 

Akihito shook his head.  "My cousin died a few years before my own parents' death.  There was an accident with one of his husband's inventions.  Shortly after it happened, William couldn't take it anymore and committed suicide.  He couldn't live without Castellon any longer."

 

Holding him Asami comforted first before questioning him.  “I’m sorry, Kitten.”  He kissed the top of his head.

 

“You are wondering if I actually know if they are dead.”  He pulled away from him.  “You are accusing my own family.”

 

“You confirmed to me that this is your cousin’s voice.”  Asami tried to get his wife back to him but Akihito shook his head.  

 

“Ask yourself how he managed to get to one spot to the next in record time.  You know that’s a fucking recording.”  Hitting him, Akihito began to walk away once more.  “I’m not sleeping in the same bed as you tonight.”

 

Grabbing his arm to bring him against him, Asami had to calm him down.  “Go ahead and be angry at me but I believe whatever this is that is responsible for this chaos is doing it on purpose.  Your cousin could be alive.”

 

Suddenly there was such a pained expression on Akihito’s face that broke Asami just seeing it.  “Or it could be a reproduction of him.”  Tears fell from those hazel eyes before he clung onto his husband now.  “Ryu.”  His teeth clenched.  

 

He wrapped his arms around his wife actually wondering what he was hoping for more.  Was he hoping for the real life deal of Akihito's cousin or the reproduction?  Asami didn't have any clue.

 

XXX

 

“What is it?”  Sudou could see how something has been wearing on Sakazaki.  

 

The Mer just stood there so still that it didn’t appear like he was moving.  He finally lifted his phone to his ears to reach Asami.  “Just place your boss on the line, Kirishima.  This is about what is happening.”  Sakazaki knew that Sudou had that questioning appearance on him.  “I’m sure I’m disturbing you but I’m certain that you have this feeling that this is all about us.  Something about our species in particular.”

 

 _“We have been figuring this ourselves out.  It is just that we need to narrow down who is doing this.”_   Asami seemed to be outside with the wind whipping around him.  _“We have been sent a recording from a trusty friend of mines who runs a research site in Antartica.  There have been many institutes that have been taken over or either ruined.”_

 

“How do you figure this part?”

 

 _“The same person is on each recording.  It is of Akihito’s cousin but this cousin was killed in an accident.  So now we need to know if this is just a reproduction of his cousin or not.”_   Asami wasn’t happy about sharing that with him.  So that meant that Akihito wasn’t happy.

 

Sakazaki glanced over to Sudou who wanted to know what was being said.  _“_ I know which cousin you are talking about.”  He paused.  “I can confirm that he is indeed dead.  His body was torn apart in two by the machine his husband made.”  At the gasp that Sudou made he wrapped his arm around him.  “I was down in that area exploring.  I have a business contact in England.  You can confirm this if you wish.  Anyhow, when I was there I went to visit this kingdom and while I was there I heard the ruckus followed by the screaming.  To make a long story short, Asami.  Castellon died quickly.”

 

“ _So you have seen the body for yourself.  And his husband.  Do you think he is of the right mindset?"_

 

Kissing the top of Sudou’s head, Sakazaki asked Asami, _“_ Ask yourself this:  Would you be in the right mindset after seeing the one you love suffer from a horrific death?”

 

_“No, but I don’t believe I can blame others for what happened.”_

 

“True, but his own father did.  Even the neighboring kingdom did.  I do know that no one in Takaba’s kingdom never did.”Sakazaki could vaguely hear Kin banging around in the background making him signal his wife.  “Kin.”  Sudou nodded his head before he left.

 

Walking into to his daughter’s bedroom Sudou paused slightly at the awkward sounding moan that was issued.  “The fuck?”  He whispered to himself before walking into Kin’s room without caring for her privacy.  “What’s with all this noise?”

 

Shirt off and bra exposed along with her bandages in tatters, Kin flopped down on her bed dramatically.  “I hate how I look, Mom.”  She whined out as her hands hit the bed.

 

That’s what all this was about.  Sudou came closer to inspect the cuts on her.  “Their healing and with all that we are putting on them it won’t leave a scar.”

 

“I hope not or else no one will love me.”  

 

At seeing her pouting Sudou lifted up the side of his shirt.  "See this scar?  This is from a bullet."    Shirt down he pulled down one-half of his sleeve to expose his arm.  That scrape mark is just from another early unfortunate meeting with your father that went awry.  I gave him hell for it."  Kin giggled about that one.  "My point in showing these twos is that I have met someone who loves me in spite of these scars."

 

“You’re a guy.  That’s different.  I’m a girl.  I’m supposed to be all perfect.”  Kin complained.

 

The girl is exactly like him making him shake his head silently.  “Aimi has a scar on her hand from that coral bed, right?”  She nodded.  “And Alek loves her, correct?”  She blushed at that.  “So this tells you that you don’t have to be perfect to find love.  Kin, you are beautiful.  You will find someone who will love you exactly as you are.  Trust me.”

 

At that, Sakazaki poked his head in.  "Your mom's right, Kin.  Also, if they treat you like shit I will take them out and torture them and kill them myself."  Smiling at her he turned to Sudou.  "I need to talk to you, sweetie."

 

“All right.”  Moving down to hug her, Sudou whispered.  “You are our pride and joy.  You are perfect.  Remember that.”  Pulling back he smiled at her before he had to leave the room.

 

Making sure that they left Kin went back to her phone to see the message on it.  After she sent the text she had been so nervous about the response.  So afraid of what he would say about it.

 

**‘Darling, by god you are gorgeous.  I can’t wait until I see you face to face.  Can I see another picture of you?’**

 

Her face lit up at the response as she stood up to immediately shut the door to take another picture of herself. 

 

Off in another room Sudou listened to his husband.  “No, I don’t know any crazy scientist type dudes.  No, I have never slept with any of them before.  The only crazy I have ever slept with is you.”  He enunciated firmly.  “Also, please don’t be going out there again.  It worries me more than ever.  You are a King.  Our kingdom is elsewhere and we have been gone far too long.”

 

Sakazaki knew that all too well.  "I know this."  He growled.  "I have too many responsibilities and all I can think about is just the safety of my family.  You are my most important concern to me.  You and Kin are my top priorities."

 

“I know this and I love you for this but you need to think of your citizens too.  They are worried.”  Sudou took his hand.  “We can’t hide out here all the time.”

 

“I know.”

 

"Then we should head to our kingdom.  They can't transform while we can.  We will figure out who is doing all this shit.  I know it."  Sudou assured him as he felt brought forward against his husband's body.

 

“I’ll let the others know this then.”  Sakazaki closed his eyes enjoying the comfort of Sudou’s body.

 

XXX

 

Back in the ocean.  Back on patrol.  His senses were all but haywire even as he fought for control.  Did Yuri feel this way when he was down here?  Is this some side effect of what occurred above with revealing to Feilong the nature of Alek’s birth to him?  He didn’t know now.  

 

Stenson studied his superior knowing the Mer was in a different element.  When he asked him what happened earlier Mikhail just mentioned that Alek spoke to his father.  So this was an obvious worry.  Now he hoped that Mikhail won't be far too distracted with his duties.  

 

“I can still…”. He began to say when Mikhail shushed him with a simple gesture.  Stenson’s eyes were wary.

 

The water became quieter around them.  They were in an area where more ships passed.  Even subs as well.  So to have it this quiet was a worry to Mikhail.  He moved his weapon around so it can reflect the light from above.  There was no fish in sight.  That was another worry.  

 

"Go lower,"  Mikhail whispered to his team in which they did.  His eyes went down to see that the fish were hiding there.  There were even no whales around.

 

Augustus, which flanked his left side, touched him lightly to point over to the far right.  The light haired brunette was ready to react as the swordfish appeared out of nowhere it seemed.  He came closer to whisper into Mikhail's ear.  "It's getting larger."

 

It was.  "Keep going down.  Though it will be able to reach us with that sharp snout, we can out maneuver it."  He whispered back as Mikhail continued to watch it grow faster and larger till it quickly went into their direction.  "Down!"  Feeling grabbed by Augustus, Mikhail's eyes narrowed at the suddenness at how the large fish went specifically after him.  "What?"

 

The swordfish stopped suddenly before turning around slowly to face them all.  It repositioned itself before aiming itself towards Mikhail only. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will happen with Mikhail and the rest of his team as he encounters the swordfish.


	7. Some things don't easily disappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the second part of when swordfishes attack! 
> 
> Also, Kin has regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told people that it will be revealed in this chapter on who she was texting but whoops. It'll be the next chapter. I forgot how short this chapter was.

The cave system was being pummeled by the swordfish trying to get to them.  They stuck the thing but even Mikhail knew that they couldn’t hide forever.  This fish was stronger than the other creatures because even when he mentioned how they should follow it and what not, the creature still existed.  So he just sat there thinking only deflecting it as it came in.  Only once he reacted when Augustus twisted his head around to force him into a kiss.

 

“What the hell was that for?”  His eyes blazed at the Mer.  This Mer was still so young and here he was kissing him.  Not like it was a bad kiss.  Just a weirdly timed one.

 

Blushing for a second Augustus dodged the point from the swordfish as it came in.  “I’m just snapping you out of it.  Why is this thing after you?  Does it know that you are in charge of us?  Is that why?”  Getting moved by Mikhail after another hit from the large fish, the Mer blushed once more at the proximity.  

 

Gazing at the young lad of only twenty-three, Mikhail slowly began to smile before it disappeared as the beast's sword jabbed right in the area where Augustus was making him move him once more.  Pressing his lips against the Mer for a squeaked surprise, Mikhail ignored Stenson's hurt expression as he congratulated Augustus.  "Thanks for the idea."  Releasing him he moved up through the only hole.

 

Augustus was confused but went up as well even as the others stayed behind.  It seemed like this is what Mikhail wanted.  As he watched his superior swim quickly out of the hole and get on top of the swordfish, Augustus was caught with awe at how he started to hack at the base of the sword and the head itself.  This had him calling down to the others.

 

“Our leader is attacking the beast.  We have to help him out now!”  Augustus called out to them.

 

As Mikhail hacked into the thing the others came out of their hiding places to join in.  The swordfish flailed around as pain went through it and instead of blood it started to become smaller until it became nothing more than a speck.  

 

Breathing hard at the strenuous activity, Mikhail looked at all of his soldiers to congratulate them for all of their hard work.  He nodded especially to Augustus for knowing exactly what to do at a moments notice.  

 

“We must notify King Asami at once.”  He ordered.

 

XXX

 

He had to rush to his brother’s side.  He knew that his brother was just as strong but even Yuri hated it just the same.  So when he heard about the close call he came quickly to wrap his arms around Mikhail.  Mikhail actually laughed in embarrassment but Yuri knew that he enjoyed it just the same.  

 

“I know you are a stubborn fuck as well but damn don’t do this to me again.”  Yuri chastised him before pulling back.  “You hear me?”

 

Straightening up his hair, Mikhail smiled that beaming smile of his.  Something that made Feilong, Yoh, Stenson’s and even Augustus’s hearts flutter.  Akihito looked away wishing to laugh but he kept it to himself.  Mikhail was actually a heartbreaker.  

 

“Fuck, Yuri.  This is our jobs.  We have to do this dangerous crap.”  Mikhail got on him too.

 

“I know this but I don’t like just the same.”  

 

Not wanting to interrupt but needing to hear this report Asami cleared his throat.  “Now that this reunion is done with can we please discuss what has happened out there.”

 

Pulling away from his brother Mikhail assumed his position.  “Yes, King Asami.  As we were out there patrolling around the shipping section we noticed how dead it became.  The fish had regulated themselves close to the ground due to how frightened they became.  So knowing that this is a sign I had ordered the others to go down as well.  Mostly so we can see what will pass.  Before we could do that it was Augustus who spotted the swordfish that popped up out of nowhere.”  His eyes went to the cute soldier.  “Please tell him what you saw.”

 

Surprised to be given this opportunity Augustus bowed to his King.  “I thought it was strange that it was just a speck at first before it turned into the size of a normal swordfish.  I informed our superior about it and as we watched we could see it growing much larger.  That’s when General Mikhail ordered us to go down and that is when the swordfish attacked.”

 

This soldier was much too adorable but Mikhail couldn’t even dally in that right now as he continued speaking.  “We tried to say the normal things like needing to follow it out of there if we can get out or who could be responsible but it didn’t evaporate like the other creatures.  So as Augustus spoke to me I got the idea to go up and around to hack at his snout so the others can get out to do the same.  There was no blood that came out of it.  It just shrunk up and disappeared.  We thought to come here to give you the report right away.”

 

“Interesting.”  Asami glanced over to Feilong before Akihito.  “Science?”

 

"Not any science I have ever heard of,"  Feilong responded.  "It is a pity we can't get a sample of one of them."

 

Mikhail presented his sword.  “There is a piece still on here.  This might help.”

 

Akihito grabbed it quickly as if it were a candy bar.  “You should’ve told us from the start.”

 

"Sorry, but you know how dramatic I can be." 

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

Up on the roof, Augustus was with Mikhail, Stenson, and Yuri as he listened to both his Generals.  His attention was mostly on Mikhail as he talked and just felt riveted on the older man.  Mikhail was thirty-five years old and still looked as young as himself.  The Mer was often such a fun loving guy in his off hours.  Serious on the job and a fiercely loving father.  Feeling a hit on his side Augustus looked at the angry expression on Stenson.

 

“Pay attention, you fucking pup.”  He hissed at him.  “Just because you got lucky on the field doesn’t mean you will ever get lucky with him again.”  Stenson grabbed him once more to whisper in his ear.  “We are together.  You get that?”

 

Overhearing such prattle Mikhail knew he had to address it later he did want to speak to them.  “I’m surprised you didn’t share in why it wanted to attack me specifically.”

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t.  Were you afraid that our King and Queen would make you stand down?”  Stenson asked as he forced himself to stand there.  

 

Yuri knew so he made the universal signal across his neck for Stenson to cut it out.  “Stand down soldier.”  His voice made it known that there will be no uprising.  

 

Appreciating his brother for that in which lent a calm atmosphere, Mikhail spoke once more.  "On the contrary.  Just like those monsters go after kingdoms and that of royalty like the Princesses why not someone in charge like myself?  Yuri and I will speak to our King and Queen about this once more but for now, we all must remain vigilant as ever."  His eyes went to Stenson.  "No inane rivalry must be done.  It is insanely stupid beyond belief."

 

“But!”  Stenson sputtered.

 

“But nothing!”  He cut off.  Mikhail knew that this one would be annoying him later on.  “We must act like soldiers.  Got it?”

 

“Got it.”  Both Augustus and Stenson parroted out together.

 

“Good.  Now go on.”

 

XXX

 

Kin sat there at the edge of her bed thinking about the last hour of her life.  What was she doing with herself?  So she decided on calling on the one person who could be frank enough with her.  

 

"Masaru, I did something insane."  Her sigh was as heavy as her feelings right now.  "I wonder if I could recall half nude shots of myself on a text."

 

The teenager was beside himself with disappointment with his friend.  _“I know you aren’t happy with those injuries but I can’t believe you did that.”_   There was such an animalistic sound from him.  _“How long ago did you send them?”_

 

“An hour ago and yes he has them.”

 

There was silence.  _“I’m sorry but you are screwed.  All you can say is who you sent them to.”_

 

Adjusting her bra that didn’t need any adjusting, Kin pouted.  “My dad is calling me so I should hang up.”

 

_“I call bullshit on that.  Tell me, Kin.”_

 

“I don’t want to.  It’s embarrassing.”

 

 _“More embarrassing than finding your pictures plastered everywhere?  Now tell me.”_   Masaru was being firm with her.  

 

Hanging up instead Kin decided to contact the guy.  _“_ Can we meet?”  Hearing the response she forced a smile on her lips.  _“_ Cool.  I’ll see you there then.”  Hanging up, she quickly got up.  

 

At the Asami’s, Masaru went to Aimi as he grabbed his coat.  “Hey, if mom and dad ask tell them I went to see Kin.  The girl went and done something crazy.  I’ll have Razu drive me.”  

 

Nodding her head as she put her book aside she picked her phone up.  “Is she all right?”  She asked out of concern.

 

“No.  That girl did something insane.”  Giving her a smile he quickly left.  “Later.”

 

“Later.”  Dialing up Alek, Aimi just wanted to hear his voice.


	8. The Anger in Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kin doing a stupid mistake by sending photos of herself to a stranger will Masaru arrive to her home in time?

Arriving at Shinjuku, Masaru was let in by the guards without a fuss as the young man went tearing up to the third floor to where the living quarters were.  Knocking on the door he was immediately let in by Sakazaki.  

 

“Masaru, Kin went out to meet you.”

 

Explains the perplexed expression.  Also, it will soon explain Kin's hatred of him as a friend once he betrays her.  "Well, that's a lie.  While normally I would cover for a friend but seeing how our kind is in danger now we can't just trust anyone."  Masaru lifted his phone up to contact Kirishima.  "Hi, Uncle Kei.  Can you do me a huge favor and trace Kin's coordinates now.  I need to know where she is."

 

 _“I’ll do it at once.  Also, next time please inform your parents outright when you leave.  You know the dangers out there.  Yes, I do know that you took Razu with you.”_ Kirishima warned as he clicked on some keys.  _“The coordinates are on your phone.  Please bring Sakazaki with you.”_

 

“You know I will.  Thank you, Uncle Kei.”  Hanging up he pulled up the coordinates.  “Your daughter is obviously meeting up with a stranger whom she sent photos of herself.”

 

Hearing those two elements had Sakazaki raising himself up on his figurative hackles as he thought of his innocent daughter.  "Yeah, I sure as hell am coming with you."  

 

"Razu still has the car running,"  Masaru said as they turned to leave.  "You want to bring your wife?"

 

“Sudou!”

 

Sudou came into the room a bit miffed.  "I've been doing some research of your school ever since that little incident.  Want to know a bit of information?"  He didn't bother to let anyone answer as he continued.  "Abe Haru is a fake name.  This twenty-year-old photographer heartthrob asshole doesn't exist even in the facial recognition data base."

 

“Honey, I have to go and get our daughter.  She is off meeting some stranger as we speak.  I must go now.”  Sakazaki told him as he started to stalk off.

 

“I’m fucking coming with you too.”  Sudou grabbed his gun before tucking it away.  “Don’t try and stop me.”

 

Flashbacks of him being two years old and watching Sudou being Rambo all over again flashed through Masaru’s head as he followed the blonde out.  He smirked at how Sakazaki appeared as he watched his wife in action just now.  

 

XXX

 

His father was obviously on fumes so Alek was happy that he went straight to bed after the shift he had.  He just didn’t expect Romeo number one to knock at the door.  The one that was married to his dad temporarily.  Stenson was a nice Mer but more possessive than even Feilong.  A King who sent spies to their kingdom to see what was going on with his dad.  

 

“My dad is asleep.  Don’t disturb him right now.”  Alek refused to let him in.

 

“It never stopped us before from sleeping together in the past.”  Stenson was pushing at the door.

 

Glad for having strength, Alek continued to reinforce himself against a pile of wood.  "Well, today is different.  I want my father to rest.  I don't want him to have a forced booty call.  Do you get me?"

 

Still, the Mer tried to push his way into their home before a strong hand smacked down on his shoulder.  “Listen to my son.”  

 

Enter Romeo number two.  This one is his father.  The one that Stenson should listen to or else he will disappear given Feilong's reputation.  Alek hoped that even his father won't push himself into the place.

 

“You aren’t my King so there is no need to listen to you.”  

 

Alek couldn't believe his ears at what Stenson just said even as he could see Romeo number three behind Feilong which was Yoh.  He rolled his eyes before he pushed Stenson out into the hallway and hit him in the throat.  Of course, it hurt as the Mer looked at him in shock.  

 

"I hate to break this to you but you are both are through.  He even told you this himself.  Now, will you stop bugging him?  My mother doesn't love you.  Yes, he cares about you but he doesn't love you."  Alek then looked to both Feilong and Yoh.  "I'm hoping you both aren't here with the same mission as him because if you are I will stop you just the same.  I want my mother to rest because he hardly got any in the first place.  I'm not such an innocent babe to not know what occurred here earlier between the three of you.  So don't test me."  Standing at ease he bowed to them.  "I do care about you all but if you please excuse me I would like to go back in and study while looking over my mother."  

 

Feilong’s mouth curled up a bit on one side as he watched his son move back inside.  He was proud of him for acting like such an adult.  “He really is quite something.”  There was such a gleam of pride in his eyes.  “Don’t you think, Yoh?”

 

“Quite.  I am proud of him as well.”  Yoh ignored the mass on the ground still as they walked past him.  “I’m surprised you didn’t try as well to go inside.”

 

“Wouldn’t serve us well.  Mikhail did deserve rest after not getting any.”  Pausing in the hallway he turned his head so Stenson could hear him.  “Besides Yoh.”  A cunning smile played on his smooth handsome face.  “We did enjoy our beautiful love earlier.  Now didn’t we?” 

 

On the floor, Stenson's mouth went slack at the words as he slowly made his way up.  What was next?  Augustus?  Will that young little cute virgin come calling on Mikhail too?

 

XXX

 

Inside, Mikhail was happily curled up in his bed after changing his bedding from his earlier activity.  No other dreams except for something as sweet as his own son marrying Aimi.  He would never have to wonder if it was strange.  He just enjoyed his son’s happiness above his own.  That’s what mattered to him.

 

XXX

 

Near the water, she sat on the bench just staring out as her nerves reached her once more.  She knew why she came.  So she couldn't back down as she felt a presence before Kin turned to watch him sit down.  

 

“Beautiful, Kin.”  He took her hand in a gentle manner so he can kiss it.  “More beautiful in person.  I was so afraid after not seeing you in school after that earthquake.”

 

Her heart pounded inside of her chest.  “Please sensei.”

 

Finger against her mouth he smiled sweetly.  “What did I tell you?”

 

“Haru.”

 

“Good.  Come with me to my place and I would love to…”

 

Moving away from him she shook her head.  “I’m sorry but please remove those pictures.  I shouldn’t have taken them or have sent them.  It was a stupid mistake.  Please.”

 

“A bit too late for that now.”  The man stood up before taking her hand.  “Now you’ll need to come with me.”

 

Digging her heels into the ground, Kin fought against his grip.  “I won’t do that.  Her arms hurt from her injury but she had to fight.”

 

Opening his mouth to speak Haru felt something hit him on the side of his neck.  "What the?"

 

Her eyes looked at the dart before she turned around to see her parents and Masaru coming towards them.  She smiled at them as she found Haru let go and fall down as she fell against her friend.  “I’m so stupid.  I was just telling him to erase the images but he refused to do it.”

 

Kicking the body, Sakazaki told Razu to put the guy in the trunk so they can question him.  “Hopefully he doesn’t fucking dissolve.”  He muttered out as he went to his daughter.  “As for you, we’ll talk about this later.  Right now you are going home and staying there.  Got it?”

 

"Yes, Dad."  Kin put her head down as she started to walk off.

 

Sudou came up next to his husband.  “You know I’ll question her myself.”

 

He knew.  Sakazaki looked at his wife.  “When you shoot like that it makes me want to tear your clothes off.”

 

Winking at him Sudou started to wander away.  “Do that later.  Question that fucker and if you want…”  His tone turned ominous.  “Eat him.”

 

Holy fuck!  What a man!  Sakazaki will be having an all nighter with his wife tonight.

 

XXX

 

Waking up, Mikhail had a shower and came out to find food waiting for him.  He smiled at his son thanking him for his thoughtfulness before sitting down to eat.  “Did I miss anything?”

 

“Nothing much.  I’m married and I have five kids.  Aimi is still as stunning as ever.”  Alek snickered at his snarkiness as he began to eat.

 

“Well, her being stunning won’t surprise me.  She does have genetics on her side.”  Mikhail smiled at that.  “Actually it is hard for mermaids and mermen to age horribly anyhow.”

 

Honestly not caring about the superficial Alek did share about the jealousy squad earlier.  "We had three Romeos here wanting to see you.  I made them leave.  Stenson, dad, and Yoh.  Fortunately, dad and Yoh were great about listening and helped me out when it came to Stenson."

 

There seemed to be something here that was missing.  “But?”

 

“Mom, Stenson was being way too forceful in wanting to come in regardless in what I said.  It was like it didn’t matter.  It was pretty insulting.  While I’m glad for dad stepping in when he did.  I just know he wanted to do the same thing.  I think you need to make a choice.”  Alek resumed eating after saying his peace.

 

Seeing his phone light up Mikhail picked it up.  “Mikhail.”  Listening to Kirishima he nodded his head.  “I’ll be right there.”  Shoveling the food in he stood up to kiss his son on the forehead.  “Thank you again for the food.  I have to attend to some questioning.  I’ll be back as soon as I can.  If you wish you may see your lady love.”  Giving him a smile he dashed out of the room.

 

Something Alek intended on doing.  

 

XXX

 

“So is this guy real or is he Memorex?  That is the question.”  Akihito wondered as he stood beside Asami.  “What shall it be?”

 

It wasn’t normal for him to bring Akihito here to the warehouse but Asami needed him here for his special skills.  He had already warned him that they will most likely get rough on this, Haru.  Akihito actually rolled his eyes as he mentioned that it could have been their own daughter in this position.  Not like their daughter was that naive.  

 

Asami turned to his wife to speak.  “Stay back here in case this turns ugly.  Will you do that?”

 

Fierce eyes didn’t flinch.  “Sure, but I’m certain that Sakazaki would like to speak first to Captain Prick first.”

 

"You bet your ass I will,"  Sakazaki told them as he quickly opened the door.

 

"Papa Bear is angry."  Akihito forced Asami down for a kiss.  "Give him hell."

 

“Tonight.”  Asami wanted his wife before he moved into the room with Suoh and Kirishima behind him.  

 

Foot slamming right into Haru's groin, Sakazaki enjoyed the tortured sound of the man in his pain.  "So you want to lure my daughter into your little-perverted game don't you."  Grinding his foot he released it to ask his question.  "What was your goal?"

 

Laughing, Haru smiled.  “To see the pain it can cause.  Oh your kind think are so pristine.”  

 

“I don’t believe that you are the ring leader.  I believe that you are the pawn.”  Asami stepped forward.  “Tell us and we can grant mercy to you.”

 

“As if I would.  I’d rather be eaten up.”  Haru grinned at Sakazaki.  “I do know that he eats humans.”  He looked back at Asami.  “You, no.  Your wife.  No.”  

 

The door opened and closed letting Mikhail and Yuri inside.  Haru looked to them as a low hiss was issued.  “Destroying my master’s pet.  How dare you.”  Haru leaned forward.  “You will be punished harshly.”

 

Mikhail wasn’t disturbed by this even as Feilong entered the room.  “That’s fine.  I love a little S and M.”  Mikhail won’t give in to threats.  “I am curious why it didn’t disappear like the rest.  What is the project name?”

 

Facing forward and gazing straight through everyone in front of him, Haru responded tonelessly.  “Castellon project is designed to ruin all of the population of Mers’. None will be safe.  Not in the sea or on land.”  

 

Seeing smoke at the man’s feet Feilong pointed it out.  “Smoke.”  

 

Asami grabbed the man by his collar.  “Castellon?  Is he alive?  Is this vengeance for his death?  Tell us now.”  He demanded as the man was dissolving away in a plume of smoke.  “Tell us!”  

 

Haru’s eyes were slowly melting away but he still looked at Asami softly.  “You will all die.”  His smile that was a grin fell before going towards the chair.  

 

Hands still in the air Asami thought of Akihito before rushing to his wife.  In the next room, there was his kitten against the wall with his head down.  "Akihito."  He breathed out.

 

“I don’t know what to tell you.”  Akihito’s voice was so low from such a trembling voice.  His body fell against Asami’s body.  “The readings are haywire.”

 

He held his kitten even as he felt eyes upon them.  Asami just comforted his wife.  His eyes registered in wanting vengeance against this foe.

 

XXX

 

“I know I was stupid.”  Kin had tried to get her mom to speak to her but Sudou had been quiet since they’ve been home.  “I have been feeling so uncomfortable lately because of this.”  She indicated her wounds.

 

That got her mother to look at her.  Albeit a bit too clinically.  “I know that you are still in pain.  I know that it was traumatic.  I know that you feel lonely because your friends have someone and you don’t but will you stop rushing things along.  I tried with Asami and that failed multiple times.”

 

Her eyes went a little wide.  “King Asami?”  Her voice she noticed was small.  “You liked him?”

 

“I thought I loved him when in truth it was just a mere crush.”  Sudou laughed cynically.  “Your father even teased me about it multiple times over the years.  I had made multiple attempts for Asami’s affections and it all failed.  I even went as far as scaring off his lovers.”

 

Seeing how her mother aimed the gun at Haru she smiled at him.  “Wow.  Did you try with the Queen?”

 

“No.  I was jealous but by that time Sakazaki did change me into a Mer.  I still fought how I felt for your father.”  Sudou laughed in spite of himself.  “Took having his own father abusing me to realize how I felt for him truly.  How dearly I wanted you.”  He touched his lower abdomen like she was still in there.  “Thing is you never know when the one comes along sometimes until it happens.  I was fortunate enough to open my eyes up finally.”

 

Kin moved closer to him.  “I swear that I will never do something as stupid as this again.  I swear it.  I really learned my lesson.  I’m just afraid of those pictures being out there.”

 

From calm to fierce, Sudou gave his daughter a stern look.  “You have better have learned your lesson or we’ll lock you in your room for the next month.  You understand?”

 

She gulped.  “I understand.”

 

Staying like that for a little longer, Sudou went back to calm.  “Razu went to that asshole’s place to erase those images and to see if he sent them off.  Be happy that you are in a network.”

 

Happy for that Kin hugged her mother.  “I hope they find the answers.”

 

“Same here honey.”  Hugging her gently, Sudou could only pray.

 

XXX

 

Still, at the warehouse, Augustus was listening as the others discussed what had occurred and what they got out of it.  He observed everyone to read their expressions just to find himself gripped hard on his arm by Stenson.  

 

“Yes, Sir?”

 

Hardly an inch apart Stenson stood in front of him.  “Quit staring at Mikhail.  We are together.  I’m going to keep drilling that into your head.”

 

There was something completely off about him.  Augustus tried to keep it to himself.  “I’m just listening and observing everyone.  Not just him, Sir.  Please don’t worry about me.”

 

Still suspicious, Stenson came even closer.  “Good, Virgin.”  He grinned.  “Yes, I can smell it a mile from you.”  He hissed.  “Mikhail will never go for the likes of you.  Ever.  Now keep doing your duty or else you’ll find yourself doing something else in this kingdom.”

 

“Stenson.”  Mikhail stood there suddenly.  His body was stiff.  “Come outside with me.  Now.”

 

“Yes, Mikhail.”  Stenson winked at Augustus before he walked outside with the Mer.  He felt his confidence soar until he was hit against the wall itself with a very angry Mikhail.  “What’s the matter?”

 

No humor was written in his face.  It just looked like Mikhail was ready for a blood bath.  "I called off our last time together.  Don't you remember?  I don't love you.  I never love you.  I do care for you like a friend, but I don't love you.  I know this is shitty given the number of years we have fucked but I called that quits, remember?"

 

“But we are so compatible.”

 

He gripped his collar.  “You disrespected my son by not heeding his word about me needing my rest.  You tried to push yourself into our home.  I don’t take kindly to that shit whatsoever.  Don’t you ever do that again.”

 

Breathing hard in the face of this anger, Stenson tried to touch him only to get his hands pushed away.  “That won’t happen again.  I promise.”

 

Mikhail didn’t believe him.  “I’m glad that Feilong did step in to stop you from coming in.  As for him, I will speak to him much later on.  Now for Augustus, if you threaten him once more I will see you tossed to my brother’s regiment.  I will love to see him straighten your ass out.”

 

“He has feelings for you!”

 

“Whether he has feelings for me or not is something I’m not seeing right now.  He is just this respectful Mer who is actually insightful.  That is all.”  Mikhail narrowed his eyes.  It wouldn’t be so bad if the young male had feelings for him but Augustus could do better than him.  He was this cute male with a svelte strong body and strong bright green eyes to match his tail.  “Right now we have an enemy out there who is out to destroy us all.  We can’t let that happen.”  

 

Resigning to the fact that this really is something that couldn't happen, Stenson had to agree.  "I'll work with the young thing."  He grunted.  "I don't want to see the end of our kind at all."

 

Mikhail had a feeling he would have to give Stenson over to his brother after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The enemy list is much bigger than this.


	9. Remember the Obsidian Fields?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kin has been saved in time by Masaru, and her parents arriving in time. Of course, during questioning things have been sort of revealed. Things that shook up Akihito.

Laying on their bed with only a towel around his waist Akihito just felt too lazy to place any clothes on.  Did someone make a monster version of his cousin?  Was his cousin truly alive?  He looked at his husband as he stepped out of the bathroom completely naked and he was surprised to feel a jerk to his own groin.  He thought he would be too upset to get it up.  So he removed the towel to show his husband that even he could bring the dead to life.

 

Asami stepped forward knowing how tough it was for Akihito.  He moved to the bed to lay on it.  His hand touched that silky soft skin of his wife.  “Tell me what you desire.”

 

“Bring me back to life, Ryu.”  Akihito was at full mast now and leaking.  “No matter what.”

 

“Your wish is my command.”

 

XXX

 

"You're a virgin."  Mikhail smiled at seeing Augustus's embarrassment.  "That's still refreshing to hear in this day and age."  His eyes scanned the sea late at night.  "I called you here because I always want you to tell me your worries.  I know that Stenson has given you a hard time because of his insane jealousy."

 

To be in his home even if on the veranda, Augustus was surrounded still by his scent.  It was so intoxicating.  “I don’t like telling on others.  I had five brothers and even I hated telling on them.”

 

“I know.  They were assholes though.”  He gave him a sideways glance.  “I wonder how you became so like a gentleman.”

 

“My mother put her fin down finally.  She wanted manners in someone.  She wanted strength still but manners also.  That’s why.”  Augustus felt proud.  “I miss her.”

 

“She was a strong woman.  You remind me of her in a way.”

 

"Thank you."  Augustus bowed his head.  "My brothers didn't care that she passed away.  They just laughed and played around.  My father went to that brothel.  That isn't respecting."  Blushing he glanced away.  "Sorry."

 

"Don't be.  You can share."  He looked at the perfect profile of the kid.  "You have intuition and can see things that others can't."

 

Augustus almost shrank away.  “I can’t see everything.  I just seem to sense stuff before it happens.  Like that swordfish.”

 

“What about that kiss?”

 

“No.  At that moment I was scared.”  He blushed.

 

Chuckling softly, Mikhail patted him.  “I’m glad you kissed me to snap me out of it.  I needed it.  You did give me that idea as we spoke too.  I do need you around me.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that, Sir.”

 

“Don’t call me that.  I have a name when we are in private.”  Smelling something on him Mikhail pulled away from him.  He was a breeder also.  

 

“Mikhail, is there a problem?  Your scent changed?”  Augustus felt concerned even as a hand brushed against his bare arm.  He felt shivers.  

 

“You are a breeder.  We must be careful when you are out there.”  Mikhail felt odd.  He felt he wanted to melt inside of this one in the best of ways.  “I should know since I’m a breeder as well.”

 

Touching Mikhail to stabilize himself, Augustus felt his head moving against the other.  “It must be wonderful to be a mother.”  He said in awe.

 

“It is, August.”

 

“August.  I love you calling me that.”  He smiled in bliss.

 

XXX

 

Arriving home late, Sakazaki went into his bedroom actually more tired than before.  He kissed his wife before retiring to the bathroom for a quick shower just to find a surprise as Sudou stepped in.

 

“It won’t happen again.  I believe her.  I gave her a hard time.”  Sudou wrapped his arms around him.  “What happened?”

 

“That person was a fake.  Akihito is a bit of a mess.  It looks like they are using his dead cousin as bait or something.”  Enjoying the feeling of his wife against him Sakazaki released the deepest of sighs.  “They hate all our kind.  Not a surprise in what is happening.”

 

Sudou’s blue eyes focused on the tiles.  “That doesn’t make sense since those institutions were attacked as well.  They were manned by humans.”

 

That was true and Sakazaki needed to eat something of a different form in a different way as he got down on his knees.  “I can’t think of that now.  Please give me the night off so I can spend time with you.”

 

He ran his hand through that dark hair as he was being brought into his husband's mouth.  "Anytime, my love."  Sudou breathed out.

 

XXX

 

**Antarctic**

 

The sensors were tripped leading him off towards the East wing.  Deciding to go there himself instead of the usual young studs, Frank didn't mind the activity.  He thought it at least kept him young.  Of course, as each year wore on with each new scientist coming in, Dr. Frank Rosen didn't feel so young anymore.  Well, at least he had his wisdom.

 

He went into to the East wing where he could find the door was partially ajar.  “This isn’t right.”  He murmured as he grabbed his heavy duty gloves to rush over there to close it.  It was freezing in there but he won’t be in the room for long.  

 

After he closed and secured it he stomped his feet and moved around to take the chill out of his bones.  As he did that’s when he noticed the footsteps.  The wet footsteps leading in before disappearing.  Getting on his walkie he radioed them in the room.

 

“Did anyone crazy enough go out there and come back in?”  He radioed but there was nothing but static.  “Hello?”  Hearing some strangled out sounds far off Frank grabbed the nearest thing as a weapon.  

 

There was no way that suddenly everyone in the place could go quietly.  No way.  Frank passed by living breathing people in various forms of state and no one was quiet.  So he hoped that this was his imagination working over time.  He hoped he was sleeping.  

 

“Gah!”  Came a woman’s voice.  It was followed up by a sickening thud that seemed to make him want to vomit.

 

***Tink***

 

***Tink***

 

***Tink***

 

***Tink***

 

***Whirrrrrrrrrrrr***

 

***Tink***

 

“Ah!”  Came another voice followed by a slashing sound.

 

***Whirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr***

 

***Tink***

 

What came into view was a monstrosity.  A beautiful kind as it adjusted itself before tossing something to the side.  “Dr. Frank Rosen, we have been expecting you.”

 

***Tink***

 

He watched as it walked towards him producing a metallic sound.  “Don’t kill me.”

 

It didn’t smile it just tried.  “Wasn’t dreaming of it.”

 

XXX

 

There was coldness on his kitten’s side of the bed.  Asami’s eyes looked all around the darkness of the room before rising up to leave the warmth of the covers.  He already knew his wife wasn’t in the bathroom so he went to the living room to see him not in there.  Glancing out past the glass was that beautiful form leaning against the side.  

 

Stepping outside he went to him where his arm went around that slender waist.  His eyes went to see that Akihito had recently cried but already had dried on his face.  “You should wake me when you feel this way.”  His hand went up to touch a teardrop ready to fall.  Taking it he brought it to his lips to taste.  “I want to hear anything that is on your mind.”

 

His husband can be so tough and have this unknowing sweet sensitive side to the world.  Akihito loves that about him.  "I know.  I just wanted to feel the air against my face."  He looked up to Asami.  "I'll face Castellon if it truly is him."

 

“What would you do if it is him?”

 

“Speak to him.  It might truly not be him any longer but I have to try.”  Akihito went between the railing and his husband.  “Wouldn’t you try if it were me?”

 

“Yes.”  Asami caressed his face.  “Anything to bring you back to me.”

 

“I knew that you would understand.”  Wrapping his arms around Asami’s torso Akihito moaned.  

 

“Don’t make that sound or I’ll have you once more.  I’m trying to be a gentleman to you now.”  He warned.

 

Akihito moaned knowing how possibly odd this was now.  It was strange comfort still.  “I’m welcoming it.”  He lifted his face up to welcome the challenge.

 

XXX

 

While his body could be all worn out and sweaty Yoh will always feel like a lump after sex.  As he viewed Feilong, he appeared as perfect as before.  The man never looked as though he had a tumble in the sack.  It was unfair.  Even during their threesome, he was perfect.  Even Mikhail was perfect with sweat and cum all over him.  

 

Mikhail.  Just the thought of him had Yoh twisting his body back to his husband.  His lips on that beautiful member once more but Feilong didn’t want it.  He was made to sit on top of him so he can ride him.  Yoh obliged.  

 

“Thinking of our Mikhail.  I am too. We’ll get him back.”  Feilong promised.

 

He arched his back to give access to his aching member.  Yoh loved it when Feilong pumped it.  "I loved watching you on him.  It was perfect."

 

“It was so wonderful watching him taste you.”  Feilong kissed his wife.  “To be filled with both of us.  I want him to have us both.”

 

“Oh, Fei.  I can’t wait for him to be in our bed.”  

 

Feilong promised once more to get Mikhail with them.  They will have him in their bed permanently.  They will be a family with the perfect son included.  

 

XXX

 

On his hands and knees with his husband's hands on his hips, Sorano loved how it felt how Kei almost teasingly hit against the prostrate.  They never wanted to just come right away.  They always wanted to prolong their lovemaking.  So here he stayed till Kei switched his position for him to have his hand on Sorano's cock.  

 

“Mmm.”  Sorano bit his lower lip as Kei began to pump his penis.  

 

Kissing him on the back of his neck, Kei whispered, “I’m so close.  I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be.  You know how much I love you.”  Sorano felt him going deeper.  So deep that he couldn’t wait till he released.  “Yes.”  

 

How he wished he could give him children.  So many years on the waiting lists and Sorano still had his resolve while Kei was now losing his own.  He felt that his wife would make such a wonderful patient mother.  “My beautiful wife.”  

 

“Yes, just keep fucking me husband.”  Sorano arched his back more.  Squeezed himself against his husband so could excite Kei more.  

 

Feeling the tightening Kei started to cry out even as he felt his hand that held Sorano’s penis fill with his wife’s sperm.  He pumped and pumped as he filled that hole up.  “Sorano.  Sorano.  Sorano.”  He repeated as he glanced down to watch how it spilled out.  It always looked so good like that.  So good in fact that he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting into him some more.  

 

Sorano let him as he got hard again.  He smiled at his husband’s stamina.  How he envied Akihito and Mikhail’s ability to get pregnant.

 

XXX

 

***Tink***

 

“All is secure.”  The whirring sound seemed louder today as the man settled down next to the other.  “I apologize for my noise.”  A hand reached up to touch his cheek gently.  

 

"Never apologize to me.  It's the cold that made it like this.  It is me who."  The man almost fell back into his own abyss leaving the other to hold him.  "Oh, Castellon.  I am the worst."

 

The whirring sound was heard once more as the hand reached up to console the man.  His own face was even in ruin from his tears though Castellon still thought he was so beautiful still.  In the background, Dr. Frank Rosen could only watch in horror as it looked like the worst version of Edward Scissorhands come to life before him.  

 

“What is this creature?”  Frank could only question.

 

The other man who had been weeping and wearing a lab coat pointed to Frank.  “Put something over his mouth dear.  I wish to enjoy you in private.”  He requested.

 

The jerking motion along with the other sounds, Castellon turned towards Frank to perform his duty with his dead eyes.  Frank studied the creature with a mixture of horror and fascination knowing that it could be so beautiful.  Then it dawned on him that it reminded him of someone a little.

 

“You look a little related to Asami Ryuichi’s wife.”  Frank was in awe and noticed how the other seemed to glare at him.  

 

“As much as I like Akihito for being a very nice guy.”  The man stomped his foot to the ground.  “He is still a fucking Mer.”

 

Frank glanced up just as something clamped down on his mouth to notice tears in Castellon’s eyes.  The creature wasn’t without emotions at all.

 

XXX

 

The morning and with his son at school after they deemed it safe, Mikhail exited his home to find it not safe to leave as a groan exited his mouth.  “Sheesh.  Can’t I catch a break?”  He rolled his eyes at Feilong and Yoh.  “If you are here for another threesome I want to say no to that.”

 

“We will be returning back to our kingdom.  We have been gone for too long and need to check up on it.  We are obviously too late to see Alek.”  Yoh was the one who spoke.  “We had business.”

 

“You had sex.”  Mikhail turned to them.  “You’ll have your chance to see him again.  I guarantee you that.  Now I have to do my job.”

 

Feilong halted him.  “Please do be careful out there.  That close call is one too many in my opinion.”

 

“That’s my life.”  He jerked his head to Yoh.  “He could tell you that before he became your wife.”  Patting his chest, Mikhail grinned.  “Thanks though.”

 

Kissing him quickly Feilong’s eyes went to Yoh as the other Mer came closer to bend down to kiss Mikhail’s backside after lifting up his shirt.  He knew this was playing dirty but it was truly hard to let this one go.  

 

Feeling one of them place their hand down the front of his pants, Mikhail’s eyes widened making him push Feilong away.  “No!”  He panted heavily.  “I have to work.  I will not play with you both again.”  Zipping up his pants he quickly stalked away.  

 

XXX

 

As for Asami, he sat there at his desk mulling over the news of Antartica.  It was that voice recording.  It had been ten minutes since the playing of the recording and even though Suoh and Kirishima had tried to get him to speak, there was nothing.  Nothing until the man hit the desk hard splitting some of it.  Kirishima knew to order a new desk right away.

 

"We can't tell Akihito about this just yet."  Asami was breathing hard from the news.  It was likely that he lost his friend in all this also.  The man should have left a long time ago.  Why did Frank have to be so stubborn?  "Kirishima."

 

“Yes, Asami-sama?”

 

“I hear from Mikhail that Augustus has special skills.  I hate to do this but we need answers.  I believe that resurrection is possible now.  I’m not doubting Sakazaki’s word because there have been cases where the dead has come to life.  I want you to send them to England.  I want them to check out that kingdom.  I know that it is in tatters but I’m certain it still has a story there.”  Asami ordered him as his eyes looked down at his desk.  “I’m certain you’ll do this other task on your own.”

 

He bowed.  "I will do as you ordered, Asami-sama,"  Kirishima said before he left the office.

 

"Suoh, it is a pity that you can be a Mer.  You have no idea how scared they all would be of you also down there as well."  Asami smirked at him.  "While you are gentle.  Something no-one else knows you are powerful."

 

“I appreciate the compliment, Asami-sama.”  Suoh bowed at him. 

 

“I’m complimenting you as a friend right now.  Not as a subordinate.  Take it easy for now.”  He said as he took out a Dunhill.  “Take it easy as I try to formulate a plan of my own.”

 

XXX

 

At home, as he cleaned to try to ease his stressed mine, Akihito heard his mobile ringing.  Pausing in his tasks he went to it to see who was calling him.  Glancing at it to find that it was an unknown caller he almost didn't answer it before feeling he should.  

 

“What?”

 

_“Remember the Obsidian Fields in the Spring time?  How we played there as kids.  You were always such a daring child.  I know that you still are daring.  I know that stays with you.”_

 

Akihito felt his blood drain from his body as he fell to the chair.  “Castellon.”  He whispered.  The voice sounded strange but it was him.  

 

 _“What happens is not because I don’t love you.  It is because of something else.  He says everyone must die.  So please hide.  You and your children must hide.  I make this call at great risk.  Hide, Aki.  Hide, Aki.  Hide, Aki.  Hide, Aki.  HIDE, AKI.  HIDE, AKI.  HIDE, AKI.  HIDE, AKI!!!!!!!!!”_   There was strange whirring and ticking sounds before a man shouting in the background as the line went dead.  

 

Phone dropping and limbs shaking, Akihito knew he had to call his husband.  So with all his strength, he did.  "Ryu, Castellon called."  His voice was now so robotic.  "He told me that I and the children must hide."  He dropped the phone on the ground unaware of Asami calling his name on the other line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, folks, we will be taking a break. Not a long one mind you. So we hope that you all have a wonderful weekend. You all deserve it. :)   
> Artlover says he has a surprise in mind for me and honestly I have no idea what he has in store so here's hoping it's a good one. So see ya!


	10. The Glimpse into the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito deals with the aftermath of Castellon's phone call. As he does, the children have some private time with their significant others. Also, Mikhail and Augustus in England on a mission. What will be revealed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a great weekend. Normally I don't do these type of weekends with this type of fanfare especially my girlfriend but I decided to finally do it. I popped the question. The answer is yes. :) I get my own little special deviant.

Rushing home he found Akihito on the floor with the phone still scattered away from him.  Asami went to him immediately as Kirishima took the phone to check the number that came through.  Cupping Akihito’s face, Asami could feel how cold his kitten was making him pick him up to bring him immediately to their room.  “Call Alistair.”  He told Suoh over his shoulder.  

 

Getting him under the covers he went under with him to warm his wife up.  Asami spoke to him and Akihito just laid there frozen.  To see such fire leave those eyes killed him more than if a bullet could now.  “Kitten, please speak to me.”

 

Slowly his head turned towards him.  “He said, remember the Obsidian Fields in the Spring time.  How we played there as kids.  How I was a daring kid and how I was still.”  Akihito placed his hand up very slowly to touch Asami.  “It was really him, Ryu.  Oh god.”  Tears dropped from those eyes again.  “He said that what happens is because I don’t love you it is because of something else.  He says everyone must die.  The children and I must hide.  He kept repeating, hide, Aki over and over again till he hung up.  All I could hear were these strange sounds over the line.  What the hell did he do to him?”

 

“I don’t know, Kitten.  Right now I have sent Mikhail and Augustus to England to investigate that kingdom.”  Asami continued to warm him as footsteps entered the bedroom.

 

"Asami-sama, Alistair is here,"  Suoh announced as Alistair stepped into the room.

 

Akihito grabbed Asami.  “He’s keeping me warm.”  His eyes went to his friend as the man approached.

 

“That’s fine.  I can still examine you.”  Alistair assured him as he stepped closer.  “I just want to check your vitals.”

 

Nodding his head Akihito patiently allowed this.  

 

XXX

 

On the rooftop, Hiroto smiled against the kisses that Masaru placed on him.  His pants tightened up more with each touch as he begged for him silently to undo them.  Feeling his zipper getting undone Hiroto silently thanked the gods as their tongues continued to tango.  His eyes opened up to be greeted up with a sea of hazel and once more he fell more in love with his boyfriend.  

 

Masaru propped him up as those pants fell more.  He couldn’t wait for later but it was apparent some asshole who wanted to be on the roof wanted them to wait as the door began to pound.  “Assholes.”  He muttered before separating.

 

Hiroto quickly lost his erection and pulled his pants up.  He knew he couldn’t do anything about his plump lips as the door finally gave way and a straight couple made their way on the roof pawing their way into their clothes.  “Of course.”  

 

"Come on.  Hopefully, we can resume this at my place."  Masaru told him as they snuck away before they could be seen.  As they got into the stairwell he whispered to him.  "Won't it be great once we are married?"

 

“Yeah.  Sharing a bed together and having sex as we please.”  Hiroto giggled before he stopped.  “I wonder if I could seriously have kids like your mom does.”

 

Nodding his head he said, “That’s why the condoms now.  I have partially changed you.”  One time they were in the pool fooling around and Masaru went a little overboard with Hiroto almost changing him completely before his father interrupted them.  So while Hiroto couldn’t change into a merman, he did have the ability to have babies.

 

The crimson cheeks burned him as his hand was taken and they were off on a dash downstairs.  Hiroto admired Masaru’s running prowess as they went downstairs until they reached the abandoned classroom and they went inside.  He watched as the door was locked and his pants were quickly undone again before his penis was inside his boyfriend’s mouth.  Hiroto moaned with his head back.  

 

“We don’t have much of a lunchtime left.”  Such a bad time to say this now.

 

Masaru ignored him as his finger worked its magic.  His eyes went up to that blonde shaggy hair even as his free hand worked his own cock.  He fucking felt like he was under house arrest at home.  Between the crazies wanting to kill their kind and one luring out Kin, Masaru needed his future wife.  So standing up he took out the condom from his pocket.

 

Hiroto grabbed the condom from him to take it out of its packaging before unrolling it on Masaru.  They were both panting with anticipation.  “Do it now.  I need it now.”  

 

Lining himself up, Masaru placed himself inside his lover's hole.  Between kisses and pants, he started his thrusts.  "Hiro.  My Hiro."  

 

“Fuck.”  Hiro wrapped himself around him as they made the desk squeak underneath them. 

 

XXX

 

Even they gave into these little desires.  Of course, they were a lot more romantic as they stood there kissing as they did a slow dance in a circle on their own roof in the school.  Alek loved the way she had her hair up today.  Always loved the tiny curls that played around her face when she had it up.  She was so delightfully feminine with such a powerful streak that he delighted in her all the time.  

 

No music played out loud.  Their music was in their own heads with such slow kissing to match the slow steps.  Aimi felt herself reaching heaven again with him as her eyes opened up to gaze upon him.  She was mesmerized as her skirt played in the gentle breeze.  Their spell didn’t feel like it will be broken but it was when the brats came up finally.  

 

Alek pulled away first as they made a cat call to her.  Aimi is indeed beautiful and of course, they all wanted her.  "Let's go elsewhere."  He suggested softly.

 

“Man, I bet he gets to tap that all the time since they live in the same building.”  The primary bully mentioned.

 

“A bit hard since she is Asami’s daughter.  He’ll probably hate him for that.”  Another said.  “Of course that guy has a hot wife of his own.  Whoop whoop.  I wouldn’t mind tapping that too.  That is a hot wife.”

 

Of course, Akihito dresses like a woman in public whenever Asami has to attend functions so Akihito goes in disguise all the time.  Aimi glanced up to Alek actually smirking instead of being offended.  She even thought her own mother looked great as a woman for his age.  Not that he was ancient.    

 

“Our tree sounds great.”  She said as she took his hand.

 

One of the bullies wolf-eyed them as they made their way off the roof.  His teeth slowly sharpening up to a point as the others continued to talk about women.

 

XXX

 

“Mikhail, what’s the ‘Mile High Club?’  I ask because of this one couple.”  

 

The blonde snickered into his drink at such a gullible question.  Of course, Augustus wouldn't even know seeing as he never traveled in this way before.  "It is when a couple goes to the bathroom of the airplane to have sex."  He waited for the cute response.

 

Augustus made a face.  “That’s sick.  The germs alone in there.  Also the smell and the cramped space.  Why would they do that?”

 

“The thrill.  Just like when humans want to do it in cars or in open spaces.  I have other examples but I might kill your cute head with them.”  His blue eyes searched that face.

 

“What strange place have you had it?”

 

"Strange you wish to ask this but I'll indulge.  Next, to a crime scene, I guess.  While I was trying to investigate the debris of the vehicle to see the whereabouts to where they could have taken Kirishima some time back.  This was actually Alek's conception.  I was approached by Feilong."  Mikhail ended it there.  "I regretted it for a while until I heard I was pregnant."

 

That would be understandable for him not to regret his choice to where it was done.  “Do you believe you would want to be with them?”

 

“I can’t.  I just can’t.  While I was dallying with them and was still in the middle of it all, I still felt left out.  I didn’t know how it was possible.  The way they kissed the other it was far more connected.”  He looked back to Augustus wanting to touch his hand but stopped himself.  “I just can’t, August.”

 

“My brothers and father believe that it is better to be with a maid than with a male.”  His eyes dropped to his hands.  

 

“Is that why you are still a virgin?”

 

His lips pursed.  “The one I desire is completely unavailable.  I don’t care what they say to my choice.”

 

Hearing the announcement over the PA, Mikhail placed his hand over Augustus’s.  “Give them a bit of time to sort it out.  Please.”  He requested as he secured his seatbelt.

 

XXX

 

Drinking coffee is still something he didn't like but he did it as the last bits of cold ran away from his bones.  Akihito moved back into the living room with Asami next to him.  They received word from security from their kids' schools that they were safe still.  So he breathed a little easier.  Just not a whole lot.  

 

"Castellon said that I would always make a great parent.  He said that when I become one that if there is a danger to go find some place safe to take them there.  He never wanted them or myself hurt.  The reason he never mentioned anything about a spouse is that he believes they should be fighting for me to the death.  He believes that the spouse will come back to me no matter what."  Akihito gazed at Asami without turning away.  "He always believed that I will choose wisely when it came to someone that I love.  He is right."

 

The phone rang and Akihito glanced at it to see it was from an unknown number.  He slowly answered it without saying a word.  He simply shook his hand.

 

 _“Sorry that I scared you.  I scare me too now.  I don’t look in the mirror anymore even though he says I still look beautiful still.”_   There were, even more, sounds behind Castellon.  _“Your husband.”_   The strange whirring sound happened again.  _“There will be more.  Just hide, Aki.  Please.  I love you cousin.  I do.”_   The line clicked closed.

 

He didn’t tremble as long this time as Kirishima shook his head to indicate he couldn’t trace it.  Akihito put his phone down.  “Castellon is not under his own power any longer.”  His eyes looked at all of them since he did place it on speaker.  “Did that sound like he was on a plane?”

 

"Yes, also he sounded mechanical."  Asami tapped his knee.  "We'll have to see what Mikhail and Augustus turn up if they do."  He then turned to Suoh.  "Order a few more men to guard our children."

 

“Yes, Asami-sama.”  

 

XXX

 

The kingdom was certainly in tatters now as they carefully explored around.  It was incredibly sad at how it all came to be just because of hatred.  Of course, this is how things could end up in ruin.  So as Mikhail and Augustus went into what was once the great hall, Mikhail snorted at what became of the Queen and King.  

 

"He actually encased them."  

 

There was no salvation for either soul.  Both were speared through their vitals.  They were now displayed as nothing more than trophies to those who dare to enter this place.  Augustus pointed towards the case.  

 

“It has a trap there in case someone takes them out.”  He said as his eyes went up before a gasp was issued out.  “Shit.”

 

Mikhail's eyes followed his eyes up and he could see it.  He heard what happened to Castellon's demise and William decided to do the same to whoever took the King and Queen out.  "Please stick close to me."  He didn't wish to lose this young buck as they moved along.  "We will need to see where the lab is."

 

The place was filled with many ghosts of the past.  Augustus made a sound as he heard voices.  Not voices of the present but of the past.  His eyes shifted back as he could see the kingdom as it once was and he could hear children laughing as they played.  It was nothing significant till someone that looked a bit like Akihito came along to pick one of the children up.  Augustus couldn’t help but smile along with the view.  This Castellon had this infectious laugh like Akihito does before another Mer came along.  One with a lab coat on.  This one had to be, William.

 

_“My dear it is time to help me.”_

 

_“Certainly, William.”  Castellon grinned happily as he waved to the children.  “I’ll play with you all later.  Okay?”_

 

_“Alright, Castellon.”  They all giggled happily back as they went to play._

 

_Taking his husband’s hand, Castellon and William went off to the lab.  “Today is the day for your great invention.  I know it’ll improve every kingdom out there darling.”  Castellon was beaming with pride._

 

Mikhail could see that Augustus was seeing something to the point of following it down a hallway.  The eyes going back showed him that much as the young Mer began to move on his own accord.  Following him to make sure he wasn’t in any danger, Mikhail hoped for the absolute best as they went to the lower sections of the castle to a place that was new.  A place where Augustus suddenly snapped out of it.  

 

“August?”  He wrapped his arms around him.  

 

“I’m fine.  It just cut off.  It was Castellon.   I guess it was before his death along with his husband, William.”  Augustus started to study his surroundings.  “This place still looks the same.”

 

Placing him in a seat Mikhail held his hand up.  “Sit there until you get your bearings.”  His eyes then took the lab in.  “They obviously still come here since it is the only area that looks pristine.”

 

“I agree.”  Augustus tried not to tear up.  “Do you think he killed those children that I saw?”

 

“I don’t want to think about that.  Once I do I will get angry.  I can’t think straight once I do.”  Mikhail gazed back at him.  “So you only see the past?”

 

“Mostly.  The first time that happened I was a child.  I was so freaked out that I hid in a cave.”  He snickered.  “I remember that you are the one that found me.”

 

Such a cute kid with those large eyes.  “I remember that quite well.”  He smiled as he touched his shoulder before finding himself with that weakening loving feeling he had before.  Mikhail removed his hand just to perform his job function.  

 

Augustus left the chair to begin his task as he went towards the place William went to in his vision.  His hand touched it and that’s where he gasped out loudly.

 

“Augustus!”  Mikhail swam to him quickly as the young soldier passed out.

 

XXX

 

There were five large creatures heading towards Feilong’s kingdom.  Elon spotted them in time in the outskirts before sounding the alarm.  Swimming fast towards his brothers and sisters, Elon saw his King and Queen.

 

“We have to abandon the kingdom now.  There is no hope with five creatures over a hundred feet long, King Feilong.”  Elon warned.  His eyes seemed more ablaze than the alarm itself.

 

Seeing the creatures as they were dead set to come here, Feilong had to agree as they all made their way out of there.  They could always rebuild.  “Abandon the kingdom!  That’s an order from your King!”  

 

The large creatures came in with their mouths opened.

 

XXX

 

There was this feeling of having such a gentle caress that continued to flow through him.  He was being cradled.  Well, that’s how he felt like as he was being held against something so secure.  Something so safe.  It was the best feeling in the world and he never wanted to wake from it.  Though he did as his eyes fluttered open to take in Mikhail.

 

Mikhail’s hand moved down his face gently.  “You frightened me.  What did you see?”

 

He curled up slowly against him as he remembered that horrible memory.  "I don't like seeing certain pasts.  I remember seeing my own mom's past over and over again."  Augustus's green eyes were teared up.  "It was Castellon's death."  He buried his head against Mikhail.  "It was horrific.  It would have broken me apart too."

 

He moved down just to wrap his arms around Augustus.  This was one gift he was glad he didn’t have.  “Just cry if you want.  I won’t force you to talk about it now.”

 

So Augustus did.  It felt great to have someone who was understanding to his needs about this instead of having the opposite reaction.  He loved Mikhail’s arms around him as he wept for the Mer he never even met.  He cried for the two males who deeply loved one another and lost something that day.


	11. When the other shoe drops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been mostly their species at risk. What will happen when a human has an unfortunate contact with another enemy in the system?

Tapping his lips in thought.  

 

*Clack*

 

“Argh.  This again.”

 

The cursing inside his head just felt never-ending as he continued to pour over codes.  

 

*Tap.  Tap*

 

“Damn it!”

 

Why was this damn cursor just going back and eating everything once more?  Kou brushed his hair back with his hand before resuming his task.  The man was determined unaware of the shadow that appeared behind him under the door.  

 

“I fucking hate you.  I’ve never had this type of shit before.  Am I getting too old for this?”  He wondered as he pounded his keyboard way too hard.  

 

The door opened up behind him making him swing his chair to meet the stranger that entered.  Kou cursed at the person asking who in the fuck they were even as they produced their weapon.  

 

The older male was weathered looking.  Scarred up and oddly familiar but Kou wasn't in the mood to see who he reminded him of with a gun pointing at him as the man spoke.  "You are a friend of him, are you not?"

 

Arms up, Kou’s brows furrowed.  “Who?”

 

“Takaba Akihito.”  The man didn’t release the tension in his arm.  “Tell me now or I’ll kill you.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Tension leaving him the man closed the gap a little.  “Tell him that William isn’t the only player in the ocean.  He is just a small fry.  If he eliminates one he still contends with me.”  The lips on one side rose up in contention.  “Of course it’ll be, Asami Ryuichi who will be fighting me in the end.  For this, I am certain.”  

 

His heart felt like it stopped as Kou felt slack.  “Who are you?”

 

“This one will say when he cares to say.”  He smirked.  “Did you know how us Mers’ enjoy going both ways?”  He winked before nearing him once more.  

 

Kou made a shocking gasp as he was put on his desk.  “What the fuck?  I love girls!”

 

There was a piece of coral in his mouth to act as a tooth.  Kou focused there as an identifier before looking into those pale blue eyes.  The man made a low sound.  “You are smart with codes.  I’m the one who fucked this one up on you.  I couldn’t help it.  It was fun to screw with your head.”  He winked.  “That game you made.  It helped me.”

 

“What?”

 

"Deadly Sirens of the Deep.  Very good.  Very deadly."  Leaning closer he licked Kou's cheek.  "Send a message to Takaba."

 

Feeling himself let go and once more going slack, Kou felt his heart pounding out of his chest.  He watched the Mer leave his home making him wait till he could gather himself.

 

XXX

 

Akihito held his friend by his forearms.  Kou looked like a total wreck the moment he came up to the penthouse.  He kept saying how a man broke into his home just to give him a message to his friend.  

 

“Are you calm enough to talk now?”  Akihito asked even as the door opened up and the kids stepped in.  “Tell me what happened.”

 

Drinking some more water Kou focused on the flooring.  Fuck it was immaculate compared to his place.  No speck of dirt on it or anything.  There were more people trampling around here than his own place.  How did they manage?  

 

Masaru and Aimi softly stepped into the living room area.  Not a word was said even as Hiroto was trying to calm his coughing behind Masaru.  Finding Kou handing his water to him the young teenager took it.

 

Kou looked at his nephew and knew this would eventually get to Takato.  “I was working on this coding at home.  It was a bitch too.  A tough one.  As I was doing it I kept on cursing and stuff.  Well, I didn’t know anyone else was in my home and yes I lock my door all the time.”  He grabbed the water back to choke it back.  

 

Seeing the empty glass, Aimi went to get some more for him.  

 

"Well, this guy comes into my office with this gun and asks if I know you.  Of course, he asks by your maiden name.  He wanted to know or else he'll kill me.  Sorry, but I said yes.  Naturally, I did since I'm alive."

 

Akihito put his hand on his friend.  “It’s fine.  I’d rather have you alive.”

 

His friend smiled weakly.  “He said that William isn’t the only player out there.  He is just a small part.  If you eliminate one you still have to contend with him.  He said it will be Asami Ryuichi who will be fighting him in the end.”

 

“Did he say who he was?”  

 

He turned to Masaru who asked this question.  “I’m sorry to say he didn’t.  I asked but he said no.”  Kou turned back to Akihito.  “He said I was smart with codes.  He said he screwed the one up that I was currently working on.  It was fun to screw with me.”  He looked at Akihito more worriedly.  “What did he do to you guys anyhow?  You’ve been so silent lately.”

 

It was his turn to be silent and not so calm.  Akihito gathered himself as he explained everything up to that point of what has been happening.  When he was done, Kou was more teary eyed.  “What is it?”

 

"He said I helped him out.  He said something I made helped him.  It was this game, ‘Deadly Sirens of the Deep.'  Wasn't a successful game, but it was decent.  He just told me it was very deadly."  Kou went into his pack to pull it out.  "You can look at it yourself to see for yourself if you're curious."

 

Aimi gasped at the cover.  It was a fully detailed cover of a Barracuda tearing into a castle wall to get to its character.  She dropped the water breaking the glass and stepping away as Masaru went to her to comfort her.  Hiroto automatically began cleaning up the mess.  Kou was naturally feeling guilty as Akihito got up to go to his daughter.

 

“I’m sorry.”  Kou squeaked out as he sniffed back his tears.

 

Leaving his sister Masaru went to Kou to look at the game himself.  "A barracuda came down into her room.  If it wasn't for Feilong coming in to get her out of there."  He stopped himself from saying the rest before looking at the man.  "Please don't blame yourself.  It is a mad man who got these ideas.  Not you.  You just wanted to make money.  You aren't here to end lives.  You are a good person."  Then he needed to ask.  "What did he look like and sound like?"

 

“Old and weathered.  Scarred.  He truly wasn’t that bad looking honestly.  He has pale blue eyes and a Russian accent.”

 

Akihito turned his head to his friend.  “Say what?”

 

XXX

 

There had been no word from Feilong at all.  Even Tao got so worried that he contacted Asami wondering if he had seen or heard from him.  Asami eased the young boy’s mind up saying that he was fine before he made his own personal call out to scout out, Feilong’s kingdom.  Receiving another phone call from his kitten he had hoped for better news.

 

 _“Hey, my sweet bastard.”_   Akihito was obviously trying to humor them both.  _“Um, Kou had a stranger come into his place.  An older Russian with pale blue eyes and saying that William isn’t the only player in the mix.”_

 

The other ball dropped.  “Why did he go to Kou?”

 

_“Go online and look up this game, ‘Deadly Sirens of the Deep,’ and we’ll talk.”_

 

Getting online Asami looked up the game to find the cover of it.  As he did he could hear a strong groaning sound in the background in the penthouse.  “What was that?”

 

 _"Kou.  He keeps blaming himself but I keep telling him that it isn't his fault for some madman's sick schemes."_   Akihito lowered his voice.  _“Aimi took one glance at the cover and got upset.”_

 

He could see why.  “Where is she now?”

 

 _“Outside with Masaru and Hiroto.  She’s calmer now.”_   There was a pause before he said something off the phone.  _“Alek just arrived.”_

 

“Good.  She shouldn’t be alone.”  Asami glared at the game’s image.  “So this person is using this game as a tool to get back at us.”

 

There were more sounds from Akihito before he spoke to him.  _“I looked at the game in your office and it shows very large sea creatures that come around destroying kingdoms and how you are supposed to try and dispose of them before they kill you.  Thing is this, at least it gives you options in the game.”_

 

"In real life, it doesn't when they just simply disappear."

 

 _“Correct.  Also, this Russian isn’t a human he is a Mer.  I’ve only seen this guy once when I was young shortly before Mikhail and Yuri were abandoned but he fits the description.”_ Akihito made a long drawn out sigh.  _“I’m not saying it is possibly their dad but who knows?”_

 

“Who knows?”  Asami now had to concern himself with protecting Akihito’s friend. “Could you go to the office, Kitten.  I need to talk to you in private.”

 

 _“Sure.”_   Telling Kou where he was heading Akihito quickly went to the office.  _“All right I’m here.  What is it?”_

 

Gathering himself Asami told him.  “Have you had any recent contact with Feilong?”

 

_“No, why?”_

 

"Tao called me personally asking if I had heard from him.  No one has seen or heard from him at all.  I had to lie to him saying he was fine.  Of course, Feilong is usually like a cat at times.  Not like you but."

 

 _"I get you,"_   Akihito said cutting him off.  _“Did you call out Yuri or anything?”_

 

“I’ve made a call out to check his kingdom.”

 

 _"Okay.  For now, that is all we can do."_   He felt his phone vibrating in his pants.  _“Ugh.  Please let this be a friend.”_

 

“What is it?”

 

 _“My phone is ringing.”_   Pulling his cell out he saw the unknown caller I.D again.  _“Let me answer it.”_   It stopped ringing.  _“It stopped.”_  

 

In the next room, Kou answered his phone since it was coming from a client.  "Yes?  This is Kou speaking."

 

 _“Ha ha!  It really does my heart good that you answered.  I see that you gave my message to Takaba.  Now I want you to do something else before I do something to those teenagers on the veranda.”_  

 

His world stopped as he looked up at all of them including his nephew.  Aimi seemed to have finally settled down as she smiled at her brother and the others.  They were all laughing and talking.  "What do you want?" 

 

 _“The kingdom where Feilong stayed is now extinct.  My children have made short work of it.”_   There was a short laugh on the other line.  _“Now where is this King and what should I do with the son that I have in my sights right now?  Should I kill him where he sits or let him live another day?”_

 

“You’re a sick bastard.  He’s just a kid.”  

 

 _“Hmm.  Guess I should kill the handsome Alek then.  Pity.”_ There was a clicking sound on the line.

 

Kou’s throat tightened up.  “What do you want with me?”

 

 _“Good lad.  I guess I love your reactions.  You’re single still.  Don’t know why?  Still, I know you are a good coder so I need your help.  Leave that penthouse and get into the gray car that’ll pull up just a block up from there.  Can you do that?”_  

 

His eyes went to the kids.  It was their lives on the line so he took a chance in writing something out on a piece of paper.  “I can.  Please don’t harm them.”

 

 _“I won’t.  I just want you. Just come and I promise to treat you kindly.”_   The phone clicked off.

 

Standing up he looked outside to find a strange glint out on another building.  He swallowed the lump in his throat before he snuck out of there.  

 

Ten minutes went by when Akihito finally left the office to find that Kou wasn’t there.  “Kou?”  He looked around the penthouse and out on the veranda.  The kids didn’t see him but Akihito saw something else where he calmly smiled at them telling them to go inside.  As they did he texted security about a sniper.

 

“Dad?”  Masaru could see there was a problem.

 

Coming closer to his son he whispered.  “Sniper.  You are all heading out of here now.”  

 

Catching what was said, Alek took Aimi’s hand calmly to lead her out of there.  Aimi decided to speak about a subject to act like everything was normal instead what the whole reality was about.  Hiroto found himself with Masaru’s hand grasping his.  That didn’t feel normal.  This was more of a dominant behavior from his boyfriend than sweet.

 

Razu was on the other side of the door as he helped usher them out as he handed Akihito the note.  "This was given to us downstairs."  He whispered as he leads them away before saying into his mic, "Kirishima, they are out of the penthouse.  I repeat:  They are out of the penthouse."

 

“Good.  Proceed.”  Came Kirishima’s orders.

 

Placed in the elevator Akihito looked at the note that was handed to him.  It was written by Kou.  

 

**Russian calling me.  Telling me to leave or else he’ll kill the kids on the balcony.  I don’t know what he wants from me.  I’m sorry and I hope you put a stop to him.  I’m doing this because I don’t want the kids harmed.  Kou.**

 

Putting the note away Akihito held his daughter’s hand before reaching out to take his son’s.  This really was truly personal.  

 

XXX

 

The arm reached around the younger man.  “I won’t take advantage of you in that way unless you want me to.”  

 

‘Really?  Then why keep putting your arm around me?'  Kou thought to himself as he sat uncomfortably next to this Mer.  "What's your name?"

 

The arm left him around his shoulders just to have the hand be placed on his knee.  “No name now.  We have already got your clothes so you are already set there.”  He winked.  “I love your porn.”  

 

Kou blushed.  “Bastard.  I came because I didn’t want you hurting my nephew and the other kids.”

 

“Pity that those other kids will be hurt anyhow.”  He squeezed Kou’s knee.  “They are Mers’ after all.”

 

He put his head down but it wasn’t a good thing to do so.  “Do you really need me to help you with your dirty work?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Coming up to a red light Kou watched as that hand left him.  He grabbed the handle quickly and opened the door up.  He dashed out of there in the midst of him yelling at him.  Kou ran for his life but didn't expect the gray car to catch up to him so quickly.  

 

The Mer stepped out of the car with the same humor in his face.  “Your family will be included also if you don’t get back into the car.”

 

His mouth trembled as his body admitted defeat.  He moved towards the car before slipping inside of it.  The Mer won for now.  As he felt that same arm wrap around him, Kou went limp.  

 

“Yes.”  It seemed to be this Mer’s favorite word to say.  “Admit defeat.”

 

XXX

 

 

Rising from the ocean Mikhail reached out to his companion.  “You notice that there will be no monsters here.”  His voice was so soft.

 

“William doesn’t wish to disturb his own domain again.”  Grabbing their towels Augustus handed one over to Mikhail.  “Still, the hatred around that place.  What he did with the King and Queen.”

 

The detailed flashback that Augustus had was disturbing.  Mikhail watched his legs slowly form before his eyes drifted towards him.  Augustus's legs were just as appealing as his tail.  His eyes went up in a daring fashion to glance at his groin to find it just as appealing.  Just as his heart rate raced at the thought of the younger soldier he thought of something from that lab.  

 

He quickly twisted his body to grab his phone.  There were no calls and he knew he should contact, King Asami right away.  “We need to make another trip.”  He rushed out as he booked another flight.  “Get dressed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry about Kou. We won't have any forced sex scenes. That's why we made the bad guy say that.


	12. To Many Bedfellows.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kou was kidnapped in the last chapter along with Feilong's kingdom being attacked by five creatures. 
> 
> It seems like we are playing the game just like Saw. We all know the line kiddos.

“What if they go after Hiroto’s family too?”  

 

Akihito watched as father and son went head to head.  It was like they were mirror images of the other as they stood just as tall.  Just as strong.  Their facial expressions were matching.  Their tones were the same as they spoke.  The two differences were age and eye color.  

 

His father placed his hand on his son.  “I have placed a guard on them in case of that.  I know how important Hiroto is to you.  Do you think I’m that naive?  I know you have your heart set on marrying him.”

 

Masaru eased up on the furrow in his brow.  “It’s just that.”  His eyes turned towards his mother before his sister.  His mind turned each way before his father pulled him outside.

 

Asami had to ease his son’s hectic mind.  “You know that you are the future King of Nerida.  Not only that, you are also responsible for Sion one day.  You know that you have to learn to control your emotions.  You can’t be every which way with them.  I know you are worried.  I’m worried too.  But we have to think clearly for the sake of survival.  I know that you can do this.  Your mother had to do this before we met and he still manages to do so.  You are an Asami.  One day you and Hiroto will have children of your own.  Lead by example.  Do you get what I mean?”

 

“Yes, Father.  I was just worried about everyone.  Now some crazy man has Kou.  Hiroto is out of his mind with worry and I hate seeing him like that.  Now you are telling me that Feilong was hurt by five creatures attacking his kingdom.  Alek being upset made Aimi unhappy.  I’m doing my best here.”  

 

“And you are.  You make me very proud every day.”  Both hands on Masaru’s shoulders, Asami put his head against his forehead.  “You know your strength.  I love your strength.”

 

Smiling slowly, Masaru said, “Thanks, Dad.”

 

XXX

 

Entering into the baishe’s place always felt a little too over the top to him.  Mikhail was escorted down the corridor by Tao who had turned out to be as energetic as ever.  Still cute.  Looked like he never aged.  

 

Tao looked over to Augustus.  “You go and sit in there.  I’ll go and give you tea.  Feilong-sama can’t see too many guests right now.”  

 

Willing to understand, Augustus sat down obediently.  As for Mikhail, he continued to follow Tao until he reached the door that lead to Feilong.  Being allowed in he could see why no one else could come in seeing as Feilong had a bandage around his torso and some of his shoulder.

 

He stepped forward without standing on ceremony.  “What happened to you?”  His eyes were wide as Tao stood on one side of Feilong taking a tea cup away.

 

Feilong’s eyebrow jerked a bit.  “My kingdom is destroyed by five creatures.  Asami has been told already.  Everyone got out alive thanks to Elon’s quick response in seeing them.  Still.”  His hand went to the bandage.  “One saw me and still went straight for the attack.”

 

Mikhail couldn’t help himself as he touched the bandaged part.  His eyes softened at the thought of what happened and what he saw in that lab.  “I didn’t get to you in time.”  He whispered.

 

“Excuse me?”  

 

“King Asami sent Augustus and me to the kingdom in England.  The one that William and Castellon lived in.”  Trying to step away, Mikhail found his hand grasped by Feilong.  “While I can easily detect things, Augustus has his own ability to sometimes see things in the past.  What he saw was the accident that caused Castellon’s death.  Anyhow, the kingdom is destroyed except for that lab.”

 

Yoh came over to his side.  “He still uses it then.”

 

He nodded.  “William even went so far as to place the King and Queen into containers as an example to others.  There is so much hatred there.”  Unconsciously his finger brushed against, Feilong’s hand.  “I noticed something about you there, Fei.  It was called the, ‘Five Creature Punch to the Chinese.’  Sounds a bit like a cheesy video game.”

 

Eyes hardening, Feilong inquired, “Did you report this to your, King?”

 

“I did before we boarded the plane.  He said it was still wise to come to you.  He didn’t tell me your condition beforehand.”  His finger brushed along that hand again this time as a show of support.  “Are you all right?”

 

Pulling him down, Feilong answered him.  “I will be after this.”  He kissed him.

 

Tea drained and his butt feeling numb, Augustus wondered what was taking so long.  He checked the time to find that it was more than thirty minutes.  Standing up and feeling curious he began to walk towards those doors.  

 

Hearing faint sounds he knew he shouldn’t be doing it but he opened up the door like a naughty child before jumping back.  His heart died knowing that for certain he didn’t stand a chance with, Mikhail Arbatrov. 

 

As he walked back further down the corridor he encountered the young man who escorted them.  “You look very pale.  Do you need to lie down?”  Tao asked as he raised his hand up.

 

Feeling the slight touch from him Augustus could see his past making him pass out.

 

XXX

 

Mikhail could see them both as they mostly enjoyed one another more than himself.  He blinked as the fog started to clear and he fell to the ground.  He was angry at himself more than them.  He got pulled into something that wasn’t good for him when he could have something incredibly healthy with someone else.

 

Augustus!

 

Guilty feelings as he put his clothes on.  He smacked Yoh's hand away from him.  "This is what I'm talking about.  The third person will always start to feel like shit."  He turned to them.  "And while I'm waiting my turn you both are forgetting me.  As you do this it makes me realize how right I am and how I could have a good thing elsewhere."  His eyes went to Feilong.  "I'm glad that you are alive so you can keep seeing your son.  Just please don't ever try to put me into this triangle ever again."  

 

Yoh went after the Mer so he can wrap his arms around him.  “Please don’t leave like this.  We love you so much.  We want you with us.”

 

Augustus.  Mikhail just thought of the young Mer.  “I need to go back home.  I’ve been gone too long.”  Opening the door he left the room.  “I’m so stupid.”  He gritted his teeth.

 

"Mikhail."  Tao ran up to him.  "Your companion passed out.  I had him placed in a room to rest."  Pointing off to the location Tao led him to the room.

 

Laying beside his husband Yoh sighed.  “Fei?”

 

He grimaced a little from the overexertion of his body.  Feilong knew he shouldn’t have done that with his injuries but with Mikhail standing there he had to try.  “I need to rest, Yoh.”  Was the only words he could get out as he wrapped his arm around his wife.

 

XXX

 

“You guys will find Kou won’t you?”  Takato stood there like he wanted to blaze out his own army.  His posture was stiff.  Legs apart, fists clenched, and eyes ablaze.  The man was upset.  “Because all this shit has been going on for all this time and now you finally tell me because Kou has been kidnapped.  I thought we were friends, Akihito.”

 

“We are.  I just didn’t tell you because of how everything just keeps piling up on us each day.”  

 

Takato was so upset about hearing about Kou he just rolled his eyes.  “I’m sorry about that but right now boo hoo!  I’ve known Kou so long that I’ve named him my godfather to my kids.  All I can fucking think about is this psycho hurting him.”

 

Akihito looked down as he went quiet but Asami didn't go quiet.  "And Akihito has watched many he has grown up suffering because of this threat.  Many who are dying.  Many we are responsible for.  Our own daughter was nearly killed because of this.  Our own kids.  Even Akihito has had to hear his own cousin, a cousin he thought was dead, call him out of the blue to tell him to take his kids to hide, how do you think he feels?  Now to know that a friend is kidnapped because of this Mer."  Asami wrapped his arm around his wife.  "Akihito has a lot on his mind."

 

The man stood there finally loosening up his posture.  “Is there anything I can do to help you?  I’m sorry that I got on you, Aki.  I’m just scared.”  Takato watched as Akihito lifted up his face to meet his eyes.  “I know you aren’t to blame.”

 

“The thing is this.”  Akihito felt so old right now.  “I feel like I am.”

 

XXX

 

The cold wash cloth against his brow felt refreshing.  It revived him as his eyes slowly opened up to see, Mikhail.  Augustus remembered the scene from earlier before the flashback of when he touched, Tao.  Though, he decided to remove Mikhail's hand.

 

“You should attend to your lovers.”  His voice was bitter sounding.  His eyes equally so.  He knew he never stood a chance with Mikhail so why did he believe he could?

 

"No, I won't."  Mikhail was just as bitter sounding.  "That was one of the hugest mistakes ever just now.  Stupid.  I am beyond stupid.  I wish my brother was here to hit me now.  You have no idea how foolish I feel."  His eyes looked upon that young face just to feel he lost Augustus in all of this.  Still, as he thought this he wondered why he passed out.  "You passed out.  Why did you pass out?"

 

Those vibrant green eyes scanned the room for someone else but when he saw it was just them two in there he spoke up.  “When I briefly touched Tao I could see his past.  It was something that had me doing that.”  He closed his eyes.  “It was sad and tragic for a small child.  Just not as tragic as what occurred to Castellon.  The thing is this;  I will sometimes get too weak if I get too many flashbacks at once.  So it is best to limit it.  I know it is hard but I have to try.”

 

Reaching out to place the cloth on him again, Mikhail asked, "Is it because of what you saw?"

 

“Yes.”

 

He fucking felt like a child now.  “Do you have feelings for me?”

 

Augustus sucked in a deep breath before releasing it.  “Doesn’t matter now.  Doesn’t even matter what you told me.  I’m a soldier and perhaps it is best if I transfer to Yuri’s unit.”

 

Mikhail couldn't even breathe.  "I know that I would still see you.  I feel like I still couldn't."  His hand reached out to take his hand.  "Please reconsider this thinking.  I want you to always stay by my side."

 

It almost sounded like a proposal.  “Maybe we should go home.  I’ll think about it.”  Augustus slowly started to leave the bed.

 

He brought the Mer closer against him.  Those feelings of melting with this one were so strong once more.  Mikhail's eyes closed as his head bowed down to touch the younger soldier's shoulder.  "Ah."  He moaned out.

 

Augustus could concur with that feeling even as he glanced down to see how his pants tightened up.  He pushed Mikhail away.  “You just had sex.  No.”  He slid out of bed to stand only to find his legs like noodles.

 

The older Mer caught him.  “One day at a time.  This is what I want to suggest.  Please give me this, August.”

 

“Fine, but please let’s get out of here before I end up with another broken heart.”

 

XXX

 

 

“William is young and a bit unhinged but the lad is quite talented.”  The Mer kissed Kou’s cheek as he let off a low snigger.  “We still need you so get cracking on this here computer.”  

 

Seeing the computer he was tapping, Kou shook his head.  “I think I’d rather be dead.”

 

"Hmm.  Guess you wouldn't mind watching a little show."  He studied Kou's face.  "I picked something up the other night and to my utter delight, he is actually related to you.  Found out later on.  So I decided to keep him around.  So thankful that he isn't annoying."  Bending down to get eye level with Kou he added, "But I may find him annoying if you don't cooperate."  Straightening up he decided to have a party.  

 

Kou watched the man leave.  “Who in the hell?”  

 

On his screen, a very handsome man popped up on it.  His cold eyes immediately looked very amused at Kou's predicament before he smiled oddly.  "Well, this is fun.  Heh."

 

One-half of his mouth moved back.  "This is creepier than all fuck,"  Kou responded back as another screen came to life showing that older Mer making out with someone.  As Kou got a closer look he could see who it was.  "Ugh!  Not my cousin."

 

The male on the screen jerked his eyebrows up as his lips pursed.  “He’s a sick fuck.  What can I say?”  Moving forward his tone was menacing.  “He will kill him where your cousin is if you don’t do as we say.  Now…..  Do it.”

 

Opening his mouth to speak, Kou could see someone walking around in the background.  It looked like a half man/half robot type of creature.  His eyes focused solely on it as his mouth widened.  “I’m not really here to code, am I?”

 

At this point, William tilted his head.  "You could say that the jig is up.  You are here as a hostage.  Nothing more.  As for the introductions to the one holding you, he'll be the one doing it, not me."

 

His eyes avoided the screen of the Mer enjoying his cousin.  Kou’s stomach felt like it was eating him out.  “Is this all because of Akihito?”

 

His eyes went up.  “Actually no.  It’s just fun to torture the little beauty.  I’m a bit upset at my bride for contacting his cousin but I forgave him.  After all, I do love, Castellon.”  He leaned closer.  “Wanna know a secret?”  

 

“Really I don’t since you both are creeping me out.  Still, I have to at this point.”

 

“Good man.”  William didn’t really laugh.  “We aren’t the only ones out there who are the enemy.  You know about hydras.  You lop off one head.”

 

“Another one comes up in its place.”  Kou finished for him.  “You fuckers are sick.”  He gritted his teeth.  “They will kill you all.”

 

Resting his chin in his hand with his fingers splayed out just that his smile was showing, William felt so caustic.  "Oh, and the point is for us to do it first.  Don't you humans remember those old tales of yore?  Where did we use to lure you in with our siren song?  It was very true."  He grinned.  "The human flesh does tear apart quite easily once it is soaked in enough."

 

His eyes widened while his hand tried to touch his stomach to ease the bubbling down in there.  “I don’t want to eat again.”

 

“You should.  We need you healthy.”  William advised as he heard the sounds of his partner.  “Sounds like things are picking up in that room.  You should take a look.  The activity between the same sex isn’t so bad.”  Winking at him he cut off communication.

 

Kou only looked over at the screen to see if his cousin was still safe.  His cousin was all smiles as he was on all fours asking for more.  “So how many are truly out there trying to destroy them?”  He whispered.


	13. I want to kill the fucking thing that tried to.........

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kou still gone and him meeting William face to computer screen, everything becomes more freaky to him. Especially when the one who kidnapped him involves his own cousin. 
> 
> With Feilong back in Hong Kong injured Mikhail arrives to speak to him but something more happens. Something that is not only eye opening to Mikhail but to Augustus as well when he witnesses their threesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, there are questions about Akihito's age along with Mikhail's. I will get to Akihito's as best as possible. Please bear with me since I'm horrible with math. 
> 
> My mom was in her thirties when I hit sixteen. She had me when she was 23 years old. Same age as Aki. We didn't base the years off correctly and it is our fault there. We did say his age in the very beginning of this series and he did get pregnant shortly after getting busy with Asami. 
> 
> Originally we wanted to make him a little younger but decided against it. Yes, he got Aimi a little after in the second sequel so that makes him a tiny bit older. Still, he's in his thirties. I hope that helps some. 
> 
> Also, Mikhail is slightly older than Akihito so you can guess his age. We'll just have to figure out the birth control methods later. Man, we were hoping to skate through that subject.

It always felt like forever since he had last seen the blonde.  That hair was still just as long and those eyes were still just as bright.  Even that ass was just as tight.  He knew it was such impurity for him to look upon him in this way but even he still had his own lingering feelings for the younger man.  Nothing as strong as Sudou, but just something sweet.  

 

Sakazaki approached Sorano and he enjoyed those eyes as they rounded on him.  He smelled some of the lingering effects of this one's pheromones.  Sorano was just with Kirishima obviously so it made it even harder for him to step away from the man.  

 

“You look as attractive as ever, Sorano.”  His voice was velvety and soft.

 

The ass was using the voice that had once brought him to bed so often in the past.  "Ugh.  I was just about to wash.  I know you smell me."  Sorano was walking down to the washroom.  

 

Following him felt pleasurable.  “I’m glad things are well with you and that secretary.  Things are well with Sudou and me.”

 

“You should remember that as you stare at another man’s ass.”  He warned.  Stepping into the washroom he found Sakazaki coming in with him.  “What the fuck?”  Placed against the wall, Sorano swallowed.  “There are cameras in the hall.  Kei will have seen.”

 

“I won’t do much.  I just needed to smell you.  It does things to me that I wish I didn’t see you first.”  His eyes shifted.  “I apologize to you.”

 

That fucking baser need of his.  Sorano pushed him off knowing what he meant.  His pheromones were something that fueled this Mer.  “You used to get some intuitive knowledge with this before.”

 

“True.”  Sakazaki’s eyebrow shot up.  “I get it.  I don’t know how this will help now.”

 

Hating himself for this Sorano dipped his finger into his pants to take some pre-cum still coming off the tip.  Growling while apologizing silently to his husband he quickly placed it on Sakazaki's lips.  "Here."

 

Licking his lower lip Sakazaki closed his eye before ecstasy grabbed hold.  It had felt so long since he felt this power from this small body before him that he wanted more of it.  Still, as he thought that he felt clearer as his eyes opened up.  "Hydras."  Winking at Sorano he turned to leave just to find Kirishima's gun on him.  "Hydras."  He repeated.

 

XXX

 

Up in Asami’s office, Sakazaki explained his clarity as he conveniently left out the part of Sorano.  He stood there looking at them all even as he settled his gaze upon Kirishima.  “I wasn’t trying to muscle in on your territory.”

 

The man stood there silently as his gun stayed on him.  He was the only one in the room with his weapon posed on him.  Sakazaki’s eyes went to the wedding ring as a smirk settled on his face.  

 

"Talk or I don't mind having Kei wounding you a bit,"  Asami advised as he stood there.  

 

“If he doesn’t wound you I might claw you out myself.”  Akihito had been feeling anxious for the last twenty-four hours so this would help exercise him some.

 

Knowing exactly why even Akihito was so tense Sakazaki said it again.  “I’m not kidding about the whole Hydra deal.  Wouldn’t that make sense to you?  There is no way that these three Mers’ could do this all themselves all over the world.  They will still need some extra help.”  

 

Asami wished to have a smoke to go with some killing.  “I agree.”  His eyes looked upon the doors that opened to allow Mikhail and Augustus to enter.  “I don’t even believe they kidnapped Kou for the reason they said originally.”

 

“A big ruse.  Just something to unsettle Akihito.”  Sakazaki did a side glance towards Akihito.  “They really don’t know him too well.”

 

He smirked as he looked at his own kitten proudly.  "They don't.  The thing is it is best they believe he is unsettled."

 

Akihito rolled his eyes as he looked to their soldiers.  “So they really want to doom Feilong.”

 

"Or so they would want you to believe that."  Sakazaki looked between Akihito and the two soldiers that entered the room.  

 

“Sakazaki doesn’t know of Augustus’s special talent.”  Asami sat down in his chair comfortably wishing to pull his kitten onto his lap.  

 

"It's a way of being able to see into a story,"  Mikhail told him proudly.  "Augustus."

 

"Really William wanted to doom a lot of us.  Feilong was the biggest by sending those five creatures to his kingdom.  I wish I could see more but honestly, it gets very dangerous to do."  He felt bad about that.  He already passed out after touching Tao.  "Too many times of flashing back in memories and at first I'll pass out.  If I do it too many times I might end up in a coma.  Who knows?"

 

Hand on his shoulder to comfort him, Mikhail whispered, “That’s fine.  We wouldn’t push you.”

 

Sakazaki raised up his hands.  “Never touch me or else you’ll probably freak out over my past.”

 

“Yeah.  Sakazaki loved ripping into the flesh of humans like it was a freaking sport at one point.”  Akihito mused as he sat down finally on the desk.  “That’s the past.”

 

Turning his head to Kirishima holding the gun on Sakazaki, Augustus didn’t want to ask.  Mikhail had a small idea why that was happening.

 

XXX

 

Tongue wrapping around the engorged member, William made all sorts of slurping sounds.  His eyes would drift up to his wife to see that at least he seemed to be enjoying it as well. Normally Castellon would just stare out into nothingness.  Today there was this clarity as the Mer enjoyed his love.  

 

"William, I'm close,"  Castellon warned as his hand came out to try to push his husband away.  

 

He didn't want to leave.  William wanted to taste him.  So as Castellon released inside his mouth he felt all the sperm and nanites flow down his throat.  He swallowed making his eyes glow before passing out on the floor.

 

In his chair, Castellon moved down to the floor to pick up his husband tenderly.  "You know you can't swallow it."  He whispered before walking to the nearest room so William could sleep.  "I'll see you soon."  Closing the door he left it to head away towards where they had the doctor.  His dull eyes looked upon the doctor as the man looked close to death.  "You need rest as well."

 

Frank turned to him.  "As if you care."  He scoffed at the monstrosity.

 

“William is asleep so it is time you sleep as well.”  Coming up to him Castellon grabbed him.  “Come with me and I’ll make you sleep.”

 

He pounded on the part machine as they went down the hallway.  Frank’s eyes could see how the blood was turning brown from his fallen scientists as he was hauled away into a closed off room with nothing but a bed.  His eyes went up to that face.

 

“Do you really love him?”

 

“I do.”  Castellon grabbed a pair of handcuffs to secure the man with.  “Don’t ever ask this question again.”

 

He was insulted.  As much as the part machine didn’t seem to react, Frank could see it really cared for this William.  “I’m sorry.  I just wondered if I could spend some personal time with you.”  Frank had never been with a man before so this act was pretty lame of him.

 

Castellon actually cracked a smile.  “That is a poor act.  The only one for me is William.  I married him and he will be the only one I will be with.”  Moving away from him he narrowed his eyes.  “Do that again and I will tell this to my husband.”  

 

The door shut behind the creature hard making Frank feel even more vulnerable.  

 

The wanderings of the hallways just always seemed never-ending to him.  Castellon began to reach into his memory of Frankenstein all of a sudden as he made a pause.  His head bowed.  He then decided to head back to where William was staying.  

 

Being back next to his husband he felt at peace.  He also felt stirred up as he decided to remove William’s clothes gently.  Removing what little clothing he had he began to stroke himself as he stroked his husband.  Castellon wanted to ready him so his husband could wake up happy.  

 

Very gently he got on top of him to insert himself inside.  William sighed in contentment while Castellon moaned his own.  “I love you.”  He whispered as he moved gently hoping that eventually, William will wake with a smile.

 

XXX

 

With no intention of trying out for the sport, Kin just hit the ball for fun.  Turned out she had a serious flair for it as she continued to hit the ball perfectly with the bat.  The coach tried to get her to try out for the team but she didn’t feel like playing any team sports.  She just loved playing random sports.  

 

Hearing a low whistle she turned towards a sorta chubby cheeked guy which didn’t match his body.  Kin had known him since Middle school so she waved at him.  “Hey, Riki.”

 

"Hey, slugger.  You have a mighty right hook there."  He grinned.  "I know the coach is trying to get you on the team."

 

“Yep!  No way though.  I’m just working out my shit right now.”  Feeling a pain in her shoulder she knew she had to give it up.  “That’s enough today.”  Touching the button to stop the machine she gathered the stuff to bring with her.  “How have you been?”

 

“Good.  My parents, not so much.”  His eyes were suffering from the sun.  

 

Coming towards him she had forgotten that Riki was now towering over her.  “Oh?  What’s happening?”  

 

“Divorce.  My mom caught my dad cheating on her.”  Shrugging he grabbed the equipment from her.  “How are your folks?”

 

Riki was one of the few that knew her parents were both males.  "They are still happily in love."  Looking at her friend she grabbed his hand.  "Hey, asshole you changed your number."

 

"That's because my dad decided to be a miser.  My mom, on the other hand, gave me a phone recently saying I should have one in case of emergencies and stuff."  Bringing his phone out he showed it to her.  "You want my number?"

 

“Yes.  I may have hit you when we were younger but we’re friends.”  Laughing she grabbed his phone.  “There.”

 

Texting her he spotted her bandage without saying anything.  “Take care of yourself.”  Bending down he kissed her cheek.  “I know you have Masaru and Hiroto protecting you but there’s always me.  You can always talk to me too.”  

 

“Thanks.  I actually appreciate that.”  How could she of forgotten him when that fake teacher tried to lure her?  “Riki?”

 

“Yes?”  

 

“Maybe all of us could hang out sometime.”

 

“It’ll be nice.  We haven’t done that in a long time.”  His chubby cheeks got fuller with his smile.  “I’ll see you later slugger.”

 

“Later.”  Kin smiled at her old friend as the boy rushed away with the equipment towards the storage area.  She’ll have to tell Masaru about this when she sees him.

 

XXX

 

Doing a general sweep of Shinjuku the guard was down below searching the area when he noticed it.  At first, he tried to disarm it himself since he had the ability to do so but with so many fail safes before something approached him from the shadows he thought it was best to warn Sudou.

 

Hearing the warning he grabbed the case that was always needed in case of emergencies.  Sudou ran out of the apartment into something he couldn't tell what it was.  His first instinct was to rush back inside.  So he did and he knew it would come inside.  Running he went to their office where the emergency exit was only to find it blocked.  Sudou cursed as he went another way.  This one wasn't great but he chooses that option.

 

XXX

 

"Sakazaki, Shinjuku has been compromised,"  Suoh informed him almost wishing not to utter the next words.  "There was an explosion."

 

The dark King had no other thought in mind except for his wife.  He left the office uncaring about them.  He only wanted to get to Sudou as he slammed himself into the elevator and jammed his finger into the button.  

 

XXX

 

There were too many whispers going around as Kin stood up from her seat and left the classroom with the Principal.  Masaru watched her intently knowing that if the Principal and the counselor were here it wasn’t a good thing.  Hearing Kin act out he left the classroom without a care as he raced after his friend.  

 

“Kin!”  

 

She had to get to her mother.  She just had to.  What did they do to her?  Is she all right?  No tears ran from her face.  Just anger in her body as she continued to run towards the outside world and towards Asami’s guards.  

 

“Kin!”  It was Masaru.

 

“They blew up our club.  My mother was there, Masaru.”  She was clenching her teeth hard.  “I have to get there.”

 

He nodded his head as he looked at the men.  “Get us there now.  That’s an order.”  

 

“But your mother and father wouldn’t…”  The guard interjected.

 

Masaru got in his face.  “One day I’ll be the one signing your checks.  Get us to that sight now.”  He placed his hand on Kin’s back to guide her to the car.  

 

Knowing he had to abide by the order the guard did so as he let them in.  “Yes, Asami-sama.”  

 

Sliding inside the back of the car, Kin glared at the interior.  “I’ll kill them if something happens to my mother.”

 

"Not if he kills them first,"  Masaru said.  "Your mom is tough.  I believe that about him."

 

XXX

 

There were too many sirens in the city now heading towards their club and as much as he wanted to head back to it, Sudou couldn't.  He was being hunted down.  

 

Sudou peeked around the corner to see an elegant looking man searching for him.  Every innocent bystander that passed by the man didn't suspect him.  As for Sudou, he saw him before he transformed into this.  It reminded him something of what that Peter Maki was.  An experiment went wrong.  Just this one was simply more gorgeous.  Thing was, would he dissolve like the rest or was he tangible?

 

The man stopped before he looked towards him.  “Such a pretty man hiding in an ugly alley.”

 

He rushed away again in the midst of the man laughing.  Sudou ran fast to only realize he was in the front of the building where Kuroda worked.  His eyes considered his options at a fast pace before running inside as he happily ran into the grouchy lawyer.  

 

“Why are you bothering me now at the end of my lunch break?”  

 

It was nice to see the man just the same as always.  “You didn’t hear about Shinjuku being set on fire just now.”

 

Kuroda’s eyebrows jerked.  “Why no.  So why are you running?”

 

“Because someone is out to either kill me or kidnap me.”  Twisting his body around he pointed to the man following him.  “It was him.”

 

Such a bored expression on his face as Kuroda studied the man.  “Him?”  

 

It was like Kuroda didn’t wish to help him as Sudou watched the other man pull out a weapon.  Sudou found himself being pushed away as gunfire was exchanged.  

 

XXX

 

Having caught up with Sakazaki, Asami had to watch the Mer practically claw at his interior.  At least Akihito was doing his best to calm the other King down.  

 

“Sirs.  There has been gunfire being exchanged where Kuroda Shinji works.  Sudou is there now under protection.”  Kirishima reported.  

 

“Have they caught the one responsible?”  Asami asked as Sakazaki was more on edge as the car changed direction.  

 

“Negative.  As Kuroda states the man wasn’t truly a man but a thing.  As for your kid and Sakazaki kid, they are also here.  This is after the gunfire has been exchanged.  They are safe.”  He answered.

 

“A thing.  A fucking thing.”  Sakazaki glanced over to his companions.  “I want to kill this fucking thing for trying to harm my wife.”


	14. Like Mother like Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Shinjuku going up in smoke and Sudou on the run before heading into Kuroda. They meet up with another person in the mix. But is he truly a human?

“You know I thank you for your help but could you please keep that stick out of your ass, Kuroda.  I’m sure the splinters must be a bitch for your lover to take out.”  

 

Watching the prim Sudou sip his coffee, Kuroda just grumbled.  “You made my work day more of a headache to explain.”  He turned to the male.  “How do I explain to others about the tentacles that came out of a man with a business suit?”

 

After swallowing his sip of coffee Sudou answered, “Just another day at the office.  He was a very pissed off former client.  Something like that.  You used to spin such yarns for Asami all the time.”

 

“That’s because he pays me.  You don’t.”  Kuroda rolled his eyes before sitting down.  “Your daughter is here.”

 

The moment those words were uttered the blonde came bursting into the door with Masaru following right after.  The teenage boy came right up to Kuroda as his friend reunited with her mother.  “I know.”  

 

Kuroda glanced at him.  “I’m sure you do.  You always do.  If you are here I’m certain your parents aren’t far behind.”

 

“You’re correct.”  He looked at the photo Kuroda presented.  There was a handsome man in a business suit with tentacles.  “An American.  Dad deals with him too.”

 

He nodded his head knowing the other two didn’t hear him as the door opened up again.  “Your father will be pissed.”  Kuroda waited as Sakazaki passed to head over to his family before handing him the photo.

 

Akihito looked around his husband to see the man.  "Those are different types of steroids."  He mocked.  "Fucking prick and we saw him recently too.  Of course, I was dressed as a woman."

 

Smirking a little at that, Kuroda almost wanted to tease him.  “That means?”

 

"He's real,"  Asami mentioned as he went to Sakazaki's family.  "It's best that we all have you moved elsewhere."

 

“I overheard them saying that if they moved us all together we’ll be an easier target.”  Sudou held his daughter’s hand close to him.  

 

“Anything else?  Like fishy type smells.”  Kuroda kinda liked the mixture of emotions written on all their faces from that comment.  “You all know that we all have a chemistry to our bodies.  We all have different scents to it.  All of you smell good.  What I’m saying is.”  He gestured with his hand so someone can finish his sentence.

 

Thankfully it was Asami who did.  “Our natural body chemistry is what gives it off.  I get it, Shinji.  Thing is we can’t completely mask it.”

 

"True,"  Kuroda grumbled.  "You know of a house that I have.  You can use it since I don't use it anymore."  He stopped using it since his split with his partner.  "Just try not to destroy it so I can eventually sell it."  Taking his keys he handed it to them.  

 

Taking the keys Asami thanked him before he left.  Sakazaki lingered behind though.  “I know you find this all a hassle but I do appreciate you being there for Sudou.  I’ll do anything in return for you for protecting his life.  It means more than you could ever imagine.  So, thank you.”  Bowing down to him he then straightened up before departing himself.  

 

Tapping his desk Kuroda did glance over at the picture of his adopted child.  The constant frown on his face hardly ever softened up unless he was around that little girl.  With his tapping finger, he slowly moved it over towards his phone to dial.  "Hi.  I know it has been a while, but I just wanted to see how you were."

 

XXX

 

He had heard footsteps.  Dangerous ones.  Far sharper than the ones of his capture as it was followed by a sharp intake of breath.  Kou continued to keep his eyes closed till he felt his chin jerked and his eyes opened to see cold harsh onyx.  Feeling his chin released he could see the man as he pulled away and Kou knew him from magazines.  Was he involved in all of this?

 

“Ian Clemons?  Why are you here?”  

 

Those onyx eyes examined all around before they fell upon the screen.  “So he was busy having sex and left you here all alone.”  The man rolled his eyes as his body expanded to kill off the machine in front of him.

 

Kou jumped at how the man turned into part octopus in front of him.  “Are you one of those figments?”

 

“No.  I’m real.”  Ian sat down beside him. “As real as you cutie.”  His eyes scanned his body.  “You need a shower.  Let me call someone first.”  

 

So Kou waited as he listened to him on his call.  It was a disjointed call as the man became himself before he took off his bindings to lift him up and haul him towards the showers.  Kou was pushed and ordered to remove his clothes.  He scanned the room for objects to use when the man removed the toilet tank cover.

 

“Can’t have you using that to brain me.”  Winking at him, Ian closed the door as his other partner made an appearance.  “Asshole.”

 

“I was enjoying myself with my hostage’s cousin.”

 

Well, that was worth the extra torture.  Ian smirked at that sweet touch.  "I hope he hated it.  I didn't bother to ask."  He pointed to the bathroom.  "I am making him shower.  As for my mission, I sadly failed."

 

That’s a surprise.  The older man did a quick clean up before coming back in here.  So wandering around partially naked he enjoyed Ian checking him out.  “Have you seen my kids there?”

 

Grabbing a drink Ian shook his head.  “I’m certain they arrived after.  They have been reported to be following closely behind King Asami and Queen Akihito.”  He giggled.  “Oh to see that Queen in drag is gorgeous.  That Mer has legs.”

 

“I know.”

 

Hearing the shower stop and the door slide open they both waited.  As they waited they just listened to each sound till Ian went to the door opening it up.  “Come out.”  He ordered.

 

Towel wrapped around his torso, Kou said, “I need clothes.”

 

Ian didn’t even glance over to his companion.  “Nikita?”

 

The older man’s lips curled up sardonically before he tapped his chin.  “Remove the towel.  I’m simply curious.”

 

“I am too.”  Ian agreed.  

 

Kou tried to keep the towel on but Ian was strong.  He covered his privates up and even that was useless as they both whistled at him.  “Just give me clothes you fucking perverts!”

 

“You have sass.”  Nikita wandered away to get him his clothes.  

 

“Such a fine body for someone who spends his time hacking.”  Those dark eyes followed the lines of Kou’s body as he forced those hands away from his goodies.  “I may be doing this but we are not the type to force someone into bed.  I enjoy a willing partner.  If they scream from being forced.”  His eyes lingered below the waist.  “I don’t blame them for shooting me in the balls.  I deserve it.”  

 

“You should get shot now for forcing me in this position now.”  Kou looked at Nikita coming back with his bag.  The pervert also lingering.  “Both of you.”

 

“Hmm.”  Ian stepped away.  “You’re right.”  

 

Reaching down for his bag he pulled out his clothes to begin to dress.  Nikita watched intently so he can finish before grabbing him to handcuff him once more so he couldn’t move.  

 

“Guess I’ll keep indulging in your sweet cousin then.”  Nikita shrugged as he took the bag away.  

 

“You aren’t important right now to me to know the weaknesses of either Sion or that building of Asami’s.  Though I know his weaknesses are far more organic now.”  Ian laughed like some sort of Bond villain.  “He should never have gotten married.  He’ll be surprised to know who is the major power player in our organization.”

 

XXX

 

Leaping up onto the desk from a full run Aimi delivered a full kick to the man's face before landing on her feet.  Hearing running footsteps behind her she began to run off again towards the wall using it as a launching off point.  First taking one full spring leg step up she got enough air to bring her other leg up before springing back and tumbling backward over her assailant.  As the man landed into the wall she kicked him in the spine before running off.  

 

Her school went back into mannequin mode again except those few who dared to attack.  In her dash to get away with Alek, they, unfortunately, got separated.  So as she ran she hoped to regroup with him.  Feeling a meaty hand grabbing her arm from the side she did her little girl act of acting helpless before hitting him in the ball and dashing away again.  

 

Her legs pumped wildly till she skidded to a halt and she had no hope but to go up.  So up she did towards the roof.  Those men thought they will have her there.  They didn't know her very well even as she laid a screech in mid-run.  Some fell behind her as much more ran after her.  By that time she ended up on the roof and she headed to the west side of the building.

 

“Stop right there!  You have no place to go.”  One called out to her.

 

Aimi could almost laugh at the weird voice it had though she decided against it as she made the leap of faith as she jumped to one building to the next.  The men behind her didn’t stand a chance as they jumped but they fell down to the ground.  With her, she made a rolling tumble before getting back on her feet.  

 

“Aimi!”  Alek was out of breath and had blood on him as he fell against the door.  He lifted up his phone.  “Mom!  Help!  Aimi and I are being chased and attacked at school.  We are stuck on the roof.”  As he said that there was a jerk at the door making him make a sound of pain.  “Ugh!  Hurry.”  He hung up to concentrate on the door.  “Help me.”

 

She nodded her head as she tried to help secure the door.  “Are you hurt?”

 

“They cut me but I’m fine.”  He lifted up his shirt to show her the cut.  “What the fuck is happening here?”

 

She couldn’t answer.  “I don’t know, Alek.  I just want to grow old with you.”  She started to suck in her breath.  As she did she could see that Alek was waiting on her to make her sound.  So she started to screech loudly to the point of making them stop.  “That won’t be for too long.”

 

Breathing hard, Alek leaned closer in to kiss her.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”  She blinked away the tears as her head went to lay against the door till a blade stuck through making her scream.

 

“Fuckers.”  Alek cursed out as he watched the blade go through again.  

 

As the first tear came down her ears perked up at the sound of a helicopter.  Her head turned towards it to see that it was one of theirs.  She smiled at it as it quickly came to them and there was her father hopping down.

 

“Get in the copter now!”  Asami ordered as his gun was aimed towards the door.  

 

Suoh was leaning out to help them in.  “Reach for my hand!”  

 

Grabbing his hand Aimi was being helped up when she heard the first gunshot.  She jerked in the handheld and at least Suoh didn't let go as she was brought in before Alek followed up.  As it was happening, Aimi watched her father in action.  Guess you never fool with an Asami ever.  

 

Asami looked at the corpses as he backed up towards the helicopter.  Climbing back in he held his daughter’s hand and Alek’s.  “Are you hurt sweetie?”  He asked Aimi first.

 

“No.  Alek is hurt though.”  

 

Reaching out to look at Alek’s wound, Asami was grateful it was just a flesh wound.  “It isn’t fatal but we’ll have Alistair treat it.  I’m grateful you are both all right.  You have a lot to tell us.”

 

Alek smiled as he held his girlfriend’s hand.  “Your daughter is an amazing fighter.”

 

“She should be.  She is an Asami after all.”  Asami was always proud of his children.  Don’t ever mess with them.

 

XXX

 

It wasn’t deep but Alistair stitched Alek up due to the bleeding.  He nodded at Mikhail after he was done.  “He’ll be fine.  There’s nothing to worry about regarding infections but just in case I’ll analyze his blood in case they did place anything on that blade.”  Leaving the room to give them some alone time he met up with Kazumi.  “They are lucky.  Considering.”

 

“Considering.”  Kazumi echoed as he went to escort his partner out of there.

 

In the bedroom, Alek moved to get up with his mother keeping him down.  "Mom, I'm fine."

 

“Describe everything.  This includes down to the looks in their eyes.”

 

This is why he wasn’t allowed to get up.  Even as he opened up his mouth Mikhail’s phone rang.  Alek listened to him as he spoke to his dad.  Such worrisome men that had him speaking up.  “Place him on speaker phone and I’ll talk so you don’t play this game all over again.”  He was much too tired to do another run around again.

 

Pressing the button he held up his phone.  “Go ahead, Son.”  

 

"Well, Aimi and I were in our classroom as the lesson was being taught.  Everything was normal and we were writing down our notes when the teacher stopped speaking.  When we looked up everyone was frozen in place.  We stood up knowing we had to leave in case something were to happen so we did."  Alek began his story.

 

Above in the penthouse, Aimi was talking to her family at the same time.  "Alek and I were leaving the class hand in hand when these strange men stepped out from the Social Studies classroom.  We immediately ran and as we ran down to the next floor there were more men."

 

"We somehow got separated,"  Alek said.  "I don't know how it happened but it was obvious that they wanted it to happen this way.  So as I ran one way she ran the other.  We didn't call out to the other in case it risked the others hiding spot."

 

Aimi felt tired as she continued to recount the story.  “Their eyes were not human.  They didn’t have any pigment in it.  So they were colorless.  They just kept going even though they felt pain and did feel it when I screeched at them.”

 

“They bled like I can bleed.”  Alek frowned at him somehow twisting himself.  “They just charged at you.”  He smiled.  “Aimi was amazing how she jumped from one roof to another without a problem.”

 

Aimi could see that troubled her family.  “What?  I learned that from mom.”  

 

Akihito blushed.  “So I taught her parkour.  She’s a girl who needs to be taught how to run from guys if need be.”  He made a circle motion.  “Keep going.”

 

“Well at that point I met up with Alek and he called up his mom and he obviously called dad cause you came to us.”  Aimi made a face.  “We truly aren’t safe.”

 

 _“Mikhail, may we speak alone?”_   Feilong said over the speaker.

 

Turning off the speaker Mikhail got up.  “Yes?”

 

_“Are you sending him back to school after this?”_

 

“No.  He can be taught here.”  His stomach felt like it was in a racing match of its own.  “Don’t worry about that.  I’ll be speaking also to King Asami about this too.  I’m certain he is thinking the same about, Aimi.”

 

There was silence on the line.  _“Mikhail.”_

 

“Don’t.  Just don’t.  I know what you wish to speak about and the answer is no.  That door is shut forever.  We’ll speak about our son but not about trying to have a relationship.  Got it?”  He shouldn’t have said that with his son behind him.  Mikhail’s eyes closed against the churning of emotions.

 

_“It’s that young soldier, isn’t it?”_

 

“Feilong, I won’t answer that.”

 

 _“You already have.”_  

 

Hearing the phone hang up Mikhail turned to his son.  “I apologize for having you hear that.”

 

Those blue eyes studied him like Feilong often studied so many.  “Mother it is best if you are in a relationship that is healthy for you.  I can’t imagine it being one where it is with two other males.  It feels like you have to draw straws all the time.”  

 

So wise for someone so young.  “That’s exactly how I feel.  Why I turned them down a long time ago.”

 

“I know.  That’s why I never judged you harshly.”

 

As for the Asami household Akihito went after Asami.  “Please don’t send her back to that school, Ryu.”  He begged.  

 

Asami was surprised that his wife was begging him.  “I’m not.  I’m just still angry.”  He was heading back to reload his weapons.  “I’m contemplating whether or not to send Masaru to school.”

 

"Well, you know that Masaru would want to see Hiroto."

 

The answer will be a no then.  Asami began walking back to where their hidden room is.  Opening the door and closing it behind him he went to unlock the security door to where the guns were hidden.  He considered asking his wife to help him but knew how Akihito got doing that part.  Aiming was one thing but reloading was another.  So he began to do that part on his own.  

 

“That’s true.”  Asami agreed.  “If it were me I wouldn’t stop going to school in order to see you.”

 

He blushed at those words as he lifted a gun up to study it.  "I'm the same as you.  So who will be the one teaching, Aimi, and Alek?"

 

"I have an idea and he was once a teacher himself,"  Asami smirked as he loaded up a Beretta 93R. 


	15. The Bobbit Worm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's there to say? From the last chapter, Aimi is still a bad ass. :P
> 
> Now let us proceed on to this chapter, shall we?

Frank had been studying who captured him as they moved him out.  More like hogged tied him up and placed him on the shoulder of, Castellon.  He tried to study their science on how they made their creatures and still it was beyond his scope of understanding.  

 

“How many are involved in this?”  He asked as he just stared down at the heels of Castellon.

 

There was no answer from either as they continued to walk.  He heard the door open up and he felt the bitter cold.  With no protection for himself, he hoped he wasn't about to be left out there.  His eyes were diverted forcefully by someone making him do a garbled speech.

 

William laughed at Frank's stupidity as they walked on board the plane.  "Thanks for shutting him up.  He has been so talkative today."

 

The new face smiled as he let go of Frank’s face.  “I don’t mind.  As for your newest pet.  They have aimed themselves towards the newest destination.  Also, the youngest of Ryuichi’s has gotten away along with Feilong’s kid.”

 

The Mer frowned as he pushed Frank off of Castellon’s shoulder forcing him to hit the ground roughly.  “That’s a pisser.”  William was now in a foul mood.  “How did the girl do in hind sight?”

 

“She is of true Asami blood.”  The man responded gleefully.  “Even the Feilong child is incredible.”  At the glare from William he chuckled.  “Shush.  We can use them when the time is right.”

 

“Perhaps.”

 

The man turned to Castellon.  “I don’t want to turn him into your wife but Alek would still be magnificent as that.”

 

“That’s true.”  Running his hand down Castellon’s leg, William almost wanted to purr.  “But no one is my wife.”

 

XXX

 

Nikita kissed Midori’s lips tenderly after his shower.  “I’ll return to you shortly, my love.”  His eyes were soft as he took in that tousled brown hair.  

 

Midori wiggled his ass as a playful smile stayed on his lips.  How he looked like the captive he had in the very same building that made Nikita desire him once more.  “As much as I wish for that you know I have a job to head to.  You can ravage me all you wish after.  You know how much I want you inside of me.”

 

The Mer breathed in heavily of the young man’s scent.  He was heavy with lust.  “I do.”  Lowering himself down once more he kissed him heavily till he knew he had to part.  This time it was the older version that was like that of Kou.  Nikita had to let this one go before he drove his body down to that mattress.  “I’ll see you tonight.  You perfect lustful man.”

 

The youth smiled sweetly as he stood up.  "I'm happy that we met,"  Midori stated as he grabbed his clothes.  "I'll shower before I change up for work.  Don't worry."  Winking he practically skipped out of there.

 

Watching him and making sure he was gone, Nikita finally left to head towards the section of the building where Kou is.  Stepping inside, the man was now just tied around his waist and legs to allow him to hurl something at his face.  “Feisty.”  

 

“I don’t approve of you fucking a family member of mines.  Once Midori finds out what you are doing.”  Kou stopped himself knowing what will happen.  He turned his face away as a thought occurred to him.  “Midori looks like me when I was younger.  Do you fantasize about me when you are doing it?”  The man gave him such a knowing smile.

 

There was a tremendous shaking that started up which didn’t effect Nikita but did effect Kou as his eyes went wide.  The Mer approached him to kiss his cheek like he so often did.  “Yes.”  Another shaking happened.  “Our babies are hard at work out there.”

 

Fucking animals.  "Is this all to get my friend and his family?"  Kou gasped as he watched some of the ceilings come down.

 

“Yes, but there will be other casualties that happen.  Such as life.”  Nikita went closer to his ear.  “I wish that Midori was you.”

 

XXX

 

Yuri grabbed his children to bring them some place safe.  The place was shaking like gangbusters as Asami issued the alert to abandon the building.  Stepping out of his door he saw Mikhail waiting there to grab one child as Kristen finally joined them.

 

“Before you ask, I don’t know what it is.  Neither does King Asami.  Even Queen Akihito’s senses are going haywire along with the Princesses to the point of them passing out.”  Mikhail informed them.  

 

Heading to the staircase they heard a roar making them all pause to consider their new options.  They heard footsteps to see that Asami was considering them too as he shifted Akihito in his arms.  

 

“Keep going.  We aren’t sure where it is but keep your eyes and ears peeled.”  Asami cautioned.

 

They all nodded their heads before they continued on.  Akihito groaned a bit as the roar was heard once again.  “It’s a Bobbit Worm.”  It was moaned out.  “They are normally very small but are vicious little shits.”

 

"This doesn't sound small."  Remarked Kristen as she took a few steps down before taking them back up as something leaped up.  "Fuck!"

 

The creature quickly came up to try to snatch her down.  Kirishima and Suoh began to shoot at it along with Mikhail and Yuri who had to give up the children as Kristen herded them aside to protect their ears.  The roaring was stronger as the building rocked once more.

 

"Dad, this building isn't going to hold much longer,"  Masaru stated as he was almost sent over the edge.  

 

The helicopter couldn’t hold all of them.  Asami wished that he had his Trident on him now.  He looked at Akihito who was staring at the creature below.  “Kitten?”

 

“We don’t have twenty minutes.”  He whispered even as the sprinklers went off.  “Great!  They are trying to expose us all.”  

 

XXX

 

Kuroda raced towards the building along with all of the emergency services.  Being with family was unsuitable now but he'll just tell Barry to stand aside with their child.  His hands gripped the steering wheel even as another hand was placed on it.

 

“You’ll get to them in time.”  His once partner assured him calmly.  “I have to believe that.”  Barry could see that Kuroda’s eyes became huge.  “Shinji?”  Hearing their daughter make a sound he turned to see what the fuss was about.  “Oh.”  Those words came out so small.

 

Parking in such a haphazard way, Kuroda turned to them.  “I beg of you both to stay here.  If anything were to happen to you.”  As far as breaking up went they were far over but with Barry being there he didn’t care for appearances as he cupped his face to bring him in for a kiss.

 

Watching him pull away Barry was almost grasping at straws.  “You know I’m with someone else now.  This can’t happen again.”  

 

Such sad words and Kuroda hated himself for the ending of this.  “I ended this because of my narrow mindedness.”  He pulled away slowly as he tapped the keys.  “Take my car and drive far from here.  Make sure that you are both safe.  I don’t want anything to happen to you.”  He slid out of the car before he became too sensitive.  Before something else took away from his thinking so he can at least save his friend/client inside.  

 

“Dad?”  

 

Barry slid into the driver's seat knowing he had to do what Shinji instructed.  His eyes lingered for a while longer before he left the scene hoping all could be saved.

 

XXX

 

It was pure madness for him to even do this but Kou did as he stepped out of the bathroom towards his bag.  This Nikita was looking at his screen as he cleared his throat.  “Me in exchange for my cousin.  I’ll still be your hostage.  Just keep him out of this.”

 

“I enjoy long kisses.  Have you ever kissed a man before?”

 

Kou imagined that this will be the equivalent of kissing snails.  “Never.  This goes along with sex.  It has only been with women.”

 

Getting up Nikita wasn’t at all convinced but he decided to test the man out as he approached.  “At least get dressed.  I’ll test you a little bit.”

 

Doing so Kou dressed up quickly before standing before him.  “Okay.”  

 

The older man stepped closer to him as he treated him like a woman.  One hand brushing through his hair trying to ply him before it rested in the back of his head.  The other hand wrapped around his waist slowly as it brought Kou closer.  His stomach felt like it was about to blow chunks as those lips slowly brushed against his.  His initial reaction was correct.  He wanted to throw up as those lips continued to increase their pressure.  He held his breath until he pushed away.

 

Breathing hard Kou couldn’t do it.  “I’d rather throw you into a vat of acid.”

 

Chin raised Nikita approached the man as he licked his lips.  “I’m about to kill my own sons along with, Asami Ryuichi and his wife in the same building that man is proud of owning.  I gave up my own sons because I didn’t want children.  I got some bitch pregnant and once she gave birth I took them and gave them away.  You can guess what happened to her.”  He grinned.

 

“You are fucking vile.”  Kou’s eyes went wide.  “You are Mikhail and Yuri’s father?”  As the Mer nodded he punched him.  “Asshole!”  Punching him again he had the pleasure of knocking him completely on his ass.

 

Nikita cursed as he heard the sounds of footsteps.  He got up to reach for the loudspeaker.  “FIND HIM!”  

 

This time Kou was determined to get away.

 

XXX

 

So they ended up on the roof with the one helicopter between the majority of them.  Asami felt the choice was simple as he looked at the children.  He put them on board along with Akihito, Kristen, and Mikhail.  

 

“Get them out of here now, Kirishima!”  Asami shouted as he stepped back.

 

Akihito shouted at his husband as Kirishima put the helicopter in motion.  He looked ahead towards Kirishima and Sorano in front as they piloted the craft.  His heart sunk even as he looked back.  

 

Being next to Suoh, Asami lifted up his phone to contact Kuroda.  “I’m on the roof so it will be handy if you sent a helicopter up here now.”  His voice was unnaturally calm.

 

The building jerked before it swayed heavily.  Suoh grabbed his boss as he heard blades approaching them.  “Stick close to me.”  He advised as even Yuri was securing himself against them.  

 

XXX

 

In Hong Kong, Feilong and Yoh watched it all unfold as they could see Asami’s building collapse down to the ground.  Getting up, Feilong instantly began to walk out of the room.  “We’re heading to Japan.  Now.”  

 

His thoughts were immediate of his son and Mikhail.  How he hoped they weren't even in that building.  As he thought this he felt his phone to see that it was Alek calling.  A small smile of relief lifted his features till it paused so he can answer the call.  "Alek.  Please tell me that you and your mother are all right."

 

 _“We got off the building with seconds to spare.  We’re all fine.  It was a Bobbit Worm that did it.  A very large one.  Doubt they’ll find any evidence to the contrary.  We are heading to a safe house at the present time.”_   Alek moved his hand to wrap around Aimi.  

 

“I’m highly grateful that you are safe and sound.  I’m still heading there.  Tell Asami of this.  I’ll contact him as soon as I land.”  

 

 _“I will, Father.  Have a safe flight.”_   Alek hung up without the fanfare.

 

Feilong placed the phone against his heart as if it were his son.  “They are all safe.  We are still going.”  Yoh sighed in relief.  “Come, my love.” 


	16. Heads Might Start to Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Bobbit Worms to buildings going down, oh my!
> 
> What's next for our intrepid males?

Kou had felt so forgotten by his friends as he ran for his safety.  Something that he hated to think about at a time like this as people was chasing him.  He had so much hope to get to a safe place so he could not only be a good place but to warn his cousin not to be near the enemy any longer.

 

His heart raced as he rushed out from the building.  He looked all around him wondering if Midori even bothered to question Nikita about this location.  His eyes pinpointed a pay phone and knew how risky it was as he went for it.  

 

XXX

 

In the helicopter still, with his own heart going crazy Akihito heard his phone.  Lifting it up he contemplated answering it but he did.  "Hello?"

 

 _“Aki!  Help me!”_  

 

His eyes went wild.  “Kou!  Where are you?”

 

 _“I don’t have time since they are chasing after me.  I had to do this.  I’m near that Fumiya Town.”_   Hearing footsteps approaching he immediately hung up.

 

Hanging up Akihito climbed towards Kirishima.  “Kou just contacted me from a place near Fumiya Town.”

 

Sorano gasped.  “You’re fucking kidding me?”

 

Kirishima had his responsibilities right now.  “My job is to get you to the safe house.  I will contact Asami-sama.  We have children on board that we can’t jeopardize.”

 

"I realize this,"  Akihito told him.  "Please call him now!  They are chasing him."

 

Pushing the call button Kirishima went directly to Asami.  “Asami-sama, your wife has been contacted by Kou.  He is currently on the run from his captures.  He said he is near Fumiya Town.”  He listened to his boss before asked Akihito a question.  “Did he say anything else?”

 

“No!  He had to hang up since they are on his tail.  Please get him.”  Akihito pleaded.  “I want my friend safe.”

 

“He said he had to hang up since they are chasing him.  Your wife is pleading that you get him.”  Kirishima listened some more.  “I will relay that to him, Sir.  Good luck.”  Hanging up he told him the news.  “He is heading up there now.”

 

That was a relief.  “Thank you.”  Akihito went back to his seat.

 

Sorano looked to his husband.  “That was great of you.”

 

“Kou has helped us out.  We are glad to do so.”  Was his husband’s only response.  Sorano understood that Kirishima was thinking of the safety of everyone on this helicopter at the present moment.

 

XXX

 

He had to get that human back at once.  Nikita had to locate the man.  Now that he finally tasted those lips.  Those unhappy lips that expressed disgust over that kiss, Nikita was still determined to get him back.  He was still a hostage.

 

He activated his sonar to try to locate Kou.  The man was being cagey now and it wasn’t helping that all his men were running all over.  Nikita was tempted into calling Midori in hopes of luring out his cousin but decided against it.  Soon he found him.  

 

"He's in the outcropping where the old decayed barn is,"  Nikita called out.  

 

The moment it was announced Kou was leaving it.  Nikita loved to watch the man run.  He was gorgeous.  His eyes continued on him till he heard a helicopter approach.  His eyes went to it before an automatic was pointed towards them.  

 

Down below Kou smiled up at seeing the familiar sight of Asami.  He watched the man approach as his weapon fired towards the men.  He was safe.  He waved towards them.

 

Asami looked directly at him as Suoh put his hand down to pick him up.  Kou quickly grabbed it and was pulled up.  He couldn’t help but hug the man before he made the announcement.  

 

“My cousin Midori is in trouble.  That freak has been bedding him.  He has been using him to keep me at bay.”  Kou ducked as a bullet went flying towards the helicopter.

 

There was screaming from Nikita to have his men stop.  The Mer killed his man on sight.  “You’ll harm him.”  As much as he wanted to kill the rest on that transport.  No one is to kill, Kou.  “Kou is important to me.”

 

Kou was breathing hard as they ascended in the air.  He glanced at Asami.  “That was Nikita Arbatrov.”

 

“Mikhail and Yuri’s father?”  Asami inquired.

 

"One in the same."  Kou was still catching his breath.  "He and that Ian guy is assholes.  Also William."

 

He leaned in closer.  “Anyone else?”

 

“They eluded to the fact that there is one big cheese calling the shots.  They just don’t say who.”  

 

Settling back, Asami almost wished to go back to get this Nikita but knew he couldn’t extract information from him correctly.  “We’ll need to get to your cousin.  He might have said something to him.”

 

“He also needs his neck saved.”

 

“That also.”  Asami was tired as he handed him a phone.  “Contact Takato to tell him you’re safe at least.  Just be mindful of the minutes since we are heading to a safe house.”

 

Nodding his head he dialed his friend.  Kou had never been so happy in his life to hear his friend’s voice.

 

XXX

    

Still, on the heels of that kiss from Kuroda, Barry came home to find his newest partner enjoying a smoke out on the terrace.  Carrying his daughter to her bedroom he deposited her on her bed and kissed her before heading out to greet his older lover.  

 

“How was everything?  I see that you came home in his car.”  The man bent down to kiss Barry on the lips.

 

That expensive nicotine lingered but didn’t deter from the man’s natural taste.  “There was an emergency so he sent me away by making me take it.”

 

“And Emmie?”  

 

He smiled.  “She passed out before we got back so I tucked her into bed.”  Feeling himself moved towards the chair, Barry knew what will happen next.  “Can’t we do this in the bedroom before she wakes up?”

 

“Why when I want you now?”  His lover was so demanding as he removed Barry’s pants to lower his mouth on his penis.  

 

Barry's head tilted back as he felt loosened up.  He knew he should never stop his lover ever of his demands.

 

XXX

 

Kuroda entered his office and almost laughed at the audacity of this one's nerves.  "We have you on camera firing at me and you actually have the nerve to be sitting in my office."

 

Those onyx eyes watched as Kuroda locked the door.  "Then why lock the door if you want to lock me up?"

 

“I have a feeling that a simple prison won’t hold you.”  Kuroda pulled a chair along to plant it in front of the man.  “What is it that you want?”

 

"Guess how many of us are out there willing to ruin your friends and many of that species live?  Guess it and the boss will end it."  Ian smiled at the lawyer.

 

Crossing his legs, Kuroda wanted to laugh.  “I’m not a fool.  Why would you offer this to me?”

 

“Because I want to have fun with you.”

 

There was the silence that extended out.  "Leave Barry and Emmie out of this."

 

His tentacles came out quicker than Kuroda could react as the man wrapped them around him to place him on Ian’s lap.  “Smart man.”  He tapped his nose.  “You are now a part of this picture.  A picture in which you must cooperate with or else they will suffer.”

 

“She’s a little girl.”  Kuroda struggled as he tried to reach for his gun till he found it against his own side.  

 

“We know.  We won’t kill her.  Our own boss actually adores Barry.  Fucks him every day and night.”

 

Feeling hands and tentacles all over him, Kuroda tried to stop them as he felt that fuckers breath against his lips.  “What?”

 

“I like our little gun fight.  I’ll spare you.  I never force anyone but I do enjoy touching you.”  Ian touched him a little more before releasing him.  “You are one healthy individual.”

 

Kicking him hard in the face, Kuroda had the satisfaction of at least wounding him before he moved away.  He now had to get Barry and Emmie away from another lunatic.  As he thought this a tentacle moved around his waist once more.  “Remove that away from me.”

 

Ian’s inky eyes loved how this one felt.  “Our boss won’t harm him.  Though his sexual appetites are legendary.”  He chuckled into his ear.

 

Elbowing this fucker once more Kuroda turned to face him.  “You try to harm them.  You have already tried to harm others with children.  You don’t think that I won’t try to kill you now where you stand?”

 

“You won’t because of all the red tape.”  He moved quickly to kiss Kuroda’s lips.  Ian disarmed him once more and found that for a human with two arms, Kuroda Shinji was like that of an octopus himself as a knife buried into his side.  “Ah!  Good one.”

 

“I may not be together with Barry but it doesn’t mean I don’t love him.”  Kuroda took the knife away.  “After all.”  He smirked.  “I’m not truly divorced from him.”

 

The smug bastard’s smile disappeared.  “That’s signing your own death warrant.  You don’t want that.”  Ian wanted to reach out to stop him.  

 

Moving past the shit head, Kuroda opened his door back up.  “Good.  It’ll give him a new target.”  Pointing out the door he added, “Have a nice fucking day.”

 

Even Ian has never failed in a business dealing so this one was brand new to him.  He whispered to him as he got up to his side.  “Reconsider.”

 

“Their lives are more important than my own.”  Kuroda wasn’t about to argue over something like this.  “Now leave.”

 

His eyes were more hurt than his side.  It was possible for him to want this human even more.  “You are incredible.  I hope you can be saved.”

 

That was such a strange thing to be said as Kuroda watched the strange being leave the office.  He'll have to contact Asami on a more secure setting.  His once partner and daughter are with the enemy.

 

XXX

 

Sakazaki and Sudou watched as Kuroda actually walked into the home he allowed them to stay in.  Sakazaki stood up as the unshakable man seemed shaken.  He sensed how much of a disturbance this human was in.

 

“You aren’t safe here.”  For once there was guilt within him for doing this as he looked at the small family.  “I have spoken to Ryuichi and even he agrees to move you.”

 

“What happened besides the toppling of Asami’s building?”  Sakazaki asked as he could feel more rippling from him.

 

Kuroda’s eyes were actually bloodshot.  “The one that went after Sudou came to my workplace.  He informed me that there is a boss controlling everything.”

 

“The main hydra.”

 

"You could say."  Kuroda looked at Kin who approached.  He hoped that Emmie will reach that age one day.  "He has the one I love.  Well, the one I used to be with.  Of course, Barry doesn't know this."

 

Sudou could see such damage to one's psyche that this could cause.  "Is he threatening his life?"

 

Nothing was said as Kuroda said instead:  “It’s time to abandon this site.  Time to head to the next safe house.”

 

It was something that must be done even as Sakazaki got on the phone himself to contact the bastard.  “Is what Kuroda said true?”

 

 _“Yes.  You must leave immediately.”_ Asami said briefly before he even ended the call.

 

He knew that was important in order not the trace the call.  Sakazaki moved his family along swiftly.

 

XXX

 

With Barry thoroughly exhausted in their bed, he went off into his private office for his meeting.  There, he put all his screens up to where all his minions popped up.  He had a couple of his favorites in front of him.  A talented young scientist by the name of, William with his bride behind him.  There was also, Ian Clemons.  A very handsome businessman to whom had many business dealings with, Asami Ryuichi.  The others were merely pawns in his opinion.

 

"We are still gathering our pieces together.  I know that there are plenty of survivors in Asami Ryuichi's building.  I'm not surprised."  He began with.  "We do all these things to show them that there is no place to hide.  No place till all of them is dead."

 

Nikita bowed to the man.  “I lost my hostage.”

 

He studied the older man.  “That’s fine.  It was eventually bound to happen.  There are plenty more out there.  There are even their children to take.”  He smiled.  “Now let us proceed to the next agenda.”

 

Ian smirked.  “Kuroda Shinji knows that you are with Barry.  He is very unhappy about the news to the point of unsettled.”

 

“Excellent.  I don’t plan on letting that boy go just yet.  That human satisfies me to no end.  What about this Kuroda?  He seems to fire you up, Ian?”

 

“He does but he would rather stab me.”  Ian was still bleeding from that wound.

 

"Sounds promising to me.  Try again with him.  Kuroda might appease you yet."  Winking at him he started to discuss his plans for his mission.


	17. Soon the Safe House is Starting to get Crowded

“Lieutenant?”  Stenson pushed him against his shoulder.  “Pay attention.”

 

Augustus grumbled to himself.  He is paying attention to everything around him.  He glanced at Mikhail for just a second and he pushes him.  “I am, Sir.”  He responded back.

 

Rearing back, Stenson got in his face.  “Are you giving me attitude?”  

 

“Enough.”  Mikhail came in between them as he faced Stenson.  “You are in my brother’s unit for now on.”  

 

This was a low blow.  Stenson grabbed him.  “Please, Mikhail.”

 

Getting eye contact with his brother, Yuri understood the change as he began to choose someone in exchange.  Mikhail spoke up.  “I did warn you and you decided against it.  You are in Yuri’s unit.  Now report to him at once.”  

 

“Yes, Sir.”  With a resigned sigh, Stenson went to Yuri to report.

 

Facing Augustus, Mikhail felt bad about that.  “I apologize for that, August.”

 

“That’s fine.  You took care of it swiftly.  I will continue on in my duties, Sir.”  Augustus bowed to him as he began back on his job.

 

Mikhail hated the coldness though as he wished to drag the young Mer away.  He wanted to talk to him once more.

 

“Mikhail.”  

 

Feeling the young Mer’s hand on him Mikhail steadied him as he fell against his body.  “August.”  He looked at those eyes as they rolled back before closing.  Augustus was experiencing a flashback on his own.  Mikhail could just comfort him and wait till he could wake up.  When he finally opened up those green eyes Mikhail couldn’t help himself as he leaned down for a kiss.

 

The kiss was confusing but he accepted it.  It felt so good after the coldness of that memory.  Augustus accepted him as that tongue wrapped around his and he pulled him against the alcove so they could have privacy.  It felt like he had warmth also as Mikhail was wrapping his arms around him and he was drinking him in more.  

 

He felt Augustus’s erection against his own.  Mikhail rubbed himself against the soldier as his eyes opened to want more of a connection.  “August.”  He breathed out in his desire.  “It is so hard to stop myself.”

 

“Even though you want to know what I saw.”

 

“Exactly.”  Mikhail tangled his tongue up once more around Augustus.  Fuck this felt so good.  So powerful.  How perfect it would be to fill this one up with a child.  His child.  His hand went to that abdomen just imagining.  

 

Augustus felt butterflies with that hand there.  He felt what Mikhail was thinking at the moment and he wanted that too.  His eyes met with Mikhail’s again.  They should really talk about his memory.  “Mikhail.”

 

“You can shorten my name if you like.”  

 

Separating from him Augustus felt like he was fainting.  “Thanks.”  Glancing down at himself he giggled at his erection.  “We really need to talk about my flashback.”

 

Taking a few breaths he felt a bit embarrassed for going overboard with himself.  Still, he thought that Augustus was such a sweet and amazingly great Mer to have around.  Someone he enjoyed holding.  "Yes, I agree."

 

XXX

 

Aimi knew that her brother was missing Hiroto.  She had one brief thought he was safe till she thought of their school incident.  So she went to approach their mother to whisper in his ear.  That, in turn, had Akihito moving towards Asami to whisper in his.  Suoh and Kirishima immediately left the safe house without a word.

 

Akihito heard his phone and saw that it was Takato.  “Yeah?”

 

_“There are some seriously strange people outside here.  Rinka is scared and well, we have been hiding out in here for some time.”_

 

“Stay there.  We are sending help there.  Does Rinka know anything?”  Akihito knew he had to keep this quick.

 

 _“She does now.  I didn’t know how much until she began to panic.”_   Takato was breathing uneasily.  _“She figured out about her son’s relationship.”_

 

His eyes went to Masaru.  "Well, the cavalry is coming so hang tight."  Hanging up he told Asami about people around Takato's place.  "This has been extended."

 

XXX

 

Rinka was breathing heavily as fear was taking over her.  Her eyes went this way and that as each sound was expanding their home before squeezing them in.  Takato and Hiroto were standing at attention as they were ready to defend her and themselves.  Takato's eyes went to Hiroto as he could see the nunchucks.  Did Masaru teach him something during their time together?  Hearing Rinka and his daughter scream Takato went into action but his son was quicker as he knocked their assailant out.  Their eyes went to him in question.

 

“Masaru and his father taught me how to defend myself.”  Was all he said as someone else came out of another location and Hiroto calmly went for it.

 

Takato had to go by school yard methods to defend his family as his son went all ninjutsu on these people.  Of course, his son was not a pro.  As the house descended into utter darkness and Rinka screamed out there was something that Takato could see still as two large figures quickly cut through the bad guys.  Even Hiroto wasn't having a bad time.  When the lights went on and Takato could see that all seemed safe, it was Kirishima and Suoh standing beside his son.

 

“You aren’t hurt, are you?”  Suoh questioned them.

 

“No.”  Takato helped Rinka up as she shakily got up on her feet before running to her son.

 

She grabbed her son hugging him.  “When did you learn to fight like that?  I’m so glad you’re safe.  When did you learn to fight like that?”  Two separate questions.

 

Hiroto hugged her back.  “A long time ago.  I meant to tell you.  I’m sorry.”

 

She pulled back as her eyes took him in.  “Just as long as you’re safe.  That’s what’s important to me.”

 

"Honey, we have to leave here,"  Takato told her as he touched her arm.

 

"Nice bro," commented his sister, Julie with a wry smile.

 

Nodding her head she knew they had to.  "Okay."  Rinka looked at Kirishima and Suoh.  "Thank you too."

 

“We must depart before there is more.”  Kirishima was never one to mix words as he led the way.

 

XXX

 

As they awaited the arrival of Takato and his family, Asami and the rest listened to what Augustus had to say.  Asami looked over to Mikhail and Yuri knowing one of them would be more impacted by this memory more than anything.  It was Mikhail as Yuri followed his brother out.  

 

"I actually contemplated in telling him this while we were out there together,"  Augustus told them. "The way their father treated their mother was horrendous."

 

Alek stood there contemplating whether he should be out there or not when there was the arrival of his own father.  He looked back at how his father seemed to act like he owned this place too.  Somehow he looked over to Asami instead.  “I want to go to him too.”

 

His son had such good instincts.  Like that of his own son.  “Give it a little bit of time and then go to him.  You know your mother will love to speak to you more after he eased down.”  Asami put his hand on the boy’s shoulder.  “You’ll know when.  You always do.”

 

He appreciated those words as Alek could only wait.  He finally turned fully to his father to walk up to him.  “Well, you missed a shitty party.  Excuse my language.”

 

That sarcasm was definitely from Mikhail’s side.  Feilong brought the boy against him for a hug.  “As long as you are safe.”  His eyes went to the very upset Mikhail and Yuri.  “Please tell me what happened before I arrived.”

 

“Sure.”

 

Yoh stood there in wait.  Such love.  Such devotion.  Such something else.  He then diverted his attention towards the young soldier by the name of, Augustus.  The young Mer was so patient and for once he wasn't himself.  Suddenly those words of Mikhail's and even Alek's hit him about triangle type relationships.  For once, he felt like the odd man out and for this, he stepped away.

 

XXX

 

Darkness was his friend.  Darkness was a place where all his senses were even more comfortable as he felt more alert to his environment.  Kin was just a mixture of light and dark so her talents could come and go.  As for Sakazaki, it was constant.  So when they went down the darkest section of the town he knew there was a problem.  His eyes shifted to find the cause.

 

“Ian Clemons.”  He hissed out.

 

Sudou secured Kin.  Kuroda readied himself for action.  The man just wasn’t ready to watch Sakazaki as the dark King partially transformed in front of him as he slid out from the sunroof.  

 

Onyx eyes and a smirk was secured on the other as he watched Sakazaki emerge from the top of the vehicle.  He had always wanted this type of fight.  Ian watched as Sakazaki transformed into something more than himself.  Sakazaki was primal.  He was sleek and actually beautiful to behold.  He just had to be destroyed.  Now it was just him wishing to play with this King.  He was here to judge Sakazaki’s weaknesses besides his Queen and daughter.  

 

Then he spotted Kuroda in the vehicle through the window and Ian felt his own weakness as Sakazaki jumped him in his bestial way.  Ian almost lost it completely simply due to desire.

 

XXX

 

"He tortured our mother after having you.  First, he used her and after finding out about you."  Mikhail couldn't believe their own father.  Their father left to do whatever he wished to do and when he came back to find out she had Yuri, he tortured their mother, therefore, having him.  "He fucking cut me out with a knife once he deemed her ready to give birth.  That fucking bastard!"

 

Yuri held his brother to calm him down.  He could feel Kristen trying her own best to fight the urge to come out here.  Even Alek too.  So many wanted to comfort them.  But it was up to them to be there for one another.  He was just surprised to hear Akihito’s voice.

 

"He was never your father.  To call him that is never right or true."  Akihito stood there as he studied them both.  "I'm sorry to interrupt you but I felt the need to say this."  He came closer.  "I know that you are our number one soldiers.  You are the ones we go to whenever we want something done.  We do this because we trust you."  He placed his hands on both their shoulders.  "My parents fell in love with you when you were abandoned in our kingdom.  They raised you with me.  For the longest time, I thought of you as my brothers and I still do.  So it doesn't matter if they are blood-related or not.  It matters on who loves and cares for you."  He smiled at them.  "That's all I wish to say to you both."

 

Removing himself from his brother Mikhail did a bold thing by hugging him.  “I’ve loved you like a brother too.  I have always thought of your parents as my own.  I just want justice for what he did to our mother.”

 

"Then that will happen.  I just want the Mikhail and Yuri that I know so well.  Not the revenge thirsty ones.  We have enough crazies after us right now."  Akihito smiled at them in encouragement.

 

"You have that with me,"  Yuri told him with confidence.  

 

“And with me.”  Mikhail spotted his concerned son.  “I should talk to Alek.”  Reaching back to pat his brother he left to talk to his son.  

 

Yuri approached.  “Thank you for coming out when you did, my Queen.”

 

Akihito shook his head.  "In this instance, I'm your brother."  

 

Coming inside Mikhail went towards his son.  No words as he wrapped his arms around him.  Alek always knew what he said without them.  As his eyes opened up he could see the look in Yoh’s eyes.  Even his eyes were opened up.


	18. Tentacle against Tentacle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the last chapter, Sakazaki and Ian were about to fight. Now, who will be the victor or who will end up leaving the fight early?

Watching the fight from a surveillance camera, William almost consulted Castellon but he was in sleep mode.  Nikita was just useless to him right now so he looked at their boss.  

 

"King Sakazaki has power even out of the water.  No one even knows how much he wields."  William sounded almost too cold as he spoke.

 

"Very true but then there is King Asami.  He is quite mysterious in what he can do.  He is much like this even out of the water as well."  Their boss stroked his chin.  "I could never get a grasp of him no matter what.  Not even his tastes."

 

Nikita turned his attention to their boss.  “I’m quite shocked about that.  Were you that busy?”

 

“Yes.  Busy in my own life to care.  You know how that is.”  The boss’s mouth flinched at a particular wound Ian received.  “That’s poisonous.”

 

William began to go through his bag.  “I’ll help treat him.  While Ian is quite equipped he won’t be able to handle that particular poison.”

 

Their boss was quiet as he watched something intriguing.  It was inside the car.  He made a half chuckle even as the human left the vehicle to aim his weapon firing it right at Ian.  Kuroda Shinji was a sweet shot since it took off a bit of Ian’s tentacle.  He decided to send a message to Ian.

 

Clicking the button to go into Ian's Bluetooth, he made his order, "Tell Kuroda Shinji that if he doesn't give himself up to you that Barry will die tomorrow and when Emmie gets older."  He smirked.  "I'll marry her off to some bastard."

 

Ian blinked at that order as he felt the poison coursing through his body.  He dodged Sakazaki as he looked directly at Kuroda.  “My boss told me that if you don’t give yourself up to me that Barry will die tomorrow and your daughter.”  He had to catch his breath.  “When she gets older he’ll marry her off to some bastard.”

 

Sakazaki paused at those words making even Sudou in the car think that was impossible.  "This is a fluke,"  Sakazaki said trying to call out his bluff.

 

Pulling out his Bluetooth he showed him his evidence.  "As if I actually enjoy fucking wearing this shit unless he wants me to.  I don't wear this stuff for my own business."  Ian placed it back into his ear as he glared at Kuroda.  "We have a deal?"

 

"I want proof."  Kuroda came next to Sakazaki.  "Show me, Barry."

 

An evil curl of his lips as he pulled up some recent photos of Barry with just his cock buried deep inside of him.  The boss knew it was so crude but it will get to the stern lawyer.  So when he sent it to Ian and Ian showed it to Kuroda, he knew he got him as Kuroda went closer to his minion.

 

“Kuroda, you can’t.”  Sakazaki reached out to stop him but Kuroda handed him his gun.  

 

"I'll do anything for their safety.  You once did the same also."  Kuroda looked at Ian before looking back to Sakazaki.  "Tell Ryuichi that those sunsets are always the way."

 

Confused, Sakazaki nodded his head.  “He’ll get you back.”  

 

Ian wrapped his arm around Kuroda to guide him away towards a dark alcove where they had a hidden vehicle.  The poison was hurting him and he needed help right away.  Still, he had to say something to Kuroda.  “Don’t worry, I won’t take advantage of you in that way.”

 

“No?  I just feel like Barry is being taken advantage of.”  Kuroda snapped back as he was brought into a black van.  

 

“Actually not.  Barry and my boss fell in love after you broke up.  Barry was just in that position to fall for someone else.”  Ian grimaced against the pain.

 

He meant that he himself made Barry vulnerable.  Kuroda examined how Ian was looking.  “Sakazaki is an ass but his poison will kill you soon.”

 

The van was speeding along.  Ian’s eyes were barely opened even as the van slowed to a stop and someone else was let in.  “Hey, William.”  He glanced over to the other.  “Castellon.”

 

Kuroda’s eyes went wide at Castellon as that Mer/Robot came towards him to tie him up.  He was definitely related to Akihito just by looks alone but not much else.  This one was just a shell. As he continued to examine Castellon as William administered something into Ian, Castellon leaned forward to his ear.

 

"Sorry, this had to happen to you."  Castellon pulled back with regret written in those eyes before he turned to stone again.

 

As soon as they were here they were gone.  Kuroda was left with Ian as they drove in silence.  Ian just laid there still processing his medicine.  Kuroda still processing the fact that his loved ones are in some madman’s hands.  

 

"When I saw you at the very beginning I knew that I had fallen for you…. After a few days, I can't drag my eyes off of you.  I don't know what I should do to make my feelings go away, but no… I can't.  I can't get you out of my mind because my feelings for you are real.  It's like I'm addicted to you."  

 

Kuroda listened to Ian as he moved his lips while he spoke.  He didn’t even open his eyes as he groggily said those words.  He rolled his eyes.  “What bullshit.”  He wanted to kick this asshole.

 

Ian's eyes opened up slowly.  "I once have seen that poem written by some unknown writer.  I must admit it made me laugh."  His eyes really gazed at Kuroda serenely.  "Now it doesn't.  Kuroda Shinji, even if you escape from me I promise I won't hurt you.  I can't even fault you for it."

 

“What is your deal?”

 

The medicine was making him so sleepy.  Ian started to sleep but as he fell asleep he answered him.  “Love.  That’s all it is, Kuroda Shinji.”

 

Such soft spoken words being said and Kuroda didn’t feel the need to be swayed.  They were out to kill everyone he knew.  He was here in hopes of getting close enough to Barry and Emmie.

 

XXX

 

Brushing his hand into Yoh’s hair, Feilong kissed his wife tenderly.  Never once did he notice how Yoh was looking as each kiss was placed on him till he caught the reflection.  So with a tender touch to Yoh’s chin, Feilong turned his face toward him.  

 

“What are you thinking of?”

 

He felt guilty almost for thinking this way.  “As much as I love Mikhail I want to end it with him.  I want to give up the pursuit.”  

 

Feilong was confused.  “Why?”

 

“Because I finally understand exactly what he means by those type of relationships.”  Yoh turned away as focused down.  “I see more demand for him than for myself.  When we make love it is for him.  When we are together you gravitate to him and I’m forgotten.”

 

Such a slap in his face making Feilong turn his wife to him.  "I love you so much that I was thinking of so many ways that I could give you a child.  We have a child and yes it is through Mikhail.  We both love him and got what we wanted in being with Mikhail twice."  Kissing Yoh tenderly once more he began removing his clothes.  "I've shared more of my life with you than with him.  You've seen more good and bad with me than him.  You are the one for me."

 

Feeling spread out, Yoh laughed at how the air hit his naked body.  As Feilong’s tongue hit his rim he sighed in content not even paying attention as the door opened up and a guard stood there staring at the scene.  No words.  They just stared as his hardened cock was in the air and Feilong loosened him up before he bothered to notice the interruption.

 

“Shit!”  Yoh jerked but Feilong was in his own world as he continued up towards his balls to suckle them.  “Fei.  A guard is in here.”  Moaning he wished he had a gun to shoot at the guard.

 

"Excuse me, King Feilong.  We have an emergency."  The guard finally announced after he got out of his stupor.  His eyes were still on Yoh's sweet looking body before he quickly averted them before Feilong got up to see him.  Outside the room, the guard adjusted his penis before joining the others.  

 

XXX

 

They went back to their bedroom after the meeting.  Asami was seething as he went slowly towards their bed.  Akihito walked behind him.  Placing his hands on his back and resting his head against him.  

 

“You know we’ll get him back and we’ll win.”  

 

To hear his wife whisper that, Asami wrapped his own arms around his kitten's.  "That's correct."  Then he brought his wife around for a kiss.  "They have extended this war out."

 

“I know and have you noticed how they have just left to us alone.  To our group.  There are still some kingdoms still out there.”

 

But they are the strongest.  Asami pulled away slightly.  “They already had Barry beforehand.  So taking Kuroda was obviously pre-planned.  Either that.”  He stopped midway as he thought of what Kuroda said to him.  “Ian expressed interest in him.  At least it could be fake.”  

 

Akihito raised his hand up in the air as he cocked his hip to the side.  “Wanna show a video to your wife here?  You know the viewfinder doesn’t lie.”

 

That’s true.  Asami went to his laptop to pull up the video of the little shoot out between Kuroda and Ian.  It was Akihito that guided him on what he wanted to see and it was his kitten that was smirking.  “Something?”

 

"Fucking love at first sight.  Of course, it was better when it was me looking at you the first time."  Akihito said sarcastically.  Feeling placed on his husband's lap he always wondered when he always found the time to feel so horny.

 

XXX

 

Takato found Kou elsewhere in the huge expanse of the safe house.  His friend was quiet during the meeting along with seeing him again.  So coming up to meet up with him he had hope that Kou would speak to him.  

 

“I don’t know where Midori is.  Even Asami’s men couldn’t locate him.  I have to hope that my cousin got wise and is safe.”  Kou was mostly just looking at a random painting.  “That fucker who took me was fucking my cousin to keep me quiet.  I decided to at least sacrifice a little of myself and attacked that asshole and ran.  I hope what I did was right.”

 

This was why Kou was so quiet.  Takato wrapped his arm around him.  “I have to hope that he’s fine too.  Midori always had his tastes for these things.”

 

That was true.  Kou was upset that Midori never possessed that type of instinct to know any better.  “I hate that fucker.”

 

“Not more than us but you have your reasons.”  It was Yuri’s voice as he entered the room.  

 

Both men stood up to face him.  Kou didn’t mean to demean him nor his brother after hearing what happened to their mother.  “I….”

 

Yuri held up his hand.  "No need.  As for your cousin, he is safe.  We decided to send him and his friends on an all expense trip to France.  To sweeten the pot we even included a very nice and sweet person for him to forget about our father."  He winked at him.  "Trust me when I say that this relative of Sakazaki's is incredibly good for someone like Midori."

 

The man smiled as he came towards the Mer.  “I appreciate it but how do you know it’ll work?”

 

With that answer, Yuri held up his cell phone with a picture of Midori with the Mer.  "In case you are wondering, his name is Picard.  Seems like Midori had a thing for Star Trek.  Who could have figured that one out?"  Smiling at both the humans he began to move out of the room.  "We made sure to block out Midori's memory of our father.  That is one special talent of another Mer by the name of Elon.  Be thankful of this.  So he will never ever go to him again."

 

Kou had to thank him all over again.  “Thank you very much.  Thank you.”

 

“Sure.  My father is one evil man.  You and your cousin didn’t deserve what happened.”  With that, Yuri left the humans alone.  

 

Takato held his friend.  “Congratulations.  Midori is safe at least.”

 

“Yeah.  That’s a good thing at least.”  Kou held him back happily.

 

XXX

 

 

“You aren’t happy.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Why aren’t you happy?”

 

The reply wasn’t forthcoming as his brown hair began to fall more in front of his eyes.  Soon the answer came in the form of a groggy answer.  “Just tired.”

 

The ticking began up again.  “You should rest.”  

 

“I can’t now.”  William’s eyes were becoming bloodshot.  He looked down at his naked form.  “Is the doctor fed?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He looked at Castellon.  “I need you inside of me.”  His eyes begging his wife.

 

“Get on your back and I’ll fulfill you.”  

 

William teared up.  He wished he was the one who perished and not his beautiful Castellon.  This one in front of him would come and go with life.  Right now it became the robotic form as he was placed on his back and Castellon just drove his cock into him.  William didn’t complain.  He was still with his wife.  

 

Suddenly life came back into those eyes as Castellon bent forward to kiss his lips.  “Don’t fret, William.  I love you.”

 

He held his wife for dear life as they made love.  William wished for all that he could do he could turn back time.  That was his greatest wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You do see a glimpse of Castellon actually acting non-robotic as he speaks to Kuroda. 
> 
> We thought to take breaks during the weekend to play catch up along with resting and stuff. We just realized that we are almost caught up in all our chapters here.


	19. When One Bad Guys Mask isn't Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kuroda was taken by Ian, Kuroda finds out the truth behind his mask. As this occurs, Barry is in trouble.

“I want to see dad.”

 

Barry sat down next to his daughter.  "You do?  Well, let me call him."  Dialing up Shinji he reached his voicemail.  "Hi, Shinji.  It's Barry.  Emmie says she wants to see her dad.  Call me back as soon as you get this message.  Alright, I'll talk to you later."  Hanging up he smiled at his daughter.  "He'll contact us as soon as he can.  You know how reliable he is."

 

She smiled as she started to play with her dolls once more.  Barry turned his head towards where his lover was working.  As of late it just felt like he was nothing more of a sex device to the man.  When he kissed him it felt so impersonal.  When Shinji kissed him it felt like love to him.  Getting up he smiled at his daughter as he promised her some ice cream.  So taking her hand he leads her away.

 

“You heading somewhere, Barry?”

 

That low baritone freaked him out a little.  Barry just saw him in the window of his office.  “I am just taking her for some ice cream before heading to the park.  You want to come?”  He smiled at him.  

 

The man shook his head.  “No, but I don’t believe you should go either.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I don’t think its safe out there.”

 

He giggled.  “It isn’t safe anywhere but all I want is to take Emmie to the nearby ice cream place.  She can’t be cooped up all the time.  It isn’t healthy.”  Letting go of her hand he came over to him.  “We can do whatever you want later on.  I’ll even try those handcuffs too.”  He whispered.  “Just please.”  

 

Seeing that there was no harm in this the man nodded his head as he kissed Barry on the lips.  “Please don’t be forever.  You know how I miss you both.”

 

"I won't,"  Barry promised as he went back into holding his daughter's hand.  "Love you."

 

“Love you.”

 

Walking out the door with his daughter in hand, Barry began to sing with her.  

 

XXX

 

Irritation washed over him as he walked into the room they dumped the lawyer in.  Undoing his bindings Ian cursed at the heathens for treating Kuroda in this way.  “Please come with me.”

 

Kuroda followed him towards a large bathroom where clothes and everything was set up.  “And where am I?”

 

“My home away from home for now.”  Ian’s eyes slowly shifted to him.  “The clothes will fit you.  Take a shower and change.  All that is in here is an electric shaver.”  

 

“How do you know I won’t attempt to kill you?”

 

"I can think of worst ways of dying."  Ian studied him.  "Being killed by you wouldn't be the worst."  As Kuroda studied him more intensely the man excused himself quickly to make his phone call.  "Yes?"

 

“The lawyer?”

 

“Cooperative.”  Came his clipped reply.  It was just as his boss liked it.  “What else do you wish?”

 

There was a long pause on the line.  “I may have to expel my lover early.  It appears he has run off.  Don’t let Kuroda know.  I need him in line”. Came his desired order.

 

“Yes, Sir.”  As the line closed Ian shut his eyes.  What about the girl?  

 

XXX

 

There was no response from Shinji so it left him no choice but to contact the next best option.  Barry remembered everything that Shinji taught him as he bought a burner cell.  He then went to contact, Asami Ryuichi.

 

_“Sion.  Asami Ryuichi is not available at the present moment.  If you leave a message we’ll see that…”_

 

Barry interrupted Kirishima’s message.  “Kirishima!  It’s Barry!  I don’t have much time and I can’t get a hold of Shinji.  I am on the run from my lover because I’ve been having a bad feeling from him.  Please help!”

 

On the other line, Kirishima raised up the phone for Asami's attention.  "Barry.  He's on the run.  I don't think this is good news." 

 

Asami went on the phone immediately.  “Barry, this is Asami.”

 

"Oh thank god.  Asami, my daughter and I are on the run from my lover and…"  At the moment he said that his lover's car stopped short in front of him before men jumped out of the car.  "Shit.  They're here."  Picking up his daughter he began to run.  

 

On the other side of the phone, Asami could hear the scattered running and Emmie crying as they grabbed Barry and her.  "Kirishima!"

 

His secretary shook his head indicating he couldn’t get a trace.  They were lost.  His eyes went to his boss as the man stood there furious.  

 

XXX

 

Out of the bathroom and completely dressed in different clothing, Kuroda walked down the hallway until he found Ian just sitting there half dressed with his tentacles on display.  He examined the man just to see that Ian seemed to be regretting his choices in life.  Something he could always read in any of his opponents.  

 

“You aren’t a merman, are you?”  

 

“No.”  Ian lifted up a tentacle in a show of exercise before it changed color.  “There are other types out there.  Other types that aren’t made from science.  Though it makes you wonder since I’m very rare out there.”  He smirked.  “Yes, Sakazaki does have a bit of it in him.”

 

"You are a Cephalopoda class type."  Kuroda examined the tentacles as he now relaxed them.  "Both parents or just one?"

 

“One.  It was my father who was one.”  Ian chuckled.  “He told me how he grossed my mother out when she first saw his natural state.  He had the worst time getting to her.”

 

“Please don’t tell me he kidnapped her too.”

 

"Fuck no.  My mother lived by the sea so my dad would wait for her each day or night.  That's all.  He wanted that chance to talk to her.  Eventually, she caved."  He smiled sweetly.  "She said it was the best decision of her life."  His smile vanished suddenly.

 

Kuroda needed to know why all this was happening to the people he knew.  “What happened?”

 

“I do have a Godparent and he was there when their deaths occurred.  He witnessed them in a crossfire between Asami and Feilong.  I know I’m not that young but I was very close to my parents.”  Ian gritted his teeth.  “I can’t forgive their crimes.”

 

“Was their last names Clemons as well?”

 

“Yes.”

 

"Didn't happen."  Kuroda stood up.  "I have been to a lot of crime scenes in my life.  I have even counseled Asami as well.  I remember every name and date of everyone who may or may not have suffered.  Clemons is not one of them."

 

Standing up as well Ian glared at him.  "Then you're wrong."

 

“You seeking justice for something that wasn’t the fault of two individuals is wrong.  Asami and Feilong didn’t no such thing.”  Kuroda quickly scanned for a gun.  “Now I have you pegged and you aren’t the bad guy you are pretending to be.  If you were then I wouldn’t be walking around so freely around here.”

 

“That’s because I love you.”

 

“You have a funny way of showing it.”  Rolling his eyes Kuroda decided to remove himself from the room even as his stomach started to growl.  

 

Growling, Ian moved past him.  “Let me feed you.  I can’t have you starving to death.”

 

Kuroda stood there almost motionless.  This guy’s tender moments were just too strange at times for a kidnapper.  A man who told him he wouldn’t mind him killing him.  

 

XXX

 

So the humans were being targeted because they were friends with them.  Augustus sat beside Mikhail as the car drove along.  Asami thought it might be best to send them out this way to see if either one can get a reading.  

 

“Would they really harm a child?”

 

There are some questions he hated to answer.  Mikhail held his hand.  “It is really hard for me to answer something like that.”

 

“They would harm the father of the child?”  His brows furrowed.

 

Mikhail decided to hold him close instead.  “Don’t do this to yourself.  You are stressing yourself out.  As it is, I’m trying not to.”  

 

Augustus turned his head to face him.  “I’m afraid of getting one too many readings though.”

 

They weren’t even close to the site yet so Mikhail had to relax him.  Giving an order in the front to give them privacy he kissed Augustus.  With one brushing into his hair, Mikhail found no resistance from him as their tongues met and Augustus brought one leg on top of his lap.

 

Unzipping his pants Mikhail felt a little jerk from Augustus till he eased his nerves as he kissed down his neck.  “I just want you, August.”  He confessed.  “Just you.”  

 

Feeling that strong hand caress down his body gently, Augustus breathed out unsteadily.  His eyes were closed from each touch.  Each kiss till he felt a hand around his penis.  “Mik.”

 

Looking up at him Mikhail asked him with full need.  “Do you want me as much as I want you?”  

 

“Yes.”

 

Smiling, Mikhail licked the tip of his penis.  “I’m glad.”  Another lick before he ran it down his shaft and up along it to head to the tip again.  “Such a perfect size.”

 

Feeling that mouth surround his cock, Augustus felt like he’d pass out from pure erotism now. 

 

XXX

 

After they have eaten and Kuroda watched him cleaned up and he was escorted elsewhere he had noticed Ian's demeanor wasn't all so bad.  He knew he shouldn't have been acting soft on him for what he did to Sakazaki's club.  That was a crime but there was regret each time this man spoke.  These crimes were being done because he was made to do them.  

 

“And me?  If he told you to kill me would you do so?”  

 

Ian’s eyes widened at the question and he visibly shook at it.  “No.”  

 

“You would let me go?”

 

“Yes, but you would need to kill me in exchange.  If you don’t he would do so anyhow.”  Ian told him as he tried to leave.

 

Kuroda grabbed his hand to keep him there.  “That means I want to help you.  You aren’t the bad guy at all.”

 

“I’d rather die.”

 

That was fucking confusing.  “Why?”

 

“Because you’d rather have another.”  Ian sighed before he laughed fruitlessly.  “Stupid, huh?  First time falling in love and I’m thinking poetically.”

 

"Not stupid.  I just wish I could think that way when I pushed Barry away from me.  I loved him but not enough to stay with him.  He wanted Emmie and I didn't at first but eventually, I did.  Soon, I just didn't want to be in a relationship anymore."  Kuroda couldn't believe he was being this forthcoming to this stranger.  Why?  

 

His eyes just went through him layer by layer until he had to say it.  “I’ll tell you when it is a good time to leave here.  Only then.  Only when you can.  That is when you are allowed to join your friends.  The guards outside are much too tough to get past.”  His phone vibrated.  “I must get this.  Please excuse me.”  Getting up he answered it.  “Yes?”

 

_“Perhaps I’ll allow my plaything to live another day.  How is Kuroda behaving?”_

 

“He is behaving knowing that Barry is with you.”  Ian had to act like his Godparent was used to him as.  Arrogant.  “You must really enjoy that young little thing.”

 

 _"But of course.  Perhaps I have underestimated gay people and their tastes.  Of course, I do enjoy making them cry.  Don't apologize for what you are.  I've forgiven that long ago."_   The man slapped something in the background making Ian wonder if it was Barry.  He winced if it were.

 

“Much appreciative.  Now about those other babies of yours.”

 

 _"My large ones.  They toppled two more kingdoms an hour ago.  Of course, they took down an oil rig as well.  Oh well.  Such loss is to be expected."_  

 

Ian's stomach churned at that information.  "That's true."  Of course, he still had to be himself.  "And Nikita?"

 

_“I’m promising him that young girl once she is of consenting age.  Barry did try to run away from me.”_

 

His eyes went large.  No, don't involve the little girl.  "That sounds fine sir.  He has been upset with the loss of his hostage."

 

“True.  Not that I care for him but he is useful.  My son I will speak to you soon.”  

 

Once he hung up Ian fell back to normal as he went back into the room to look at Kuroda.  The man was walking towards him and his heart sped up.  This man, as much as he wanted to deny it, he is still in love with Barry.  “I wish I never fell for the lies.  If I didn’t I would hope that you would look at me much differently.”

 

The man started to step past him.  “How do you know that I already am looking at you differently?”

 

His breath caught before his hand caught Kuroda’s.  “What?”  Ian felt like a hopeless child again.  

 

“Barry is my first love and I want to save him.  I want to save my daughter more than anything in this world.”  Kuroda’s eyes went through him just like that first day.  “You are different from them.  I believe that you can help us.  I will not kill you.  I feel that is a waste now.”  His long eyelashes seemed to flutter as he looked up and down.  So many years in this practice and he loved how well he can read others.  “Don’t make me.”

 

“Dr. Frank Rosen was taken to help perfect those creatures from getting ruined.  At first with them being evaporated was fine because it was meant to scare.  Now they need them around for their end game.  If they have to they will do this with land creatures to get to the more powerful ones.  This means mostly Asami Ryuichi.  While Sakazaki is indeed powerful in his own right and Feilong is more powerful than that one.”  Ian didn’t realize he wrapped his tentacle around the man’s waist.  “It is Asami Ryuichi and Takaba Akihito being the end game.  It is Nerida and Sion as the end of the end.  All of you are collateral damage.”

 

Kuroda stared at him with that information that was given.  “Who is your boss?  The one calling all the shots.”

 

“He isn’t dead in Asami’s world.  That’s all I’m allowed to say or else something in my head will go off.”  Ian tapped his head.  “For this, I know it isn’t a lie since I had to get my own brain scanned itself to see the truth myself.”

 

That’s fucking insane.  “You know how many are described like that in his world?”  Kuroda could see how helpless Ian looked so he knew to be angry was useless.  “You didn’t try to get it taken out?”

 

The man placed his head down.  “Where it’s placed is where I could be killed.”

 

This Godparent is insane to do this to him.  Lifting Ian’s chin up Kuroda gazed into his eyes.  “Then if we all survive this I’ll see to getting it out.”  Bringing his lips onto Ian’s, Kuroda kissed him gently finding the man giving off a sweet helpless moan.  

 

XXX

 

“Takato, did you know that your son is gay?”

 

Takato stood there almost wanting to giggle.  He shouldn't want to react this way but Rinka's normally coiffed hair looked like a chicken now.  Hiroto was dressed like Tom Cruise from ‘Risky Business.'  What with a blue shirt and his boxers only while Masaru for a sixteen-year-old shouldn't look that fucking buff.  Honestly, that wasn't fair.  Still, it was funny how Rinka sounded and looked like a chicken as she said that.

 

"Yes, I do."  He responded casually.  

 

Her mouth dropped before she closed it.  “I had my suspicions but I tried to think they were just teasing me.”  She was fighting hard to calm down even as their daughter quietly came in with her book.  “Julie, get out of this room at once.”

 

Their daughter blinked before she glanced at Masaru.  “Wow!”  Taking another glance at Hiroto she gave him a thumbs up.  “Good job, Bro.”

 

“You knew too?”  Rinka yelled.

 

“Yeah.  I caught them making out in his room more than a few times.”  Julie started to count off on her hand.  “Once when they were ten.  Another time when they were thirteen.  Oh the best one was when they were thirteen again when Hiroto had his hand down Masaru’s pants.  That time I actually cheered my brother for that.”

 

“That’s it!  Go to your room.”  Rinka shouted as she pointed towards the door.

 

Shrugging, Julie gave her brother the thumbs up.  “Don’t worry I support you.”

 

Smiling at his daughter’s display Takato approached his wife.  “Honey, is it that bad that he’s gay?  They have been in love since they were two.  I actually find it romantic.”

 

Grabbing his shirt to place it on Masaru tossed Hiroto his pants.  “I’m really sorry you had to find out this way.  We meant to come to you again about our plans in the future.”  His eyes went to his mother and father as they entered.  “I guess you know that she knows now.”

 

"Yes, we heard it down the hall,"  Asami told him.  

 

Rinka looked all around the room insulted that she was the only one truly left out.  "I have nothing against this.  But what about your future Hiroto?  Children?  As it is, I have no idea why we are in some house in the middle of nowhere."

 

Akihito understood why she would feel this way as he shared a glance to Takato.  “It’s time to tell her.  We have already welcomed you and your son into the family.”  Akihito approached her.  “In twenty minutes all will be revealed to you.”  He left the room.

 

“What does he mean?”  Rinka asked.  “Why do I have to wait?”

 

Asami smirked at her before following that perfect ass of his wife’s out that door.  “Because this story starts with my Akihito.”


	20. From Majestic viewings to Oh No, Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Barry tried to escape with his daughter he was brought back.
> 
> Kuroda has discovered that Ian Clemons is truly not the bad guy. He is just someone being tricked by his, "Godparent." Ian is not allowed to tell people certain things or else it'll mean his own life. (We'll get down to why the ass planted it in there truly in one of these chapters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F.Y.I. 
> 
> I already let someone else know but this will be for everyone else's understanding also. Emmie is a young girl in this story. We will not harm or abuse any children in our story. Emmie will be safe from physical harm. For right now she is just being separated from her dad. She has no idea what is happening to Barry at the moment. We do have hold some regret in writing a child in now into the story and bringing it to this point but now the damage is done. We are doing our best in rectifying it to a speedy conclusion.

It was honestly all so beautiful to her as her eyes still remained fixed on Akihito's natural form.  Rinka couldn't help but feel touched by heaven itself.  She was actually afraid of removing her eyes from this site.  

 

“And you are saying that my own son is just partially transformed now.”  She finally tore her eyes away to glance at her son with Masaru.  

 

Akihito wasn’t about to give his son a hard time when he knew Masaru took after his father.  “He was supposed to wait when they turned into adults and Masaru asked for permission to marry your son.  He got a bit ahead of himself.  For that, we apologize.”

 

Rinka furrowed her eyes as she clicked her tongue.  “I can see that my son and yours will be together even as seniors.  If you say he can get pregnant then I hope he can remain without a baby until the time of their union.”

 

“Mom?”  

 

She thought it was always so cute when Hiroto looked excited and hopeful.  It reminded her of when he was just a child.  “I approve of Masaru and you being together.  When the time comes and he wishes to be married to you I would love for him to ask us properly.”

 

Takato smiled behind her.  He always knew that Rinka would be accepting of this.  

 

She frowned suddenly before moving back to hold her husband’s hand.  “While you explained about your ordeal at the hands of my father I never got the chance to apologize to you.  If I would have known I would have stopped him myself.”  Rinka kissed her husband on the cheek.  “I’m so glad that you and Kou were there for Akihito.  You got him back to his family.  My dad was always such a huge jerk to you.  I always hated that.”

 

Asami had been silent all this time before helping his kitten up out of the pool.  Wrapping him up in a large fuzzy blanket, he said, "We owe them both a debt of gratitude for what they've done for us."  Holding his wife in his lap he enjoyed the weight.  "I was never truly complete until I met Akihito.  With him, I got everything I never thought I would truly achieve before or deserve."

 

Akihito smiled as he stayed in his arms.  “I love you too.”

 

"They approved us in getting married one day,"  Hiroto whispered into Masaru's ear.

 

Masaru shifted in his seat wishing he could bring his love on his own lap but felt that would carry it too far with his parents right there.

 

XXX

 

Too many flashbacks were happening to him at once.  Augustus began to jerk.  He convulsed bringing Mikhail down with him.  Mikhail attempted to revive him.  It was time to end this madness so he gently kept patting Augustus’s cheek rapidly.  

 

“Please, August.”  He pleaded as he continued to pat him.  

 

Fear was ripping through him as the young Mer started to foam from his mouth so he knew he had to bring him to his side.  Mikhail tried not to cry in his frustration.  He cursed this gift of Augustus’s.  He kissed his cheek in hopes that will help him and soon it all went quiet as the Mer stayed still.

 

Mikhail checked his breathing to find it was at a steady pace.  He called his name but nothing was happening.  This made him look towards the guards before whipping out his phone.  

 

"King Asami, Augustus is suffering."  He gritted his teeth as his King was asking questions.  "No, it isn't that.  He suffered from too many flashbacks and passed out.  He was convulsing and he foamed at the mouth."  Tears fell from his eyes.  "He has told me that if this happens he will fall into a coma."

 

"Get him back here at once,"  Asami ordered.  "We don't want him out there."

 

“Yes, my King.”  Hanging up he placed his phone away.  Mikhail looked down at the sleeping form before gently lifting him up.  “We’ll be getting you help.  Hang on, my love.”

 

Walking back to the car he was careful as he slid in and sat down.  Holding the young Mer tenderly he caressed Augustus’s face while placing soft kisses on random spots on it.  “You truly are special to me.”

 

XXX

 

“Why did you become disobedient to me?”  

 

Barry was handcuffed to the bed naked just staring at his angry lover.  “I don’t want to be with you anymore.  Please allow me to leave with Emmie.”  

 

“No.”  The man approached with a tray full of special implements with him.  “This must be about your lawyer.”

 

“No, this is about us.  It isn’t working anymore.  A relationship isn’t just about sex.  All we do is have sex.  The sex may be good but that’s all we have.  I want more.  Don’t you want more?”  Barry watched the man as he produced a knife.  “What the hell are you doing?”

 

Playing with the point he smiled mischievously.  “Showing you what I do about disobedience.”

 

He squirmed as the man approached with the knife in hand.

 

XXX

 

Separating from him, Kuroda's faced away.  "I shouldn't have kissed you when Barry and Emmie are being held, hostage."

 

No words but actions as Ian removed himself from his sight to stalk away.  Of course, Kuroda would feel that way.  So he grabbed a pad of paper and headed towards the table to begin scribbling on it before drawing a diagram.  

 

Curious feelings drove Kuroda into the next room to see what Ian was doing.  Seeing what he was doing he sat down adjacent to him.  He watched as the man scribbled furiously on the paper before he slid it closer to him.  

 

"This is how you'll need to get out of here."  He jabbed the paper.  "This is how you avoid getting shot by them.  Why?  Because they will aim to kill you.  No questions asked.  Please don't double back.  Follow these instructions and memorize it all.  I only want the best for you.  I only want you to…."  Feeling his lips once again captured by Kuroda he couldn't breathe happily.  When Kuroda separated from him he had to whisper his next words.  "I'm giving you some money for a burner cell.  There is a store that sells them."

 

“I hope this isn’t a trick by you.”

 

“It isn’t.”  Ian needed to be truthful.  “You need to locate Barry and your daughter.  He is planning something very wrong.”  

 

“And you can’t tell me where he is located either.”  Kuroda wanted to curse as Ian tapped his head.  “I’ll just wait to get the fuck out of here then.  I’ll find them myself.”  Getting up he started to stomp away.  

 

Ian rubbed his temples at how frustrating this situation was.  His own Godparent placed him in a precarious position.

 

XXX

 

Alistair shook his head as Mikhail entered the room.  "I secured some fluids so he can remain hydrated and fed.  Augustus is showing very healthy signs but he is in a coma from the stress he endured."

 

Stepping closer to the bed he sat down to take his hand.  “Thank you.”

 

Standing up Alistair studied the Mer.  “Just keep talking to him.  That’s normally the best thing to get through to them.”

 

Alek stood there waiting for the doctor to leave for him to take his spot.  “Mom?”

 

“I love him, Son.  I should have confessed that before he passed out.”

 

His mother made his decision finally.  “Just wait when he is awake and you can say it again.”  Alek smiled at him.  “Augustus is a very good Mer to have as a future step-parent.”

 

Feilong just happened to step in at that moment.  “Step-parent?”

 

Mikhail glanced over at him.  "I'm in love with him.  I confessed to late."

 

The King came in further into the room to study the gentle face.  He smiled softly towards the nice young man and knew that if Augustus felt the same for Mikhail he would respect his own fathering rights to Alek.  "I doubt it."  Feilong came to the same side that Alek stood on.  "Even asleep many can still hear."  His hand touched Augustus gently where his third eye lay.  "This one sees many things."

 

“Fei?”  Mikhail questioned him as he watched Feilong sit down gently beside Augustus.

 

Closing his eyes he continued to read the young male.  Feilong stopped smiling for some time as he listened.  “There is a Barry Durand in danger.”  He paused to continue his reading.  “There were several knives poised to strike at him by the same hand but none used.”  His brow furrowed.  “They decided to tattoo him.  An old fashioned tribal tattoo in the old ways.”

 

Alek and Mikhail made a face at that method as Feilong continued to read the memories.

 

"So much pain.  Barry is in so much pain and this person just tortures him."  Feilong pauses on purpose due to the fact that the girl was to be given to Mikhail's father in the future.  Barry was told about that.  "They told Barry that Kuroda is dead but in fact, he isn't."  There was a long pause as there was a shift.  "Now I see Kuroda with another.  This Ian Clemons that went after Sudou.  Seems that they are friendly to one another."

 

Traitor?  Mikhail hoped not.

 

Feilong tilted his head to listen in on their conversation.  “No, this Ian is being tricked by the same person who is torturing Barry.  Ian is letting Kuroda go soon.  He wants to help.  What is this?”  He smiled slightly as he watched Kuroda escape through the plan till someone came an hour later to check on them.  This had him opening up his eyes.  “We need to speak to Asami now.”  He stood up before looking at their son.  “Please watch over him.”

 

Their son nodded at them as he sat down.


	21. Who thought all Safe Houses were Safe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Mer's just make mistakes. Others are just plain traitors.

So many around them had blood in their eyes.  They had a traitor in their midst.  Asami had to give the order that they were all to change the safe house immediately.  Hearing his phone he answered it now knowing that Kuroda was on the run.

 

“Shinji?”

 

 _“Ryuichi, I’m near.  Are you guys still at the same location?”_  

 

“We’ll be moving soon.  Stenson is a traitor.  He went to the location you left from.  We’ll pick you up on the way.”  Asami answered as he took his daughter’s hand.  

 

 _“Not surprising.  Ian Clemons is not who you think he is.  He is being tricked into working for the main boss.  I’ll explain once I’m there with all of you again.”_ Kuroda was obviously running.

 

Asami bent his head to whisper into Aimi's ear.  Nodding her head she quickly ran off towards her bedroom.  His eyes remained towards where his kids' bedrooms were even as Akihito was approaching.  "That's fine.  Be careful."  Hanging up he relayed the news to his wife.  "Kuroda is on his way here."

 

“So he escaped.  How?”  

 

“Ian Clemons isn’t the bad guy.  He let him go.  Seems like he has been tricked all this time.”  His eyes continued to scan all around him.  “It’s a mad house in this place now.”

 

“True.  Gathering stuff quickly to move out is crazy.”  Akihito had a hard time feeling any vibrations now.  The ones that he needed to feel.  The ones to warn him regarding the bad guys.  “This shit sucks ass.”

 

Wrapping his arm around his waist Asami leaned down.  “Be careful or I will lick that beautiful round ass later.”

 

Slapping him he gave him an evil look.  "Even at a time like this, you are a perverted ass."

 

XXX

 

“We don’t have any time.  I need an idea.  You know desperate we all are.”  Sakazaki pressed as he faced the man.  

 

Against the wall, Sorano gazed at the Mer with disgust.  "You really fucking don't give a shit that I'm married or you are.  There is no way that I'm going to let you do that."

 

“You let me taste you before.”

 

"That was me physically just swiping my precum off my dick to place on your lips.  You want to suck my cock."  He slapped him.  "No!  Fuck no.  I love my husband."  

 

"And I love my wife.  I love him so much that I want to save him and my daughter.  I don't want to jeopardize my alliance with Asami or even Feilong but I need a good idea to help us all.  So please help us all out."  Sakazaki put him against the wall.  "Help."

 

“No.  You can find these ideas all on your own.”  Sorano won’t hurt his marriage.  “Please let me go or else I will tell Kei about this.”

 

Knowing he will he had to relinquish him but he hoped he can get him another way.  “Then jerk off and let me taste your cum.”

 

Sorano’s jaw dropped.  The fucking nerve of him.  “Please let me go, Sakazaki.”  He requested quietly.

 

Knowing that this request was far more firm, Sakazaki bowed his head.  “I will.  I just hope I can come up with something on my own.”

 

“I’m sure you will.  You have before.”  As he walked past him he thought he heard gunshots.  “Was that gunfire?”

 

"It was."  Sakazaki heard it clearer than him.  As another shot was heard and far closer he grabbed the younger man to cover him as a bullet sailed past them.  His head lifted up to find a hole in the wall.  "You all right?"

 

“Yes.  I guess we should leave.”  Sorano pointed out as they both got up.

 

“We should.”  

 

XXX

 

From the dead guard, Alek picked up his weapon to help defend himself and his girlfriend as they started out of there.  Seeing his father up ahead along with Yoh as they fought was inspiring but to see his mother act like a momma bear as he started along the hall towards them was amazing in itself.  

 

“Get to King Asami at once, Alek and Aimi!”  Mikhail ordered as he started to fire off his shots once more.

 

They rushed down the hall and it was Aimi who grabbed his gun to use the handle to hit their opponent between the eyes before giving it back to him again.  Listening to her curse was so adorable as he followed her till the enemy held a gun to her head.  

 

“Alek.”  She squeaked.

 

The man hardly bothered to look at him as the weapon remained poised on her.  “Move and she dies, Son.”

 

Hearing a gunshot radiate and aim right at the man’s head, Aimi gasped at the blood and sound it caused.  Her eyes stayed ahead as she was afraid to look down as Alek went to comfort her as he glanced at her savior.

 

“Kuroda.”  

 

The lawyer came up to them fast placing his hand on the girl to take her out of her spell.  “Aimi, it’s me.  Come on so we can get you to your parents.”  

 

She nodded her head in response to that.  “All right.”  She took his hand to allow Kuroda to lead her away with Alek behind her.  

 

As they walked away Kuroda looked to Feilong.  “You notice that the children were in trouble?”  His eyes went back down the hall.  “And I’m the one coming back from being kidnapped.”

 

Feilong cursed inwardly.  “You notice how we had our hands full but you have always been full of yourself, Kuroda.  Guess that’s why you have known Asami the longest.”

 

"I take that more of a compliment than an insult.  Yes, he creates a ton of work in his stead but it doesn't matter.  At least it wakes the imagination up on what I can say to the authorities."  Kuroda glanced down to Aimi to give her a confident smile.  "At least this part is worth it."

 

The King almost stopped at the human part of Kuroda showing but felt he shouldn’t as he saw his own son smiling back at him.  “I know what you mean.”  Feilong followed along happily as he raised his gun up to kill someone who tried to dare to harm his own son.  

 

XXX

 

His cold eyes surveyed all those around before he spotted the very one that escaped his grasp.  Nikita smiled proudly before he pounced down from the ceiling in front of Kou.  He grabbed the younger man when a machete slashed down in front of him making him jump back.  His eyes went wide as he turned towards his first born son.  

 

"Yuri."  He breathed out.  Behind Yuri, there was a beautiful woman who was his son's wife and their children.  His file did mention them.  "You look well."

 

Not one for small talk, Yuri responded curtly, “Kou, over here now!”  Kou quickly obeyed as he dashed behind the Mer before grabbing one of the kids to help out.  “Don’t think that I won’t be able to grab my weapon.”

 

He knew that both his sons were able bodied soldiers.  Very quick.  “I didn’t want that swordfish to kill Mikhail but sometimes it is hard to control certain experiments.”  

 

“Well, my brother is alive and well.  So your intel is wrong asshole.”  Yuri began to show his teeth.  

 

Nikita knew this but wanted to see his reaction.  “I’m so sorry that I abandoned you.  I did love you.  I just couldn’t raise you.”

 

“Lies.”  He cut him off softly.  “Now you’ll be telling us who the asshole is who is in charge of all of this.”

 

Eyes blinking as if someone threw sand in them, Nikita heard an explosion before a huge roar.  A wild grin burst on his face.  “William is quite handy.”

 

As Yuri considered his words he heard his daughter cry out.  He almost shifted his attention to her when a large animal came bursting into the room.  “Holy….”  He watched as his father ran out of there laughing.  “Kristen!  Kou!  Get the children out of here now!”

 

XXX

 

Elsewhere, Ian was dealing with a brat of a newbie.  This Stenson character continued to rant and rave how he should have been the one.  At first, he had no idea what this asshole was talking about until it all fell into pieces.  When the fucking Mer grabbed his scotch for a glassful he finally said something back to him.

 

“This is all about the fact that one Mer doesn’t love you and he might have feelings for one of those three Mers’ in that encampment.”  Ian grabbed his glass to down it himself.  “You know what a fucking cry baby you are?  A huge fucking one.  So you decided to become a traitor just because someone doesn’t return your feelings.  Oh my gosh!  You poor little thing.”  He clicked his tongue.  “Grow up.”

 

Stenson growled at the man as he stood up.  “I don’t need a fucking lecture from some stupid octopus.”

 

This?  He wanted to throw shade at him because of his species.  Ian grabbed at his collar and twisted it slowly in his hand.  "Listen here carefully.  I want you to get properly educated now.  Did you know that Octopuses are considered to be very intelligent?  The Stenson species is not.  Your kind will be killed easily.  Maybe by one of us or by someone from Asami's side.  Take your choice."  Letting him go Ian went to grab for his phone.  "I need to contact my Godfather about you.  So stay still you little piss ant."

 

As the man wandered off Stenson actually enjoyed the view.  “Not bad for an octopus though.  Pity I still wouldn’t fuck you.”

 

Now off in the other room, Ian's voice rang out, "AS IF I WOULD FUCK YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!  YOU SHIT ANT!"

 

Stenson’s eyes shrunk from the shock of being heard.  

 

His Godparent chuckled over the phone.  _“Quite a shout there.  You know you have my permission to kill him for exercise.  He proved useful in giving us the location of their hideout.”_

 

Not if Kuroda is there along with innocent children.  “Actually that might be nice.  I have been meaning to head out for some target practice.”

 

The man laughed at his snide comment.  _“Oh how I love you, Ian.  Is this the reason for your call?”_

 

“It is.  Also, how is it going there?”  His heart began to pound at any news.

 

 _“Did you know that we have a few large dogs tearing into that safe house as we speak?  It is becoming a bloodbath according to, Nikita.”_  

 

The laugh over the phone almost made Ian drop his act.  Almost made him run out of there.  He had to pray for their safety.  “I wish I was there to see it.”  He said instead to continue to convince his Godparent he was on his side.

 

 _“Don’t worry.  The end will prove more worthy.  I will be there on that one.”_ The man promised.

 

Ian closed his eyes knowing what he meant.  “I can’t wait too.  It’ll be glorious.”

 

XXX

 

Everyone was worn out from battling everything.  Akihito leaned against Asami.  Masaru had Hiroto leaning against him.  Aimi was leaning against Alek.  Feilong held Yoh against him as everyone just seemed to stare ahead.  They were tired as they headed to their next destination.  

 

In another vehicle, Yuri and Kristen were glad that their children finally calmed down.  Thankful that Rinka and Takato along with Kou helped was a grateful task.  Yuri's head wasn't too calm after seeing his father face to face though.  

 

Mikhail was with Augustus keeping the Mer in a safe position as Alistair stayed nearby.  Kuroda was silent the whole time.  The man remained in his own world till Mikhail spoke up.

 

“It isn’t a crime to have feelings for someone like that.”

 

Kuroda wasn’t aware he read between the lines.  “He tried to…”

 

"I know what he tried to do but manipulation is a horrible thing.  This man was heavily tricked into thinking that Asami and Feilong are responsible for his parents' death.  I can imagine him being tricked into a lot of things.  You just have to get close to him again so he can try to get back at this Godparent."  Mikhail explained.  "As for your feelings."  He brushed Augustus's face.  "I know you have history for Barry.  I know he is in trouble and we will help.  It isn't a crime to have feelings for another."

 

“I can’t.”

 

Caressing Augustus, Mikhail just looked down at that sweet face.  “You should stop having a stick up your ass and live.  You lost in your relationship the first time.  Do you want to the second time?”

 

To consider such things while someone is still in danger felt awful.  “He’s in danger and to think such things now is selfish.”

 

“True, but we are all in danger.”  Mikhail sighed heavily.  “I know I sound callous.  I just hope that we can get to him and your daughter in time.”

 

“I do as well.”


	22. Sonar Hits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From one safe house to a new one. What's next after Sakazaki tried to cheat on Sudou with Sorano? After their safe house was ransacked? Will they locate Barry and Emmie? Now, why is Akihito lactating? Yes, you heard me! Lactating.

New safe house and his husband had decided to just to walk inside to their newest bedroom to regroup himself.  Akihito locked the door just so they can both have privacy but it would seem that Asami's mood could blast the doors off the hinges.  

 

“Come here, Kitten.”  He held out his hand.

 

Akihito closed the gap.  Bringing his hand out Asami reached out instead to split open his pants in the front.  It would seem that this would be how his husband would release his stress.  “Ryu.”  

 

No words as Asami removed his pants.  As his hands went down they slid back up softly.  He watched as Akihito grew harder as his hand drew around that round ass to caress it.  "If I go to you a little hard will you hate me for it?"

 

“You have before and I haven’t.”  Feeling a digit tease him Akihito sucked in his breath.  “Just kiss me with passion like always.”

 

Unzipping himself and producing his own equally hard member Asami promised he will as he placed his kitten on top of him.  “Always.”

 

His nipples reacted to the sudden assault.  Akihito felt that instant thrust as Asami forced himself inside and he honestly didn’t mind.  He was just surprised at the lactation of his nipples.  Feeling Asami’s mouth on him immediately Akihito opened his mouth up at his husband tasting him.  

 

“Kitten, are you pregnant again?”  He whispered as he went to taste the other nipple.  Asami’s eyes went up to that lewd expression.  

 

Akihito doubted it since he was past that time but he would have to make sure.  “I don’t know.  Just keep fucking me.  I need it so badly.”

 

“I know you do now.  Because now I’ll be painting you with my essence.”  He whispered into his ears.

 

XXX

 

Hiroto had done a quick shower and left the bathroom when Masaru entered his room.  Naked now he stood there just facing his boyfriend.  He just faced something so frightening with him again.  "Life is always exciting with you."  He joked.

 

Masaru approached him to give him a hug.  Taking in his fresh scent he always continued to fall in love with him more.  “When I look at you it reminds me of the very first day I fell in love with you.”  He smiled.  “I always fall more in more in love with you.”

 

Pulling back he brought him down for a kiss.  Hiroto undid his pants so they can have more body contact.  “Please tell me you have condoms.”

 

“I always have them handy. You should know this.”

 

"Then fuck me like there is no tomorrow."

 

XXX

 

Holding his girlfriend from behind, Alek began to untangle himself from her.  As she looked confused he shook his senses back to normal but as he glanced back to her he knew why he felt this way.

 

“Being a male is a problem.”  He stated.  “You are so beautiful.  I am completely in love with you and as we get older together it is only natural that I want a little more from you each day.”

 

She understood as she smiled in understanding.  “Alek, it is completely fine.  As I’m getting older I am beginning to think of the same things.  I just know not to act completely like that.”

 

To think of her like that for him turned him on.  Alek turned his gaze to his feet.  “Like what?”

 

“Come back here.”  She bided.

 

He did so and she showed him what she thought.  Alek felt like his hand was touching the holy grail.  There was her hand on her sweet covered breast and while he wanted to move it he dared not to.  It was her that took his finger and moved it against her.  It was him that felt encouraged.

 

“See?”

 

“You just don’t wish to go any further.”  Alek could see from her face that he was correct.

 

“Sex frightens me.  I think Masaru was ready for it when he was just a mere child.”  Aimi giggled before an intense feeling ran all over her body.  As Alek removed his hand she stopped him.  “You don’t have to stop.”

 

Alek had to confess.  “I know.  The thing is I want to see them without that shirt on.  So maybe I should stop.”

 

She laughed.  “It’s only a bra.  I am wearing shells under water.  What’s the difference?”  She was so sarcastic as she removed her shirt to show him the pink cotton underwear.  “See?”

 

She was truly cheeky.  Alek blushed as he thought her skin glowed even more.  “Your father would kill me if he knew what we were doing.”

 

“A bit hard when I know what he is doing with my mother.”  

 

XXX

 

It had now been hours since they have been transferred there and Kuroda decided to stay where the office is as Asami entered.  His eyes lifted up as he could tell his old friend was freshly showered.  He watched as Asami went to get some scotch that was hidden away before pouring himself some along with him.  

 

“Of course you would stow some here.”  This bastard was always prepared.  Kuroda accepted the glass.

 

Sitting down Asami brought the glass up to enjoy the scent of it.  “You don’t know this but Akihito did ask his most loyal for sonar hits for Barry.  We all have a feeling that these bastards will be keeping close to the sea.”

 

“Fish?”

 

“Dolphins.  We did warn them to be careful of any wrongdoing.”  

 

Taking a slow sip of his scotch Kuroda didn’t want to imagine Barry or Emmie in this position.  “Barry would want our daughter to be saved first.”

 

“You want them both saved.”  Asami didn’t want him to answer that.  “I’d feel the same.”  He took a small swig of his drink.  “Akihito might be pregnant again.”

 

“Another Asami in the world.  What would your father think if he were alive?”  He almost snorted but saved himself from that indignity.

 

"He'd be ashamed that I'm with a man.  Like I ever gave a shit about his opinion there.  He taught me some basics but it was me who did the rest.  Akihito is nothing to be ashamed of."  He smiled with pride.  "I may have built my own empire but it was with him that made everything more solid."

 

His brow rose at that.  "You did change quite a bit when he entered your life.  I will admit that, Ryuichi.  At first, I was skeptical but I soon learned to eat my words."  Kuroda studied his liquid.  "Ian did talk to me but it was hard for him to reveal who his boss is.  Mostly it’s his Godparent.  This person implanted some device in him.  It will go off."  Kuroda explained what Ian told him.  He told him everything that Ian said to him.

 

“I’m not surprised they are using Frank in this fashion.”  Asami sighed.  “That means he’ll still be alive.  He’s useful to them.”

 

Kuroda nodded his head.  “That’s some hope.  Ian also said something as a hint to who the boss is since it is all linked to you.”  He swallowed some more liquid.  “He isn’t dead in Asami’s world.”

 

Asami chuckled as a smirk slowly lit up his face.  "Well, he will be."

 

XXX

 

“It’s a pleasure to see my sweet favorite.”

 

Accepting the fatherly type of hug from his Godfather, Ian could see the legs of the hostage on the bed in front of him.  “I appreciate that.  I’m happy to see you too.  Is William also here?”

 

“Oh he is but he is wrapped up in his wife at the moment.”

 

That wolfish expression actually disgusted him but he dared not show it as the man patted him on the back.  “I’m glad for him.  I hate when William is unhappy.”

 

“As do I.”  His Godparent glanced towards Barry before taking in Stenson in the background.  “Let me have a meeting with this one back here.  Why don’t you keep a watch out over my wayward lover.”

 

“Sure.”  Ian smiled at him as he patted him in good spirits.  As the man left he started to walk into the bedroom to see that Barry truly wasn’t in good shape.  “Now look what a turd you are in walking out on him.”  He chuckled loudly for show before coming close to him on the other side of the bed.  Bending down to whisper into his ear he said, “They are working very hard in locating you.  I’ll do my best in getting you and your daughter out but be patient.  I don’t think he’ll kill you.”

 

Barry’s eyes didn’t believe him.  “Emmie?”  

 

“I don’t know where she is but I’m trying to locate her as best as possible now.”  He was trying to ping her on his sonar till he felt Stenson.  He growled.  “I have to keep pretending to be an asshole to you.  I’m sorry.  Kuroda is thinking about you both.”  He laughed heartedly.  “Now play nice with him and he’ll play nice back to you.  You get that?”

 

There were whimpers from Barry as his Godparent stepped back in.  "My adoptive son here is quite a sweet one."  He mentioned as his hand brushed along the abused flesh.  "Time to take some pictures of you to send to Kuroda.  Make him know what it means when you run away.  Because when you do someone else gets tortured in their steed."

 

Ian’s eyes actually opened up more at that.  “What did you do to this Stenson idiot?”

 

“Gave him to Nikita to play with.  That guy played nice so let him play with that red head.”  

 

For an older man with incredible good looks, his Godparent actually looked ugly when he got this way.  “Oh.”  Was Ian’s only reaction as he left the room.  

 

Walking out he went towards the other terrace needing the air.  Leaning against the railing and breathing hard he felt all around him to know that no one else was around till he noticed the dolphins out at sea sending signals.  They were trying to locate the hostage.  Ian knew it was quite the chance as he sent the signal back to them before warning them to leave due to danger.  Satisfied that they swam off he dropped down on the nearest deck chair.  

 

“You okay, Sir?”

 

It was just a regular guard.  Ian nodded his head.  “I am.  I hardly ate this evening so I’m feeling a little weak.  I’ll get something to snack on soon.  Thank you.”

 

The guard considered his words before patting his shoulder.  Around here the guards had a bit of a crush on him so they often wanted to give him attention in one way or another.  “See to it.  I would hate to see you sick.”

 

"Same here.  So thank you."  He smiled up at him and that seemed to make the guard more dazzled by him.  "You are a very good guard to him."

 

“I appreciate the compliment, Sir.”  Saluting him the guard began to march off.

 

Ian tapped his cheek hoping that those dolphins will get the message back to Asami and Kuroda in time.  

 

XXX

 

Fully naked in bed and blissfully spent from their lovemaking, Akihito wasn't expecting an answer.  His eyes opened up and found he was alone in bed.  He moved lethargically out of bed cursing his hips as he covered up.  He needed to speak to them back.  

 

Walking like a zombie towards the deck to answer the dolphins, Akihito went back in.  He rubbed his back as he went to use his sonar to locate his husband.  First, he went to his daughter's bedroom to open up the door.

 

“Alek, leave my daughter’s room now.”  His eyes in full warning before he closed the door.  As he slowly walked away he heard the young teenager open and shut the door.

 

“I’m truly sorry.  We wouldn’t go any further.”  Alek stated as he bowed to his future in-law.

 

Eyes closed for a second he looked back to him.  “I hope not because while I can be bad, Ryuichi will be worse.”  Akihito pointed towards the section where Alek’s bedroom would be located.

 

Getting the hint he wished him a good night.  As for Akihito, he gritted his teeth as he moved his gimpy ass towards where his husband is.  He continued walking even as he saw Sakazaki and got the cat call from him.  

 

"Yeah, I had sex.  Why don't you shut up."  He suggested calmly as he decided to add.  "And don't think I don't know about you trying to give Sorano a blowjob just for a fucking idea.  You're a married Mer you fucking creep."

 

Sakazaki closed his mouth tight.  “I’m just desperate to help end things here.  That’s all.  Sudou is the only one for me.”

 

"Then only do it with your wife or else I will speak about this out loud.  You have broken an agreement."  Akihito glared at him.  "You messed with family.  Do this one more time and I wouldn't mind sending Kirishima after you.  Don't think he isn't capable of bringing you down.  Understand?"

 

“I do.”

 

“Good.  Now if you’ll excuse me I have to speak to my husband.  I just received important information.”  Akihito started to stalk off this time.  He was absolutely disgusted still by what happened with Sakazaki.  

 

Kuroda and Asami were still talking with a disheveled Akihito came into the office to interrupt them.  Asami could still smell him distinctly knowing that if his kitten was here without washing up it was important.

 

“Kitten?”

 

"Fucking meow."  He bit out.  "The dolphins returned the call.  Ian is the one who sent the message back."  Akihito noticed how Kuroda reacted.  "Barry is still alive along with Emmie.  Currently, the boss is about to send a photo of him to Kuroda."

 

“That means they’ll try to send it through my personal or work email.  I won’t be able to access that without giving this location away.”  Kuroda knew that would screw them over.

 

Akihito smirked trying to match Asami's.  "Well, we do have the location where Barry is being kept now.  Want to storm the shithead's castle?  Of course, everyone else is there."

 

“We need a plan.”  Asami stood up.  “We can’t just casually just stroll up and do it.  We have to be smart about it.”

 

"Ian took quite a chance in doing this,"  Kuroda told him as he even considered his burner cell.

 

“He did.”

 

XXX

 

 

Finger twitching.  Eyes fluttering.  His mouth opened in an open scream that never happened.  His eyes showed their vibrant green before he stared at a ceiling that wasn’t what he was used to.  Feeling a weight to his right he looked towards it to find Mikhail laying there.  He wasn’t alone.  

 

“Sea creatures engulf the Earth.”  He murmured.

 

It woke Mikhail up and of course he reacted as most do when someone finally awakes from a long sleep.  The Mer kissed Augustus thanking everyone he could think of.  “Oh sweet, Augustus.”  He kissed him once more.

 

He was confused.  While they sort of confessed it sounded more of a sexual confession.  Not a love confession.  Augustus held him a little at bay.  “Was I out long?”

 

“No, but we had to move from another safe house.  Stenson turned his backs on us.”  Mikhail noticed how Augustus wasn’t surprised by this.  “I’m so sorry you went through so much.”  He glided his hand down his face.  “I have been by your side all this time.”

 

He didn’t respond to that.  “I can only see bits and pieces of the future.  William is tired of this farce too but is still driven by his need to see it through.  It is all because of what happened.  This Ian fellow is truly a nice guy who might die if we don’t kill the one pulling his strings soon.”

 

Mikhail opened his mouth up.  “Do you know who the boss is?”

 

Augustus couldn’t see his face.  “I don’t.  That one is fuzzy but you’ll need to make special attention to a couple of guards in this camp.  There are two more traitors that King Asami needs to deal with.”  He said their names.  “They may not have said where we are located yet but give them time.”

 

They should move in now.  Mikhail kissed him.  "I love you so much, Augustus.  It isn't because of the reason of what happened out there but just the culmination.  Whenever I had any down time, of course, I would think of my son but there was also another name that would pop up in my head.  Also, when I'm out there I love to see this one's face each time I'm simply out of my room and that is you.  I'm so sorry that I ever hurt you.  I'm sorry that I took my time but I had to sort out so much in order to get to this point.  You are the only one I want to be with.  You are the only one I want to live with and to have more of a family with."  His finger touched his bottom lip.  "I am so much in love with you, Augustus.  I have never met someone I love holding in my arms more than you."

 

What about Feilong and Yoh?  “What about the King and Queen?  Don’t you love them?”  Augustus won’t believe these words even after witnessing that one scene between them.

 

He laughed lightly knowing that this would be the question.  “I did love them like that.  Now it is just a love between friends.  I’m grateful to Feilong for giving me Alek.  He gave me a wonderful son who loves you by the way.”  Mikhail smiled as he brushed his finger on his lower lip.  “Grateful to Yoh for showing me love in the first place.  Seriously, we did have a talk a little bit ago.  They are both giving up their pursuit of me.  Something I’m most happy about because that shit is stressful.  I told them during our long talk that I found a Mer that I want to grow old with.”  Moving the blanket down he moved his head to place a kiss on his stomach.  “A Mer I would love to have another child with.”

 

Augustus felt like he couldn't breathe.  "I love you too, Mikhail.  I would love to give you a child."

 

Grinning he moved back up to place a kiss on him.  “Then will you do me the honor of marrying me, Augustus?”

 

“Yes.”  He wrapped his arms around him.  “I would love to marry you.”

 

Outside the door, Alistair looked up at Kazumi.  “You have traitors and I have a patient in there.  There was a proposal made and accepted but both of us don’t want to be dicks by interrupting them.  What to do?”  Alistair asked as his eyes began to dart here and there as kissing noises were being made.

 

Kazumi didn’t want to interrupt them either but it was a necessary thing as he opened up the door.  “Forgive us.  While we congratulate you both on your engagement.”

 

Alistair smiled nervously before raising up his arms.  “Future engagement party.  Weeeeee!”

 

 _‘That was fucking cute,’_ Kazumi thought.  “I’m glad to see that you are awake but we did overhear you say something about traitors, Augustus.”

 

Pulling away from Mikhail, Augustus told him who it was.  Kazumi bowed to him wishing him more rest before whispering to his partner.  “When this is all done with, ten hours of us of non-stop sex.”

 

Alistair blushed as his medical bag fell to the ground.  “Yes, Kazumi.”


	23. Heartbreak to Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the chapter speak for itself.

No one had been coming in for the past five hours.  Barry almost felt so grateful to that till he saw the doors to the balcony pop open.  His brows furrowed.  He struggled even as he looked at a questionable sight of a few medium sized octopuses on top of him.  His mouth started to drop open as they started to fuss with his rope bindings and he didn’t question them anymore.

 

As his legs were untied first and he was able to move them, Barry decided to get some circulation in them as the creatures continued their work.  Soon it was his waist and finally his wrists.  

 

“My daughter?”  He whispered at them but they were signaling to follow him.  “I can’t leave without her.”  It if were possible they were giving him the middle finger for not cooperating. 

 

As he put on a pair of shorts at least he felt his hand grabbed and pulled to the deck.  Barry tried to struggle but the shits were strong even as they had him going over the side.  His Emmie was still in there.  

 

“Dad.”  

 

His eyes were not fooling him.  There was his daughter on the backside of a dolphin.  Did these creatures come from some aquarium?  Who trained them so well?  Who cares if his daughter was there?  He went up to her and was pushed onto the dolphin before the creature took off.  

 

In his own bedroom, Ian smirked as he pretended to be asleep.  It was such a delicate operation just now that just happened.  In an hour his Godfather will get up and noticed that Barry and Emmie are missing.  So that means he’ll have to busy himself with his own sleep and sonar cover-up.  That was always fun.

 

XXX

 

Kuroda stood there alongside the others when he spotted the dolphins coming in.  He smiled at the first sight of his daughter before rushing down from the covering to get to them.  As Emmie bounced into his arms, Barry was very weak.  He looked torn up making Kuroda pick him up and carry him towards safety.

 

Akihito went down.  “I thank you all for your hard work.  Please be safe out there.  You know how we all love you.”  He brought his hands out to allow them to brush against it before he quickly went back in.  Went back into his husband’s arms.  

 

He was brought into a room to be immediately looked at.  Alistair will have to be thorough.  Even more so since these people would have done more probably to the innocent bystander.  “I’ll be asking you a series of questions.  Please don’t be embarrassed while answering any of them.  I just want to help you.”

 

“Papa.”  Emmie hugged Kuroda happily.  “They were so mean to daddy.  They wanted me to marry this ugly old guy one day.”

 

Holding his daughter he tried not to openly glare.  “Don’t think about this old guy.  You are with me now.  We’ll keep you safe.”

 

“Daddy tried to get me back to you but they stopped us.”  She pulled away.  “The mean guy wouldn’t let me see daddy again.”

 

“Who is this guy?  The one who did that?”

 

She contemplated the question even as Asami walked into the room.  She stared at him intensely.  “Papa, he almost looks like him.”  Her finger went to her lips.  “There was a nice man there.  His name was Ian.  Told me that some of his friends will help me out.”

 

Akihito looked between the girl and his husband.  “Ryu?”

 

Asami left the room so Kuroda could be alone with his daughter.  Of course, he needed to say it more openly without making Emmie’s ears bleed.  “My fucking father is alive.  He’s the one pulling all the strings.”

 

His wife stood still at hearing the anger in his husband’s voice.  Akihito then began to run off after him.  “Why does he hate you?  Us?”

 

"You know why William hates our kind.  Why Nikita is a bastard.  Why Ian is who he is?  Why these guards are such turn coats.  My father did want a successor and he got it but I became more than him.  Of course, he didn't expect his son to enjoy men more than women."  Asami was starting to rant.  "Why he hates our kind is another story.  You know, Mers' and such."  

 

"So he wouldn't give a rat fuck that we have two beautiful children and one on the way?  One from your very own wife in fact.  He'll actually hate on me."

 

Asami stopped in his tracks and turned to his kitten.  “Did you get that confirmed?”

 

“Before the dolphins arrived.  I’m indeed pregnant.”

 

This stopped the pissed off parade for him to go over to congratulate his wife.  “No battles for you though.”

 

Flipping him off he looked behind Asami to see his children standing there smiling.  “Yes, we are having another.”

 

Aimi rushed over first to wrap her arms around them both before Masaru did.  “I bet it’s a girl.”

 

"I bet it's a boy,"  Masaru interjected.  "Or a cyborg.  We should just have a cyborg in the family.  That'll be cool."

 

Akihito almost slapped his own son for that one.  “Alright now.”

 

XXX

 

Sudou went to check in on his daughter to find her quietly drawing.  Smiling at the superb skill she was showing he cleared his throat in order not to surprise her.  “It’s gorgeous.”

 

“Thank you.”  Kin blushed as she placed her spiral down.  “There was this upcoming art show coming up and I wanted to enter.”  She glanced back to her drawing.  “I was thinking of entering it.”

 

“You should.  You are certainly talented.”  Seeing her smile disappear he ran his hand through her pony tail.  “What is it?”

 

"There was this boy that I knew for a long time.  His name is Riki.  You remember him?"  At her mother's nod, she continued.  "He is so sweet still and so genuine that well he hasn't changed."

 

Oh!  "You have a crush on him and are afraid to be away for too long.  If you are away too long from him he'll have another girl when you get back."  Sudou pegged it by his daughter's expression.  "Hate to bust it to you but if that is the case then it isn't your time together at all."

 

Turning to face her mother Kin understood all that.  "What would happen if Dad decided to continue on with that pretty blonde that is married to Kei?"

 

Did she know about that?  Guess he had spoken to Sakazaki way too often about that.  "Then I'd be raising you on my own.  Something that would be fine seeing how fantastic you are."

 

Kin smiled as she hugged him.  “Actually I understand what you mean by all of that with me and Riki.  Why I brought that up with you and dad is because you both were meant to be.”

 

Sudou brushed her hair with his hand again.  “I guess we always were.”

 

Later though when Sudou located Sakazaki as he was walking back towards their room he slapped him.  It was a long time coming after knowing what he knew from the last safe house.  Sudou glared at his husband before punching him in the groin.  

 

“That’s for even daring to think to want to cheat on me.  Idea or fucking not.”  Sudou hit him again.  “I’m your wife, not Sorano.”  

 

Between squeaking and groaning out, Sakazaki raised up his hand in surrender.  “Who told?”

 

“No one.  I knew the moment I opened that door.  I’m glad Sorano slapped the sense into you.”  Hitting him once more Sudou stepped back.  “Don’t touch me again.”

 

His eyes went wide as he went to grab for his wife.  “Sudou.  No.”

 

As he was heading back to his room Sudou ran into Sorano.  Tears were running down his face as he gazed at the beautiful man before him.  “I’m dreadfully sorry for my husband’s behavior.  I hope he never does that to you again.  You didn’t deserve that.”

 

Sorano stopped Sudou as the Mer was breaking down.  “This isn’t your fault.  You shouldn’t apologize.”  Sorano pulled him off into a more private room.  “Please.”

 

“The thing is I should have gone in the moment I heard him.  I should have stopped him.”  Sudou bowed his head.  

 

"Sometimes you can't stop something when you are in shock or your feet are frozen.  It happens.  We all do bad things once in a while but to me, you did nothing wrong.  Please never apologize again to me."  Grabbing for a tissue he handed it to Sudou.  "Please,"  Sorano begged.

 

“All right.  I can try but my marriage.”  Sudou shook his head even as he put his hand on his abdomen.  

 

Taking a good glimpse down Sorano could see something he didn’t see before.  He doubted anyone else didn’t either.  Everyone was so busy on the run or risking their lives that no one could see it.  “You’re pregnant.”  He spoke in awe.

 

Sudou nodded his head as his eyes slowly lifted up.  “Four months along.  It’s a boy.”

 

Meanwhile, Sakazaki was searching for his wife when he got a punch directly in the face by Sorano.  On the ground he found himself lifted up slightly by the scruff of the neck as the man breathed down on him.  

 

“Your wife is four months pregnant and you act like a fucking asshole.  You know how privileged you are to have this?  Huh!  Sudou loves you with all his heart and soul and would have helped you with your plans and this is how you treat him.”  Sorano came down closer to him.  “You will burn in hell for treating him like this if you don’t rectify it now.”  Pushing him down hard on the ground Sorano marched off.  

 

Sakazaki rolled around on the ground to watch his ex-stalk away in anger.  Sudou is right and so is Sorano.  Getting up he had to locate his wife soon.

 

XXX

 

It felt like several years since Barry had been under Alistair’s care when Kuroda finally got to see him.  His former partner opened his eyes as he entered the room and he cursed the man responsible for doing this.  

 

“Barry.”  Coming over he sat down to take his hand.  “I’m so sorry this happened to you.”

 

“You had no idea this would happen.  Neither did I.”  Barry could hardly keep his eyes open as the medicine coursed through his body.  “This tattoo he gave me really infected me.”

 

Moving the covers he saw the bandages.  The amount that Alistair had to cover indicated how much area was covered by that tattoo.  “We will be making him pay for all his crimes.”

 

"Ryutaro is ruthless though.  In spite, the meaning of his name the man is a fucking terror."  Barry began to cry.  "What he wanted to do with Emmie is proof.  I didn't care about myself that's why I endured what happened to me."

 

“Asami Ryutaro.  Why didn’t you tell me?”  

 

Barry was confused.  “I thought you knew.  You always knew these things.  Why?”

 

“Don’t you think it was strange about the octopus and dolphins?”

 

“Yes.  Why?”

 

Kuroda blinked rather heavily.  “Mermaids and mermen exist.  I didn’t think they did until Asami Ryuichi had to show proof of it in front of me.”

 

Skeptical, Barry grabbed him as forcefully as possible before kissing him.  Releasing him he said, “I needed to know if I was dreaming and I’m not.”  Laughing he looked to the ceiling.  “I don’t know what to think, Shinji.”

 

“I can give you more time.”

 

“You should.  You can even have sex with me to erase the filth that’s inside of me from that fucking asshole.  I think that is my top priority.”  

 

He wanted to but now with his feelings for Ian, it was hard.  It made him stop in his tracks.  Also, this much too soon for Barry to say such things.  Kuroda had to reject him.  "You need to think about your health.  You just went through something and your body needs to heal."

 

“You’re right.”  He felt so tired from the drugs.  “I can’t wait when I am healed but what happens when I am and want to remove this horrible tattoo?  More drugs in its place?”

 

“I hope it doesn’t come to that.  Still, we’ll find a reputable place to remove it.”  

 

Barry’s eyes began to dance around.  “Where’s Emmie?”

 

“Sleeping with Aimi.  She took a liking to her remember from that one time?”  Kuroda smiled.  “At least you know she’s happy and safe with her.”

 

That helped him relax.  “Thank you, Shinji.”  He brought his hand up to his mouth for a kiss.  “I know we didn’t work out the first time but I’m still hoping.”

 

Kuroda nodded his head.  He couldn’t tell him the truth now.

 

XXX

 

The night was the darkest it has ever been and for some reason here he was knowing he heard the call of family.  It was a foolish thing to do and here he was far away from his family and friends to meet his own cousin.  

 

***Tink***

 

***Tink***

 

***Whirr***

 

Akihito remained calm as he spotted the outline.  He sensed that there were no others around.  His breath caught the moment Castellon emerged from the shadows to be caught in the moonlight.  There was no danger and he walked forward towards him.  

 

“Castellon.”  He was truly alive but he was half mechanical.  

 

“You don’t find me scary?”  Those eyes looked upon him in such a sad manner.

 

Reaching towards his cousin he touched his face.  “I never did.  I’ll love you no matter what, Cousin.”

 

Still those sad eyes.  “I killed so many though.”

 

“I know you didn’t want to.”  He argued softly.  

 

His cousin reached up to touch him.  “Even William doesn’t wish to harm you.  Please hide away, Aki.  Take your children and leave.  I know your husband can help end this all.”

 

That means….  “William doesn’t want this either.  Why does he persist?  I know that he blames himself for what happened but it was an accident.  I know he loves you.  I know how wrong it was for others to get on him for that mistake and it was wrong, but killing is way worse.  William is hurting himself more when he is better than this.”  Akihito wrapped his arms around his cousin.  “I miss you both so much.  Please tell him to stop it and he can come live with us in our kingdom.”

 

There was so much clarity in his face tonight just from being with his cousin.  Castellon held him back and smiled.  “I don’t want to lose William.  I fear losing him too.  I know he fears the same thing with me again.  I can try but Ryutaro has strongly influenced him.  All of us.”  He pulled back suddenly.  “You have the hostages don’t you?”

 

“We do.”

 

That devious chuckle of his that he hadn’t done in years.  “I knew it.  I’m glad.  Keep them safe.  I’m doing my best to keep the traitor safe as well.”  Castellon started to turn away.  

 

“Who?”  Akihito tried to stop him from leaving.

 

“Do you not think I can’t sense sonars?  I felt Clemons signaling out so I needed to block them finding out or else they’ll kill him.”  He looked up towards the stars.  “I once wished upon the stars for my Prince to come and I got William.  Now I hope for this madness to end.”  Meeting his cousin’s eyes once more he waved at him.  “I’ve had more clarity talking to you than with any other.  As for Dr. Frank Rosen, he’s fine.  Be careful, Aki.  Know that I love you.”

 

“I love you too cousin.”  Akihito stared at his cousin’s back for a bit before rushing off.  

 

Running fast back towards the safe house he kept his senses on high alert for anyone following him.  Once he made his journey back he went back to his bedroom to meet back up with his angry husband to explain where he went.


	24. Ningens and a Viewing Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sudou finding out about Sakazaki wanting to cheat on him their marriage is now on the rocks. 
> 
> In the cover of darkness, Akihito met with his cousin and he revealed a few details to him. Now Akihito will be relaying this information back to Asami. 
> 
> Now, what else?

“Why did you do it, Akihito?”

 

“Castellon isn’t the bad guy in spite of what has happened.”  He knew Asami was pissed but Akihito refused to be angry.  “He sent the signal directly to me and I answered.”

 

Asami threw his arms out.  “You could have placed us all in jeopardy.”

 

“William doesn’t wish to harm me or the children.  He requested to have me and the children hide.  He knows that you can end this is madness.  He said that Ryutaro has strongly influenced him.  He knows we have Barry and Emmie.  Castellon is the one who blocked Ian’s signal from being traced.”

 

“That doesn’t mean he still won’t betray you.  Look at what he has done so far.”  

 

Still remaining calm Akihito could sense nothing but worry from his husband.  “You think that I’m just placing my emotions into this.  I’m not.  You know my gifts better than anyone else.  Castellon is speaking the truth to me.  He says he has more clarity speaking to me than anyone else.  So there is something happening over there to make it all fuzzy to him.”  He paused for a second.  “He says that Frank is fine.”

 

Taking a few steps to get closer to his kitten, Asami wrapped his arms around him.  “If something were to happen to you while you were out there.”  He closed his eyes.  “I request that you never do such a thing again or else my heart will fail me.”

 

It was actually so romantic of him to spout it in such a way.  “I’ll do my best, my love.”  His hands went up to caress those strong arms.  “You know that I wish to grow old with you.”

 

XXX

 

He had closed his eyes to rest.  Now that there was a baby on the way there was a need for the unborn child to rest as much as possible.  Sudou had secured the door heavily against his own husband.  There won’t be a chance of him sliding into bed with him.  Of course in the morning after he showered and dressed he knew he would see him in the hall.

 

"The only reason why I'm still here is that of the assholes out there.  After this, we are officially over with."  Sudou declared as he continued to march down the corridor.  "Now if you'll excuse me I need to eat for two."

 

“Please Sudou, if there is any way to make it up to you I will.  It was all wrong.  I don’t want to lose the one person who meant everything to me.”  Sakazaki found one of their own remaining guards preventing him from touching his own wife.  “This is your own King.  You will not lay your hand on me again.”

 

"As your wife and Queen, I gave him utmost permission to prevent even you from laying a hand on me in this manner."  Sudou's eyes blazed with indignation.  "If you have any problem with this then take it up with me.  After all, we will be divorced once this is over with."

 

Sakazaki’s mouth fell at the word.  “No, please don’t.  Sudou.”

 

Fighting hard not to break down Sudou turned around.  “You should be happy to do what you wish to do.  You were doing it anyhow while we were married.”  

 

He watched as Sudou did his graceful catlike walk away from him with the guard by his side.  Sakazaki just gazed at his back before he fell to the ground in defeat.  He messed it all up.  

 

“There really is no need for me to bring this up to, Asami-sama.”  Sakazaki’s spine chilled to the bone from Kirishima’s voice.  “I should but I won’t.”  Grabbing the Mer by the back of his shirt and throwing him down the hall he calmly walked towards the fallen King.  “Don’t underestimate me, Sakazaki.  We have sparred before.”

 

Rolling over to sit on his ass he looked up at the man.  Sakazaki knew that Kirishima was indeed highly skilled in spite of his appearances.  “Sorano obviously told you.”

 

"He did and yes he told me about the previous time.  I'll ignore that one since we did enjoy scaring you for a bit.  This time is a different matter."  Kirishima's eyes went past him as if he could see Sudou.  "For a Mer who claims he loves his wife you really do some stupid things.  I understand how desirable Sorano is.  After all, he did turn a straight man like me into something else happily enough."  

 

“Sudou is pregnant.”

 

"That I can see.  I've known for some time before Sorano spotted it."  He adjusted his tie.  "As for you."  He smirked.  "You noticed how many men find Sudou very desirable.  Did you ever notice how many of the ones that are close by who find him in that same field?"  Cocking his head he felt this was the best revenge.  "Even before your divorce, I bet that a male will be knocking on his door.  One better than yourself.  In fact, he is probably closer than you think."

 

The guard!  That guard always loved looking at Sudou the most.  Getting up off the ground Sakazaki started running after his wife.

 

As that stupid menace was far enough away he raised up his com.  “The idiot is heading your way.”

 

“Hai, Kirishima-san.”  Came the prompt reply.

 

Hands reached around his waist.  "If I wasn't so hungry I would want another helping of you,"  Sorano stated as he stepped around him.

 

“If I wasn’t on duty I’d be placing you against the wall and having my way with you.”  Kirishima looked down to his wife deciding to place him against the wall anyhow.  “So beautiful.”  

 

“You’re shirking your duties now.”  Sorano breathed out as kisses peppered his neck.

 

“Asami will understand.”  He hissed out as he reached down into those pants.

 

XXX

 

“They have been found out, it seems.”  Ian stood in front of his Godparent as instructed.

 

The man had been in a foul mood ever since the disappearance of his little hostages.  So in the meantime, Ryutaro had been cooking up plans in his head.  "And William has sent our creatures out?"

 

“He has.  They have destroyed Caec though it was pretty demolished in the first place.  Why again?”  

 

Ryutaro studied his adopted Godson just enjoying his beauty.  "Because I haven't decided in destroying Nerida yet."  Grabbing Ian's hand he pulled him towards the couch.  "My son's own kingdom.  Oh, when I found out that mermaids actually existed I laughed."  He kept Ian close to him.  "Or when creatures like you existed I couldn't quite believe it."  His finger dipped down towards Ian's chest.  "William is having doubts but he is so easily twisted."

 

Feeling his body getting leaned back, Ian could only comply.  “Why are you truly doing this whole thing?  Because of your son?”

 

Unbuttoning the younger man’s shirt, Ryutaro replied softly, “I will only say this to him.”  His breath became uneven.  “You are truly beautiful.  I never wanted a man before.  It is such a sin to want your own sex.”  Spotting how uncomfortable he was, the older man moved away.  “I can’t with you.”  His hand traced the naked part of Ian’s skin.  “You wanted that lawyer, didn’t you?”

 

Ian knew he couldn’t lie.  “Yes.”

 

This had the older man removing himself away from him.  “Then find him and bring him back to you.”

 

"Why?  He surely hates me."  Ian moved himself up as he began to fasten his clothes together.  All the while Nikita wandered in with some blood on his clothes.  For some reason, he didn't wish to ask about that.  Especially since Stenson hadn't been seen around.  

 

Again, Ryutaro brought the man close to him just to make a point.  “I never saw you so passionate before until you were around that man.  You should find him and see about a union.”

 

Doubtful when Kuroda has Barry back.  “Thank you, Godfather.  I will think about that.”

 

Kissing his forehead Ryutaro turned to Nikita.  “Yes?”

 

“Well, that traitor is insane.  This blood is from his nose bleed.  The fuckers talent is to make himself bleed violently.  No shit.  The guy wants revenge and is willing to help us out.  Just wants to spare one Mer in particular.”  Nikita made a face as he took another glimpse of his shirt.

 

“And who is that?”

 

“My son, Mikhail.”

 

Ryutaro rolled his eyes.  “As if I would spare him.  You don’t even give a shit about him.  Hell!  I don’t want to spare my own son and I love my son.”  He chuckled.  “Well, I’m supposed to love him.  His wife I’ll spare because those are great abilities to have around.  My son.”  He grinned at Ian.  “My son I’ll kill.”

 

“What about their kids?”  Ian decided to ask.

 

“Masaru is gay and I’ll see if I can get him converted.  Aimi is beautiful and is with that Alek.”  He held Ian’s hand.  “I think I’ll save them but if they rebel than I’ll kill them.”

 

Nikita cheered him before turning back to his task.  Ian’s stomach churned at each word said.  

 

XXX

 

“My Queen, do you wish for your massage now?”

 

Sudou sighed at the question.  It had been after breakfast and still the tension.  Of course, there would be tension.  Feeling the bump in his abdomen he knew he had to relax so he accepted it.  "Yes.  I would adore a massage now, Soji."

 

Bowing in respect his attendant was this quiet and beautiful Mer that had been serving him since he had arrived in the kingdom.  With dressing him at times or even this or serving meals, Sudou enjoyed having Soji around.  

 

“This way, my Queen.”  Soji guided him towards an area where they could be alone.  “Would you care for music?”

 

Finding it hard to lay down on his stomach, Sudou laid on his side for now after disrobing.  “I love it when you hum or speak to me.  You have such a pleasant voice.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

As the hands were placed on him Sudou felt the instant release of pressure as Soji began to knead his tension away.  His eyes closed as those hands went up against his body and down it.  He had been through many exercises in his life but the ones he received from Soji were the best.  

 

Feeling himself being rolled gently on his back Sudou smiled as those hands went back to work.  He was unaware of anything else until those hands got very close to his genitals.  He didn’t get scared.  He got excited as they continued to pay a lot of attention there.  

 

“My Queen, would you care for me to pay more attention here?”  

 

Those hands were already there and Sudou wasn’t afraid.  Sakazaki essentially wished to cheat on him so his answer didn’t stun him.  “Please do.”

 

Bending down, Soji wrapped his mouth around the erect penis.  He smiled up at the beautiful Queen.  For so long he had desired him and now he has finally received his wish.  

 

XXX

 

Swimming on patrol Mikhail felt surprised when he was told to go out with Yuri.  It had been a long time since they went out together.  A long time indeed.  He knew why since it seemed like their bodies were reacting heavily to the current of the ocean.  Yuri's nose was flickering almost like a rabbit as his eyes quickly went to the side.  

 

“There’s the smell of blood in the water.”  He noticed and with that here came the predators.  

 

All the sharks of various makes who thirsted on this came forth.  Extremely large ones.  Mikhail shouted for them to take cover.  

 

XXX

 

“Kin, have you seen your mother around?”  Sakazaki asked as he found his daughter in the study.  

 

Her mouth remained downturned as she tried to stay focused on her book.  “I’m going to stay mostly with mom.  I know you both are having a divorce.  I know why.”

 

He got down on his knees in front of her.  “Did he talk to you?”

 

"No, but I already know.  You remember how I have good hearing, right?  Well, dad, I didn't know that you were like that."  She looked at him in such a disappointed way that Sakazaki gripped the armrest.  "I'll visit you in the kingdom I just can't stay there.  I can't look at you right now.  Right now you are not….."  She drifted away as she thought of the proper words.  "You know how it is that girls want to find a guy who is something like their dads?  Well, I never want a guy like you.  I believe I want a guy who is more like mom."  

 

It was truly hard to breath making Sakazaki stand up and leave the room.  He wandered down the hallway as if he were drunk till he finally ran into Sudou with Soji trailing behind him.  He just looked at his wife as if he was staring at an eclipse before collapsing on the ground.  

 

Sudou ran over to him quickly to check on him.  “Soji, get Alistair for me after you get a couple of guards to move your King over to the bed.”  

 

“Yes, my Queen.”

 

It had been several hours with him passing out when he finally came to.  Sudou had a wet compress on his forehead before removing it to see how he was.  "Stress-related fatigue.  You are dehydrated so Alistair placed a drip into you."  Sudou explained.  "You need to rest."

 

"I guess I should rest.  I have to help end this so you and our children can be safe from harm."  Sakazaki felt a slight touch on his finger and saw it.  "You let Soji touch you."

 

“So?  We are getting a divorce so it doesn’t matter anymore.”  Sudou removed the cloth away to place it aside.  “I just needed to relax.  Just like you wanted Sorano to blow you.”

 

Touché.  “Can’t we ever?”

 

“No.  I have already spoken to Asami and he says that if I want I can become a manager again.  He won’t murder you.  He thinks this is murder enough for you.”  Sudou stood up to stretch.  

 

Watching him stretch Sakazaki enjoyed the view.  “Please don’t divorce me.  How about just a separation?”

 

What a consideration even as Soji stepped in with a water for Sakazaki.  As good as the happy ending was with his attendant, Sudou will always love Sakazaki’s better.  “Thank you, Soji.”

 

Bowing, Soji smiled.  “You’re welcome.”

 

Sakazaki waited for him to leave.  “I swear I will have no other.  If I’m with no other you will come back to me.  Please reconsider this, Sudou.”

 

The urge to laugh was so tantalizing.  “I doubt that you’ll hold off on that agreement.”  Sudou rolled his eyes as he got on the bed to disrobe.  It felt so good to hold this power over this Mer.  The way that Sakazaki acted below him felt more empowering than watching Soji react.  He knew why since he loved him.  “Fine, I’ll hold off on the divorce.”  Moving his ass he enjoyed that thick member below him poke at him.  “That is if you can hold off on your shitty ways for two years I will come back to you willingly.  Got that?”  

 

“Got it.”  Moving his hands towards that ass Sakazaki groaned at Sudou for removing himself from him.  “What?”

 

“That means you can’t have me either.  I want to know about your endurance.  After two years once you are all good and ready in my eyes I will let you do me however you wish.”  Grabbing his robe Sudou fastened it back on him.  “I’m only giving you this chance because I do truly still love you.”

 

“I love you too but does that mean Soji is still your attendant?”

 

“Soji is a good Mer.  I was jealous the whole time you had been with Sorano.  So think of this as your torture treatment for you throwing him in my face constantly asshole.”  Sudou winked at him as he left the room and went back into the hallway.  “Hello, Akihito.”

 

“Hello, Sudou.  How are you?”  Akihito studied Sudou and Soji closely.

 

Sudou placed his hand on his stomach.  “As fine as can be expected.  We decided on a trial separation instead.  I doubt he’ll still be loyal to me.”  His eyes grazed down to Akihito’s abdomen.  “Congratulations to you.”

 

“Thank you.  We keep getting pregnant at the same time.”

 

Such jubilation that felt so short due to circumstances.  “I think that it is great.  I didn’t wish to say anything at all.  I wasn’t showing at all and I knew how to cover up so.”  Sudou just indicated his lower half.  

 

Akihito understood.  He even understood about what happened in there.  “If you ever need anything don’t hesitate to ask.  We have become friends over the years but you hardly ever ask.”

 

“Because I love to try on my own.  For years I have had things handed to me.  That’s why I never ask.”  Sudou shrugged.  “This I’ll try not to be so stubborn with.  I don’t want to be stressed.”

 

“Please do.  We want you happy.”  Hand briefly on the other male Akihito smiled at him before he turned to leave.

 

Sudou just studied him thinking he was more royalty than himself.  “Of course he is.  He was born to do all of this.”  It was all said without a hint of jealousy.  His hand went to seek out Soji’s.  “Come.”

 

XXX

 

They were led towards the cave systems that went to Caec.  Yuri whispered behind him that the blood was still thick in the water and it was no surprise even as Mikhail peeked out to see the wasteland of Caec.  Here, there were no sharks but of different predators.  This is where they needed to be quieter as he pushed his brother back.  

 

“Caec is no more.”  He whispered into his ear.

 

The cave rocked from a sudden thud and Yuri brought his brother back.  “Holy.”  Mikhail glanced at him for a second until he was grabbed and pulled out of the cave.  “Mikhail!”  He turned his attention to their soldiers.  “Get him!”

 

A hand was wrapped around his fin as he pulled him along.  Mikhail turned about with his sword in hand to attack the creature until it reached out to knock his sword out of his hand.  “Fuck.  You fucking swarmy bastard.”  Bending forward he punched at its large head.  A fucking Ningen.  These were supposed to be fake.  

 

“Mikhail!”  

 

As he turned to see Yuri and the rest come towards him he could see more approach.  “Behind you!”  He warned as the creatures arms wrapped around him.  

 

There was nothing but screaming from their soldiers.

 

XXX

 

Masaru and Hiroto were walking along the corridor when Masaru felt a strong head pain come hit him.  Feeling weak at the knees he tried to fight it but as more continued as it clustered on he went to the ground.  

 

“Masaru.”  Hiroto cupped his face as he called for help.

 

It was his father who arrived first to see his son in pain.  Running up to him he grabbed the ice from his glass to press to his son's face.  "Speak to me, Son,"  Asami whispered in order not to overstress him.  

 

He grabbed his father hard.  “Mikhail.  Yuri.”  He gritted his teeth.  “The others.”  He screamed.  “So much pain.  Dad.”

 

Bringing his son closer to him, Asami lifted him up.  Masaru couldn’t be out here like this.  “Get help!  Get my wife!  Now!”  

 

It was the guard who did it as Hiroto was called to attention by Asami.  Hiroto ran after him to signal his strength even as Aimi came running by his side.  What is the hell type of gift this?

 

XXX

 

Nikita watched in abject horror compared to their boss who was completely fascinated at the scene.  The way Ryutaro stood up to applaud at how his sons emerged from the bloody torn up mess from those fallen soldiers to tear into those Ningens was purely radical.

 

“Your sons are….”  Ryutaro was searching for the right words.  “AMAZING!  I have never seen such a fearsome display in all my life.  Gorgeous.  Especially your youngest.”  

 

Everyone turned to Stenson to get his opinion.  "Both Yuri and Mikhail are exceptional as fighters.  I'm unsure what powers Yuri has seeing as I have never been close to him.  As for Mikhail, it has always been his furious need to protect.  He always thinks of his son and his future."

 

“He’s perfect.  Just absolutely perfect.”  Ryutaro only directed his attention to Ian.  “I want him, my boy.”  He brought his hand out to bring him over just to find him distracted.  “What is it?”

 

Ian pointed towards the screen.  “Those idiots weren’t careful where they placed the camera.”

 

He jerked his head back to find Mikhail there.  So fierce some.  His breath nearly hitched at just the image alone.  “Who planted them?”  

 

 _“So this was just a test.  A test to see how well we will do under your fucking creatures.”_   Mikhail cocked his head ever so slightly to the left.  _“Under the law of King Asami and this will include, King Feilong and King Sakazaki we all rule your deaths very just for all you have done.”_ The feed was cut off instantly.

 

The scents in the room were so mixed now.  Ian could only wish he was out of there so he wouldn’t smell it. 

 

“Your sons are too perfect, Nikita.  Ian, try to get me this Mikhail at once.”  His Godparent ordered before grabbing him to kiss his cheek.  “No, perhaps I’ll lure that one out in a different way.”


	25. Colosseum of Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, with the trap set by the enemy, Mikhail and Yuri were brought to the decays of where Caec laid. Just so they can witness a fight. As they did, Ryutaro spotted the fierceness in Mikhail now wanting to lay his hands on him. 
> 
> So Sakazaki and his soldiers go down to aide them.

“At least the headache went away.  I just wish I can get rid of the memories of what happened to those mermen.”  Masaru continued to massage his temples as he remained surrounded by family, Hiroto, and even Augustus.  “Mikhail and Yuri are out there alone.”

 

Running his hand down his boyfriend’s arm, Hiroto inquired softly, “Has anything happened like this before?”

 

“No, this is my first time.”  Masaru felt like he couldn’t shake this feeling at all even as he looked at his father.  “What will you do for them?”

 

“Sakazaki and his guards went to retrieve them.  He was glad of the intel beforehand to know which creatures to be aware of.”  His father told him as he neared and questioned Augustus.  “Is it the same as your abilities?”

 

"No.  He got something in real time."  Augustus approached him to sit down beside Masaru.  "Feilong was the one who helped release all those memories that flooded into me while I was in a coma.  I can't-do anything to help him out now."

 

Akihito understood.  “You are afraid of being sent into another coma.”

 

“Yes.”

 

His teeth gnashed together as pain lashed through him.  Masaru grabbed the nearest thing to him and it was Augustus.  "They’re coming for them."  He gritted out.

 

Augustus was seeing it through the eyes of a teenager.  He had to speak for Masaru.  “They are interested in Mikhail.  They want to obtain him for his fierceness.  Ryutaro was very impressed.”  

 

Akihito and Asami exchanged looks of worry as they grabbed Augustus to separate him from their son.  As Asami soothed their soldier it was Akihito that placed his hands on his son’s temples to guide him to a safe place.  

 

“Relax and think of thoughts of all that you love.”  He spoke in soothing tones so Masaru could focus on him.  Akihito softly moved his fingers to indicate that he was truly there.  “Once you do I want you to transport yourself there.  Do it and open your eyes.”

 

The concentration was so hard before a strong gasp came from Masaru as his eyes flew open.  “Mom.”

 

He brushed his hands down his son’s face.  “It’ll be fine.  Sakazaki and his men are also strong fighters.  They’ll come back to us.”

 

Trusting in faith he had to do this as Masaru’s hand was taken by Hiroto. 

 

XXX

 

How Mikhail and Yuri were able to see down here was a bit of a mystery until he noticed some outcropping of lights.  They truly set this up like a Colosseum and there were the two lone soldiers fighting for their lives prompting Sakazaki to give the order.  

 

Mikhail was shocked by one of their Mer’s before grasping him by the neck.  “We are the same species you fools.”  His eyes were becoming red till he noticed an error here.  “What kingdom do you serve?”

 

“You are to come with us, Knave.”  

 

He blinked at the English tone of voice.  "You are from the same kingdom that William came from."  He whispered and he turned just in time to see it as one of those soldiers tunics rose up to reveal nothing but bones underneath.  "Yuri, they're the undead."

 

Horrified for a brief moment his brother managed to reel it in to continue fighting before a tentacle snatched a soldier away.  As Yuri followed the path he could see that it was Sakazaki.  “Never thought I’d be so happy to see him.”

 

Transforming to his truest form, Sakazaki went on the warpath as more minions came out of hiding.  This included more Ningens before a very large frilled shark.  “I haven’t eaten one of those in a long time.”  

 

XXX

 

The hidden part of the dock was interesting for him to hide away from the others as he sat there thinking.  Emmie was enjoying her time with Barry.  Everyone was wrapped up with Masaru and other business.  Kuroda decided to sit out here hoping it was far enough away from the worst element.  Of course, it didn't stop one tentacle from coming up until Ian popped up.  

 

“This is taking quite the chance for you.”  Kuroda watched as the half-man moved up on the dock to sit down beside him.  The only thing he wore was a speedo.  

 

"He's used to me swimming when the need arises.  Besides I needed to speak to some of my kind.  He had me order them to do something."  Ian placed his hand near Kuroda.  "If everything else fails.  He wants one of the largest octopuses out there to grab Mikhail."

 

“Why him?”

 

“The stunt he pulled underwater is a test.  Mikhail did something to excite him.  He wants him.  So he’ll get him any way he can get.”  This time placing his hand on the man Ian was gentle.  “He won’t kill him.  He will simply brainwash him.  I’m counting on Mikhail to continue being stronger.”

 

“Ryuichi has sent Sakazaki and more men down there to retrieve them.”  Kuroda brought him closer.  “Tell me where this bastard is.”

 

Ian smiled.  “I can’t.  You know I can’t.  I just will say that this place and that isn’t that far.  You both are extremely closer than you can imagine.”  This man was so close that he pressed his lips against him.  

 

Tasting the salt water and an extra sweetness to him, Kuroda drank him in.  He allowed the touches.  Allowed the breathlessness that accompanied such a long kiss.  He just didn’t enjoy pulling away.  “I have to tell, Ryuichi.”

 

“I know.”  He didn’t want to want to stop their contact with their lips.  “I hope you stop this fucking madness.”  

 

Kissing him once more Kuroda had to force himself to stop himself.  “I have to stop.  If I don’t I’ll allow you to have me here.”

 

“If I can have you I’ll be the happiest ever.”  But Ian knew that wasn’t possible.  He had a feeling he’d end up dead.  “I love you, Kuroda Shinji.”

 

So he watched Ian slowly go back into the water and vanish away.  Kuroda slowly stood up to move away to give Asami the news.

 

XXX

 

 

Inside, Sudou stood there looking out towards the sea.  Sakazaki was out there risking his life to save others.  Hearing footsteps behind him he could see in the reflection that it was Soji.  "He has all these special abilities and I mostly just have my human ones still.  Well, I did bear a gorgeous girl and will have a son.  Other than that I won't have much else."

 

“Most don’t have any skills at all.  So there is no shame at all.”

 

“Yours is your hands and voice.”

 

Soji felt humbled by those words.  "Thank you, my Queen.  Still, as powerful as our King is he did become more so when you came."  He approached.  "As much as I will admit to loving you it is not the same as him."

 

Sudou’s eyes flickered at that.  “I thought you wanted to steal me away from him.”

 

"I did but your love for him is stronger than most.  Our King has done something foolish.  This is true but compared to Kings of the past he has done far less.  There is King Loras who has done far worse.  There is also his grandfather.  He is the worst of the worst.  Then there is his grandmother along with his Aunt and Uncle."  Soji's body trembled at the memories of all of them.  "Sakazaki is far kinder than them all.  He actually thinks of us all.  When you came around he wanted to give us more light.  So you have brought out the best in him."

 

"Then why try to cheat on me?"

 

Such a delicate subject.  Soji went to his beautiful Queen.  "Such a bad judgment call.  He should have come to you instead of this other.  Have you thought that he didn't wish to trouble you?  Perhaps he wished to impress you with his great ideas.  Who knows?  I just know that I see nothing of regret.  I see a King who will never do a thing like that again to you."

 

Going back to face the sea Sudou frowned.  “Thank you for speaking to me.  I do appreciate your input.”

 

“You’re welcome, my Queen.”  He bowed to him.  

 

XXX

 

Sakazaki transformed back to his normal self after his carnage to briefly look at the others.  “We need to depart now.  Take the other route now.”  

 

He led the other way out of there.  A way where the cameras had no way of seeing them.  A way where he was sure the creatures weren’t at since his sonar was greater down in the darker sections.  

 

So dipping into the tunnel section they all quickly made short work to where they needed to head to.  Yuri was in the back with Mikhail in the middle.  Sakazaki knew it was best to keep the blonde in the middle so he was glad that Mikhail didn’t argue.  So as they quickly swam towards their next kingdom which was, Nerida he poked his head out to see if the coast was clear.

 

“Figures they don’t want to touch this place yet.”  He murmured as they all went out.

 

“Well, at least not yet.  They did send a Barracuda remember?”  Mikhail almost wanted to hit the King as he spotted something off against the outcropping of rocks.  “Large octopus.”  He warned in almost a bored way.

 

At the mentioning of it, the octopus drifted away from its hiding spot to come towards them.  Sakazaki and Yuri looked all around them for cameras even as Sakazaki extended his own tentacles out.  Mikhail just looked towards the castle even as the dark King had his own conversation.

 

“Interesting.”  Sakazaki felt silenced as another creature showed up.  He put his hand up as this male greeted them.  

 

"Our Prince needs to make this believable.  Even Oscar understands what is involved if you are to harm him."  He placed his hand upon the large creature.  "Oscar was once just twenty-five feet in length.  He isn't happy with his current size."

 

Yuri looked at him cautiously.  “What is your name and who is your Prince?”  

 

“My name is Byron and our Prince is Ian.  We must make this look believable or else you’ll never win this war.  The Mers’ and our kind must live in order to protect all living beings down here.”  He petted Oscar happily.  “Oscar isn’t a strong fighter even with his size.”

 

Mikhail almost wanted to laugh.  “I guess we have no other choice.  I just want you not to destroy this kingdom.”

 

“Deal.”

 

XXX

 

  

“Shinji, do you have any time to talk?”  

 

It felt like he was back in their relationship and Kuroda would have to push Barry back.  “I don’t.  What is it?”

 

“Do you have interest in that man at the dock?”  

 

He studied how Barry stood and it reminded him of an awkward shy pubescent boy asking his crush a question.  "I assume that you witnessed everything."  At the nod, Kuroda answered him.  "I do but I doubt anything will happen."

 

Brushing his hair back he approached almost cautiously before reaching up to kiss him.  Kuroda entertained it for Barry’s sake but knew he still held feelings for him.  So as they kissed he still had to be the asshole in separating from it.

 

“I need to speak to Ryuichi about what was said.”  He ran his hand down the length of Barry’s arm.  “Are you sure you should be up?”

 

“I was told that it’s fine as long as I don’t overdo it.  Will you please visit me when you’re done.”

 

“Sure.”  Bending to kiss his cheek Kuroda gave him the briefest of smiles before he left to report to Asami about what was said.

 

XXX

 

Sakazaki, Yuri, and the guards looked at Mikhail as he did the pretend ‘Lay Waste,’ to Oscar.  Sakazaki passed his empty drink over to one of the guards as he admired the way the octopus acted like he was dying.  

 

“That is actually convincing.”  Sakazaki whistled in appreciation as blood emerged.  “Um?”

 

Byron swam up to his side.  “Don’t worry about that.  It’s a blood pack.  It is real blood but it isn’t Oscar’s.”

 

“Won’t that bastard need proof?”  Inquired Yuri as he turned to him.  “I’m sure he isn’t just checking his watch and thinking that all is well in the world.”

 

“Of course not.  I’ll be sending my report soon enough.  As for all of you.”  Byron pulled out a needle before heading over to Oscar.  “You should get back home before he sends in reinforcements.  As for us.”  Sticking the needle inside his comrade he waited for the magic to happen.  “This is from the Prince.  He had to snag it in secret from the scientist making this junk.”

 

They watched as Oscar slowly began to get smaller.  Mikhail could see relief show in those large eyes as the change happened.  Feeling his brother tug at him he knew they had to go.  

 

“I guess nice meeting you.”  He sent him a small wave before he left with the others.  Mikhail felt so foolish as he quickly made his way out of there.  His eyes went to Nerida hating the fact that he had to leave there.  This is the place he is supposed to also protect.  

 

Yuri placed his hand on him.  “Don’t worry about the others.  They are safe elsewhere.”

 

It was Sakazaki’s turn to say something.  “Where are they?”

 

“A place we won’t say.  It isn’t like we don’t trust you.  We just don’t trust certain places or things to not have ears peeled.  We need them safe.”

 

Something he knew all too well.  Sakazaki knew that most here can’t walk on land.  It was such a pity about that.

 

XXX

 

On a second dock there stood Ian after receiving his report.  So it was done.  The fake battle.  Now he had to lie once more for the greater good.  His stomach began to groan as Ryutaro started to close in behind him.  His hand was reaching out and he hoped he would stop trying to touch him.  Still, he did as it wrapped around his waist to pull him against his body.  

 

“We’ll rule together.”  

 

Ian’s eyes closed knowing what he meant.  “You’ll need to be changed.  You really want to be my kind?”

 

His lips went to his neck to kiss Ian.  "Yes."  He pressed Ian closer.  "After we destroy them all then we can rule in Nerida together."

 

“Why that kingdom exactly?  What is so special about it?”  He had to keep calm.  “You can always build your own.”

 

“I could but even my own son probably doesn’t know how valuable this kingdom truly is.”  

 

The thing is that Asami Ryuichi obviously did know.  That one knew a lot more than his own father.  His eyes constantly drifted up as Ryutaro touched him.  “How will you try to capture Mikhail?”

 

The man didn’t seem to want to speak about business as he led him up the plank towards the house.  His only pressing thoughts were of Ian now.  Of course in the West Bank of the house there stood Castellon as William yawned beside him.  

 

"I have never seen one person not wanting to bed another in all my life,"  William whispered lower than usual as his eyes went to his wife.  "Why did you go alone?  What if he had guards with him?"

 

“Aki would never harm me.”

 

That was true.  “His husband might.”

 

“Doubtful.”  Castellon felt all around him knowing his range was stronger than his husband’s.  “We should just stop all of this now.”

 

There was such pain in William’s face as he pointed up to his head.  “I can’t, my dear Castellon.”

 

Placing his hand up there Castellon wondered what truly had happened.  “William?”

 

“When you were under that major reboot that one time Ryutaro had his guards knock me out.”  He looked so close to crying.  “The only one under his own power in this whole deal besides that fucking Stenson is Nikita.  Ian and I have a device placed in our head that prevents certain things.”

 

Castellon was horrified as he held his husband.  “Why didn’t you tell me?  You acted like you’re fine.”

 

“Because I hate seeing you worry about me.”  William wrapped his arms around him.  “I’m sorry to have kept this from you.”

 

“Nothing to forgive just like when that accident happened.  You aren’t to blame.”  Picking his husband up he brought him to their bed.  “Remember this, William.  You aren’t to blame.”


	26. Sad Confessional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the ruse done by one of Ian's own just to mostly allow Mikhail and the others passage home, things aren't what they seem once they return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The weekend is upon us folks so we'll see you on Monday. Have a good time. We are pretty caught up also on our end so we should get cracking but in case we don't that means we should post slowly. Take care everyone.

Fresh from the sea they were all coming in for a meeting.  As they did Sakazaki’s heart stopped at seeing Sudou standing there in something as similar as the day they met in.  He wanted to approach but knew this was all dire for them all so instead he just held his hand out so Sudou can come in with him.  

 

Asami and Akihito were waiting there in the largest room of the safe house that was available.  They observed everyone that stepped inside finding at least one missing.  Akihito leaned into his husband to ask him a question before straightening up again.

 

“Sakazaki?”  Asami decided to go to him first.  “Actually this shouldn’t be thought up as a question first.  We much appreciate you going out there to aid our best in battle.”

 

“Certainly.  They actually decided to come up with Ningens.”  Sakazaki informed them all.  “To let you all know they are truly urban legends.  Also, I won’t be eating any dinner later.”

 

Sudou turned his head to him.  “You ate one?”

 

“Frilled Shark.  A few of them.  Just their vitals.”  He held his hand tenderly.  “I’m sorry to inform you of this but Caec is truly destroyed.”

 

That was heartbreaking but not really bad.  “Don’t.  All of our citizens are here so we are lucky there.  We can always rebuild.  What’s important is all of us are alive.”  Sudou patted his hand to ease his mind.

 

That's true.  Of course, did that mean Sudou was having second thoughts on ending their separation?  It was a question he needed to ask later as he concentrated in front of them.  "I'm glad we are in this together."

 

“So they are interested in Mikhail.”  It was Akihito who poised this one out.  

 

“As if they are getting my brother.  Not over my dead body.”  Yuri declared as others began to chant.

 

“Well, I’m glad that he’s well loved.”  Akihito murmured as he spotted how Augustus was appearing beside Mikhail before he raised his hand up.  “Yes, Augustus?”

 

The Mer indicated Feilong before he spoke.  "With King Feilong's help, I had a good feel of why besides Kuroda's information that he obtained.  While Yuri is an excellent fighter they absolutely love Mikhail's fury when he fights.  Their father seems frightened of it after viewing it on camera.  Stenson, on the other hand, is becoming more to them."

 

"Can you get a bearing of where they are located?"  Asami asked him and there was that annoying head shake from another.  "Fuzzy for you too."

 

“Something is covering his location.”

 

Feilong felt his son’s hand on his back patting him even before he spoke.  “It’s true.  It is like a fog.  I would love to do more but we won’t in case it hurts, Augustus.  He is the force that is driving these streams.”

 

Mikhail took his partner’s hand.  “I never want him to force himself.  Please.”  He begged Augustus.

 

"I won't,"  Augustus assured him as he squeezed his hand back.

 

XXX

 

Kuroda was listening in on the meeting through his earpiece when Ian's head popped up.  He had a feeling it would happen.  The man looked so depressed from the last time he saw him that he helped pull him up.

 

“What happened?”  Kuroda helped him up. 

 

Ian moved away from him quickly feeling so unclean.  “Please kill him.  I’m surprised you never asked your dolphin friends where he is located.”  Tears drifted down his face.  “He wants Nerida.  Says his son doesn’t know how valuable that kingdom is.  I know that he does.  He isn’t a fool.”  

 

Moving around so he can see his face Kuroda could finally see more brown in his eyes.  “What happened?  Something more happened, Ian.”

 

“He made me change him.  I had no choice, Shinji.  Forgive me.”

 

Kissing him, Kuroda whispered, “Nothing to forgive.  Go back and prepare yourself.  We’ll end this.”

 

Ian looked like he was viewing the world for the last time.  "Farewell, Kuroda Shinji.  I wish I could have you but I knew dreams don't come true."  Pushing away he went back into the sea.  

 

So strange that anyone else would want him but he knew he couldn’t think like this as he quickly got up to head inside for that meeting.  He rushed in there and didn’t pay attention to the looks that he received as he made his way towards that area.  He just needed to say it as he got in there Asami knew he had something to state from his flushed appearance.

 

“Ask your dolphin friends where they are located.  Your father wants Nerida.  He finds it valuable.”  Kuroda’s attention was solely on Asami as he spoke.  “One more thing, Ryuichi.”  He had to catch his breath.  “He has been changed.  Ian Clemons was given no choice in the matter.”

 

There was cursing from his kitten as he made his way out of there.  “How fucking foolish am I?”  He stormed out of there with security on hand.  It was obvious that Akihito was about to ask the dolphins where his father was located currently.

 

Though, it didn’t matter.  The battle was obviously going to end up in Nerida in the end.  

 

XXX

 

He didn’t end up back there but near to there even as another located him.  Ian closed his eyes as William closed in on him to slap his hand down on his shoulder.  “Faking one’s death is hard sometimes.  Especially when there are so many eyes on you.”  William scratched his leg.

 

“Did you really make it believable?”  R.I.P., Dr. Frank Rosen if that truly was the case.  

 

“I did.”  He sucked in a deep breath.  “It is so hard to pretend to be such a bastard.  I know what I did in my kingdom is inexcusable.  I propped my King and Queen up for being shitheads to me.”

 

“The children?  I never asked about that.”

 

He shook his head.  "Their family and they are safe.  Ryutaro has no idea about this.  I erased their memories of what happened that day.  I could never kill those who are innocent."  William pounded his own leg.  "But I have because of this man."  He looked at Ian.  "Do you believe that his son will end this whole thing?"

 

“I believe so.  He’s strong.  So is everyone else behind him.”  He wrapped his arm around his friend’s shoulder.  “I know it.”

 

“I hope so but even so I know I’ll still die.  I just hope that someone looks after my wife.”  William sighed heavily.

 

XXX

 

“Kitten?”

 

Akihito came in still feeling foolish for never asking his friends.  “You should tie me up and punish me for not asking them this question in the first place.”

 

Groin twitching at that response Asami promised himself he’ll do that after this is all done with.  “Later.  Where are they?”

 

Coming up to straddle his husband instead, Akihito answered plainly.  “That very large obnoxious blue house up the coast.  The one you claim is an eyesore.”

 

His golden eyes went right through him as his jaw clenched.  “Akihito.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Get naked for me.  I need someone pleasant to be spending time with before I murder someone.”  He watched as Akihito got up to begin removing his clothes.  As his kitten did this he slowly unzipped his pants.  Asami’s eyes scanned that naked body loving every detail.  

 

XXX

 

Augustus paused their kissing so he can say something.  “Can we wait until the wedding?”

 

Pleased for something old-fashioned, Mikhail responded to him with a kiss.  He smiled without fully pulling away.  "Yes, but may I still taste my future wife?  I still want that much."

 

Hand touching his soft hair Augustus agreed to this.  “May I also taste you?”

 

His heart never pounded so hard before.  Not even when he kissed Feilong or Yoh.  To feel even the simplest of touches from Augustus sent sweet shivers up along his spine.  “You may do whatever you love with me.”

 

He moved his face closer to Mikhail’s.  “Then I’ll bare as many children as we desire.”  

 

“Oh fuck.”  Mikhail brought his mouth down to Augustus’s pulse point.  

 

XXX

 

On his hands and knees, Hiroto enjoyed each pulsing action that was created by Masaru.  They slowly made love in each position till they came again and switched positions again.  On his back, Hiroto kissed his future husband feeling the still hardness of that member.  

 

“I love you.”  He breathed out.  “I wish we were married now.”

 

Masaru's seemed to glow with those words as he slammed his cock into him.  At Hiroto crying out, he had to warn him.  "Don't say such words now when so many are nearby.  You know how parents are."  He sounded serious till he chuckled.  "Though I absolutely love your train of thought.  I wish were married too.  I'd get you pregnant now."

 

Hiroto’s head tilted back.  “Yes.  Just do it please, Masaru.”

 

He wanted to but it would be foolish now.  “Not now sweetheart.  We’ll marry once we are adults.”

 

There was a pause in the conversation as they enjoyed their lovemaking.  As they both came Hiroto knew he had to concede.  “Fine.  I’ll wait till we’re older but the fucking wait is tedious.”

 

XXX

 

“I love you, Papa.”  Emmie hugged Kuroda as they both looked out at the view.  

 

Holding her on his lap while they sat on the couch he kissed her on the top of the head.  “Love you too, Sweetie.”  He smiled at her continued sweetness while she began to yawn.  “You need to go off to bed.”

 

“I want to spend more time with you.”  Emmie shook her head as she tried to wrap her arms tighter around him.

 

He laughed at this even as Aimi walked in with Barry beside her.  “Emmie, time for bed.  I’m going to get awfully lonely sleeping by myself.”  She beckoned to his daughter.  

 

Thankfully Emmie took the bait as she removed herself.  “Okay!”  Turning to Kuroda she kissed his cheek.  “Night Papa.  I gotta go to bed.”  

 

“Night, Emmie.  I’ll see you in the morning sweetie.”

 

Going over to Barry she also told him goodnight before taking Aimi's hand and leaving him.  Barry smiled at the scene as a noticeable limp was seen as he walked up to Kuroda to sit down beside him.  

 

“Do you wish to get back together with me?”  

 

So straightforward.  Kuroda sighed.  “There’s someone else that I’m highly interested in.  Remember?”

 

“And you still love me.”  Barry pointed out as he kissed his husband.  

 

Allowing the kiss, Kuroda had no idea he was being seen by someone currently out at sea.  Pulling away from Barry he stood up.  “He might die from this whole fight.  He might not but I just need to find out with him.”

 

Standing up, Barry knew exactly what Kuroda liked as he pulled the man back down to the couch before straddling him.  Even though he wasn’t as strong as before right now, he still wanted to show Kuroda how he still felt.

 

Feeling his clothes coming off, Kuroda felt an extra pair of eyes on him suddenly.  So he shifted his attention until he spotted it.  He stood up to head to the window and there was Ian.  He shook his head to signal for him not to misunderstand any of this but he went into the water.

 

“Shinji?”

 

He left quickly in hopes that Ian will go to the dock if he was there.  Kuroda had to hope.

 

XXX

 

Placing a hot water bottle on Sakazaki’s stomach, Sudou settled down beside him.  There were no strange toxins in his system but due to Sakazaki not eating anything like that in a long time he got an upset stomach.

 

“Bad choice in my methods once more.”  Sakazaki wanted to curl up and die.  “I’m a fucking idiot.”

 

“Perhaps.”  

 

He growled at the pain.  “As much as I haven’t had that in my diet, humans are something I haven’t had in a very long time.”

 

Sudou smirked.  “True.”  Moving closer her removed the water to kiss Sakazaki’s stomach.  

 

Confused by this sweet gesture, Sakazaki asked, “Why are you doing this?  Not that I don’t love this, but why?”

 

“You did a good thing.  That’s why.”  

 

“Are we together or not?  I’m asking because…”. He drifted away to show that he was growing down there.

 

Ignoring the growing penis, Sudou pulled away.  “I don’t know.  I want to say yes but I should say no.”

 

Grabbing the water bottle he place on his stomach once more, Sakazaki gave up as he stared up at the ceiling in defeat.  “You’ll say yes.  I know you will.”  Getting up he removed himself from the bed.  “I’m staying elsewhere.  I want you and the baby to rest.”

 

Sudou tried to reach out to get him back but he was already gone.  

 

XXX

 

On the dock, Ian did pop out of the water.  It wasn't over with at least but the male was laying over his own body with sheer dominance.  Kuroda felt each droplet of water on him as he reached up to touch his face.  

 

“I do love him.”  Kuroda watched as Ian flinched at his words.  “But I also have fallen for you.  I believe it is strong enough for me to say this one thing that I have never said before.”

 

“And that is?”

 

His hand brushed down that solid chest.  "I wouldn't mind being the bottom for once in my life with someone."  Kuroda lifted himself to almost kissing him.  "As long as it is with you."

 

Ian’s eyes shifted slightly to see Barry watching their exchange.  He felt this possessive need as he took Kuroda in his arms.  “A nighttime date, my beloved.”  

 

On the deck, Barry watched as Ian carried Kuroda into the ocean.  His mouth parted as his hand clenched.  He felt the deck shift and could see two other lovers going back inside.  Barry observed Feilong and Yoh as they walked inside hand in hand happily.  

 

“Love is such a delicate thing.”  

 

Barry gasped at the sound of Sakazaki’s voice.  When the hell did he get out there?  “I love him so much still but I guess it doesn’t matter anymore.”  He pointed to the sea.  “Is he safe out there?”

 

“For now as long as the bad guys don’t come out.”  Sakazaki made a face.  “Why did you end up with Ryutaro?”

 

“I like older men.  To me they are exciting.  Not as exciting as Shinji.”

 

Sakazaki gave him an odd look now.  He just couldn't imagine that.  "I guess that ass is exciting in the sack.  Tell me something about yourself, Barry."  He studied him closely.  "With those wounds, you shouldn't have healed as fast as you did."  Standing up he watched as the man backed away.  "The medicine wouldn't have worked that fast.  Even that limp is wrong."

 

The man stuttered.  “What are you talking about?  I’ve always been a fast healer.”

 

“Impossible.  Not with the amount of puss that was coming out of you.”  

 

Hearing that voice he saw Akihito standing there looking at him sadly.  There beside him was Asami along with Kirishima and Suoh.  Asami spoke up next.  “You are one of William’s experiments.  What happened to the real, Barry?”

 

He heard water and sloshing as footsteps on the decking below him.  There was Kuroda standing there with Ian behind him.  It was Kuroda who spoke.  “Ian just told me.”  His eyes were sad as he lost the ability to speak.  

 

“I had a conversation with William tonight before coming here.  He informed me that Ryutaro had him make a clone of Barry to implant him here.  I didn’t know this.  What I thought was really the real person when he was rescued.”  Ian confessed as Kuroda took his hand.  “Emmie is still herself.”

 

Akihito truthfully didn’t wish to ask this question.  “What happened to the real Barry?”  His eyes had to remain on Ian.  

 

Ian didn’t wish to answer as he actually cried a little.  “I’m so sorry, Shinji.”

 

It was all that was needed to be said for Kuroda to look back at Ian.  “You didn’t?”

 

“No.”

 

Kuroda nodded his head as he stormed away.  He had a daughter to think of as he went past the clone and the rest or at least he tried when he heard his name.  “What?”

 

“What about me?”  Asked the fake Barry.

 

“I can’t look at you right now.”  Was all he could say as he disappeared into the house.  

 

Asami turned his head towards Ian.  “You should get back before they get suspicious.  We’ll handle this.”  He assured him before looking at Barry.  “We can’t exactly kill him.  This time it is Shinji’s call.”

 

"I agree, Ryu,"  Akihito said as he sucked in a deep unsatisfying breath.


	27. Damned Devices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out that Barry is dead and what is in front of them a clone, Kuroda has a decision to make on his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks but we won't post tomorrow. One of us has an early doctors visit so between us being caught up in chapters and stuff we need to hold off. We'll come back soon.

Aimi held out his sleeping daughter for him to take.  Quietly Kuroda stepped away with her in his arms as she watched his retreating back.  To know such horrors and now this little girl too felt so bad for one's heart.  

 

“What would you do if you knew?”  She felt that Alek was near.

 

“Hard to process so it is hard for me to say.”  He came up to her to wrap his arms around her body.  “I take it you don’t want to be alone.”

 

“No.  You just better hope that my parents don’t know that you are with me.”  Aimi pulled him into her room.  

 

XXX

 

As quietly as possible he placed her sleeping body into the bed.  Kuroda thought her sleeping cherub face was endearing as she curled her hand up against her mouth.  She was his responsibility.  Solely.

 

Laying by her side he thought about what to do with this fake Barry.  As he did he glanced towards his daughter as he thought of that substitute hamster they bought her because they didn’t have the heart to tell her the pet died.  Great, fake Barry is now like the hamster.  He lifted his phone up and quietly spoke into it.  

 

“Don’t kill him.  At least one thing, he did love her in the short time I observed him.”  Kuroda hung up quickly so as not to disturb Emmie.  He brushed his hand down that dark hair of hers.  “I love you.”

 

XXX

 

Sudou was standing there as they all were trying to decide things when the call came.  Once it came he left with Soji beside him.  He would have done the same thing as Kuroda.  It was a hard choice to do but this is love.  He paused before telling Soji to go on ahead without him before glancing over to Sakazaki.

 

“I believe I may need your care.”

 

His darker eyes went down as he walked towards his wife.  Taking Sudou’s escort they both went to the pool together.  Sakazaki didn’t say a word the whole time as they went down the hall or were in the pool.  As he inserted himself in Sudou to ease his wife he noticed that Sudou didn’t need it.

 

“Why?”

 

“I understand Kuroda’s mind right now.  I know you are upset by his decision but I can see.”  Slowly he started to wrap his arms around his neck.  “What if someone took you away from me and brought a substitute back?  It would devastate me.  While I have a child I wouldn’t want to disappoint them nor hurt them.”

 

Sakazaki searched his face.  “But they still aren’t the same.”

 

"True."  Sudou almost teared up.  "I will always hate what you did to hurt me."  He moaned against the feelings that were happening inside of him.  "It rips me apart.  Do you understand how it can rip a person apart when they love someone so deeply?  How does it feel to know that Soji gave me a blowjob?"

 

“Angry.  Useless.”  Sakazaki closed his eyes.  “Not loved.”

 

“Exactly.  That’s how it feels for me when you went to him.”

 

"But you aren't that way to me.  I love you so much that I would rather die than never have you again.  I know there is Kin and I know there is this bundle arriving but."  Sakazaki bit his lips.  "Sudou Shuu is the only one for me.  If I was with Sorano it would never be long term.  No one can satisfy me like you.  I've…"  Hearing multiple orgasms from Sudou, Sakazaki felt confused seeing that this medicine never made him like that before.  "Sudou?"

 

Clawing into him it felt so good.  “Fuck me. Oh, please fuck me.”  Orgasming once more Sudou almost whined as Sakazaki pulled his tentacle.  “No, don’t stop.”

 

Going underwater Sakazaki smiled at the beautiful sperm releasing from his wife.  Without a word, he inserted that perfect penis in his mouth enjoying Sudou's climax.  

 

Outside the pool doors there stood Soji frowning at hearing his Queen.  As much as he wanted Sudou he knew that his Queen didn’t want him in that way.  So he did what he could to bring them back together.  

 

XXX

 

In the morning Kuroda did go to the fake Barry.  He was guarded and placed back in the original room they had him in when they got him here.  Kuroda examined him to finally see him for what he was and hated himself for not noticing.  Guess love truly was blind.  

 

“Why did he make you exist?”

 

“So you can eventually try to rescue me.  Wasn’t imagining the fact that you actually did.”  Barry answered as the man remained where he was.  “I was put there as a trap.  They go there and the trap is sprung.  Of course, it had to be with key members here.  Members like Asami, Feilong, Sakazaki primarily.  The others would be Mikhail, Yuri, and even you.”

 

Kuroda sat down on the chair nearby.  "I'm just a human though."

 

“A human that was in a relationship with Barry.  A human who has a friendship with Asami Ryuichi and Akihito.  That’s important to Ryutaro.”  His head turned away slightly.  “I don’t like him very much.  I was supposed to act like I once did love him but he is an asshole.”

 

“Your thoughts on the others.”

 

“Nikita is a perverted shit.  Thinks of himself as perfect but isn’t.”  Barry looked at his wiggling toes.  “I heard from the others he did things before abandoning his kids.  Who does this?”  He didn’t wait for an answer as he continued.  “Castellon acts like he is not all there but I see he is.  I feel bad for him.  He is not a bad guy.  William has to act creepy.”  He lifted his chin up.  “All those families from that kingdom of his are hidden away safely with their memories erased.  He did it for safety reasons.  They aren’t dead.”

 

“We have information that they are.”  Kuroda would have to question Augustus on that.  He saw their demise.

 

“Funny what you can fake with the right projections.  William talks a lot to Castellon.  I know he doesn’t think I heard it but I did while I was still in stasis.”  

 

Interesting.  He’ll still need to question Augustus.  “Anything else?”

 

Barry turned his head to gaze directly at him.  “You really want to know about Ian.  He is truly what he says he is.”  He hit the bed.  “I hate him.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I love you too and I’m the one who is legally married to you.  He can’t have you.”

 

Great, the clone is pouting.  Kuroda leaned forward slightly.  “I’m not.  The real Barry is dead.  He is someone where I would love to know where they placed his body.  Do you know?”

 

“I do, but I won’t say because technically I’m still alive if people see me as him.”  As the pout disappeared a challenging look appeared.  “I’m correct, aren’t I?”

 

He gritted his teeth.  “What about Emmie?”

 

His look softened.  “I love her and wouldn’t harm her at all.  I swear this.  I will protect her and I fucking hated Ryutaro for wanting to use a little girl for his gain.”

 

Standing up Kuroda was at least satisfied with this part.  "I can't be with you in how you want us to be.  I have fallen in love with someone else.  I will, however, say that for the part of Emmie is this, I know you care for her.  That's self-evident.  We won't harm you but for now, we need to keep you in here.  So if she asks to tell her that you feel sick again.  Do you got that?"

 

Understanding that but still not happy with one part, Barry agreed.  “I got it.  I’m just not happy not having you.”

 

“You’ll find someone better than me.  I promise you this.”  

 

XXX

 

“You’ve been spending too much time away from me.  Why?”  Ryutaro was angry at Ian as he watched him come back.  He narrowed his eyes before activating the button that prompted Ian to scream out in pain.  As he watched his Godson on the ground he let up on the button disappointed in himself more than Ian.  “I don’t like doing that.”

 

Breathing hard from the pain his eyes tried to focus past the foggy tunnel to look at the man.  Though at first, he could see Stenson as he came out of the bedroom naked as could be.  Not something he needed to see as he stumbled back.  "I enjoy swimming.  I didn't think that was a crime."

 

“It isn’t.”  He yelled out suddenly.  “Stenson, get your ass back in here!”

 

Ian jerked back.  He didn’t need this after getting that fucking shock.  He listened as the sound of footsteps re-entered the room and the Mer was told to get on Ryutaro’s lap.  Ian made a slight face as he watched the demonstration.

 

"I hate redheads but this will do.  I told him I'll use him until he gets his Mikhail back."  The man promised as he jerked the Mer back.  "You know I want it harder."

 

“Yes, Master.”  Stenson started to bounce more on his lap.

 

“May I leave so I can rest my head?”  Ian asked as he kept his eyes averted constantly.

 

“Certainly.  I’ll come and see you once I’m done.”  Ryutaro promised as he groaned out.  “Yes, squeeze those ass cheeks for me.”

 

Stomach turning, Ian slowly moved out of there to head towards his room.  As he got inside and made his way to his bed he flopped down on the bed before releasing the contents of his stomach into the empty waste bin next to his bed.  He fucking hated that man.  

 

In the living room, Ryutaro placed the man on the couch so he can continue on top of him.  “Pity you fucked things up with them because you would do great still on the inside.  Your sexy ass could still accomplish it if I can just give it some pity for someone over there.”

 

“Pity?  There is no pity when it comes to King Asami.  Perhaps with the Queen.  What do you have in mind?  Whatever it is I’m game.”  Stenson smiled sickly.  “There is someone over there that I would love to fucking kill as this is all going down.”

 

“Evil little shit.  I enjoy that.  You’ll wait until then?”

 

“Yes.  I don’t want to piss you off.”  Stenson promised as his side was slapped to indicate he should turn over.  

 

“Good boy.  We’ll get started in a little while or now.  That’s why all the S and M play.”

 

His eyes went warily before a rope went around his neck.  This is his play.  Stenson was scared until pleasure crept back in.  It was anything to get near to Mikhail again.

 

XXX

 

An hour later Ian found himself having a visitor in his room.  As an ice pack was placed on his head by Ryutaro he just opened his eyes up barely to show him he knew he was there.  

 

“That plan won’t work.  There is someone there that Asami will use to touch Stenson to show that he is just being a traitor again.”  Ian’s voice was so rough right now from the pain.

 

He actually felt bad for causing his boy some pain.  “Who?”

 

“I don’t know.  I just know that they do.”  Ian knew that this man knew if Stenson actually informed on them.  His eyes closed wishing he could just think of Kuroda.  Think of those lips on him and that body against his.  

 

Ryutaro rolled his eyes.  “I want to have you change your status from my Godson to my wife once this is all over with.  The thing is I don’t think you do.”  He placed his hand on that beautiful six-pack of Ian’s.  “Do you want this?”

 

Ian had to implore him so he had to open his eyes up.  "Please, I can't.  I only thought of you as a family all these years.  I know that changing you is something else but please I can't.  I don't love you like that."

 

He calmed him down while kissing his cheek.  “I’ll stop this foolish plan and do something else in its place.  This Stenson is not a bad concubine but I must have someone to go out in public with.”

 

The question will be asked finally.  “Why do you hate your own son so much?”

 

The man kissed his cheek again before leaving the bed.  “Rest some more.  I am dreadfully sorry for making you feel this way.”  He smirked.  “Did you know that Nikita just went into the sea.”

 

As the man left Ian’s head ached at that.  Of all fucking Mer’s to head into the sea. 


	28. Just When Some Think They Are Away from Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To summarize: Shit keeps going down. I'll just say it plainly to you folks.

Studying his troubled profile Asami knew that Akihito was thinking of their citizens.  How they were truly gone for far too long from them and their own kingdom.  Since they have been married Akihito didn’t spend extended periods down there like he used to so he never inquired of him if he held any resentment.  Today will be one of those days.

 

“Do you ever hold resentment for me holding you back from our kingdom?”

 

What a loaded question.  Akihito continued to look ahead as a heavy sigh escaped him.  “Why ask now?”

 

“Because I never thought to before.”

 

“I don’t wish to speak about this now.”  He turned his head away wishing to end this quandary.  

 

Asami now knew the answer.  “You do resent me.”

 

“I resent me.”  He faced him for a second to give him a tired expression before he turned to walk away.  

 

He should chase after him but he felt frozen there until he heard his son speak out.  "I wish I met my grandparents since they sounded like great Mers'. They were always so devoted to their kingdom.  Always there for it.  That's what mom wanted to be there for.  They treated that kingdom like the extension of their family.  That's what mom wants to do.  When he was separated for a time because of Sakazaki's dad it was heartbreaking for him.  Then he met you.  He thought he would be there but his time was spaced out more and more.  He says he doesn't regret being a wife and mother.  He just regrets spending less time with his kingdom."  

 

Asami listened to all those words to wonder, “He said this all to you.”

 

“He did.  I was curious so I asked.”  Masaru smiled at him with some hope.  “Follow after him, Dad.”

 

He was about to without him saying that.  Asami just inclined his head before he left to follow after Akihito.  At least his kitten didn't go too far when he took his hand.  "You are an amazing Queen.  When this is all over with we will speak to our citizens to get their opinions.  Would you like that?"

 

Akihito thought about it.  “I would.  I would also like to spend a little more time there.  You can head back to the surface to conduct business but I want to spend more time there.  It is my job after all.”

 

Holding his wife Asami enjoyed him in his arms.  “You are doing an amazing job as a wife, mother and a Queen.  Also as a lover might I add.”  Akihito hit him for that.  “You can do that, Kitten.”

 

“Will you ever stop calling me that?”

 

“Never when you have such claws.”  

 

Fucking ass clown.”  Holding him back, Akihito smiled with content.  “Thank you, Ryuichi.”

 

XXX

 

It was good to go out even for a short supply run with some of the guards.  As Kou looked over the list to see what he needed to get he almost laughed.  Of course, it would be for the pregnant males.  So there he headed to the aisle where all the vitamins and other items were required.  A few weren't needed.  More bottles so he had to grab a bunch as he groaned at his luck.  

 

“I don’t even have a girlfriend and I still have to shop for this shit.”  He said under his breath as he went down the aisle.  They should have sent one of the female guards here.  Not just him.  

 

As he wandered down the aisle where it was thankfully empty he found himself pulled away before slammed against a wall.  His eyes clouded before he blinked it away.  “What the fuck?”  He pushed against the flesh as his eyes cleared up and found a hand against his mouth muffling his cries.

 

Smiling with glee Nikita looked him over happily as he pushed the man into where the bathrooms laid.  “I’ve missed you.”  He rasped out.  “It was really shitty of you to run away from me.”

 

Kou tried to attack but the Mer hit him so hard that he fell down to the ground.  “The guards aren’t far from here.”

 

“That means we have time.”  Kicking away the basket he picked the man up.  “You’re coming with me.”

 

“No!  Help me!”  He screamed just to be slammed again.

 

Watching him go limp in his arms Nikita was satisfied that the shitty small place didn’t bother to check on them as he carried him out of there.  

 

XXX

 

Brushing his hand up her back Alek kissed her deeply as they continued to make-out on his bed.  Their homework laid on the floor forgotten as he was about to slowly place her on her back when he heard his father’s voice.  Aimi quickly reacted by squeaking and covering her naked chest up with the blanket as he just gave his father a guilty expression.

 

“You should’ve knocked.”  Was all he could say.

 

Feilong could see their class work all strewn on the ground along with their clothes.  He could see two young teenagers on the cusp of almost of losing their virginity together.  “It would be understandable seeing how long you’ve been together to be so tempted.”  His eyes captured Aimi’s.  “I thought as a Princess you were taught to save your virginity for your wedding night.”

 

Aimi turned away in utter humiliation before grabbing her shirt on the ground to put it on and dashing out the door.  Alek narrowed his eyes on his father for such a heartless thing to say.  “How dare you.”  Sliding out of bed he started to reach for his shirt to place on.  It was really the only thing he had off.  “You humiliated her.”

 

“I humiliated her?”  Feilong could see the fire bursting from his son as he continued to narrow his eyes.  “You know very well that..”

 

“What?”  Alek stood there in a resilient way.  “As if we would go that far.  We are planning on waiting for our wedding night.  Right now we are just exploring.  That’s all.”  

 

Door opening up with Mikhail entering he viewed the mess before he stepped in between both of them.  He stood there sizing up the situation as they both went silent.  Not really silent as the tension became thicker by the second.

 

“I caught Alek and Aimi…”

 

“I know.”  Mikhail interrupted him softly as he put his hand up.  His eyes went to his son.  “You can go to her in a minute.  It depends if Akihito comes in here.  Maybe Asami.”

 

Alek reacted to that.  “King Asami?”

 

“Don’t worry about him.  It is only if our Queen wishes to tell him.”  Mikhail turned his attention to Feilong.  “You.”  It was hard to speak especially when Akihito made his appearance.  His Queen was very angry.  

 

Feilong thought that Akihito was a beautiful snarling cute Mer.  It was truly hard to be frightened of him as he glared at him.  Honestly, it was more of a turn on.  “I was just protecting..”

 

Akihito hit him so hard before flipping him over his shoulder that, Mikhail and Alek jumped back.  They had no idea he had that in him.  Akihito pointed his finger in Feilong’s face.  “I thought as a Princess you were taught to save your virginity for your wedding night.”  His nostrils flared.  “You have any idea what that sounds like?”

 

The door opened up once more and Feilong could see that it just had to be Asami.  "Tell me why my daughter is crying so hard right now."  Asami's eyes narrowed in on Feilong.  "I understand about hormones and I'm not truly that happy that she was half naked with her boyfriend."  He paused to get his bearings.  "Still, I know and trust her enough to know that Aimi will wait until her wedding night to be with Alek."  He almost laughed at Feilong's predicament on the floor from the hands of his wife.  "You basically called my daughter a slut for her actions.  I don't forgive this."

 

“We still need him to fight your fucking father so we can save our kind.”  Akihito stood up.  “I say you both have a good old fashion fight to kill time.  Of course no weapons.  This is for my daughter’s honor.”

 

Feilong stood up slowly before facing both parents.  “I’m still getting a handle of being a parent.”

 

“Yet, you have raised Tao.”  

 

Hearing Mikhail, Feilong turned to him.  “True, but this is different.”  He sighed.  “Perhaps I am unhappy for the time I have missed in watching Alek growing up.  Now when I see him as almost a fully grown adult I see this.”  He frowned.  “When I saw them like that I felt a resentment towards you, Mikhail.  To all of you for having that with your children when I didn’t.”  He turned his eyes down.  “Now if you’ll excuse me I’ll try and apologize to your daughter for my grievous mistake.  It wasn’t my intention.”

 

Mikhail’s jaw unclenched as he looked towards his King and Queen.  “Please excuse me.”  He dashed out to catch up to him.  “Feilong.”  Rushing up to him he could see such hurt in those eyes.  “I did things all wrong and I was feeling guilty all this time.  I should have said something to you.  I’m sorry.”

 

Hand going directly on Mikhail’s stomach he smiled.  “Pity we didn’t get you pregnant this time around.  Or did we?”  Feilong felt hopeful.

 

“You didn’t.  I’ve been very careful about eating my birth control.  I mean having sex with Stenson all this time I didn’t want his baby.”  He made a face.

 

Laughing softly at that, Feilong wanted to kiss his cheek at least.  “I wish I could get Yoh pregnant.”

 

Mikhail patted himself.  “Place a uterus in him.”  As the man’s face changed he was horrified.  “Don’t do that.”

 

“I wasn’t thinking about that.  I was just thinking how dumb I feel right now.  I hurt my own son by hurting his future wife.”

 

“Just apologize.  Aimi is like her mom.  You’ll see.”  Mikhail pointed in the direction of the location of their rooms.

 

Smiling softly at him Feilong left to locate the young girl.  Walking to her bedroom he softly knocked on her door to hear a soft simpering answer for him to come in.  Opening the door he felt so ill in doing this to her.  "Forgive me for causing you such harm."  The girl sniffed as she glanced away.  He approached.  "I'm still so new to all of this and I was surprised.  I shouldn't be knowing that my son is with someone as kind and as thoughtful as you."

 

“I’m not like that.”  She argued.  “I’m gonna wait till I’m married.  I just wanted to do that.  What’s the harm?”  Seeing his expression she scoffed.  “Seriously?  Yeah!  As if I want to get pregnant now.  I’m fourteen years old.  I want to enjoy my life.”  Her eyes seared into him.  “I guess you can be an asshole.  How do you like that word?”

 

He sniffed at that as he suppressed a smile.  “That’s pretty befitting of me right now.  What I did to you is the right way to describe me and I’ll do my best to make it up to you.”

 

Her eyes left him.  “You have been handed a little bit of a raw deal.  Parenting 101 at its crash course.  We are all in a stressful situation so you did what you did.”  She focused back to him.  “I’ll forgive you.  I can see you feel like hell about it.”

 

“You really are too sweet, Aimi.  I appreciate that.”  He reached out to take her hand.  “I truly am happy that you are with my son.  I know what kind of Queen you will be in the future.”

 

Aimi nodded her head as she inched forward to hug him.  “To my future father-in-law.”

 

That warmed him as he moved back slightly to kiss her forehead.  “You honor me.”  Moving away he bid her goodbye before leaving her room just to run across Asami.  “Yes?”

 

Asami pushed away from the wall to level his gaze on him.  "You may have lost a lot of time with Alek but you can spend each day with them and it'll still never be enough.  I remember losing just one day away from Masaru when he was only two and I felt like I lost two years from his life because of an important step.  How much time is truly enough?  I do know that my son-of-a-bitch of a father that is trying is damnedest in taking us all down didn't want to take his time with me.  When he did he didn't give a fuck.  At least you do."  He hit him on the arm.  "The fight between us is canceled.  You made good with my daughter."  With that, he went into his daughter's room to have a talk with her.

 

Feilong stood there processing each word that was said to him when Yoh came into view.  His wife was troubled.  “What is it?”

 

XXX

 

Tying him up to the bed Nikita’s eyes sized up his environment of this home he had decided to take for his own.  The man he took was still out from the knock on his head as he decided to have a look around.  There was not an ounce of dust anywhere so that meant someone came by.  No matter since he can deal with them if they returned.  

 

“Nnh.”  

 

Even those sounds of him waking up sounded feisty.  Nikita smirked at it as he awaited Kou’s eyes opening up.  The man tried to move his head but groaned with dissatisfaction.  

 

“I’m gonna kill you.”

 

Of course, he would say something like this.  "That amuses me."  Nikita loved the sound of his voice.  

 

Eyes finally open, Kou hated his view.  “There are two of your sons dying to kill you for being a complete asshole.”

 

Yuri and Mikhail.  “I’m sure of that.  I want to kill them too but my boss has plans for Mikhail.  Mostly sexual.  He is most fierce and since he is a breeder he will most likely use him.”  

 

Kou wished to vomit all over the place.  “Then I hope Mikhail cuts all of your throats out.”


	29. The Merman's Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapter, Kou was kidnapped, yet again, by Nikita. Also, Ryutaro activated the device just to shock Ian giving him a lot of pain. So we know that Ian wasn't lying about that device in his head.

They have Kou again.  Takato and Akihito were seething at the news but it was Akihito that needed to calm Takato down so everyone can speak.  Even as his friend was demanding how this could happen he went up to him to calmly knock him out.  As everyone, including Rinka, giving him a shocked look as he held up a needle he placed his friend down gently.

 

“I apologize for that, Rinka.  Will you please forgive me for doing such a thing to your husband?”  Akihito’s voice was so genial as he spoke to her.

 

She nodded her head.  “Don’t worry about it.  He needed to be calm so someone can speak.  I’ll explain it to him.”

 

“Thank you.”  He gave her a small smile as he glanced over to the guards that were with him.  “How did this happen?”

 

They can tell they were feeling embarrassed for feeling incompetent for letting them down.  They lost a man under their own watch.  Their eyes darted from Akihito to Asami knowing that while Akihito may have a temper, Asami’s was far worse.  

 

Asami lost his patience from them tap dancing inside their own heads.  “My wife asked a question.”

 

"Well, you see Asami-sama we were next door gathering groceries while Kou was gathering the other products."

 

“Was he alone or not?”

 

“Alone.”

 

“Why was he alone?”

 

“Because we felt that it was safe considering the small structure of the town and thought if there were any danger we could hear him.”  The guard answered lamely.

 

Feilong sat there watching knowing the signals of danger as he studied Asami’s face.  Though expressionless it seemed, it showed a story.  Yoh’s eyes went towards the Mers’ in the place to see that they did a slight step back.  There was no forgiveness.

 

“You thought?”  Asami wanted to smoke so badly now.  “He is an ordinary citizen while you are trained.  One of you should have gone in there with him.  Kirishima?”

 

The guards paled.  “When you left I told you that one of you must remain by his side.  Why did you deviate from that?”  Kirishima questioned them behind Asami.

 

“Because we thought it would be fine.”  They answered.

 

Asami shook his head slightly.  “Suoh and Kirishima.  Please escort them away so I can handle them later.”

 

“Hai.”  They both complied as they escorted the guards away.  

 

Akihito tightened his fists.  “He’ll be nearby.  Don’t ask me how I know but I have this feeling that Nikita is possessive over some things.  He seemed possessive over Kou.”

 

That might mean he can be located in another way.  Asami beckoned Feilong and Yoh over so he can talk to them along with Sakazaki and Sudou as Akihito stood there waiting for them to gather around him.

 

“I’m thinking we send in two of our best trackers to locate not only Kou but Nikita.  Do any of you agree?”  Asami asked as his eyes went to all of them.

 

“I’m all for it.  Elon and Jen from our kingdom.”  Feilong answered as he exchanged a queried look with Yoh.  

 

Sudou glanced at Sakazaki.  “Soji is actually a tracker.”  

 

He almost wanted to shoot that one down but he agreed as Sakazaki tossed another name into the pot.  "Those are our names."

 

“Mikhail and even Augustus.  Though I don’t know if Augustus should.”  Akihito sighed as he glanced all around.

 

“Why is that?”  Yoh wondered why he would take him out.  

 

“Because I have this stinking ass feeling about Stenson.  Also the fact that it is Nikita.  If Augustus touches him.”  He let the subject drop as he felt fortunate when Asami answered for him.

 

“Augustus will probably head into another coma.  I don’t want to imagine that past either.”  Asami said as he named off the next name.  “Those will be the best names.  Mikhail is a fantastic fighter.  We know they are after him and I’m confident in him.”

 

“Then we send them out to find an asshole and my friend.”  Akihito agreed.

 

XXX

 

Where in the hell did the psycho go now?  As soon as he asked that question to himself the psycho stepped into view.  Nikita had some hardcore scissors on him before he came over to him to begin tearing up his clothes.  

 

“I wouldn’t struggle.  If you struggle you’ll end up dead or your dick cut off.”  The crazy ass warned.

 

Kou spat at him instead.  “So you’re going to fucking rape my ass instead?”

 

"No, I'm going to ensure that you don't run off.  Running off naked is pretty damn difficult."  Winking at the younger man he smiled wickedly.  "I'll admit that I don't mind the view one least little bit."

 

“Fucking cunt.”

 

“Now, now.”  Ending his task he stood up to admire his handiwork.  “The only one to get away with a mouth like this is you.  Now be a good boy while I go off to see my boss.  It won’t be long.”  Giving him a final look below the waist he left the house to head up the street towards the other house.

 

So now this left several questions in his head as Kou began his struggles with the rope once more.  

 

XXX

 

Ian stumbled on the decking and breathed in deeply as he simply stared at the details of the wood below him.  He could hear the shifting below him to indicate that someone was walking towards him and as he glanced up he saw that it was Sakazaki.  

 

Kneeling down he was surprised to find him in this state.  “I almost want to laugh but you look far too pathetic right now.  You know I still hate you for what you did to my club and almost killing my wife.”

 

“I was under fucking orders to do that.  You know he fucking put a damn fucking device in my head and the last time he activated it he gave me a fucking killer migraine.”  Ian almost laid down completely on the deck.  “At least I stopped throwing up.  Still, he wanted to use Stenson as a ploy.”

 

Sakazaki examined the man below him before spotting the blood in his.  “Sheesh.  We actually have a good doctor here.”  Grabbing him he lifted him up.  “We’ll need you alive to tell us the rest.”

 

“How sweet of you.”  

 

“Yeah.  Also, Kuroda is keeping the fake Barry alive for his daughter’s sake.  I think it’s crazy myself but I can understand his reasons.”  Sakazaki told him as he brought him up towards the doors and through it.  As he did he could see Kuroda.  “Brought your boyfriend here.”

 

Kuroda’s mouth opened as he came over quickly.

 

XXX

 

Still struggling against his bindings Kou heard the sound of a door opening along with a bunch of conversation and the door closing.  This wasn't Nikita.  This sounded like a normal conversation.  His heart soared with hope before it crashed with fear.  If this was the owners home than they were in danger.  

 

They’ll find him in this dangerous situation and most likely not listen to reason.

 

Their footsteps were nearing and he prepared himself for any type of assault.  His body tensed.  His mouth was readying itself.  It was a male and a female speaking about their in-laws.  So it was a married couple.  Hopefully no children around.

 

As they finally came into the bedroom and laid their eyes on him there was their natural reaction to a naked bed on their bed.  They screamed at him.  He had to calm them.  He had to do the crying act at least to plead to their good senses.  

 

“I was kidnapped!”  He called out in the midst of their yelling and they calmed themselves.  He had to take the opportunity to keep speaking a little more calmly.  “Please, you have to get me out of these ropes.  You have to escape from here before he finds you.  He will kill you without hesitation.  Trust me on this.”  His eyes begged for them to listen and at least the man did even if the woman didn’t want to.  He looked at her phone as she tried to call the cops and he had a feeling that was dangerous.  “Don’t, that’ll be dangerous as well.  I want to keep you safe.”

 

She didn’t seem to believe him as she was between lifting the phone up and placing it back down.  As his bindings became loosened and he got up into a sitting position he covered himself even as the man ran to grab something for him.  At least he was reasonable.  Kou had to think of options even as the door opened up downstairs.  His eyes went wide and his attention went to the innocent couple.  He got up as he grabbed the sweatpants to slip on.  His eyes went this way and that for a weapon.  

 

“Let me call someone.”  She whispered.

 

“They wouldn’t get here in time.  At least the cops.”  Kou told her as he opened the door open just a slit and breathed out a sigh of relief.  “Mikhail.”  He smiled at the flash of blonde and the Mer came upstairs with the others and he for the first time hugged him.  “Nikita left not too long ago.  They just came and released me.  They aren’t safe here.”

 

The woman who owned the house with her husband blushed at the handsome man standing beside the brunette.  She straightened up her clothes finding herself very plain in his presence.  “Should we call the cops?”  Her husband questioned.  

 

“No, that won’t be wise for your safety.  The best thing is for you to leave and not mention this.  I know this is strange but we are hoping that everything will be solved in a matter of time.”  Mikhail approached them both with all the charm he had.  Both husband and wife were already under his spell as if he was singing to them both.  “You are both so beautiful and so innocent.  It would be such a tragedy if something were to happen to both of you.  While I am truly grateful you helped our brethren here the only thing I can offer you is this.”  He bent to kiss the wife on the cheek before doing the same with the husband.  They were both grabbing for his hand.  “Please be off and be safe.  I would hate for anything to happen to such lovely creatures such as yourself.”

 

“We will.  Thank you so much for your care.”  The husband mentioned as a blush was still formed on his face.  As he moved away he glanced over to Kou.  “I hope to see you as well.”  Blushing at him he moved quickly with his wife.

 

Back to normal Mikhail went to Kou as he escorted him downstairs.  "Jen and Elon, kindly make sure that this lovely couple makes it out of here safely."  He ordered before he continued to walk with Kou.  "Where is that bastard?"

 

“He said he was going to speak to his boss.  It wasn’t too long ago.”  Kou felt so confused.  “What did you do to them?”

 

“Just an old Mer thing we used to do in the old days.  I don’t really do it unless it is absolutely necessary.  I had to make that couple leave without a fuss.”  He found it in him to smirk.  “They seemed to have liked what they saw on you.”  Mikhail looked down at his torso.  “I am a very taken Mer but I am shocked you are single.”  He pointed to where Jen was before she disappeared.  “She expressed some interest in you.”

 

Kou rolled his eyes.  "She hasn't shown it so I doubt it, Mikhail."

 

“Gotta try because we Mers’ do know the ways.  More sexual ways in bed.”  Winking at him Mikhail continued moving Kou along towards safety.

 

XXX

 

Kou hugged Takato with a laugh.  “He had to calm your ass down obviously.  Don’t get angry at him for that.”  Kou patted his friend.  “At least I wasn’t with this freak for long.”  Moving away from him he spotted something on the computer.  “What’s that?”

 

"One of those guys."  Takato was snapping his fingers so he could think of his name.  "Ian came here in pain.  He had some information but he kinda collapsed.  So Alistair was examining and when they scanned him for the device in his head."  He pointed to the screen.  "That asshole activated it to punish him and so Alistair is trying to stop him from being in so much pain."

 

Studying it, Kou sat down at the nearest terminal to begin his work.  “How long did he press this button down to activate it?  This shit is a malfunctioning piece of shit.”

 

“I don’t know.  I can go and ask.”  Takato turned to head towards where they all were.  He ran to where Ian was being held and immediately asked, “How long did he hold down the button for?”

 

Ian thought about it.  “Thirty seconds.  Why?”

 

“Kou mentioned it is a malfunctioning unit.  He is working on it right now.  Don’t ask what exactly how?”  Takato said as he turned his attention to Alistair.  “I guess you’ll be better in talking to him.”

 

Alistair immediately left the room to where Kou was working.  “He said thirty seconds.”

 

"Fuck me."  Kou's fingers were typing fast.  "First let me deactivate it between the damn button and the device so that asshole doesn't trigger it again.  If this Ian is truly the good guy we can't lose him."  His eyes were focusing on the screen and his fingers as he glanced over to Alistair.  "We might need an ongoing scan.  Want to chance it?"

 

Nodding his head Alistair left to go back into the room.  "We are placing you under the scan again.  Kou is trying to deactivate the trigger device.  It'll be the only way to know this will work."

 

“Anything to help.  Still, we can’t keep me here forever.”  Ian told them as he felt Kuroda squeeze his hand.  “Yes?”

 

Bending down to kiss him, Kuroda started to whisper in his ear.  “Remember that.”  

 

"I will."  Ian smiled up at him.  

 

“Kazumi, could you please help me.”  Alistair smiled at his husband as they moved towards the patient.

 

XXX

 

 

Walking back into the home Nikita was smiling at the thought of his little hostage until he found that he was gone again.  No dramatics.  Just more intrigued with the younger man.  He smiled at the thought of him being able to get away this time even as the shifting of the floor had him hoping that it was Kou.  

 

“An innocent.  That’s the second time you have tried that with an innocent.”  

 

Mikhail.  “You really think that your mother was innocent.”  Nikita laughed at the irony.  “She was a whore.”  He turned to his son.  “You do look enough like her.  Not much like me.”

 

“I’m happy for that.”  His sword started to rise.  “What are his plans, father?”

 

“I can’t kill you.”  There was a long pause as something hit with a thud.  Nikita smirked.  “Especially when you have been chosen.”  His eyes rose up to find that he was followed.  “You were foolish to come here alone.”

 

Mikhail’s body laid prone on the ground before they brought him up and carried him away.  Nikita watched as they did and William came over.  “Our boss wishes to have a word with you about doing something without his permission.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

"Fuck is the right word."  William scuffed his foot into the ground with an uncaring flair as he followed after the others.  His eyes lost its unfeeling focus as it became worried for the other Mer on the enemies shoulders. 


	30. Of Devices and Coming Face to Face with Traitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kou was rescued, Mikhail did the silly boneheaded thing of going back to the house in an attempt to kill his father. Of course, he was hit in the back and dragged away. So let's see what will happen to our Mikhail.

There was most definitely a fail-safe on that device.  It was made to kill Ian the second they removed it.  Both Kou and Alistair cursed the circumstances even as Kou began to type away once more.  Alistair's nervous looks were darting between his hands and the patient.

 

“What popped up on your mind?”  Alistair inquired nervously as it sounded like he was chewing his nails.

 

He wanted to pound his head into the wall right now with frustration until it edged away.  “I can still deactivate the part where it’ll stop that fuck face from pushing the button to harm him.  When this is all over with we can think of something with more time.”

 

The nodding of his head felt more like he was just a bobbing thirsty bird now.  “I can live with that.”  

 

Breathing hard there was suddenly an ease as his fingers finally stopped and Kou smiled with success.  “It’s done.”  

 

Between the screen and what was shown on the scan, it was most positively done.  Alistair congratulated Kou before heading in to see Ian.  "Good news on one part.  Kou stopped the part of at least halting that button pushing pain.  When this is all over with we'll have to figure out the rest later."

 

Ian considered those words still having that sinking feeling he won’t get out of this alive anyhow.  “I appreciate that.  That much I can handle.”  Looking past Alistair to see the time he moved to stand up.  “I must get back before he gets suspicious.”  He held out his hand to thank him.  “Thank you for your hard work.”  His eyes went to Kou who stepped in.  “I appreciate all your effort.”

 

“Well, I have nothing else better to do and seriously that is some fucked up shit you have going there.”  Kou scratched the back of his neck.  “Look, back when I was first kidnapped I thought you were a dick but I thought there was something strange about you too.  You just looked like someone who didn’t want to be there.”

 

“I didn’t.”  Ian stepped closer to him.  “I apologize for not helping you then.”

 

“I understand.  You were in a shitty position.”  Shrugging he stared at the hand sticking at till he accepted it.  “I’ll keep looking at your device to see if I can help take it out.  I don’t know anatomy well but at least with Alistair here we can do it.”

 

“Hope.”  Ian seemed to beam.  “I like that, but I should leave.”

 

At that moment Kuroda came into view.  Ian actually hoped he could have a future with someone.  Still, when he finally made it back to his Godparent he didn’t want to see Mikhail there.  Ian froze up for a second even as Ryutaro wrapped his arm around his shoulder to gloat about his latest prize.  

 

“Congratulations, Godfather.”  He had to force the glee from his voice.  It was all sour.

 

XXX

 

"My brother still hasn't come back,"  Yuri complained as he gathered his gun.  "King Asami?"

 

Silently, his King drifted out of the room leaving everyone but those closest to him that knew him, speechless.  Asami went over towards his temporary desk where he finally had Kirishima track something down for him.  He tapped in the numbers before the annoying sound of ringing occurred.  It only served to annoy him due to why as the voice from the past picked up.

 

"Father, you gather you have that property of mines.  My soldier, Mikhail."  His voice was low.  Dangerous.

 

 _“My son.  My big gay son.”_ The man laughed mockingly.  _“I spotted a picture of you and your wife.  Is that ass enhanced or is it natural?  I hope its natural because I must admit it gets you hard immediately.”_

 

He absolutely refused to rise up to that.  “Now father why is it you hate me so that you wish to destroy me and take over all that I have?”  Asami questioned without raising to his bait.

 

Ryutaro chuckled as if he mentioned a joke.  Asami wanted to kill him at that moment.  _“You are just like your mother.”_ There was an unusual tapping on his end.  _"I did love her briefly but she dulled for me.  I also could never understand your lust for the male flesh until I finally sunk myself into it with Barry.  Now with him gone and with a new bride-to-be on the horizon, I'll be complete."_

 

“You mean my soldier.  Mikhail will kill you first before you ever have a chance to lay a hand on him.”  Asami told him before the line went dead as the door opened up to his office.  “Kitten?”

 

Akihito stood there with scissors in hand.  "I know you wanted information but I had to do it."  He came over to toss the scissors on top of the desk.  "He could have been tracking you.  All the children here could be in jeopardy."

 

That was true.  “He has Mikhail with the intention to be his bride.”

 

“Let’s hope that Mikhail will fuck him up before he has a chance to touch him.”  

 

“Let’s hope.”  Asami echoed that sentiment as he grabbed him by the hips to pull him closer.

 

XXX

 

The trace couldn’t be done so he decided to head towards Mikhail with glee.  To hear his son’s voice felt interesting to him but he couldn’t reflect on it at the moment.  Ryutaro refused to.  He just hated his son so he wandered towards his own life.  That’s what he strived for.  His own possessions.  He enjoyed killing his own wife just to see her life draining out of those golden eyes.  His own son grew up to be more powerful than him.  How he wanted to kill him so he faked his own death so he can rise up and end Ryuichi’s life.  

 

So here he was heading towards Mikhail enjoying the view.  The Mer was so incredibly beautiful to behold and soon he’ll be all his.  Ryutaro walked closer with his hand extended so he can touch Mikhail’s leg.  

 

“Perfect.”  He murmured.  

 

The leg swung out and kicked him as Mikhail sprung to life.  Ryutaro’s eyes went wide as he now noticed those rope bindings were loose somehow.  How did that happen?  

 

“Fucker.”  Mikhail hissed out as he kicked his chin.  The Mer looked more primal in person.  

 

As much as a fighter this one was Ryutaro could be one as well even at his age as he reached for his knife.  Of course, Mikhail was the wiser as he knocked it out of his hand by kicking at his wrist and not being mildly distracted by the image of Stenson in the background.  Mikhail would rather kill his opponent or simply live to fight another day depending on circumstances.  

 

The gunfire told him that it was best to fight another day making him punch the asshole right in the face as he turned back to face Stenson.  “Traitor.”  He hissed as he made the swiftest of getaways.  

 

Ripping off his own clothing Stenson ran off after Mikhail knowing it will take some time till they both transformed.  Hearing Ryutaro yell after him he knew not to kill Mikhail already.  He was just surprised to find Mikhail's arm around his neck in a stranglehold.

 

“Mik.”  He choked out.

 

“Feels good to be fucked by the enemy?  All I can smell is him on you.”  Mikhail was snarling in his ear.  “I know you don’t have a knife on you unless it’s stuck in your ass.”

 

Stenson giggled.  “There are creatures here and you want to fight.  How stupid.”  His eyes went to the murkiness that continued to unfold suddenly.  

 

Mischief went all through him as he presented his prize to the large squid that was uncurling its large tentacle towards them.  “But does it know which one it wants?”  Mikhail rubbed something against Stenson.  “You do know what squids crave right?”

 

His eyes widened.  “You wouldn’t.”

 

"I would.  You are helping to kill us all off.  So, of course, I will.  This all stemmed from some stupid petty jealousy.  How insane are you?"  Mikhail moved away from him calmly before kicking him in the back.  "I'm marrying Augustus."

 

No words as the tentacle wrapped around him.  “Mikhail!”

 

XXX

 

Three hours and Ryutaro knew Mikhail had definitely got away and Stenson was badly injured.  Ian came back in time to wrestle the hapless Mer away from the giant creature but his own Godson had been suffering from the ill effects of what he did to him much earlier.  So much so that he collapsed on the couch.  

 

Going up to William, Ryutaro requested that he would do something for the man.  “As much as I want to control him I love him far too much to see him dead.  Help him.”  He told him gently.

 

Quietly, William and Castellon took Ian with them to their private lab.  When they got there they noticed a recent deactivation between the device and the button but there needed to be more.  That’s when William turned to the doctor.  Guess it was time to come clean to him.  

 

"Scan for every device in this place.  We need to know if he is listening in on us."  William brushed his hand down Castellon as he patiently waited till the scan was completed.  He waited till he got the go-ahead when he went to the doctor to confess everything.  When he was done he ended it all with:  "I don't care right now what is in me.  Ian is a good fellow that needs saving right now.  You may hate me right now but please don't hate him.  He is doing a lot of things in secret to risk his life to keep speaking to, Asami Ryuichi.  We will do our best to keep you safe."

 

Dr. Frank Rosen considered all his options as he looked at the scans.  “Can your friend act?  He’ll need to continue to keep acting in order to keep pulling this off.”

 

William smiled normally.  "Oh, he can act.  So can you?"

 

“We can.  Normally it is best to shave the patients head but we have to keep this incognito.”  Frank raised his finger up.  “I got it.”  

 

XXX

 

Hearing his daughter being read to, Kuroda stepped in to find the fake Barry smiling as he read a story to Emmie.  The clone even read books in the same way as the real one did.  Stepping out of the room Kuroda had to take a breather wondering how he himself can keep this act up.  

 

"Are you tired, sweetie?"  Barry asked sweetly.

 

“Yes, daddy.”  

 

"I think I should put you to sleep then.  You were playing so hard today."  There was that laugh that made Kuroda step in to watch the clone pick up Emmie.  "You are our Princess."  He snickered before he glanced over at him.  "She just passed out.  She was playing with Aimi, Alek, and Kin so much earlier."

 

Coming over to see his daughter already drooling Kuroda smiled at her sweetness.  “She loves them.”

 

“I know.”  Barry looked up at him.  “You all right?”

 

“A lot on my mind.”  

 

Nodding his head Barry carried Emmie over to her bed to lay her down.  Kuroda watched as he sung to her before covering her up.  Studied him as he came back over and they left the room towards the hallway.  

 

“You seriously can’t love someone like me.”  

 

It was so sad in how he said that.  "No, I can't.  I'm in love with someone else.  I'm sorry."  Kuroda could see how that hand laid on top of his chest.  "It is really hard for me to call you by his name."

 

Those eyes were actually heartbreaking.  “Shinji.”

 

“I have to learn to call you by that name.”  Kuroda almost broke again.  “He was my first love.”

 

That redhead was placed against him and his heart pounded.  The last time he saw and kissed Barry was when Asami's building was about to topple down.  Kuroda's eyes went up as if to the heavens to wonder if that day was an omen of things to come.

 

XXX

 

 _"Would you accept a collect call from, Mikhail?  If so then please say yes."_   Kirishima answered in the affirmative.  

 

“Where are you located?”  Was the only question needed at the moment to know that Mikhail wanted to lead anyone else away from the safe house.

 

XXX

 

Happy to have Augustus and Alek on either side of him, Mikhail didn’t have much to report except:  “I tried to kill him but I had to leave or else I’ll be dead.  Stenson came after me but I let a very large squid have him.  Hope he’s fucking dead at least.  Give me some damn hope.”  His eyes went to his King and Queen.  “Yes I know I went and did something lame by going back to that house but I just wanted to kill my father.”

 

Asami settled Akihito down with just the touch of his hand.  “That really did work out well for you.”  Such subtle sarcasm that everyone could feel.  “You still have a young son to think about.”

 

“Yeah, you do that again and I’m thinking about being a young father.”  Alek raised up his hand up in a casual way to let the others know he wasn’t serious.  He just wanted his mother to never do that again.  

 

Mikhail furrowed his eyebrows heavily.  “That gave your father more of a meltdown than myself.”  He mentioned as he pointed to Feilong.  

 

There was Feilong not appearing to look comfortable at all.  “I have never wanted to spank someone so much in my life.”

 

“Pfft.  Don’t believe him.  He has spanked before.”  Yoh spoke in an offhanded way making the guard that peeped them get noticeably excited.

 

Spotting the guard getting excited Feilong grabbed his hidden daggers and threw them at the man making him fall down on the ground.  "You were the one who was taking a full gander of my Yoh while he was naked.  If I ever catch you fantasizing about him again I'll make you a eunuch."

 

"You don't want that,"  Elon mentioned as he pointed towards his lacking of the groin area.  "I got shot there by someone else a long time back and that shit never grows back."

 

“You were going for our children back then.”  Sudou defended.  “I would shoot at anything.”  

 

“That’s fine.  I got over it.  It does make me concentrate on better things.”  Elon adjusted his shoulders.  “I guess.”

 

Asami almost facepalmed himself.  "Enough.  I don't want anyone doing anything foolish by themselves ever again in here.  We are all a team.  No more sacrifices anymore.  Do you get it?  Most of us have children to get home to and even those who are nothing to sneeze at.  So no one is allowed to do that shit anymore.  You got it?"

 

“Such a kingly speech.  Who did I lose my virginity to?”  Akihito mumbled out next to him in a teasing way next to him.  

 

"As for you, I will punish you in bed later,"  Asami whispered out before returning to his normal voice.  "Well?"

 

“Yes!”  Everyone returned.

 

“Then everyone is a team.  All of our kingdoms are united as one.  I know we all want to survive against my dick of a father.”  He could see that everyone agreed to this idea very well.


	31. Ganache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odd title but it was the best that I can come up. Sorry.

At least the windows here were hard for others from the outside world to see from this side of the house.  At least this is what Kin hoped as she leaned against the edge to look towards where the cities direction would be.  She sighed even as her only other companion in the room was the ever quiet Julie reading her book.  

 

“Such melancholy.  You aren’t the worse though.  You aren’t like Sylvia Plath.  Now that girl had issues.”  Julie finally spoke in her deadpanned voice as she sifted through her book.  “She was brilliant though.”

 

“Aren’t you interested in anything else besides reading?”  Kin wondered as she studied the girl carefully.  As plain as she seemed to want to come across as Julie wasn’t at all unattractive.  

 

Julie had such a sarcastic laugh.  “You thinking I’m not all that ugly looking?”  She raised an eyebrow up.  “My brother isn’t so why not me.  Look at him with his handsome boyfriend.  I have plenty of boyfriends on hand for myself.”

 

Blinking at that information Kin really was wondering what was wrong with herself now.  “Excuse me?”  

 

“Men like Mr. Darcy or the likes of some assassin by the name of Artemis Entreri.  I could go for the gentleman type or the bad boy type so I decided to go for two different ranges.”  She shrugged.  “I have many more ideal types.  Types that will never use or abuse me.”

 

“But an assassin?”  Kin left her comfortable area to approach her.  “That would surely abuse you.”

 

Shaking her head Julie raised up her book.  "Not in the least.  In the beginning, he is shown as cold but as the series progresses he changes and begins to love and feel.  He still has a hardness to him but he truly isn't all that bad."  She leaned forward.  "Just imagine that in bed with you."

 

“Uh, sure.”  Kin was thinking she spent too much time in those books.

 

Getting comfortable again Julie rolled her eyes.  “I began reading at an adult level at a very early age.  Don’t believe for one second that I’m weird or anything else.  I’m quite normal even if I am an introvert.  Most people I don’t give a fuck about.”  She gave Kin one brief scan.  “I like you even though you think I’m strange.”

 

“I don’t.  I just want to understand you more.”  Kin could see that Julie didn’t believe her the moment she shut her down the moment her eyes went back to her book.  “I do.”

 

“I believe you.  I just want to keep reading this chapter out.  After we can keep speaking if you want to.”  

 

There was a sideways smile of Julie’s that was too adorable.  “Sure thing.  Keep reading.  I swear I won’t disturb you.”

 

“Thanks.”  Flipping the page Julie continued to read.

 

XXX

 

 

Sudou walked into a room that Akihito was currently occupying.  The way he simply sat there in the midst of contemplating life made Akihito even more sublime.  The silver in his hair seemed to glow even more while Sudou felt dull in comparison.  

 

"Don't feel what you feel, please.  There isn't a need for it."  Akihito spoke his feelings so casually as he continued to sit the way he did.  As Sudou seemed confused he explained.  "Remember that I have many abilities and one is me sensing emotions.  You are still contemplating your separation from Sakazaki."

 

The man’s hand went to his stomach.  “I thought about resending it then decided against it.  Then….”  Sudou walked closer to him.  

 

"Trust is an incredibly fragile thing.  Of course he screwed with it and of course, you don't trust him."

 

"I don't."  Sitting down Sudou thought of something else to say.  "You certainly cured Asami of his ways of the moment he met you.  You're lucky.  As for myself, it is like it was never enough.  I know he loves me but it is never enough for him."

 

The vibrations he was feeling from the other Queen held such sadness.  "Have faith in this separation.  You give him the strength he has no idea exists.  He needs this wake-up call in more ways than one.  You can't keep doubting yourself, Sudou.  You're better than this."

 

An hour after speaking to Akihito and only for Sudou to find Sakazaki leaving the likes of another beauty, Sudou knew that his husband wasn’t doing any fooling around with that one but it hurt to watch him speak to them just the same.  He approached Sakazaki quietly to whisper out his final decision.  

 

"Two years."  

 

Sakazaki brought his wife against him for a kiss.  “No.”

 

“I can’t keep doubting myself and you make me do that.”  Sudou pushed him away.  “As much as I love you at least I’m not the asshole who is bringing it all down to this.”  

 

His face felt so tight as his hand reached out to take Sudou’s hand.  “You will see that I’m serious about us.”

 

XXX

 

Laying his head on Mikhail’s chest, Augustus wrapped his arm around him.  “Don’t do that again.  I know you are brave but this time is different.”  Augustus begged.

 

Removing his head off his chest, Mikhail moved so he can be on top of his fiancé.  "I fought to come back to you.  I know I was stubborn in wanting to kill off my own father so in this, I won't do it again.  I swear."

 

Feeling the heat from him being like this on top of him, Augustus touched him.  "I believe you."

 

Seeing the change in that cute face Mikhail moved his face down to begin tracing kisses on him.  “Is someone getting excited?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Want me to help you?”

 

Jerky breathing was heard before his next answer.  “Yes.”

 

XXX

 

  

Onyx eyes opened up to feel so clear even as his eyes looked upon Castellon.  That normally stoic face lit up as the half-Mer went to take his temperature.  Ian studied him as the Mer studied him back.  

 

“All is well.  Be happy that it is out of you.”  Castellon announced before he stepped away.  “You’ll need to do some acting in case our boss decides to push the button again.”

 

His hand went immediately up to the spot where the device was implanted.  There was a slight giggle from Castellon.  “I still have my hair.”

 

"There are many other ways of getting it out."  He grinned and at Ian's shock, Castellon added, "My real self-comes and goes.  When I'm with William and Aki I am more of myself.  With anyone else I'm not."  He cocked his head.  "I guess I think of you like family if I'm acting normal."

 

“What if you are back with both him and William at the same time?”

 

Castellon brightened up more.  “It would be like a dream.  Only if they don’t kill off my husband.”  That saddened him.  “I truly love him.”

 

Adjusting himself even as he heard the distant ringing of the phone Ian knew it was his Godparent.  “That is obviously Ryutaro.”  He gasped before holding his head expecting something to go off.  Of course, nothing did.  “I’m safe.”

 

“Because Frank and William removed the device.”  Castellon smiled at him even as William entered the room.  “Him?”  He asked coldly.

 

William was stomping his feet hard on the ground.  “Yes.”  He was grumbling as he approached.  “He wants Ian back.”  He gave an apologetic look to Ian.  “I apologize but he is directly coming here.  It is bad enough that I had to lock Dr. Rosen back up again.  He wants his Godson back.”  

 

“He is an ass.  What can I say?  I’ve known him a bit longer than you both.”  Ian stayed still as William started to examine him.  “Thank you for removing it.”

 

“No problem.  I’m thankful to Kou for deactivating that device part.  That I wouldn’t be able to do by myself.”  William whispered out as he continued to examine him before stepping back.  “One more scan and we’ll be done.  Of course, when he comes I’m putting up a fake scan.”

 

All the lies they have to do in order to pretend for this asshole.  “Why don’t we just kill him?”  Ian mused.  “He trusts us.”

 

“He almost killed you.”  Castellon countered.  “My calculations prove that he doesn’t trust any of us.”

 

“My wife is correct.”  William kept his eyes sadly to his instruments.  “We just have to keep the shit head happy until the last second.”

 

XXX

 

 

“Sorano.”  

 

The blonde didn’t need to hear even his voice as his finished his ganache.  “Trying to ruin something here, Sakazaki?  Even my marriage?”

 

“No, I want to formally apologize to you for my behavior.  In this, I honestly don’t blame anyone for how they feel.  I treated my wife horribly when Sudou is amazing in every respect.  In you, I treated like a common whore.  That should never be allowed and you should have hit me more than you did.”  Sakazaki bowed to him.  “You are finally lucky to have the man in your life that treats you well.”

 

Spoon down, Sorano’s eyes went to the small camera up on the wall.  “I do appreciate the apology.  I’m sure if you keep away from others like that and rehabilitate yourself you can get Sudou back.”  Sorano smirked.  “I should have kicked your balls in actually.”

 

Sakazaki smiled.  “I wouldn’t blame you if you did.  I’m actually lucky to be having another child on the way.  That is if he allows me to see him.”

 

“Sudou will.  Sudou isn’t petty.”  Heading over to the cake he had he began to drizzle his ganache over it.  “This is for him by the way.  “I was told how much he loves this style of cake by your daughter.”  

 

Eyeing it Sakazaki pulled out something from his pocket to give to him.  "It was a present to give to Sudou.  Do you mind baking it into something for him?  Just give him a heads up before he swallows it whole."

 

It was a beautiful pendant.  “Sure thing.  It looks handmade.”

 

“It was.  Took me about three months to make it.  I get busy running a kingdom and then those damn creatures came around.”  Sakazaki rolled his eyes.  “Thank you, Sorano.”

 

“You’re welcome.  I’ll catch you later.”  Placing the item in his apron he continued on his cake as he thought of what he can place the item in for later.

 

“To watch you hit him would be the highlight of my life.”  Kei’s voice rang out behind him as he walked out from behind and wrapped his arms around him.  “Actually it would be a close second when you changed me.”

 

Feeling those hands move down towards his waistband Sorano waited for him to undo his pants entirely.  “You changed me also.”  He turned around to kiss him.  

 

Dipping his finger into the leftovers, Kei ran it against his lower lip so he can taste him.  “We have enough time.”  Picking up his wife with one arm he lifted the bowl with his hand.  “I have plans for this.”

 

XXX

 

Ryutaro wrapped his arm around Ian.  “I’m truly sorry that I harmed you.  That will never happen again.”  Kissing Ian’s temple he continued to hold him close.  “It frightened me to have you in so much pain.”

 

Playing the part of grateful Godson, Ian smiled back at him.  “I’m just glad to be feeling better.  Thank you for your concern.”

 

“I lost my future Queen.  He went on the attack so I need you to step up again for me.  Will you do that for me?  Stenson will take up the duty as my concubine so he can be the bed whore.  You just sit there and be handsome as usual.  Though we’ll need to consummate our marriage.”  Brushing his finger along Ian’s chin, Ryutaro purred.  “Does that sound good to you?”

 

Swallowing down his displeasure he had to sound positive.  “It sounds great to me.”

 

“Perfect.  I’m sure you’ll either rest or want to swim.”  His eyes scanned Ian’s body.  “Your body is in such perfect condition that I bet you want to swim.”

 

Ian felt that was a trap.  “I want to rest some more.  We still have that battle soon.”

 

“Tonight we’ll share the same bed tonight.  I want to hold you.”

 

Blackness coiled around his heart as he heard those words.  Ian wanted to reach out for his love right now.  He wanted to kiss Kuroda and tell him once more how he loved him.  Feeling his body shift and lips on his temple again, Ian had to force his smile out.  

 

XXX

 

Twelve hours from that moment Ian had hopped on the deck happy to find Kuroda Shinji there.  With not even a word Kuroda took him in his arms for a kiss.  It was a kiss he didn’t question while he closed his eyes to enjoy the moment.  Pulling away he murmured just for Kuroda to react.

 

"I'd like for Alistair to confirm this.  I'm sorry but I need to see this with my own two eyes."  Kuroda took his hand to pull him along with him.  "If so then I'd love to celebrate."


	32. Shared Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a device removal, there is something coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All day long A.L has been down helping people out with their counseling needs from this terrible tragedy from the strip. Last night a shooter brought down lives and hurt many others. So many people are still trying to locate their loved ones and we pray that they find them. We are grateful to the first responders who came out there rapidly. Grateful to the human spirit that showed itself last night and all today that there are still good people in this world. It has been truly a very long night and day and well as my friends who are doctors are still out there helping people I am praying still. 
> 
> We are not one to advertise where we live openly due to past issues but tonight is different. Many blessings to all of you kind folks out there. Be safe out there.

It was indeed gone now.  Alistair blinked.  “It was in such a precarious area too.”

 

“Dr. Frank Rosen and William got it out for me.”  Ian noticed Akihito from the corner of his eye.  “Castellon was incredibly normal.”  That perked up Akihito.  “He says there is something about us that brings life to him.”  Feeling Kuroda’s hand he placed his hand over it.  “Two things:  I’m supposed to pretend to still have it inside of me.  Also, Ryutaro wants me to be his bride now that Mikhail jumped ship.”

 

“That fucking shit won’t be happening.”  Kuroda took his hand.  “Excuse us.”  Taking his lover he dragged him off knowing they had limited time together.  So bringing him to his room he was surprised when Ian did a turnabout by flinging him onto the bed.  “Ian.”

 

Straddling him, Ian cooed at the handsome face.  “You really are sexy, Shinji.”  

 

Stopping his hands Kuroda shook his head.  “Don’t just use your regular hands.  I want all of you shown to me.”  

 

Far more turned on by that sexy voice Ian complied.  “As you wish, my love.”

 

XXX

 

Back in their bedroom, Akihito sat there in their bed as Asami's arms encircled him from behind.  Feeling his naked form against his shirted form, Akihito removed his arm just so he can take off his shirt before placing his arm back on.  

 

“I first fell in love with the strength that I saw in you.”  Akihito enjoyed how their skin melted together.  “It also helps that you are incredibly handsome but I could see the intelligence in your eyes.”

 

Behind him, Asami smirked.  "We saw our little baby today in your womb.  Such a small little thing but so cute."  He kissed the tip of Akihito's ear.  "Like their mom."

 

Blushing Akihito warmed up even as he activated the camera view of Nerida.  “Still safe for now.  I miss it down there.”

 

“I do as well.”

 

Moving the camera aside he moved to get on all fours in front of his naked husband.  Licking his lips, Akihito had Asami’s hand on the back of his head.  

 

As his kitten lapped up his cock Asami spotted movement on the camera.  Asami’s eyes went to it wary of it as a large eel wrapped around the kingdom.  He then spotted a merman coming into view with one of their own citizens.  “Akihito, stop.”  His wife stopped as he picked up the camera to watch the sacrifice unfold.  “Is Ian still here?”

 

Akihito’s tears dripped off his chin as he sat frozen.  “He should be.  Do you blame him for this?”

 

“No, but he should head back now or else my fucking father might do something to him.”  Asami stood up to put his clothes on.  “We’ll have to do this another time.  My father has pissed me off in triple amounts.”

 

Picking up the camera he gasped.  “No.”  Akihito glanced away as he showed Asami the camera.  “It started.”

 

Fuming, Asami kissed his wife.  “We are going to battle.  Akihito you must stay behind to defend the children.  That is your job.”  There was a thought that sprang to mind.  “Please don’t sacrifice yourself this time.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

XXX

 

As they walked along the corridors Feilong and Yoh also spotted something on the cameras view even as some the guards began to scramble around.  He nudged Yoh a little but it was unnecessary as a phone call came through from Tao.  

 

“Yes?”  Yoh concentrated on his words.  “And the situation has been neutralized?”  His eyes went to his husband.  “You all did well in handling it quickly but that might be the first wave.  Keep tight in security.”  He hung up.  “As you can imagine.”

 

Feilong immediately marched down the hall towards Asami as the man started away.  “Asami.”

 

“I know the waves are starting.”  His eyes went to Feilong.  “Did they attack your headquarters?”

 

"Yes, and they already handled it.  They have gone to Sion.  At least they are beginning to surround it."  Feilong announced as he walked by his side.  

 

"There is a large eel around Nerida now.  They killed one of our own citizens and have tied down many more of them around the castle.  Akihito and the children are staying behind.  This goes with Sudou."  He turned his attention back to Feilong.  "I'd feel comfortable if Yoh is here too.  While Sudou is a sharpshooter he is four months along.  It is direr with him being pregnant since he has had a sensitive pregnancy before.  Akihito is pregnant but at least he is strong.  With Yoh here along with Kuroda, I'll feel far more comfortable."

 

Looking back he could see that his wife finally joined them.  Yoh nodded to them as he spoke.  “Consider it done.”

 

Feilong smiled at his wife wishing to watch him in battle but he had to go down himself.  “We fight together once more, Asami.”

 

“I guess we do.  We all have children and a future to protect.”  Asami agreed as they continued to stride along.

 

XXX

 

Ian decided to go down to Nerida to see the full picture.  Even his own people were being used.  They looked so sad as their collars around their necks glowed showing they were at full strength.  He moved forward as he went to the one camera that Ryutaro had set up.  He bowed to it in for a show.  He felt sick to his stomach.  Soon he spotted even Castellon and William as they joined him.

 

“Your own kind being used like cattle.  This isn’t befitting at all.”  William snarled out as he whipped out his tail.  

 

“It isn’t at all.”  Ian caught the depressing expression that came over Castellon.  “Will he be fine?”

 

“No, but he’ll rely on his strength to push through.”  William brought his hand out to take his wife’s.  “I always believe in my beautiful wife.”

 

Castellon’s head turned a bit as a guttural sound escaped.  “More are arriving.  We should inform him, Darling.”

 

That was something he didn’t wish to hear as Ian could see William become saddened now.  “What?”

 

“You are to get married now.  Ryutaro decided upon it while you were away.”  William sighed as he wished to move out of the ocean now.  “Also, Nikita located the safe house.  You are very lucky no one knew you have been there.”  He whispered.

 

His eyes had to fight from the shock he felt.  A double attack.  Ian didn’t want to be considered a traitor.  “No.”  

 

XXX

 

Sakazaki placed his hand on Sudou’s abdomen.  He spoke to his unborn son before rising up to take his daughter’s hand.  There was such worry in her eyes but he bent to whisper into her ears as well.  “You are as brave as your mother.  I know that you can do this, Kin.”  Pulling away he was at a loss for words when he faced his wife.  The only words he could say were, “Here we are again.”

 

“Here we are.”  Sudou agreed.  “You’ll come back to us as always.”

 

“I am after all a bad weed.”  His eyes drifted from wife to daughter.  “I love you both very much.  Please be safe.  I’ll see you both as soon as possible.”  Turning away he began to walk away.

 

Sudou stopped him by taking his hand.  “Be careful.  I still want you coming back.”

 

Those blue eyes were so sexy as they melted into him.  They were officially separated but it won’t stop him from breaking this rule as he brought Sudou against him.  “If they come here I want you to give them hell.  Just don’t overdo it.”  

 

Pushing him away Sudou gave him a sultry glance.  “Well, I can’t let you have all the fun.”  Rolling his eyes he thought to give him one thing.  “I’ll bestow you something but don’t take advantage of it.”  Grabbing his husband forcefully he brought Sakazaki closer for a kiss.  Pulling apart he moved away.  “I know you’ll kick ass.”

 

“I will.”  He promised as he turned away to join the others.

 

XXX

 

As Asami was speaking to his family he spotted Masaru’s demeanor change.  He went to him quickly as his son fell against him.  “Masaru, snap out of it.  You must learn to control this power.”

 

He was trying as he blinked while seeing what he saw.  Masaru was forcing himself to pull through as he spoke to his parents.  “They are approaching both here and are already at Nerida.  Sion is surrounded but fortified for now.”  He held his father’s hand as an unwelcomed teardrop fell from his eye.  “Nikita is the one who figured out where we are staying.  Father, it is time to move.”  His eyes shifted while thirst took hold of him.  “I’m thirsty.”

 

Aimi held out some water for him.  “Here.”

 

Thanking her he drank most of the water down.  “Not much to go on but I can say that Ian is being forced to marry as we speak now.”

 

“What?”  Kuroda just had to step into the room at the moment and face equal expressions from father and son.  

 

Masaru frowned.  “Ian is being forced to marry him now but the honeymoon won’t be after the victory.”

 

Akihito needed to interrupt.  “There are key people here.  Do you see who they are and where?”

 

“So far Ian is down there with Ryutaro.  No way I’d consider him a relative.”  Masaru scowled along with Aimi.  “There is also William and Castellon.  Any others I have no clue where they are.”

 

“That’s fine.  I don’t wish for you to push yourself.”  Akihito gave his son’s arm a brief squeeze before grabbing his husband’s hand to haul him away for a private word.  Dragging him off to a private alcove he hopped up to wrap his arms around his neck and legs around his waist.  “As for you.”  He kissed him heavily.  

 

Resting his kitten’s body against the wall for more support, Asami fell into this spell.  The sweet kiss.  The pure intoxication even as he felt the arousal against him that had Asami walking them both to another place.  It was a place so he can lock the door and put his wife on the sofa and unbutton those pants.  All he wanted was to enjoy a few more moments of this.  He wanted to taste his, Akihito.  

 

Feeling Asami's finger moving inside of him while that mouth blew his cock, Akihito threw his head back.  "Do we have time for a quickie?  Oh, fuck."  Akihito wanted that cock so badly now.

 

"I'll always make time for one."  One quick thrust and Asami watched Akihito's eyes instantly cloud over with heavenly lust.  "With all my misdeeds in the past."  He leaned closer while his hips worked his kitten.  "I know that I'll end up in hell but with the introduction of you and my children I have been introduced to heaven every day."

 

This just felt more of a final talk before walking the plank and Akihito hated it.  This wasn’t something he liked to hear from his brave husband.  Akihito gave Asami a feisty smile before bringing his teeth down where the shoulder met the neck.  It only heightened his husband’s lust but Akihito was giving him something more that he’ll need for later.  Only as their deed was done and most the seed was inside of him and some was on the sofa, Akihito touched his husband’s face tenderly.

 

“While joined in marriage and sharing a bond we now share something else.”  

 

The bite.  It tingled.  Asami noticed it as it pulsated through his veins more than any wound.  “What did you do?”  

 

Akihito continued to touch him.  “You know all of my powers so focus.  This will help you see more down there.  Ian was forced to change him into his own people.  I know that your father will throw ink your way.  This will cut through that ink.  Not many have this.”  Kissing his lips softly he pulled away.  “Kick ass and come back to us.”

 

Pulling him back against him, Asami enjoyed his kitten until they had to part.  He turned his attention to that feisty beautiful face before finding himself facing the enemy who emerged suddenly.  “Hide the children.”  His eyes narrowed.

 

 


	33. The Battle between Asami Ryuichi and Ryutaro begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To give fair warning, this battle will last more than a few chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia is the one who wrote all this out and not me. I only helped in some tiny areas but she was the one who did the majority of it. The only reason why this battle is going through several chapters is due to the fact is that it would be a very long chapter otherwise. She warns that there might be things left out and that truly wasn't her intention. Things will happen with so much happening. So we apologize in advance.

It had truly been a long time since they had seen one another face-to-face so as Ryutaro heard his son give that order he scoffed till he spotted his son’s wife.  There he was without all the make-up.  He was completely natural and truly more beautiful as a male than a female.  

 

“He certainly is a beautiful Queen.  I change my mind about him thinking he would be this plain stupid little thing.”  Ryutaro studied Akihito more even as he was being blocked by Kirishima and Suoh.  Even as Akihito went inside obviously to protect their children.  “I will still have his parents kingdom.  Your kingdom.  Your everything.”

 

Asami stood there silent not willing to engage yet as the others inside continued to do what they needed to do.  More guards were doing their duty as they all planned.  His eyes went briefly to his father’s ring.

 

“You don’t wish to speak?  You were always a silent boy.”  He turned to one of his guards to whisper something.  “I offered him your daughter when she gets older.  She looks like your wife.  Beautiful.”

 

 _‘We are almost out of here.  Sudou had a bit of trouble slipping out of the passageway.’_ Akihito said through their connection.

 

 _‘Don’t be surprised if they planted more explosives.  Make sure that everyone keeps moving.’_   Directed Asami.

 

 _‘I will.  Your son is a master ass kicker in making people leave quickly.’_  

 

That one was hard not to smirk at.  Asami enjoyed being proud of his family at any given moment.  “My daughter is like my wife.  She’ll cut it off if he pisses her off.  So he won’t step one foot next to her.  Especially when she is already spoken for.”

 

Ryutaro smiled.  “You spoke.  Good.  What about your fag of a son?”

 

"Are we in the schoolyard?  These insults are below me."  

 

Hearing his son speaking in such a bored tone irritated him as he narrowed his eyes.  “For years I have…”

 

"For years I have often wondered what we have done to garner such hatred from you."  Asami interrupted.  "Were you jealous of the fact that I succeeded so far where you went so wrong?  I became even richer than you even in middle school and then in high school just from my own personal business dealings.  With them, I built my own business empire and now with business success, I have personal success.  All this with another male.  A merman at that.  What is your problem with them?  What did they do to you?"  He studied his father for anything at all in his body and his eyes.  All he could see was that Ryutaro was close to exploding.  

 

Akihito cut in, _‘We are all out.  All counted for and we are still on the move.  How are you doing so far?’_

 

 _‘He is ready to explode.  I think it is best that you all go to Hong Kong for now.’_   Asami could see his father’s face going red now.

 

 _‘Oh!  That bad.  Masaru did warn just now to take twenty steps to the right now.  All of you.’_ Akihito warned suddenly.

 

“Move to your far right now!”  Asami called out to his men.

 

At that moment a large tentacle came up out of the water and landed right where they were standing before he sunk back into the sea.  Asami took one look to his father before gunfire started happening.  

 

XXX

 

 

Feilong scanned to see how many were out there and there were a lot.  At least they had plenty of their own.  He looked to his far left to see Sakazaki flanking it and with him cloaked in heavy darkness it was to his advantage.  So as he scanned to his right there was Mikhail.  

 

Suddenly there was thought of his son as he studied this kingdom.  A kingdom that was his home for many years.  Now it was the anchor in the power struggle that was happening.  He felt Mikhail’s attention on him so he looked back to him.  He almost wanted this to be a special moment but that was really foolish even as Augustus turned his head towards him.  Feilong had to remind himself they were both in separate relationships.  

 

“It is one thing to defend our kingdom with the citizens still tucked inside but this is different.  This is precarious.”  

 

Hearing the whispered statement from Augustus had Mikhail agreeing with him silently as he brushed his hand against his.  His entire mind was wrapped up on this till something came forth.  “After this is all over with I want to marry you after.  How would you feel about that?”

 

“I would love that, Mik.”  Augustus blushed at that till he felt a horrible feeling coming on.  “Shit.”  He sunk down low. 

 

XXX

 

After the tentacle was done with Asami could see that his father thought he had the tactical advantage until everything began firing on the man and he was forced into the water with all of his men.  Asami turned to all of his guards that were also Mers’ along with the regular ones.  That man had no idea what he had planned.

 

As Ryutaro descended down into the water and his tentacles extended out of his body he swam as fast as possible towards the kingdom.  Fake Mers' behind him along with real ones.  Of course, his son won't follow him just yet.

 

*Thunk*

 

*Thunk *

 

*Thunk*

 

*Thunk*

 

His eyes went wide at the sound before the startled sounds of his men around him.  Ryutaro looked all around and even Nikita cursed out his own older son.  Asami had a plan all along.  “Keep going.”  He ordered.  “But half of you fight them.”

 

Nikita almost rolled his eyes at the lame order as he followed his boss.  Was this man expecting to win with orders like this?

 

XXX

 

Sudou stopped short just as he felt someone following close behind.  It was an odd itching type instinct.  One eye sharpened up more even as Kuroda told Barry to keep moving forward with Emmie to join him.  Something was incredibly wrong and Sudou wondered if it was because of the baby’s power or he finally was getting some of his own.  

 

“What is it?”  Kuroda hissed out as he tried to study the darkness.  Seriously a pregnant male shouldn’t be testing their safety now.  “You shouldn’t be standing around like this.”

 

He knew that.  "What the hell is that?"  Sudou's blue eyes widened as very large spiders were dancing their way towards them.  "Shit!"

 

Growling at this and cursing the guards for not being here with them in the back, Kuroda started to shoot at them along with Sudou.  So many surprised gasps from the innocents behind them as they backed up towards them.  “There are too many.”  Kuroda began to curse even as he felt someone come beside him.  

 

Akihito rushed in beside him and pushed them back.  "Cover your ears."  He called out and with that, he issued out his shriek.  Watching all the spiders' heads explode he waited till it was cleared for him to finally move again.  He smirked when he heard a com signal from Kirishima.  "Yes?"  

 

 _“What kind of trouble did you run into?”_   He asked.  Over the line, Akihito could hear Kirishima booking it towards them.  "We could hear you."

 

“Very large spiders in the tunnel.  That’s all.  We are hoping for no more.”  Akihito said back.  “You guys?”  He wondered.

 

 _“I’ll report that once I’m closer.”_   Once that was said Akihito saw Kirishima’s outline.  _“There you are.”_

 

“AHHHHH!!!!”  A large crashing sound was heard up ahead bringing nothing but silence and fear as Akihito, Kuroda, Sudou, most of the guards, Barry, and Emmie just stood there stunned at the collapsed part of the tunnel in front of them.  It was Akihito and Sudou reacting first knowing that their kids were on the other side.  

 

“MASARU!  AIMI!  ALEK!”  Akihito screamed out as he went to the collapsed section.

 

Sudou started to hit at the rubble as he yelled out his daughter’s name.  He felt someone’s hand on him but didn’t register who it was even as they pulled him back.  It was only when he looked to see that it was Suoh he almost hit him.  “My daughter.”

 

“Safe.  She’s safe.  As are the other children.”  Suoh was speaking calmly to him.  “It was someone else that was harmed.”  His eyes went to Kirishima briefly as Akihito and his friend went walking back out the other side in which they came from.  

 

XXX

 

“You fucking morons!  Help me get this shit off of him!”  Masaru ordered them as he lifted the next piece of rubble off of Sorano’s pinned leg.  

 

The guards were doing some things but not that.  His father will have their fucking heads if they don’t pull their weights.  Right now it was him, Hiroto, Takato, Kou, Rinka, Aimi, Alek, and Alistair trying to take rubble off of Sorano while Julie acted like a pillow for his head.  

 

Sorano felt like passing out as he glanced at the blood where his leg was.  “They probably think I’m lost in the line of duty already.  Look at me.”  His breathing was already labored.

 

Takato glared at those men.  “You aren’t though.  It might be broken but you aren’t lost.”

 

One of the men spoke finally.  "That isn't the case, Asami-sama.  We can see that the damage was intentional and are on the lookout for anyone who will come in and impede on your destruction."  He jerked his head towards someone else.  "Help them or Kirishima-san will kill us all."

 

Seeing their weapons aimed this way and that Masaru could see that they were on high alert even as he heard Kirishima speaking into their coms.  Sorano’s gasps were sounding worse till the man called out.

 

“Masaru!”  Sorano’s hand shot up.

 

He looked up to find a large serpent that was obviously a cross with something else about to fall upon him.  Hearing a shot from behind he ducked even as Suoh and Kirishima came up to deflect the creature from crashing down on them and Sorano.  

 

Rinka blinked past the dust that settled and moved back to the rubble to continue help moving it.  Kirishima was down next to his wife speaking to him and she couldn’t help but be moved at the tender scene.  

 

Akihito and Sudou were made to stand aside due to their own conditions as they kept a watch out.  “Of course they knew we were down here,” whispered Akihito.

 

XXX

 

Unaware of what was happening to his family and the others in the tunnel, Asami stood there counting down while waiting in the shadows.  He was already stripped of his clothes and wet.  He knew that his soldiers along with Feilong’s and Sakazaki’s will keep them occupied.  They also knew that his father was his alone.  

 

He clenched his fists as he thought about the safety of his citizens as well.  He was a crime load who needed to be a caregiver as well since he was a King.  It felt like such a double-edged sword now.  A criminal and an angel all at once.  He almost smirked at it.  Soon the thought of his family flashed to mind along with his unborn child.  

 

He must protect them and see to their future.  He wanted to grow old and watch them grow old too.  He wanted to continue to hold his kitten each day.  He’ll ruin his father today.

 

“It’s time.”  He dived into the sea with his fellow soldiers.  

 

The moment he dived in the transformation was taking place and his Trident appeared.  His own father will be an octopus type creature.  He almost laughed at this knowing Ryutaro would believe he had the advantage.  He didn’t.  

 

Asami Ryuichi is impervious to the ink that is produced from octopus and squid.  That will never blind him ever.  His father will enjoy his long death. 


	34. Battle Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting his father face to face for the first time in a long time, Akihito and some of the others escaped through a secret passage. Of course, they are found out since spiders are sent their way and having a tunnel collapsed partially on Sorano's leg. But as this happens everything is slowly starting to form in the waters. (Yes I know, lousy summary)

Finally free of that shitty rubble Sorano was breathing heavily against his husband while Alistair looked him over.  His eyes remained focused on Kei and as Alistair warned that there will be pain setting his leg, Sorano kissed Kei.

 

*Crack!*

 

Several faces cringed at the bone cracking into place.  Sorano screamed into his husband’s mouth at feeling the pain before the pain subsided.  He was used to pain.  He just had to get over the initial part of it.  

 

“Kazumi, I need rope or something long enough so I can make this splint.”  Alistair had already got the wood after seeing it was safe to use.  

 

Giving him his own belt and the guards, Kazumi helped him out.  “It isn’t fractured, is it?”

 

"Compound, no.  Just broken.  Not sure how bad it is."  He looked at Kirishima.  "You'll be obviously carrying your wife."

 

“Obviously.”  Kei was noticing that the wounds weren’t that deep in Sorano’s skin.  

 

Knowing how time wasn’t on their side Alistair was rushing his aid when Akihito’s voice was heard from ahead.  “Time to hurry up guys.  We have assholes coming.”

 

“Your mother really has a way with words.”  Alek mused as his fingers danced lightly against the dagger he was given by his father.

 

Both Aimi and Masaru jerked their bodies around swearing they heard something behind them in the mass of rubble.  They slowly turned to face one another as they slowly pushed everyone forward with fingers in front of their mouths.  Even Kirishima brought Sorano up in his arms as his ears pricked up and his own senses knew it was time to leave.  

 

Ahead in the tunnel, Akihito couldn't tell Asami all that was happening due to the fact it'll just distract him.  He was feeling all the vibrations and Kin came to her mother as her hand took Sudou's.  Suoh came next to him and a shot rang out.

 

XXX

 

The open ocean did have plenty of areas in which you can still sneak up on your enemy.  Even he knew his father wasn't all too familiar with the ocean to know this yet.  Though he may have Mers' and other sea folks on his side, it didn't matter.  His father seemed clueless.  

 

***Flashback***

 

“William informed me that he was forced into an operation and has a device in his head also.  This one is far more different than what I had.”  Ian handed him the details.  “While I am safe he isn’t.”

 

Asami read the details and his father certainly wanted to make that Mer a solid slave to him.  “He is locked into this.”

 

“To deviate from this activates a trigger.  If he helps you it activates.  It is that sensitive.”  

 

Hearing the sudden gravity in the man’s voice Asami knew what this was meaning.  “He wants to sacrifice for the cause.  What about Castellon?”

 

Ian's eyes appeared close to tearing up as he focused on Akihito.  "Castellon wants to pass with his husband.  I am not comfortable either with this decision of theirs.  William has to act like a twisted freak but he truly isn't."  Soon as he said that he produced a file.  "This is where all the citizens of his kingdom are.  The ones who did stand by his side.  The ones who his King and Queen wanted to also execute for being traitors."

 

That was news.  “What?”

 

“Those citizens knew that William never meant for that accident to happen.  Even I know that royalty was corrupt but I didn’t know how deep it was until that order was given.  William wanted to protect them.  After William killed them off and displayed them like that it was your father who captured him.  He saved the citizens knowing they weren’t safe.  He caught word from the surface of a vessel doing research.  Didn’t meet your father until that moment.”

 

“Did my father experiment on him then?”  

 

"Yes.  He also saw the first of the experiments of the Megalodon.  When your father did those deep water dives he discovered the kingdom by chance.  He saw the lab.  All those experiments.  Everything.  When your father faked his own death to try to get ahead of you, he found my father in the ocean.  In all of this, he knew about my existence."  Ian felt guilty.  "There are still some things I'm foggy about but I do know that he told me that you and Feilong are responsible for my parents' death when it was him."

 

In all of the fogginess Ian had, Asami knew the man won’t be able to piece it all together yet.  “Does my father have any degree in science?”

 

“Negative.  He just knows how to throw his weight around and manipulate.”

 

"That is my father,"  Asami smirked.  "I do know why he wishes to destroy me and obtain all that I have.  What about you?"

 

Ian cringed.  “I have to marry the asshole.  He wants your wife still and have your family.  If he can’t train your son he’ll kill him off.  He’ll do the same with Alek also.”

 

Acting as if he had a smoke in his hand, Asami declared, “No way in hell he is touching my family.”

 

XXX

 

Such worried faces from all of the citizens of Nerida till one felt his bindings cut lose.  He turned his head towards a small crab to notice more as they cut more on his friends and family.  His eyes went out to the horizon to spot, King Feilong as he rose up.  The moment he rose up all the citizens were free from their own bindings and they hit the nearest enemy before they were struck.  

 

“Attack!”  Feilong’s voice rang out and more soldiers popped up.  

 

From Caec to Nerida to Feilong's own kingdom, they were all there to fight the enemy.  An enemy that was both living and dead.  First, the undead soldiers approached and in the background was William who casually watched the citizens rush past him.  

 

“Southeast.  Go southeast towards the narrowest part.”  He whispered as they went past and soon he smiled at Castellon.  “Hello.”

 

“You are negating away from the plan.”  Castellon grabbed his hand.  “I don’t want to lose you.”

 

"I'm not.  I'm just simply telling the extension of family where to go."  He touched his wife's cheek.  "You used to come from here.  So they were your family.  I'm trying to help.  That's why I sent the crabs."  William winked.  "I can't-do much more than this for them.  Just pray that it helps."  His eyes caught something far away.  "Ryutaro is approaching.  It is obvious that he is being chased.  We need to inform Ian."

 

Activating his other eyesight, Castellon could see it.  “Yuri is chasing him.  There is worry on Ryutaro’s face.  It is very interesting.”

 

Another voice popped up behind them.  “Wonder how it’ll be once his son arrives.  Can’t wait to see that fight.”  Ian almost grinned at that prospect.  Just imagining that bloodbath was nice.  “I want to see that man dead for the murder of my parents and doing what he fucking did to us.”

 

William bowed his head slightly.  "Tell Kuroda that the body of Barry is the extension of my lab.  I placed it safely there.  It is just in case something happens to me."  He glanced back to him.  "Barry was poisoned so he still remains as handsome as he was in life.  It was the least that I could do."

 

As the fighting was happening all around them and they had this conversation, Ian felt jolted.  He’ll have to deliver this news to Shinji if he were to survive himself.  “I’ll tell him.  Thank you.”

 

XXX

 

When you're tired of using your Dao so much use other methods.  Feilong usually relied on his other methods while he fought while relying on his weapons for the last-ditch efforts a lot of times.  So as he fought he heard Sakazaki's voice call out.  This is when he needed his Dao to help him against a Megalodon that came at him fast.  

 

First, he avoided the mouth.  That was always a smart move for anyone and for a shark this size it was really key.  The second he cleared the mouth he jabbed his Dao into the hard skin directly under the jaw slashing it down towards the gills.  Feilong furrowed his brows at hearing the painful sound coming from the large creature before he began its own spiral down to the bottom.  

 

“I’m sorry, but it had to be done.”  Sakazaki’s voice was noticeably sorrowful as he patted his shoulder.  “I don’t like it either.”

 

He caught even the sorrowful look of William from far away that was so haunting.  Feilong also could see how he tried to become encouraging to him before he switched back to another mode as Ryutaro drew closer.  “The bastard is drawing close.”  He hissed out.

 

"I can smell the change in the water,"  Sakazaki said darkly as he brought his Trident up finally.  It was a weapon he could extend out whenever he wanted or bring back in whenever it suited his needs.  "We know Asami will come in when his father least suspects it."

 

Feilong’s hair flowed out as beautiful as he is while he skillfully hit his next opponent without missing his next word.  “Indeed.  We know how that bastard enjoys this element of surprise.”


	35. Battle Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still stuck in the tunnel they all work themselves out with some difficulty. All the while, everyone else is facing their own challenges below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We realize that Sudou and Akihito are expecting children but we are unsure if we want to continue this series after this part of the series is done with. We might just put it on hold or not depending on your reactions. 
> 
> Also, we kinda forgot if we mentioned Alek using the third eye like Feilong but if we have we apologize. Remember, one of us is very sleep deprived.

Yoh came in fast for the attack giving Suoh ample opportunity to wield his own weapons along with all the guards.  The large hulking blonde watched Yoh as he jumped in the air kicking their enemy in the face before they fell to the ground.  The Mer studied them quickly and felt disgusted as maggots fell away from them.  

 

“The undead.  They are festering.”  He remarked loosely as his eyes met with Akihito.  “We must depart from this tunnel quickly.”  Soon his eyes went to Sudou’s stomach.  “I’ll keep close to you.”

 

"As will I,"  Soji announced.  

 

There was crying heard coming from Emmie and Barry was trying to calm her down.  “It’s alright sweetheart.  Both your dads are here to make sure that nothing will happen to you.”  He smiled at her as he bobbed her up and down even as Kuroda came up to give her a kiss on the cheek.

 

“See that is a protection spell for you.  With it, you will never be harmed.”  Kuroda ensured her with a soft smile as they continued to walk.  

 

She looked to Barry.  “What about him?  Does he get one?”

 

“Your daddy doesn’t need one because he is already very brave.  Those arms that are around you help keep you safe.  He is your safeguard at all times.”  Kuroda did place his hand on Barry to help him understand he was protecting him too.  “Both of you are very important.  Got it?”

 

Barry opened his mouth at those words but didn’t respond as Emmie did.  Even though he wasn’t the original person he did have his memories.  In that, he felt all that the original Barry did for the man standing in front of him and Emmie.  He also respected his feelings.  It still sucked not to be with this man.  

 

"I see the light,"  Akihito said but he raised his hand up to feel any vibrations.  So far there were none.  They all walked cautiously out towards the light when he felt netting wrapping around him.  "Fuck!"  

 

“Mom!”  

 

XXX

 

Nerida….

 

Ryutaro felt in awe of it.  The kingdom is magnificent.  More gorgeous than any other they had laid to waste.  To see it on the cameras was one thing but in person was another.  His son truly had everything and it will soon all be his.  

 

“Godparent.”  

 

His mouth frowned at that knowing he forgot to command something in Ian to call him something else.  He grabbed his now wife to haul him away to a safe place to begin the changes.  To do so he needed to change the commands in the remote.  “Time to call your husband by his proper name.  That is until I get my son’s wife here.”

 

 _‘As if King Asami will allow that to happen,’_ thought Ian as he kept his face neutral.  “I thought I was to be your wife for a long time.”  He needed to keep up his act.

 

He chuckled at Ian.  “As much as I love fucking you.  I know that it can’t last long.  I even see you more like a son than my own son.”

 

 _‘Pretty disgusting seeing that you fucked me twice, you pig.’_ Ian had to bow his head.

 

Grabbing Ian to plant a hard and fast kiss on him, Ryutaro panted as he raised up the remote.  “For now on call me by my name.”  

 

At the press of the button, Ian began.  "Yes, Ryutaro."  He has rewarded another sickening kiss.  "We still need to go back out there."  

 

Hand still in the back of his head, Ryutaro smiled.  “We hit the mother load here.  Once my son is dead we’ll retire to the bedroom.”

 

Exactly what did they find here that this man wanted?  Ian felt so clueless.

 

XXX

 

Stopping mid-way towards their destination Yuri felt the need to question his King.  “Forgive me for asking this but why is he going through all this trouble to ruin you?  Why does he want Nerida so badly?”

 

Asami never wanted to stop and chat about this with others since it felt so futile but now he needed his father to feel like he has the advantage over him.  Even as he tried to raise his kitten and waited for his time to strike, Asami thought to finally speak to Yuri.  “You know the basics of it, correct?”

 

“I do.  Jealousy that you achieved so much more than him.  He also hates you for your tastes when that is pretty tacky.  Still to do so much to our kind is.”  Yuri fell silent even as he thought of his own family.

 

“It is.  I do not know the lengths of why he is doing that much at least.  He could say this and that but at the end of the day it is all idiotic.”  Asami spared him a glance.  “What I do know about Nerida is how valuable it is.  Not for the citizens in it but where it sits and what it protects.  How it is powered compared to any other kingdom.  Akihito told me all about it in the beginning.  The only other person who knew about this came from our kingdom.”

 

“Stenson.”

 

He shook his head.  “Before that.  It wasn’t their fault.”  Asami continued to focus ahead as he swore he heard rough breathing in his head.  “Castellon.  Since he was a member of the family he knew the secrets and that is how my father knew.”

 

Yuri noticed something was off about his King.  “What is happening, my King?”

 

“I don’t know.”  Asami decided to get back into communication with Akihito.  _‘Kitten?’_

 

 _‘Ugh.  Fucking assholes put a net around me but thanks to everyone I’m fine.  We are safe.  They knew we were in the tunnel.’_   Akihito was still breathing roughly.

 

‘ _You are breathing a bit too roughly there.  I don’t like that.’_

 

 _‘Ever had heavy ropes around you?  They are a fucking bitch.  Even Suoh is breathing heavily because of them.  I’m not lying about that shit.’_   Akihito stated.  _‘You occasionally put ropes on me but the only hard breathing I do is when you are fucking me nice and good.’_

 

Asami couldn’t help but chuckle at that.  _‘Glad to hear your sense your humor is still intact.’_

 

_‘Of course.  My ass is too.  You can inspect that too.’_

 

_‘With pleasure.’_

 

_‘Now stop talking to me and fucking kill that asshole father of yours.  I want to go home.  I love you.’_

 

_‘I love you too, Akihito.  Tell the same thing to the kids.’_

 

 _‘I will, Ryu.  You can have my ass later.’_   Akihito promised.

 

 _‘I look forward to that.’_   Asami cut the connection off to smirk at Yuri.  “They are out of the tunnel.  They knew they were there so that means we have to stop this shit now.”

 

“I’m all for that.”  Yuri raised his sword up slightly.

 

Got to hand it to his soldiers for doing this for them.  He smirked as they moved ahead silently.

 

XXX

 

Blinding hatred as he spotted the ring on Augustus’s finger.  He snuck around as he lay in wait for his turn.  Stenson’s heart pounded the second he spotted Mikhail and he noticed how they both stuck together.  

 

"You need to fight,"  Nikita whispered in his ear.  "I know you want revenge but you should know your role."

 

“Your son wants his own revenge.”  

 

Hearing that reminder Nikita almost laughed.  “It doesn’t stop him from defending his kingdom.  He is still a professional.  Now fight.”  Brushing his hand up the younger Mer’s ass on purpose he snuck away.

 

Stenson didn’t even flinch at that touch as he decided to make himself bleed.  It was time to force some predators out.

 

XXX

 

As many were ensconced into the large vehicles after an inspection and driven away Barry was holding onto Emmie.  Soji was sitting beside him and Sudou with Kin was next to him along with their own guards flanking them.  While they continued to drive his eyes swore he spotted several glints making him say something.  The moment it was mentioned the soldiers guarded Sudou heavily before Soji guarded him and Emmie.  

 

Shots rang out and Soji helping him to calm down his daughter by singing calmly into her ear.  As Emmie calmed herself a bit and the gunfire settled his eyes met with Soji’s.  “Thank you.”

 

Soji gently touched Emmie’s face to smile at her.  “Never a problem for such a sweet child.”  He moved away while his eyes remained wary of the surroundings.  

 

Kuroda was in front of them placing his gun away when he turned around to face them.  Thanking Soji for his trouble he kissed his daughter.  “Such a brave girl.  I’m so proud of you.”

 

Emma smiled at him.  “Thank you, Daddy.”  Her confidence seemed to be back with those words.  

 

One arm around his daughter he placed one hand on the seat.  Barry sighed at feeling so tired till a hand wrapped around his own and a thumb stroked his skin.  He knew it was meant to show him that all will be fine and he appreciated it coming from Soji.  He didn’t really know the Mer.  

 

In the other vehicle, Akihito was with his children and the others.  Alek almost ground his teeth in frustration.  "They knew all along how to locate us.  How?  Did we have another traitor?"

 

"I would say so,"  Masaru answered.  "The thing is that I can't feel who it is unless you also have a third eye like your dad."

 

Akihito’s eyebrow raised up with that thought as he angled himself to glance over to Alek.  “You do have pretty central thinking.  You should give it a shot.”  He suggested.

 

“In this environment?”  Alek thought this was crazy.  There was so much disturbance as it were.  “I could give it a try.”  He shrugged as he switched positions with Aimi and Hiroto.  “And no, I’m not hitting on you.”

 

Masaru chuckled at that little joke.  “Funny.  Now go for it.”  He closed his eyes.

 

Doing the same thing he saw his father do, Alek begun.

 

It was ten minutes later when both transport vehicles stopped and the one carrying Sudou’s people needed to get off.  At least a couple of them.  It was Suoh and Kirishima that took the traitor away from there away from the innocents eyes.  They disposed of him while Soji distracted Emmie again with some singing.  After it was all done they all proceeded on to their next site.  Hopefully with no more moles.  

 

Barry glanced back down at his hand to see that it was being held again by Soji.  “Why?”  He whispered.

 

Unaware he was doing it, Soji found it actually a nice thing to do.  He examined how the hand seemed to fit so well in his own hand and brought it closer to his leg.  “It feels nice.”  Was his only answer.

 

He guessed so.  Barry just looked down at their hands and allowed it to stay.


	36. So many powerful stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A traitor has been flushed out by Masaru and Alek. Now Augustus faces Stenson in a private fight. But they all do.

_‘We are as safe as safe can be, Bastard.’_   Akihito watched how his children cuddled with their future spouses.  _‘Another traitor has been flushed out and Kirishima and Suoh put an end to him with Alek and Masaru’s help.’_

 

_‘I take it that Alek has the third eye as well.’_

 

To hear such a purr in that telekinetic connection almost had his groin twitching.  ‘ _He does.  It will make both his parents proud.  How are you faring?’_

 

Off on his end, Asami glared.  _‘My father is keeping himself hidden.  Tell me of a secret passageway you haven’t yet told me about.’_

 

 _‘Certainly.  This one is around the prized element itself.’_ Akihito knew his husband was smirking.  _‘You access it in two ways.  One through the throne room and the other way to that one point you spoke to me about.  The point I know where you are at the present time.’_

 

Oh, his kitten is very clever indeed.  _‘Your ass is mines once this is all over with.  A whole night worth of celebrating once it is done.’_

 

Now it was Akihito’s turn to smirk.  _‘Just a night?  Man!  You have gotten old if that is all you want.’_

 

 _‘You asked for it.  A whole day and night for a week.  Clear your calendar.’_ Asami promised.

 

 _‘That’s more like it.  I’ll talk to you later.’_ Akihito cut off his communications quickly.  “He is at the point.  I have a feeling it will be very soon that this will be over with quickly.”

 

Kirishima held Sorano opening his mouth up to speak but it was Sorano who said something.  “I hope so.  I would love to find a place to actually live in after this is over with.  Well, after my leg is fixed.”  

 

"There is a building already for all that.  Asami always has a contingency plan set up.  Don't worry about all this."  Assured Kirishima as everyone sighed in relief.  

 

Kristen yawned as she readjusted her children.  “Hope so.  I am sick of this nomad type of lifestyle.”

 

XXX

 

  

Hitting back and growling as he watching his blood leave his body, Sakazaki grew angrier.  He even was growing more weaker.  He had to become more primal though he hated it.  Being married turned him into something far more domestic.  The last time he turned primal was to save, Mikhail and Yuri.  So now he had to turn primal to save himself and some of the others.

 

Feilong looked close to panicking when he saw the change and watched how Sakazaki began tearing into the enemy.  This natural form of his was actually frightening and Feilong knew he couldn’t stay like this forever as blood flowed out of the King.  

 

“Elon.”  He pointed towards Sakazaki and both Elon and Jen rushed towards their cousin.  This simply needed to be stopped before that adrenaline of Sakazaki’s had more blood flowing out.

 

Tearing into the flesh of the undead while ripping apart the others with his tentacles felt so easy now.  Sakazaki’s eyes glowed to a point that he had no clue he was attracting even the enemy.  How Ryutaro seemed so mesmerized by his form.  

 

Holding up another com to call for Castellon he beckoned for him.  “Bring me Sakazaki.”  Ryutaro ordered.

 

Castellon’s mouth opened up before he turned knowing where the man was hidden.  He was crazy and William was questioning him with his eyes.  “He wants me to bring him Sakazaki.”

 

"No, that is absurd!"  William knew that in this state now would be insane.  He raised up his own communication device.  "Please don't do this.  He'll harm my wife while in this state.  Sakazaki is far quicker than Castellon."

 

“No matter.  I want him.  Bring him or else.”  Ryutaro was threatening them.

 

Device down and tear escaping, William looked at his wife.  "I'd rather die."  He swam quickly ahead of his wife knowing he can outswim him.  He knew he already had a death sentence so this will be it.  "King Sakazaki."  He was hit by a tentacle by the practically possessed Mer.

 

XXX

 

 

There were more than just one type of stone down here.  There was Quartz, Galena, Carbon Crystals that were real diamonds, Biophotonic crystal, and Amber.  Of course, Amber was at the forefront of the whole deal blocking out the rest of the stones.  It made like a huge wall.  

 

“Some of this shouldn’t be down here, right?”  Yuri was completely in awe of the sight.

 

"No, but it is.  It has been for centuries."  Asami pointed towards the Amber as he spotted a chiseled piece cut out of it.  "Nothing else has been seen since they didn't know about the secret area.  My father just knows about the Amber.  This does have healing properties and it is valuable."  He pointed towards a mass where a preserved piece of dinosaur was still in it.  "Fossils have been always encased in stuff like this."

 

All of the soldiers were viewing the room with the same awe as himself.  They all knew they must protect this place at all costs.  Yuri turned back to his King.  “When this is all done with we must build a stronger place for this area.”

 

Asami was still listening in on other sounds knowing each sound of each fighter on their side.  Sakazaki was in his primal form again.  He also smelled blood in the water down there.  This made him frown knowing where it was coming from.  “King Sakazaki is injured.  Heavily so and needs to get out of his primal form at once.  I know that Feilong is trying to diffuse the situation but now that my father seems intrigued with primal forces like Mikhail he might want Sakazaki as well.  We must stop this.  Sakazaki is still our ally.”

 

“What exactly are your powers, my King?”

 

“They are the same but more enhanced.”  His eyes twinkled in the light of the den in there.  “My father has seriously underestimated me.”

 

XXX

 

Mikhail arrived behind Sakazaki to wrap his arms around the back of him.  He whispered in his ears while Feilong tried to calm him down from the front.  This, unfortunately, left one in the open and Augustus almost barked out in some laughter when he felt Stenson tried to get the upper hand on him.

 

“You really think you are marrying him.”  Striking at him, Stenson cried out.  “It is I who deserves him!”

 

No response as Augustus dodged the older Mer.  There were so much anger and jealousy in this one that he knew he couldn't win if he allowed anger to seep into his veins.  So Augustus fought back.  "If so then why didn't get pregnant in all the time you've been together?"

 

His eyebrows twitched.  Stenson never understood why even as he snuck into that room and fucked Mikhail when he was dead asleep.  He adored Alek but wanted a child with Mikhail also.  “You don’t know anything you fucking child.”

 

The loveliest grin came upon Augustus’s face at that.  “What was his favorite drink before sleeping with you?”

 

Flashback after flashback occurred to Stenson of Mikhail drinking a bottled up green substance from his very own fridge in his room.  Even when he didn't have any that night Mikhail insisted he eats something specific before they spent the night.  It was birth control.  The specific birth control that was made from their own chemist.  "No."  He breathed out.  

 

“I’m sorry, Stenson.”  

 

Even hearing such sympathy from his voice angered him.  Stenson raised up his weapon to strike at his throat but Augustus ducked him easily just laying an easy slice on his side.  “You fucking prick!”

 

It was so sad to see such anger in this one.  “Do you just hate me because of jealousy?”  

 

Stenson yelled out at him in a loud tirade as he charged at him again.  

 

XXX

 

Sakazaki calmed down enough to semi-transform back and to see William laying down against the rock.  He blinked down at his prone form.  “Is he?”

 

“No.  He passed out from the pain.”  Feilong responded as Castellon came in quickly to take his husband into his arms.  Their eyes met and he was at a loss for words.  

 

“I was supposed to take the King but William went in my place.”  Was all Castellon could say.  “He’ll probably kill him now.”  His swallowed hard.  “Kill him for us.”  He whispered.  “End this nightmare.”

 

"You know that we'll have to do a bit of fighting to make this part believable,"  Sakazaki observed that they were being seen by that shit head.  "Nikita and Ryutaro are seeing this now."

 

Mikhail narrowed his eyes.  “Where?”

 

“Don’t.”  Feilong grated his word out.  “Be smart about that.”  He could see that Augustus had a personal fight going.  “Your fiancé.”  He pointed towards him.

 

He turned his head and there they were.  "Augustus will get him.  He is the better fighter.  He never lets his emotions cloud him."  He smiled with pride.  "In the end of this whole thing, I will have a wife and a mother of a brand new child."

 

Feilong and Sakazaki almost smiled at that in spite of grim settings.  They knew to bring up their weapons once more to fight.  

 

XXX

 

 

That finger was wavering over the trigger.  Ian wanted to act but it was still William’s life on the line.  “You planning on killing him?  He is still useful to us.”

 

Ignoring him he then glanced over to where Stenson was.  “What is that fool doing?”  His voice was fully annoyed as Nikita finally showed up beside them once more.  “Go out there and stop Stenson.”

 

"Stenson has a personal stake in this one,"  Nikita interjected.  "This young Mer took Mikhail away from him."

 

“So?  I don’t give a fuck when I’m on the precipice of taking over everything.”  Ryutaro grabbed Nikita.  “Have you seen my worthless son?”

 

“Negative.  It also seems that the mission has failed in retrieving that wife of his.”  

 

Then he'll need William around for much longer as he turned to Ian.  "Destroy something with your own kind.  We'll have our honeymoon again."  Ryutaro pushed him away before moving himself in another direction.

 

Ian grumbled as he made his way towards the other side of the kingdom only to find another soldier that wasn’t out there before.  He smirked as he pointed in the direction to where the odious man went.  “The fucker went that way.”

 

“We know.  His vibrations are reverberating everywhere.”  The soldier vanished as if he didn’t exist.  

 

Ian kinda felt grateful to that as he made his way out to have to pretend to care.  He hissed softly out, “Can he make his move now to slit that fucker’s throat out now?”


	37. Battle Part 5 The True Asami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With one introduction of why Ryutaro would want Nerida along with the obvious other reason, will Asami get his father to reveal more?
> 
> The battle between Augustus and Stenson draws to a close.

This place wasn’t as large as their last safe house but it was just enough until things could be settled.  So as Alistair set to work in helping out Sorano’s leg properly, Akihito just sat there with his children and friends as they waited for this whole thing to end.  

 

Sudou came over towards them with Kin to sit down with a slight smile towards Kuroda.  “Your daughter is very adorable.”

 

Holding her while Barry was using the bathroom, Kuroda smiled at the small frame in his arms.  “I appreciate it.  I’m hoping she will just think of all this as a distant memory in time.”

 

“With hope.  I had hope when Kin was just a child but that wasn’t the case with her.”  Running his hand through that long blonde hair, Sudou just smiled.  “Fortunately she turned out just fine.”

 

“Because my mom is like Rambo with a gun.”  Kin joked as she winked over at Masaru.  “Right, Massie?”

 

Holding Hiroto in his arms, Masaru chuckled.  “Right.”  

 

Sudou rolled his eyes.  “In any case, if she does remember you both can handle it.  I know you can.”

 

“I’m sure we can.  I have to believe that.”  Kuroda adjusted her once her leg fell out of his arms.  “She’s a wiggly sleeper.”

 

Akihito snickered at the scene.  “So was Aimi.”  He ran his hand over his stomach.  “Makes me curious about this one.”

 

“It’s an Asami so I have a feeling it’ll be a stubborn one.”  

 

“That might be coming from my side.  Ryu will tell you that.”  

 

It was Kuroda’s turn to chuckle.  “True.  He might.”  He wondered what was taking Barry so long in the bathroom.

 

There were a few others in the bathroom but it emptied out as two were left behind.  Soji placed his hands in Barry’s and couldn’t stop holding them as their foreheads met.  The Mer held such strong affections for the Queen and just by simply holding a human clone’s hand he wanted to do it more.  It was strange to him but not so bad.  

 

As for Barry, he knew he was breathing hard at the proximity.  "I'm still in love with.."  He was quieted with a kiss.  A short kiss.  

 

“That is just the original’s memories put into you.  That’s all.”  Soji whispered.  “It’s time for you to have your own thoughts.”  He kissed him again and twice he didn’t feel any resistance from Barry.  He just felt pleasurable moans.  

 

XXX

 

Stenson was growing tired.  This is something that even the rocks can sense if they had eyes as Augustus kept up his pace.  The anger that continued in Stenson just kept growing as he persisted in saying how he deserved Mikhail over him.  

 

His green eyes went briefly to Mikhail’s and Augustus knew that it was time to stop this at once.  There was truly no talking to this Mer anymore.  “I feel sorry for the idiot in you.”  

 

The statement hung in the air as Stenson just seemed to float there taking it in.  Soon he raised up his arms and straightened up his body before roaring to life.  Augustus watched as he charged towards him like a Bullshark.  He waited for him to get close.  

 

With one arm raised to strike at the younger Mer, Stenson was ready to deliver his final blow.  He grinned in glee at him while his left arm continued to go in low with his dagger.  “You are weak.”  Coming in close he didn’t know when or how but it occurred when he felt something deep within his back.

 

One arm was wrapped around his opponents back as his own knife was in deep Stenson's spine.  With his free hand, he managed to disarm him and use his own dagger to dig deeper into his side.  Augustus gazed deeply into those eyes without an ounce of remorse.  

 

"I did feel sorry for you but you will never grow up or grow smarter."  Augustus was wise to keep watch of Stenson making any last minute moves.  "You tired yourself out with anger.  With jealousy.  Yes, I will marry him and I will bare his children happily.  Mikhail completes me because I feel a beautiful partnership with him.  You just wanted to dominate him.  That always made you weak."  His eyes caught those of Ryutaro making him twist the knife in along with the dagger.  

 

Augustus moved away just to watch Stenson getting immediately pulled apart by a shark.  He swam quickly over to where Mikhail was to aid him in battle.  “One down.”  

 

Mikhail spotted his father.  “Another asshole to go.”  

 

XXX

 

  

Moved deeper into the bathroom and loosened up with his legs up over Soji’s, Barry panted from each thrust.  His vision was just seeing stars at the thick cock inside of him.  His fingers didn’t mean to as they scratched the Mer’s back.  “Mmm…”  He had to be soft with his moans.  He didn’t want to attract attention.

 

Though attention he got when that of Kuroda as he spotted the two sets of feet in different directions.  The distinct sounds of sex.  He didn’t wish to stop them.  He knew what it felt like to want to do this in these circumstances.  If Ian were here he wouldn’t stop him either.  

 

He frowned at the sudden thought of Ian and hoped he was all right.  He placed himself against the wall before he finally left the bathroom.  From there he came across Sudou who was approaching to also use the facilities.  “They are in there having sex.”  He warned.  “Soji and Barry.”  He whispered.

 

Sudou shrugged.  “That’s fine for Soji giving how much he was holding his hand happily.  You don’t mind that Barry is in there doing that, are you?”

 

“Not at all when I’m in love with Ian.”

 

“You are just worried about Ian.  Is that why you are out here?”  Sudou held his swollen abdomen.  “I have a feeling he’ll be back claiming you.  I know I’m worried about my cheat of a husband.”

 

Because of love.  “He’ll be back.  Sakazaki isn’t the type to simply vanish easily.”

 

That is a lot of comfort.  “True.  I always thought so.”  Hearing a very loud moan Sudou wondered if it were possible to use the other bathroom.  “I’m using the other bathroom.  The women won’t mind.”  Winking at the man he had to empty his bladder.

 

Kuroda rolled his eyes up to stare up towards the ceiling before moving over towards where his daughter was.  He smiled at how she played with Kou and Takato.  She just didn’t seem to notice the difference in what was happening around them now.  

 

XXX

 

William's neck was grabbed from behind by Ryutaro and slammed against the building.  Castellon objected but of course, he was ignored as the remote was raised up.  "Obey or else."  Ryutaro hissed at him.  

 

“No!”  Slamming Ryutaro from the side was very risky even as he grabbed the remote.  Ian instantly gave it to Castellon.  “Stop threatening him.  You need to stop this.”

 

Moving and slapping Ian on his cheek, Ryutaro hit him hard in the ribs.  “You dare oppose me?”

 

“William has done so much for you and this is how you treat him.”  He pointed up towards the large creature above.  “He made those for you just for the purpose of destroying the same kind like your son.  Why you hate Mers’ is still beyond me.  Why haven’t you told me?”  

 

There was so much fighting all around them and they were discussing this now.  He had a target on his back.  Ryutaro had a feeling his son was in some place around here.  He just had no clue.  “The second I found out my son was one I knew I had to kill them all.”

 

Barking out in laughter William was being propped up against Castellon.  “That just sounds so lame.”  William coughed.  “Tell us more lame excuses.”

 

Ryutaro straightened up.  "My son is possessive.  While all those kingdoms aren't his he will protect his own kind if he has a purpose.  His purpose is his wife and children."  The smile he showed him was the absolute evil.  "Oh, dear William.  When I heard that you married into that family I thought I found out my payday."  His eyes went to Castellon.  "That accident in the lab wasn't truly an accident.  When you showed me it I noticed how someone messed with it.  Guess you didn't notice it when you grieve so badly."

 

William thought about the debris before he remembered the out of place piece of a gemstone.  He thought it was just from his tools that got dislodged.  Now that he thought about it, nothing about that box was rocked apart.  "No."  He shut his mouth with his hand.  "That came from the royal collection."

 

“So killing the King and Queen were truly justified.  I just love how horrific you were about displaying them.”  His laughter was maniacal.  

 

Castellon’s glazed eyes unfroze to reach out to hit him in the face.  “He was grieving, you fucker.”  

 

Ian chuckled at that as he watched Castellon descend on Ryutaro.  “Why did you kill my parents and lie about it?”  He decided to ask.

 

This made them all stop to look at him.  Ryutaro glanced over at the remote before turning a questioning glance to Ian.  “How?”

 

“Doesn’t matter.”  Ian decided to say as he faced him.  “Ryuichi and Feilong never killed my parents.  You did.  Why did you lie to me?”

 

"Because I fell for a child that wasn't mines.  I was your Godparent and I got greedy.  As you got older the love wasn't a natural love.  I wanted you like my son wanted men more than women."  He clenched his fists.  "I also noticed how intelligent you are.  How useful you will be to me.  So one day I decided to plant that device in you.  I just wanted to control you.  I wanted to take you away from your fucking parents.  Even though they loved you I knew they wouldn't want me to have you.  So I decided to do what was needed to have you."  Reaching out he grabbed Ian.  "I still want to control Akihito by taking him away from my son.  I will get him pregnant for more heirs and have more power.  In the process, I still want you as my wife.  I love you, Ian.  Be with me.  Always be with me."

 

There was still much more he wasn't saying.  Of course, Ian was frightened of this man with the way he was holding him.  He tried to push away from him and Ryutaro wasn't letting go.  "I love someone else,"  Ian admitted.  "You have killed my parents.  You are trying to kill your son and admitting to wanting to rape your son's wife."  He hit him.  "You killed millions of other Mers' and so much more.  Oh god!  You killed my lover's ex-wife.  I fucking hate you."

 

Not listening to him, Ryutaro’s hands dug in deeper.  “Come to the bedroom now with me.”

 

Both William and Castellon were about to step in to stop this madman when another did at the right time.  Castellon smiled just at the loud sound that Ryutaro produced prior to facing his own enemy.

 

Ryutaro growled as he turned quickly to face the likes of his own son.  “Ryuichi.”

 

"We do have an arena for this type of thing,"  Asami announced proudly as he floated there with his soldiers flanking behind him.  "We do this when one wants to take control of a kingdom.  Not how you go about it."

 

He was so casually arrogant about it that it just caused more irritation to his nerves.  It bundled him up more even as his tentacles unfurled.  His eyes seemed to glow a dark red color but that was absurd since they couldn’t change colors.  Ryutaro hated his son more than any other and to see him face to face in this form as a King with his Trident in hand just irritated him more.  

 

“I will also take your wife and children in this package.”  He noticed that there was emotion in his son’s face.  “What?  Can’t think of your wife in my bed for a second?  Afraid he’ll enjoy it more with me than with yourself?”

 

Yuri spoke up.  “Permission to speak, King Asami?”

 

“Permission granted.”  Asami would enjoy anything that Yuri would say just so he can have a seconds vacation from his father’s voice.

 

His faded blue eyes were more hardened than of his brother’s as he viewed the unlikable asshole in front of them.  “Queen Akihito has a certain talent for doing things his own way.  In other words, you try to touch him and you’ll see yourself wishing you were born a eunuch instead of having it pulled off of you instead.”

 

Asami smirked.  "Great choice of words.  My General is correct in this.  My Akihito is quite lively and will never bend down for anyone.  This is something that I love about him.  Something that sets him apart from anyone I have ever met before.  He never bent down for me and I respect that about him.  So if you expect him to do the same for you than you are sorely dead on your feet the second you touch him."  He adjusted his Trident to point towards him.  "To know exactly why you hate me is one thing.  To know why you want our kingdom is another.  To destroy our kind."  His Trident began to glow.

 

Ryutaro’s eyes almost fought to pop out of their skull.  He knew to stand his ground as William, Castellon, and Ian moved away to the right side of the fence.  

 

"To destroy our kind," Asami continued, "is something I can't take kindly to either.  While they aren't all my kingdoms, they are still something to care for.  Something you obviously don't give a shit for."  His eyes remained solely on his father.  "You used William and Castellon who are an extension of the family simply because they are.  I know what William has done and knowing why he did them is something I can excuse now.  I would have done the same if something happened to Akihito."

 

Castellon took William’s hand as the other still trembled.  “I am in control of the creatures.”  William smiled at the thought as he nodded to his wife.

 

“Don’t you dare.”  Ryutaro barked out.

 

Ignoring him, Castellon pressed the button that controlled the creatures making them far smaller.  “Now they are just following their basic instincts alone.”

 

“That’s fine.  It is best if they are allowed that.  I’d rather have that.”  Asami just kept his vigilant watch on his father.  “It just leaves you, father.  What will it be?  You still want control of my kingdom and Sion?”

 

“Yes.  I want to destroy you.”  Ryutaro raised up his weapon.  “I’ll have everything you own and more.”  His eyes went to Ian.  “That does mean you as well, Ian.”

 

He had been growling all this time and almost felt startled as Feilong touched his shoulder.  “Kill him, Asami Ryuichi.  This man is a danger to this Earth.”  Ian glanced slightly away.  

 

“You heard him.  You are a danger to this Earth.”  Asami smiled slightly.  “I do have a perfect place for this to be held and if you want to be a future ruler here you need to do it there.”

 

XXX

 

At the safe house, Akihito giggled as a blush formed on his cheeks.  Finding several eyes on him he knew he had to say something to them.  "My husband just made me remember how he fought the first time shortly after arriving in Nerida."  He grinned as his eyes remained on his children.

 

“Your father is going face to face with the enemy.  Not only for the sake of his family but for everyone here and for all in the ocean.”  Akihito is very proud of his husband.  “He is a true Asami.”


	38. The Final Part of the Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Asami vs. Asami who will win?

The arena with no kitten to observe him this time.  It actually felt lonely this time.  Asami did love his kitten’s beautiful eyes on him.  That delicious sweet tail planted on his throne just wiggling away whilst he battled.  Those nipples at an erect point with his excitement.  

 

He smirked at the thought of his wife.  Honestly, he shouldn't think of Akihito in this way now.  It would be very distracting but it was a welcome one.  He did actually think of him in this way when he fought the first time to wrestle him away from, Loras and Sakazaki.  A battle so long ago but so worth it still.  His eyes went to his allies and he knew this was also for them even though it was mostly for his family and the sanctity of this kingdom.  His eyes went directly to Ian.  

 

“What do you think you are doing?”  His voice was menacing as he watched the sudden move towards Ian.  

 

Nikita had grabbed Ian for his boss and Ryutaro was holding his weapon close to his neck.  “Speaking to my wife.”  Ryutaro grinned maliciously towards his son.  “We are after all married.”

 

Asami shared a meaningful look towards the Arbatrovs’ to let them know they were allowed to do what they must.  “We will both be engaging in battle now and you wish to do this?  Are you truly this insane?”  

 

“The rules in this.  I want to know.”  

 

“We fight to the death.  Simple as that.  No one is to interfere with us at all.  We fight the other.  If someone interferes than you are automatically disqualified.”  Asami laughed quietly at the later part.  “I doubt you will listen to this due to how you killed my mother.”

 

Leaning closer to Ian he whispered into his ear before he released him.  “I understand.”  Ryutaro nodded to Nikita and his other soldiers as he went to the center of the arena.  “I can’t wait to get everything which includes that wife of yours.”

 

“Idiot.”  

 

XXX

 

 

Leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, Akihito meditated.  At least he tried to.  His thoughts were with his husband and how he wished he were there now.  

 

 _‘I am with you in spirit, Ryuichi.’_ He sent those thoughts out to his husband.  _‘I believe in you always.’_

 

 _‘Our other home is being prepared as we speak.  Though I know you’ll want to come down to Nerida after this is finished, I want another honeymoon with you.’_  

 

To hear Asami’s confidence brought a smile to his face.  _‘I look forward to that.’_

 

XXX

 

Feilong tightened the bandage around Sakazaki's wound.  This fool was refusing to get the help that was offered by William just so he can watch this battle.  "You have a child on the way that really needs his father."  He reminded him.

 

"I know this and I am fine."  Naturally, he was being stubborn.  He didn't want to miss a moment of this battle.  He did miss the needle that was planted into his skin suddenly.  "Fuck!"  Whirling around to face William he was ready to strike at the fucker.  "What the hell was that?"

 

The Mer knew a thing about stubborn species as he kept his gaze locked onto Sakazaki’s.  “It will not only stop you from bleeding but it will help any infections from forming.  I will still need to examine you later because I have a feeling any wrong move from you will break it open.”  William patted Castellon’s fin.  “It happens a lot with him.  He is as stubborn as his cousin.”

 

As his own system was checking up on the medicine inside of him Sakazaki considered his last words.  “I am too.  Thank you.”

 

“Not stupid.  Just an idiot.”  Feilong interjected as he kept his pristine royal presence up before the first strike between father and son commenced.  “They aren’t a match.  Ryutaro is weaker.”

 

“Agreed.  Asami is far more of a veteran in the affairs of combat in any degree than him.”  Sakazaki only lifted one half of his mouth up.  “Plus, I’ve seen him fight my father and this reminds me of that same fight.”

 

Yuri and Mikhail smiled faintly at that comparison.  Their King is truly strong.  They have already seen him fight above on dry land and below.  Their King is adept in all practices.  “He will be triumphant.”  Yuri declared.

 

“As if.”  Nikita showed up near to them.  “You have no idea what my boss is actually capable of.”

 

That tone of voice was so gravely and held such an undertone that they were shocked when Ryutaro hit their King hard near his dorsal fin.  As his own men cheered, their side knew that King Asami won’t ever go down.  

 

"What a hindering thing that Trident proves to be for you."  Striking at his son once more he decided to hit him below the belt.  "I once have seen you at the ball.  You, of course, didn't see me due to my disguise but I watched how you ensconced your wife away."  Hitting and enjoying the nick against his son, Ryutaro added, "I do love Ian but I will love your wife the moment I sink myself into him like you sunk yourself into him as you did that night."

 

Wrong move.  

 

Asami’s eyes narrowed and his Trident did the most elegant move that was so swift and fast it struck and aimed right in his father’s stomach.  He didn’t smile while his father cried out in pain and swore his revenge.  Asami kept his silence as he moved and didn’t allow the enemy to know his secrets.  

 

Well, the enemy knew he loves his family and obviously his friends and even his citizens now.  He just won’t know his moves at all.  He was fine with that.  

 

“No words?  Fucking gay son of mines.”  

 

“Kinda weird you say that to him when you have fucked, Barry, Ian, and who else?”  Feilong held his hand up elegantly in the air.  “Stenson, but that is a coward.  Who else?”

 

“Me.”  The words were soft.  Shameful.  So full of pain.  

 

Castellon held his husband.  “When?”

 

Head down and tears falling down, William answered, “Shortly after he captured me.  Called it research.”

 

The strongest cries of pain brought everyone's attention away from William and to the arena where Asami held his father by the neck.  Such anger in his face before he slammed Ryutaro down hard into the ground.  William couldn't believe why this King was suddenly so angry.  It shifted into bloodlust practically.

 

Sakazaki knew as he answered his question.  “A long time back I did something stupid and it caused Akihito to be in a research institution.  He was almost taken advantage of entirely by a person there until someone by the name of Takato saved him.”  He smiled at him in encouragement.  “If he has reflected this and remembered that time and thought of your pain and what could have happened to Akihito than just imagine what will happen to this asshole here.”

 

William blinked at how the fight was becoming a bloodbath now.  Asami wasn't at all forgiving and he wasn't asking any more questions of why he was doing what he was doing anymore.  He actually laughed a little.  "This is kinda nice."

 

Sensing his father drifting away knowing the fight was ending, Mikhail quickly rounded on him.  “Where do you think you are going?”  He whispered into his own father’s ear.  “We have something we’d like to discuss with you asshole.”

 

Yuri faced his father from the other side.  “King Asami has placed us in charge of seeking justice on you.  This has also been approved by our Queen.”  

 

Nikita's Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he felt sharp points in the front and back of him.  "Please, boys.  You don't want to do this."

 

Down in the arena, Asami placed his Trident down, pinning his father by the neck.  “You wanted to prolong suffering for all of us.”  He drew that sentence out.  “We should do the same for you as well.”

 

“Where do you wish to have them placed, King Asami?”  Mikhail questioned as he enjoyed his brother handled their own father.  

 

This needed to be a vast decision between three kingdoms now as Asami exchanged looks towards Feilong and Sakazaki.  “Well?”

 

They both rose and Feilong was the one who answered.  “I feel that Sakazaki’s kingdom is the closest.  It is also the one with a very interesting environment.”  It was something he felt he needed to compliment just for this torture that will be done.  “I know that Sakazaki will have some sea creatures there that will be willing to help.”

 

Sakazaki puffed up with pride.  "With the destruction of my kingdom, it has angered quite a lot of creatures there.  So yes."  He grinned.  "They will love to help out."

 

“Then you have your answer, Asami.”  Feilong clapped his hands once.  “I can’t wait to end this so I can head home to my wife before rebuilding my own kingdom.  I’m sure the same can be said with Sakazaki and his own kingdom.”

 

“Fucking A.”

 

Many guards came to grab Ryutaro as the other guards that aided the man began to swim for cover.  Asami called out for reinforcements to get them before they started to move along.  “I still need some to stay behind to help protect our citizens in case of trouble.”

 

“You can count on me, King Asami.”  Augustus saluted him as some others also did the same.  

 

“Thank you.  We shall see you soon.”  Asami nodded to them before he departed with his party.

 

Mikhail stopped to kiss his fiancé.  “I shall see you soon.  You truly are amazing, my love.”

 

Blushing, Augustus kissed him back.  “So are you and you best rush back to me.  You know how I hate being apart from you for long.  Remember how we have wedding plans to go through.”

 

“I do.”  Kissing him once more, Mikhail swam away with everyone else.

 

Watching them depart Augustus couldn’t help but swell with pride before one of the other soldiers hit him playfully on his side.  “What?”

 

“Dang, Augustus.  If you keep looking at him like that you won’t need that sword in your hand anymore.”  

 

Hearing that entendre Augustus hit him back.  “Shut up.  I’m in love.”

 

XXX

 

He could be truly smug and he knew it with all he has but Asami knew that even Caec was even an impressive sight to behold itself.  The darkness did fold into it but once Sudou lived there and decorated it, he made it a bit more.  So Caec became a sweet living being instead of something tackier.  Now it was just gone.  It was nothing.  It was truly sad.  

 

Asami could see that Sakazaki was holding himself before he called out to others to join in to punish the one responsible for the death of this place.  This made Asami go to his father and grab him tight.  

 

“What you have done shall never be forgiven.  So, why have you done such a thing?”  Asami growled.  “What is it exactly about me that could cause so much hate around the world?”

 

His hands grasped onto his son's arms as if it could cease this madness.  "Because your reach extends all around.  I'm sure you have noticed this."  Ryutaro was glad there was so much water around or else they'll see the drool coming from his mouth.  "From a young age, you have been nothing but a success while I began to fail.  Your mother bragged about you endlessly."

 

“I’m certain my mother never put you down, did she?”

 

“No, but I couldn’t stand someone that I caught with another man being such a success.  It should have been me.  I should have everything but everything was becoming bankrupt.  It was all dying while you were rising up above me on your own.”  He clawed into his arms.  “I decided to kill everything you loved and owned so I started with your mother.  Ack!”  His throat constricted from Asami’s hand tightening his hand around his throat.  

 

All the sea life were coming in and narrowing their attention towards the enemy.  Sakazaki kept calling towards them.  “The gavel is about to come down.”  His voice was low.

 

His jaw clenched even as his eyes flitted towards the brothers.  “Do you both have something to say to your father?”  Asami questioned them.

 

“I for one wish to have a lengthy death scene here but now all I wish to do is to head back to my sweet cute fiancé to plan a wedding.  What about you, Yuri?”  Mikhail sounded very chipper as the tip of his sword tapped his father’s nose.

 

Yuri dug his sword tip into his father’s back.  “To see my wife and children is my own goal.  I cherish them so much.”

 

There was suddenly such amusement in Mikhail's face as he lit up and laughed as if over a joke.  He counted down and Feilong watched as Nikita's life was cut down so quickly before a predator grabbed the corpse away to do away with the rest of it.  It was all so simple there.  Judgement had already passed and he actually admired the brothers for being okay for it.  

 

“I did wish to keep you alive so you can watch me with your wife but I couldn’t.  You had to die.  Had to suffer.  For so long you seemed to be the type who didn’t care for anyone else and to see you get married to a man of all things surprised me.”  Ryutaro continued on his own.  His eyes were bleeding on their own from the injuries he sustained from their battle.  He didn’t have much longer.  “To find out that this man wasn’t truly a man surprised the shit out of me.”  He laughed in such a way that everyone knew that madness already set in.  “Stenson has been a long time traitor to your kind and both of us didn’t know it until he came to me face-to-face.  He just gave me the proof recently.  It was beautiful.  He was the one who told me of the precious resource under Nerida.  All that Amber.  You know how valuable that is?”

 

Wish Stenson was alive so he can kill him again.  Mikhail felt his brother take his hand to comfort him.  He felt dirty.  “He had been under our noses all this time and I didn’t know.”  He whispered.  “I feel so unclean.”

 

Yuri pressed his mouth against his ear so his brother could hear him.  “We all didn’t know.  Not even our Queen and our Queen is great at detecting lies.  You are not unclean.  Augustus will tell you this himself as well.”

 

Asami smirked as he offered his father the most casual of shakes of his head.  “So you found out all this information about myself and Nerida from him.  Am I correct?”

 

Ryutaro held his head up high.  “You are correct.”

 

The creatures halted in a line just waiting for their time to devour the flesh of the devil.  Sakazaki had his hand up high to keep them at bay until the moment it was allowed they could feed.  Feilong could see how troubling this was becoming to the victims of Ryutaro.  The ones he had used for a long time and he had decided to speak up.

 

“Asami.”  His eyes darted towards, Ian and William.  “This is becoming troubling.”

 

“I agree.”  Asami decided to address them.  “Ian and William, would you care to say anything to him?”

 

Approaching first, William pulled something from his small sack.  “I don’t wish to speak but just do this.”  Stripping Ryutaro, William decided to remove his manhood first allowing a little treat for the beasts behind him.  “Asshole.”  He went back to join his wife.

 

Ian was next and this one was hard.  “Nothing I do or say will ever bring my parents back to me.  Nothing will ever bring all those innocents back either.  I am just hoping that this does bring justice because we need that.  You used us.  You did all this shit just for petty gain and revenge against your son.  After I found out the truth of what happened to my parents I went through your words and realized how much your own son deserves his own success in whatever he gets.  At least he isn’t destroying an entire ocean to do it.”  He looked down.  “I’m going to continue to stand by his side and these Kings sides anything they need for the future because they haven’t lied to me.”  

 

He looked to Asami.  “If I were you I’d do away with him now just so we all can get on with our lives.”  Ian smiled happily enough.  “After all, I do love your friend, Shinji.”

 

“Please don’t leave me, Ian.  Don’t leave me.”  Ryutaro begged.  “Out of anyone.  Not you.”

 

Ignoring him Ian moved away towards the outskirts.  This man would never learn his lesson at all.  Never.  “Will you be fine, William?”

 

“I will be.  I have my Castellon.”  William and Castellon had their arms wrapped around one another in a loving embrace.

 

“He also destroyed your kingdom, Feilong.  Would you like to do anything to him?”  Asami offered.

 

"Cutting off his manhood was enough in my book.  Thanks to William.  Things can be rebuilt.  I am just happy that soon this scum will be gone soon because he almost harmed the beings I care about the most in this world."  Feilong's eyes sparkled with a dangerous intensity.  "I do wish to see my wife and son."

 

“Granted.  Sakazaki?”

 

Floating over Sakazaki punched Ryutaro hard in the face before hitting him hard in the chest causing the man’s heart to stop pounding.  “That is for harming my daughter.”  Hitting him once more.  “She was almost killed in your first attack.”  Once more he struck hard in his neck.  “Each of my pretty citizens will be feasting on your flesh in a very painful and slow way.  I hope you enjoy.”  

 

Watching his father get violently pushed away Asami knew he couldn’t get away.  With the fight in the arena he had done a lot of damage to his father and now between, William and Sakazaki, Ryutaro was through.  

 

“I, King Asami, of Nerida, for the crimes pertaining to all of the ocean and that of even dryland, I, along with King Feilong and King Sakazaki, sentence you to death.  What say you?”  His question was to Feilong and Sakazaki.

 

“Hai.”  They both answered.

 

"Sakazaki, you can do the honors,"  Asami smirked.

 

With a call out, Sakazaki allowed the sea predators to descend upon, Asami Ryutaro.  They all watched as the man tried to use his last remaining fight against the creatures but it was of no use.  The water was soon a mess of flesh and blood.  

 

“You truly all right with this?”

 

Chuckling at that absurd question, Asami placed his hand on Feilong’s shoulder.  “Too late to ask now and yes I am.”

 

“I had to ask and you know I don’t care.”  Feilong smiled a little at him.  “We should head back to see our families.”


	39. Homecoming and News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the battle ended happy reunions are happening. Of course, some time will fast forward with a bit of news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for some end notes.

Akihito raced towards his husband the moment he came in.  Leaping into his arms he kissed him before pulling away.  “I knew you could do it.”

 

“Dad!”  

 

Hearing his children felt so perfect as they came up to him to wrap their arms around him.  Asami smiled at this feeling his kitten gave him.  Something his own father tried to tear away.  Something his father never could understand.  

 

Stepping in and past the reunited family, Feilong could see Yoh standing beside Alek.  “This is the best thing to protect.”  He turned his head to Mikhail and Augustus.  “Family.”

 

Alek was the first to rush himself over and wrap one arm around Feilong’s and another around Mikhail’s.  “You have no idea how much we are glad to see you guys.”  He murmured.  Pulling away Alek composed himself.  “How is Nerida?”

 

“Still up and around.  Even the citizens are safe.  We got to them in time.”  Mikhail reported.

 

"That is a lot to be thankful for."  Alek's eyes found the new visitors coming in before Sakazaki stepped in.  "Sudou and Kin are back there."

 

Asami stopped Sakazaki from walking any further.  “We’ll help in rebuilding Caec.”

 

The Mer nodded his head.  "I'll be grateful for that.  Just send me whatever you can."  With a soft smile, he proceeded in moving forward to where his wife and daughter would be.  He already knew that they were separated it didn't mean he won't stop fighting for them.  He just didn't expect to see Sudou at that moment and weep a little.  "It's all over with."

 

Sudou studied Sakazaki even as Kin went over to her father to hug him.  He slowly went over to him and brought up his hand.  “I can’t imagine what you went through.”  Soon his blue eyes went to the blood.  “Alistair, please help Sakazaki.”  As Kin moved away in a panic, Sudou stepped in her place to place his hands on the area.  “What happened?”

 

No words as Sakazaki gave Sudou the briefest of touches on his face before passing out.  He didn't know the chaos that was caused in the wake of him passing out.  Didn't know a number of internal injuries he sustained.  Didn't know how Alistair and even how William rushed to examine and save his life.  

 

XXX

 

One and a Half Year Later

 

The arrival of Sudou inside the throne room with their son brought a smile to Sakazaki’s face.  Leaving his work behind to head over to greet them and hold his son, Sakazaki held off in kissing Sudou.  

 

“How was the journey, Sudou?”  Sakazaki asked as he brought up Isao up to kiss his cheek.  

 

Examining how Isao will look like his father, Sudou touched Sakazaki’s arm.  “It went smoothly.  I hope you don’t mind me stopping by Nerida on the way here.  I wanted to say my greetings to them.”

 

“I don’t mind in the least.  We are neighbors.  You do work for Asami as well.”  His eyes went to Soji who was drifting past with some of their attendants with his stuff.  “Is Soji still with Barry?”

 

“He is and quite happily so.  He wishes he could turn him into a Mer so he can bring him down here on occasion.”  Sudou raised his eyebrows up as a mermaid smiled in a flirting way towards Sakazaki.  Sighing he brushed his hair back.  “So…”

 

Spotting that questioning expression after that mermaid passed Sakazaki stopped him.  “Don’t think this at all.  I’m not dallying with anyone.  I swear this.  I want you back more than anything.”

 

Hearing Isao fuss, Sudou could see that he needed to be fed.  “I’m going to the bedroom to feed him.  You may join me if you wish.”  Allowing Sakazaki to continue to hold their son they went off to where Sudou was using the other bedroom.  

 

"Where is Kin?"  Following him, Sakazaki continued to scan around for his daughter.

 

Sudou smirked.  “She had a big date so I allowed her to stay up there.  She was very excited.”  Going into the bedroom he quickly went to the bed to sit on it.  As he took Isao from Sakazaki he continued to speak.  “You’ve met Riki.  He is a very gracious young man.  He is so kind to our daughter and so in love with her.  I trust him.  It’ll be a double date with Masaru and Hiroto.”

 

Watching Isao latch on and feed off of Sudou, Sakazaki felt mesmerized.  “And he can be changed.  I remember him when he was younger and he has always been a good kid.”

 

“Always.”  

 

Hearing the voice get softer Sakazaki started to lean in.  “Always.”  

 

Giggling at the ticklish feel of their son feeding off him Sudou turned his head to speak just to feel lips upon his.  He felt surprised at it and then anger when the mermaid from before interrupted them.  

 

“King Sakazaki, would you care for me to change your bedding?  We seemed to have dirtied them.”  

 

Stomach dropping Sudou’s eyes closed could hear anger from Sakazaki as he spoke to her.  He opened them to watch his husband speak to her about her behavior on rudely interrupting them.  

 

“We’ll be receiving a divorce Sakazaki so it won’t matter what happens henceforth.”  Fighting his nerves from trembling, Sudou rose up.  “Have fun with your whore.”

 

The mermaid’s eyes widened.  “No!  That isn’t what I meant, Queen Sudou!  I would never when he is married.  We spilled.”  She showed him the sheets with red and blue stains on it.  “I’m so sorry.”

 

Studying her expression with that of the other servant’s expression it was the truth.  Sudou felt like a fool but was understandable.  “Please forgive me.  Please go about your business at hand.”

 

Bowing, the mermaid looked over to her King.  “Sir?”

 

“You heard him.”  Sakazaki dismissed them.  As he waited for them to depart he looked to his wife.  “I do understand why you can’t trust me.”

 

Isao fell asleep in his arms.  He didn’t know how or why in this emotional terror moment of his, but Isao did.  So placing him down gently Sudou couldn’t help but cry.  “I’m sick of this separation.  Aren’t you sick of it too?”

 

“I am.  I want you back so badly that I stay up most nights thinking of us.  There isn’t anyone else that I’d rather have.  Only you, Sudou.”  His hand brushed against that gorgeous face.  “But can you really trust me?  You just thought that I was screwing that servant.”

 

Those sheets actually looked more aged from non-use than anything else while his bed looked more used.  Sudou could see evidence of Sakazaki using this bedroom than their own.  “You missed me that much that you’ve been using this room instead.”

 

"I have.  It smells like you.  So of course, I have."  Sakazaki wrapped his arms around his sexy wife.  "Will you marry me all over again?"

 

Blushing, Sudou nodded his head.  “I would love that.”

 

XXX

 

Walking into his office, Kuroda pretended to ignore Ian as he sat on the couch.  He bent at the waist to place his files down and sift through them as a pair of tentacles began to unbuckle his pants.  He still pretended that nothing was happening even as his pants dropped to the ground and his underwear followed.  

 

Going through the details of one file a tentacle was going through the details of his lower extremities.  Kuroda fought against the moan just to give himself the advantage but Ian was proving himself to be better at this as one tentacle's tip softly moved against his already hardened member.  

 

From behind Ian’s eyes were both amused and amorous as he looked at his lover fight hard against him.  He licked his lips slowly as another tentacle moved up those sexy legs to feel up that ass.  

 

“You planning on using that like last time?”  

 

"You didn't object,"  Ian whispered as he brought his penis tip and tentacle to drag up that sweet crack.  "Will you do that now?"

 

Eyes closing, Kuroda pushed himself towards him.  “That gives you my answer.  I have a client to meet in a few hours.”

 

Ian moaned as he sneakily placed his cock tip in.  “I promise I won’t come inside of you, Shinji.”  He pushed inside slowly.  “I just can’t promise I won’t mess you up later tonight.”

 

Kuroda pushed against him more and groaned with pleasure.  He had never been the bottom before and now here he was with a slightly younger man.  “That’s fine.  I’m good with compromise.”  Feeling the tentacle wrap around his shaft he moaned more.  “Ian.”

 

“Shinji.”

 

XXX

 

“How is it?  You excited about having a child?”  Aimi placed her hand on Augustus’s swollen belly as they sat in the garden area.  

 

“Child?  He is having twins, sis.”  Masaru leaned against one of the rocks.  “I think you both will be set on having children for a while.”

 

Augustus laughed at that even as they heard a distant cussing sound from William.  “Guess his experiment was a failure.  He is really trying to improve our defenses here.  I just hope he doesn’t get himself killed in the process.”

 

Masaru shrugged.  “I’m not worried about it.  William will get it.  He gets pissed at the tiniest failure sometimes.”

 

That was true.  “To say something about what you said Masaru is that yes we will be set for a while.”  Augustus enjoyed touching his abdomen.  “A boy and a girl.  At least that is what that the scan showed.  I told Mikhail that I want to name the girl after my mother.”

 

Aimi beamed.  “Awe!  She’ll be so honored.  She had such a lovely name.”

 

“She did.  Mikhail said that it will be a perfect first name.  So he’ll be picking our son’s name.  I just can’t wait to meet them and hold them in our arms.”  Augustus almost tapped his tail against the rock.  “I won’t be a soldier for some time again.  I’ll be focused on them and truly that is great.”

 

"Well, we are happy for you,"  Masaru told him.  "I can't wait when this happens to me and Hiroto."

 

XXX

 

    

Watching Akihito feed their son Toshi, Asami listened to his wife continue to hum.  Their son was a truly interesting exotic beauty for such a baby.  Born with a full head of hair and it is both dark like his own hair and light like Akihito's.  The eyes were slightly different too.  One a gold like his own and sweet fiery hazel like Akihito's.  He knew that most babies eyes will change colorization in time but he felt this won't.  Not like he cared.  He felt this will help in aiding in Toshi's power in the future.  

 

“You tired now?”  Akihito asked softly.  “All right little one.  You get some rest and I’ll see you real soon.”  

 

Now examining him placing Toshi in his royal crib, Asami came closer.  “You always make a beautiful scene with them all.”  

 

Akihito’s eyes continued to stay on their child.  “It just amazes me that we helped make them.”  He turned to his husband for a kiss.

 

"You keep this up and you know I won't stop,"  Asami warned as his hand started to slide down that svelte backside.

 

“Who says I ever want you to stop?”  

 

Moving his kitten towards the bed when Akihito pushed him against one of the columns.  Asami watched as Akihito started to kiss his tail.  Exposing himself those hazel eyes playfully looked at him all the while just avoiding that erection.  His kitten just had to be this cute.

 

“You’ll be working yourself to child number four.”  He told him and the only response from Akihito was a cheeky smile.  “It doesn’t bother you?”

 

“No.”  His tongue ran up along his shaft.  “Never.”  Akihito winked at him.  “I have a feeling I’m still loose from earlier.”

 

No one else could take his breath away but his wife.  Asami grabbed his kitten to bring him against the column.  “Let’s find out.”  His fingers moved down past his dorsal fin to where his back section will lay.  “Feels pliable.”  Hearing Akihito’s soft moans he dipped his finger in.  His kitten was certainly still ready and wet.  Though hearing the sudden cry of Toshi brought them out of the fog and Asami chuckled softly.

 

Akihito turned around to pat him on the chest.  “We forgot how it was to have a baby around.”  

 

They certainly did but that was fine when Asami still had the night with his wife still left.

 

XXX

 

Off in another kingdom, Alek had been touring around with his father ever since it had been rebuilt.  His eyes studied everything around him and he would take every note that needed to be taken.  He would even say things that he thought would need to change if he ruled.  Feilong smiled at his son finding them to be fair things.

 

“Do you believe that Aimi would love this place?”  Feilong hoped she would.  “She is a very dear girl.”

 

Alek smiled at Yoh as the Mer joined them finally after his meeting with the others.  “I know she will.  She would love the gardens you created.  She always spends a lot of time in the gardens in Nerida.”  

 

Yoh nodded his head at the information.  “Jen has found a few more plant life she would like to transplant there.  They were beginning to die elsewhere so she is hoping this area will revive them some since the soil is rich there.”  

 

“That will be fantastic.”  Alek smiled at him as he smelled something from Yoh.  “Your body has changed recently, hasn’t it?”

 

The Mer nodded his head as he faced his husband.  “I don’t know when it happened but it did.  I’m pregnant.”  Yoh announced.  “I am twelve weeks along.”

 

Feilong held his wife close to him.  "My love.  Oh, my love, we will celebrate tonight."  He glanced over to his son.  "You are blessed with so many siblings coming your way."

 

“I know.”  Alek laughed as he found himself crushed against them.  “I can’t wait.”  Separating from them he pointed his finger towards his father.  “Aimi is still my future wife.”

 

“Agreed.  She is only yours.”  Feilong clapped his hands to alert Elon.  “Elon, please alert everyone that we will have a feast.  We have a celebration tonight.  We are expecting.”

 

Elon bowed to them.  “I shall inform our chef, my King.  Congratulations.”  

 

Yoh found himself kissed by his husband.  “I wonder if it was the shot that William gave me.”

 

“What shot?”  Feilong was confused.

 

“I told him that I wish I could have kids and so he gave me something.  I hope it isn’t dangerous.”

 

"It isn't,"  Alek informed them casually.  "I know what he gave you and it is the same thing they give humans who have a hard time having children.  That's all."  He shrugged.  "You were able to have kids all this time you just couldn't conceive due to a little issue.  He just helped you along."

 

Both King and Queen stared at the Prince who still held such an innocent expression.  It was Feilong who had to speak once more.  “You knew all this time.  Why didn’t you say something?”

 

“I didn’t wish to give hope and have you lose it.  None of us did.  Not King Asami or Queen Akihito.  We just couldn’t.  I’m sorry.”  

 

It was Yoh who came to him who hugged him.  “I’m fine with it.  I’m glad you didn’t say a word.  Thank you.  I will even thank him when I see him.  I’m finally able to give your dad a baby.  So thank you again.”

 

“No problem.  That’s what family is.”  Alek smiled at his dad over Yoh’s shoulder.  “Don’t sweat it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue will most likely be in two parts just to hopefully balance out such a huge group. We are still working on it hoping for at least one part but who knows?


	40. Epilogue Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Youngest of Asami's and Sakazaki's children through the years briefly. Also a little of Feilong's.

Toshi backhanded Isao just as he tried to kiss him.  Hearing the frustrated sigh from Isao, Toshi rolled his eyes as he rose up to walk away.  He cared for Isao but it will the same issue each day.  

 

"I won't be your Queen.  I'm an Asami and therefore Asami's are never to be Queens.  They will be Kings."  Toshi stormed away from Isao.  Well as best as a five-year-old body could muster.

 

Isao watched that half raven-haired and silvery-blonde shimmer in the sun.  His tiny heart pounded as he watched him storm away.  "What about your mother and Aimi?  Queens."  He pointed out.

 

Rolling his eyes Toshi swore his eyes were well in shape even as he spotted his brother.  Frustration melted away as he smiled and ran towards him.  “Masaru.”  

 

Now much older and looking exactly like his father, Masaru got down on his knee to help pick up his brother.  He smiled as he even waved at Isao and even waved at Sudou who waved back at him.  “Is he still trying to convince you to be his Queen?  You know you both can be both co-Kings.”  He whispered.

 

He knew that his brother understood.  “I knew you would understand.  Do you think his parents would?”

 

Sudou stepped closer to them with Isao in tow.  “We understand completely and told Isao to calm down.  There can be two Kings.”

 

"But Caec will be mine!"  Isao complained.  What followed was a stomp of his foot.  "I love him."

 

“Weird.”  Sudou smacked his lips.  It was quite unusual for him to do this.  “Masaru, do you find this weird to declare something so possessive before saying they love them?”

 

Smirking, Masaru could tell how Toshi was rolling his eyes again.  “They’re kids.  I believe it is something Isao will grow out of.”

 

“True.”

 

“Why are you talking like I’m not even here?  Toshi will be my Queen!”  There went the stomping of Isao’s foot again.

 

Toshi made sure to press his hand down on his brother’s shoulder even as he looked beyond towards his mother who approached.  “Can’t we go?  I want to go home.”

 

"Sure."  Masaru smiled at his brother as he followed it up towards Sudou.  "Take care, Sudou, and Isao.  We will be seeing you soon."  

 

“We will be seeing you soon also.”  Sudou grabbed his son’s hand in order to prevent him from stopping him from rushing off.  “You are coming home with me.  We have a lot to discuss.”

 

“But.”

 

“No buts.  Your father and I have spoken to you many times about this behavior.  Do you wish to lose Toshi because of it?”  Moving around with his son, Sudou and him began to walk out of the park.

 

As for the other two, they went towards their mother as one reflected on the state of Akihito.  As old as their parents have become and with a grandchild on the way, their parents looked incredible.  In fact, no one believed their ages at all.  Of course, as his mother explained, Mers' don't age as fast as humans do.  The aging process in their species is cut in half.  So his mother still looked very nubile.  Strange as it was to say about a male.  His father looked like he never aged from the point he had met his mother.  Something his own father seemed to appreciate.  

 

Hearing a whistle, Masaru knew it was pointed towards the direction of his mother.  Something else that was nothing new to him as he sent a warning look towards the group of men.  Akihito shook his head even as their guards stood at attention to give their own warning stances.  

 

“Seriously I can protect my own bum.”  His mother groused out as he came near.  “Did Isao say something childish again?”

 

“He did.  Sudou will be having a talk with him along with Sakazaki.”  Masaru told him as he placed Toshi down.

 

On the ground, Toshi took his mom's hand.  "I love him but I know things might change.  I might feel different in the future.  What if I feel something for another?  I can't base my life on what he wants.  He is just being stupid."

 

Akihito smiled over to Masaru as the started to wander to the car.  “Sounds a bit like me and your dad.  Just keep some of your options open.  That’s all you can do.”

 

“What about you and Hiro?  You fell in love younger than me.”  Toshi hit his brother.  

 

“Hiroto is a very easy going person to get along with.  Only demanding half the time.  Though now that he is pregnant it is a different manner.  Still, I’m perfectly fine with it.”  Masaru held such a blissful smile.  “I knew he was the one the moment I laid my eyes on him.”

 

“The same goes with your father and me.  I fell in love with him at first sight and him with me.  The thing is that it isn’t always perfect.  Even after you fall in love you still have to work at it.”  Akihito advised as they slipped into the car.  

 

Slipping in after they both got in, Masaru followed up by saying, “True, each day is something that can either be a struggle or not.  There were even days that I was nervous I would be too boring to Hiroto.”

 

“You boring?  That’s impossible.”  Toshi almost bounced on his brother’s lap in astonishment.  “How can you believe that?”

 

“It’s true.  Sometimes someone will feel that way.  Unsure if our dad did but I have.”

 

Their mom decided to admit it.  “He has.  He’ll probably want to deny it but it is true.  The thing is it is fine to be a little boring.  It is all perfectly fine.  Just don’t go through years of it or else you have a problem.”

 

The partition went down with the guard announcing that there was a visitor coming to the penthouse.  Akihito nodded his head after acknowledging it before continuing their talk about relationships.

 

XXX

 

Stepping into the penthouse there was already conversation from the guests.  Akihito, Masaru, and Toshi bowed to them in greeting as they did the same.  This will be the first time they have officially laid eyes on Feilong and Yoh’s daughter ever since the birth.  Since then she had been studying and staying in Hong Kong.  This was her first time in Japan.  

 

“Greetings, Akihito, Masaru, and Toshi.  How are you this fine day?”  Feilong questioned as he stood there happily.  

 

"We are mostly fine today.  How are you all?"  Akihito returned back as his eyes fell on their daughter.  "Ling is certainly a beautiful Princess."

 

Yoh placed his hand on his daughter.  “Thank you.  Your Toshi is a very handsome young Prince.”

 

“We appreciate the compliment.”

 

“He seems to take after both you and his father.”  His eyes went to both Asami and Akihito.  “It is quite the exotic mix.”

 

Toshi stared at Ling while he examined the year younger girl.  She had long dark raven hair with straight bangs.  Her lips looked liked a cupid mouth while she stood there in her red kimono.  Stepping forward unannounced he bowed to her before introducing himself more formally.

 

“Greetings.  I’m Asami Toshi.  The youngest Prince of Nerida.  I’m very honored to meet you, Ling.  I would hope we may be friends.”  

 

Ling bowed back to him.  “Greetings, I’m Liu Ling.  I’m a Princess.”  She blushed a flame red.  “This is embarrassing.”  She giggled.  

 

“That’s fine.  There is no pressure.  Would you like to come with me while they discuss adult business?”  He offered his hand.

 

“Yes please.”  Taking his hand she let him lead him off.

 

The adults smiled at the endearing scene.  Asami sneaked a glance over to his wife to wonder what it meant.  It meant that their son fell for Ling while still being in love with Isao.  This made the King chuckle softly.

 

“Did you bring your daughter here for this reason?”  He offered Feilong a sideways glance.

 

"Not in the least.  Our daughter is quite a beauty and will continue to grow up to exceed in this.  Even at such a young age, she is also a genius."  Feilong's hand moved against Yoh's hand.  "I know for a fact that Toshi loves Isao but the fact remains is that they are both young.  Just imagine Toshi falling in love with our daughter."

 

"Just imagine heartbreak for someone in the future."  Akihito then laughed a bit.  "Yes, I know the irony here.  Everyone sooner or later will suffer heartbreak.  The thing is that this will lead to it.  Isao is set to inherit Caec.  He will need someone to help lead that kingdom."

 

That was true.  "And I have no doubt that with more careful grooming that they can help Isao there.  Right now Isao is just more wishing to concentrate on being a tiny brat."  Feilong smirked.  "Yes, I do know this after meeting him.  While Sakazaki and Sudou have spoken to him and even Kin did, Isao just wishes to remain a brat right now."

 

“He’ll grow up.  He just needs the best methods of maturing.”  Asami studied his kitten’s bobbing leg.  This was not setting him right.  “Even Sakazaki mentioned that he needed the right method of maturing properly.”

 

XXX

 

Sudou studied his phone even as he glanced over to his daughter.  Kin smiled at him knowing what was on his mind as she walked over to look at his text.  While he didn’t enjoy it they both had the same thought in their mind.

 

“We both know that Isao is too immature right now.  Toshi is similar to the likes of Masaru and Aimi.  He won’t stand the bull for long.  Allow him this pace with Feilong’s daughter.”  Kin sat down slowly beside him.  “What do you think dad will say to this?”

 

Just as the question was asked Sakazaki came out almost with some frustration.  "Stubborn child.  He certainly needs a wake-up call."  Just as he said that Sudou raised up his phone for him to read.  "Well, that'll do."  With a raise of his eyebrow and a shrug of his shoulder, he sat down beside his wife.  "Let it be. Things will fall into place.  I tried once to fix Kin with Masaru and that was an entire mess up.  Now she is with Riki and expecting their first child.  So things work out very well."  He kissed Sudou's cheek.  "We'll just have to hope that Isao isn't like his dad when he was younger.  Aren't we right in this?"

 

Both Sudou and Kin nodded their heads while laughing.  “Right.”  

 

Getting back up Kin heard the door opening up as Riki stepped in.  "Hi, honey."  Looking to her parents she smiled at them.  "Well if you need any help with Isao I can help talk to him.  For now, I want to head home with him."

 

“Hello, mom and dad.”  Riki waved at them as he placed his arm around his wife’s waist.  “I hope you have a great evening.”

 

"We hope you do too,"  Sudou said back.  As he watched them leave he leaned against Sakazaki.  "He really is good for her."

 

“He is.”  Sakazaki agreed as he kissed his wife’s temple just as the door opened up.

 

“Dad!  I want to see Toshi now!”

 

“Can I tell him about Feilong’s daughter?”  He whispered.

 

Sudou shook his head.  “Not now.  Later.  Much later.” 

 

XXX

 

Toshi moved away a lock of her hair.  “You really are smart.  Since you live in Hong Kong I am sure your parents won’t mind us communicating by computer.”

 

She blushed.  “I’d like that.  We can talk about our studies.”

 

“And more than that.”  He suggested.

 

“Yes.”  Her eyes shyly regarded him finally.  “There aren’t many kids my age who I can talk to like this.”

 

He sighed at that knowing the feeling.  “Masaru felt the same when he was my age.  He did love Hiroto for his company.”

 

“Did he have the same intelligence?”  She seemed so hopeful.

 

"He is smart."  Honestly, he didn't wish to insult his brother-in-law.  Hiroto is smart but not highly gifted like his brother.  Even Isao isn't gifted.  "So place your information on my computer."

 

Getting up she went to do so.  Toshi observed finding himself more excited with the prospect of her company like this.  Getting up he hugged her from behind.  Though startled, Ling soon relaxed into the hug.  

 

About to knock on the door, Akihito paused just as he felt the vibrations.  He knew what they meant and they made him pause.  Closing his eyes he then opened them to instead open the door to see that Ling and Toshi were hugging.  

 

“Glad you are both getting along.”  Akihito smiled serenely at them both.  “Ling, your parents are leaving now.”

 

“Oh!”  Separating from Toshi she bowed to him.  “I’ll speak to you soon, Toshi.”  Smiling to him she went past Akihito.

 

"Feelings change."  Understanding, Akihito had to leave so he can say his goodbyes to the other family.

 

XXX

 

14 Years Old

 

Laying side by side and sharing a kiss, Isao moaned into it.  His eyes opened up slightly as he hummed at how good this felt as always.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”  Hearing an alert on his darkened computer Toshi slowly started to move to a sitting position.  “Let me answer that.”

 

“Why when this is feeling so good?”  He crooned out.

 

Isao was so cute when he sounded like that.  Touching his lips tenderly with his fingertip Toshi assured him he'll be right back as he clicked his mouse button to see Ling.  "Hello, Ling."

 

In the background, Isao's mouth nearly dropped at the sight of the girl.  She is absolutely stunning.  So this was Feilong's daughter?  He had hoped that the Princess wasn't truly as beautiful as she was rumored to be but here she was looking like the perfect match for Toshi.  "Toshi?"  His voice was small.

 

Hearing that small insecure voice Toshi turned his head to see Isao’s reaction.  “What is it?  I told you that Ling and I are friends and speak about our studies.”

 

Ling interrupted them.  “To tell you the truth Toshi I called for a different reason.  There is a small dance at my school and I am wondering if you can be my date.  That is if your parents and Isao don’t mind.”

 

“Yes, I mind!”  Isao cried out.  

 

Rolling his eyes Toshi smiled at Ling.  “Do you mind if I call you back?”

 

“Please do.”  Ling cut off the signal.

 

Going back to his bed Toshi took Isao’s hand.  “It is just a small dance.”

 

"That she can ask any other guy too.  Why you and why from another country?"  Snatching his hand away Isao pouted.  "I heard rumors that the little Princess is in love with you."

 

“And I’m in love with you.”

 

“You aren’t denying that she loves you.  Does she love you?”  Isao’s chocolate brown eyes remained on him.

 

He didn’t answer for a little while as he contemplated the reply.  Toshi knew he had to give it.  “Yes.”

 

“Do you love her?”

 

“Yes.”  As Isao started to cry Toshi grabbed his hands.  “I’m being honest with you.  I love you and I do think about my future with you more than her.  The thing is that we have things more in common like our studies and how our fathers seem to carry the same personalities.”

 

Studying the lines in both their hands Isao was still breathing hard.  “I agreed to us being Kings.”

 

“With me just having the title with no say in anything,” countered Toshi.  “That isn’t a partnership at all.”

 

That's true.  Isao leaned forward to kiss his cheek.  "That's correct and you're right.  The reason why it is so successful between our parents is that of all the compromise.  I agree to it all.  I just want you, Toshi.  Please don't be with her or anyone else."

 

“You are also telling me not to go to that dance for a friend.”  A knock came on the door.  “Yes?”  His father stuck himself in.  “Yes, father?”

 

“I have business to attend to in Hong Kong.  You and your mother will be coming with me for the next week.  Make sure to pack up wisely.  Anything else we can get on the way.”  Asami advised.

 

While Isao’s stomach dropped at the news, Toshi squeezed his hand to assure him.  “Sure thing.  I’ll get on it right away, Sir.”

 

Smiling at them both Asami stepped back out of the room.  Isao pushed his boyfriend down on his bed so he can make sure that Toshi will never change his mind.

 

XXX

 

 

Her eyes were actually silver and not brown.  When he first met her when they were younger her eyes were this light brown but they changed to this silver color over time.  Toshi thought that Ling’s eyes were actually magical in their own right.  So beautiful on her.  Even her voice sounded crisp and sweet.  Toshi loved hearing Isao’s voice and Ling’s voice.  Isao’s for the soon to be lower sounding quality compared to this feminine one of hers.  

 

There was also this mind of hers.  It always astounded him.  The girl is sharp and openminded.  While Isao could be a little lacking in both departments.  Not like he was always wanting Isao to be exactly like him.  He didn’t want an exact match but Ling did excite him.  

 

No!  He was trying to stop feeling this way about the girl.  Though as he danced with her it felt so good.  She fit perfectly against him.  

 

So did Isao.  He almost growled.  His eyes lifted up towards one of their guards and he was glad they were here.  That meant he won’t have the urge to kiss her.  

 

“Toshi, I’m truly happy to have you here with me.”  Those silver eyes were so beautiful as they looked upon him.  “Would it be possible for us to go out on a date tomorrow?”

 

A date that implied not as friends.  “I’m seeing Isao.  I’m doing this tonight as friends.”  

 

She pouted just a little.  “I know you love him.  I’m sorry for seeming unreasonable even when I feel the same way about you.  I should know better.”

 

Stopping in their steps Toshi took her hand to lead her off the dance floor.  The guards will certainly follow and that was pare for the course.  He just felt that he was even being unreasonable as they slipped into a private area and he told the guard they will only be a couple of minutes.  

 

"We've mostly spoken but we have never done this."  Was this insane?  He bent down and his lips met hers to find the same electricity running through him like he felt when he kissed Isao.  Ling's arms encircled him as she returned the kiss and he felt more in trouble than before.  

 

Through a little slit of the door, the guard moved away to give his report to his boss.  He had to move away from the others to do so.  Had to even leave Asami's men to do this.  "Asami Toshi has fallen for your daughter."  

 

In his bedroom with his wife, Feilong smirked.  “Keep following them.”  Looking over to Yoh he moved over towards him.  “Toshi won’t be a King but just imagine.”

 

“You aren’t trying what Sakazaki did all those years ago?”  Yoh disrobed to slip into their bed.

 

Scoffing Feilong wrapped himself around him.  “No.  I’m just opening up Toshi’s mind.  When Masaru fell in love with Hiroto at least the boy had tons of possibilities.  Look at him.  Not only is he a future Queen but an accomplished tech.  Isao is just a spoiled Prince with no true goals in mind but to rule a kingdom.  At least Kin is far more accomplished.  I just adore the boy and want what’s best for him.  Our Ling is perfect.”

 

Far be it for him to deny that part, Yoh didn’t enjoy this orchestration.  “Still, Isao is young.  Sudou took some growing up.  As did Sakazaki.  I have faith.”

 

Kissing him Feilong smiled softly.  "If that happens then I'll be happy for Toshi to be in a fruitful union.  He is truly a dear boy.  All I want is him to be happy."

 

“Just like our daughter.”

 

"But of course.  Ling is number one in our book because she is our child.  Alek and she are."  Feilong propped himself between Yoh.  "Now let me satisfy you."

 

XXX

 

Isao's black tail curled up slightly as his mind still remained focused on the events between him and his ex.  He knew it was all because he was just one dimensional compared to her.  His own sister was far more well rounded than himself so after the painful news of that kiss between Ling and Toshi, Isao had to break things off.  

 

"Isao, are you sure you wanted to do that?"  His mother asked him.

 

"I do.  I did it because we are young and it is time for me to grow up.  That girl is more grown up than me because she is focused on other things."  He lifted himself up from the rock as he thought he spotted something.  "I haven't.  I noticed the second the news hit me that I have grown up since I was a tiny kid.  It isn't anyone's fault.  It is my fault that happened.  Ling can have him now but in the end, I'll have him."

 

Sudou smiled at his son with pride.  “What will happen if he still chooses her?”

 

Turning to his mother Isao puffed up.  “I will always love him and continue to support him.  Also, there are those very cute offspring of Mikhail’s available.”  Winking at his mother he swam away to begin his duties.

 

XXX

 

At eighteen, Toshi watched as his father decided to step down from both being a King and away from Sion.  He watched as his brother took over.  He smiled with pride at how flawlessly Masaru took over and how well the enemies had to blink twice thinking it was their own father instead of him.  His brother was groomed perfectly for it all.  

 

As for Alek, he took over Feilong’s kingdom happily enough but not the other empire.  That was something he couldn’t fathom just yet.  This was according to Aimi as his nephews were climbing all over him.  Alek was also like the spitting image of Feilong but with the blue eyes.  Something that didn’t take the enemy long to discern long.  In Alek’s own words he didn’t honestly wish to handle his father’s own business.  Ling actually wanted to do that.

 

Ling.  The girl is incredibly ruthless and intelligent.  While she had her moments of sweetness.  She would always give into the ruthless.  Toshi couldn’t understand where she got it from.  While her parents could go there they were never this bad.  Even sex with her bordered on doctor visits.  The last time was the worst and she laughed at him.

 

“My father will just blame you so just shut up and take it.”  Ling was dressing up.  “We’ll get married and that’ll be the end of it.”

 

Toshi shook his head.  “I won’t be marrying you.”  Getting up he put his clothes on.  “Never threaten me again.”  He left the room and stormed out of there.  Feilong and Yoh didn’t know he was there until they heard him at the door.  “I apologize for this interruption and I also apologize for the fact that I’ve had an intimate relationship with your daughter for the past three months.  There are many things that I wish to apologize to you about only due to the fact that I don’t wish to ruin this business relationship between our parents.  I will be honest with the fact that your daughter is very manipulative to the point she will ruin you and us included.”  Holding up a flash drive he added, “This is my proof.  I will no longer be seeing your daughter any further.  I’m sorry for everything.  Please continue working with my parents.”  Bowing to them he made his exit.

 

It will be several days when he would have heard from them again.  With Feilong and Yoh apologizing to him about their daughter’s behavior to him.  Telling him that everything is perfectly fine in what had occurred.  Even their relationship with his parents is still intact.  At least that was good.

 

XXX

 

Nerida

 

“That is the longest face in the world.  Is it because you are still getting better from being sick?”  

 

Hearing that voice Toshi lifted his head up to see Isao.  His raven hair was wildly long but very beautiful.  He had been so busy abroad on his studies that Toshi hadn’t seen him at all since that day.  “You look amazing.”  

 

Smiling at him Isao drifted closer to check his forehead.  “I guess the University agrees with me.”

 

He was bragging.  He should be.  Toshi moved closer to kiss his cheek.  “I’m proud of you.”

 

"Thank you.  I did it because of me and even you.  With what happened I wouldn't have had the biggest wake-up call in my life."  Sitting down Isao felt so alive.  "I did everything so wrong before and when that happened everything just snapped into place.  My parents are so freaking happy for me and I want to make Caec so happy to have me around.  I am figuring out things on how to grow things in the dark in such an environment.  I want every civilian to be well fed.  I want every plant life to flourish."  He clapped his hands.  "I want to show you the graphics.  That is if you want."  Getting off the rock he came over.  "You are also so smart that I know you have so many ideas of your own.  I can imagine it all."

 

Toshi loved this passionate side.  It was different.  “We can go and see them now.  I want to see them.”  Isao’s eyes lit up.

 

“Yeah?  Cool!  But tell me if you start to feel weak and I’ll let you rest.”  

 

XXX

 

Graphics off to the side.  Toshi had ripped off each piece of clothing off of Isao’s body unable to take this heat no more.  No condoms.  All risk seeing how Isao was a breeder.  Still, to sink himself into Isao felt like heaven.  

 

“Ah!”  Toshi cried out as felt balls deep into him.  “I’ve missed you so much.”

 

Legs over his shoulders, Isao hadn’t had anyone at all.  “Same…..  Here.”

 

Toshi’s eyes took him in and he just loved how he looked and felt.  Whenever he was with Ling it never felt like this.  “Marry me.”  No question at all.

 

“Yes.”  Isao’s eyes went wide.  “You’re actually serious?”

 

“Yes.  Give us children.  I want to only be with you.”

 

“Yes!  I’ll be with you, Toshi.”  Isao’s ass clenched tighter.  “I’m going to come.”


	41. Epilogue Part 2 The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To inform the readers Toshi and Isao are 19 in this part. This will go with Mikhail and Augustus's twins as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the end notes.

Miwa and Viktor are Augustus and Mikhail’s kids

 

Ling is Feilong and Yoh’s snotty child 

 

Daiki is Kirishima’s and Sorano’s child.  

 

 

XXX

 

Doing a drum beat with a pair of Pocky’s, Akihito finished the one Pocky he had in his mouth.  He had been doing some dictating while his husband was busy.  Probably busy maiming someone right now. Who knew?  Sometimes he didn’t bother to ask.  He just knew that Ryuichi never would cheat on him.  

 

The seaweed is always greener

In somebody else’s lake

You dream about going up there

But that is a big mistake

Just look at the world around you

Right here on the ocean floor

Such wonderful things surround you

What more is you lookin’ for?

 

Under the sea

Under the sea

Darling it’s better

Down where it’s wetter

Take it from me 

Up on the shore they work all day

Out in the sun they slave away

While we devotin’

Full time to floatin’

Under the sea

 

He giggled at those lyrics before pressing the record button again.  He had already recounted all his beginnings with Asami.  All of how they got together and some things in between.  Their family.  Now some of them as they got older.

 

“Holy shit!  Now our youngest Toshi will be marrying Isao.”  He made a slight laugh.  “When Isao was younger he was so immature but now he had truly grown up.  Sakazaki will be still grooming him to be King of Caec but with Toshi’s help I know they both can do it.”  He paused.  “Of course they had to marry pretty soon seeing that the Asami blood does run true in Toshi.  He got Isao pregnant before wedlock.”  He snickered.  “I can’t be too angry though.  None of us can.  It’ll be a happy union.”

 

Biting into his next Pocky he actually hoped it wasn’t being heard into the mic.  “Now with Masaru and Hiroto.  They have another bundle on the way.  This makes five children so far.  Freaking Asami’s and their high sperm count.  Sorry to say.  Not that I’m cursing my children.  I would never curse my children.  I absolutely love them.  I just think that they are aiming for twenty children now.”  He giggled.  “Aimi made the same crack.”

 

Akihito’s eyes went to his children’s pictures with their families.  “Aimi and Masaru met their mates when they were children and are still together.  I wonder if I would have lasted with Ryuichi if I met him at such a young age?”  He sighed lovingly.  “I think so.  When I even watch how Alek holds our daughter in such a tender way we know she is in good arms always.  Their children are too much like them.  Kind and clever children.”  He almost hit himself.  “Man, we have a lot of grandchildren.  Well, Aimi and Alek just have their two children but as I said about Masaru he may have twenty.  Hell!  Toshi might have that too.”

 

Suddenly tired Akihito decided on another break.

 

XXX

 

Tonight I’m gonna have myself a real good time

I feel alive and the world it’s turning inside out Yeah!

I’m floating around in ecstasy

So don’t stop me now don’t stop me

‘Cause I’m having a good time having a good time

 

I’m a shooting star leaping through the skies

Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity 

I’m a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva

I’m gonna go go go

There’s no stopping me

 

Coming home finally, Asami placed his briefcase down after toeing off his shoes to find his kitten dancing around like a nubile teenager.  No matter his age and no matter the circumstance, Akihito never ceased to surprise him.  Especially with him in his sexiest shorts along with using a hairbrush as a microphone singing to a Queen song.

 

I’m burning through the sky yeah!

Two hundred degrees

That’s why they call me Mister Fahrenheit

I’m trav’ling at the speed of light

I wanna make a supersonic man out of you

 

Don’t stop me now

I’m having such a good time

I’m having a ball

Don’t stop me now

If you wanna have a good time

Just give me a call

 

Taking that as his cue Asami did just that surprising his kitten as that loud ringtone went off in the penthouse.  Akihito didn’t even look back as he rushed towards the stereo to turn it off to answer it.

 

"Hey, bastard.  You coming home late?"  He was breathless.

 

Standing behind him now Asami leaned close to his ear to whisper.  “I’m right here, Kitten.”

 

Jumping Akihito’s phone scattered to the ground.  “Fuck!”  Finding his waist grabbed and him picked up he knew where they were headed to.  “Hey!  No sex after scaring me!”

 

“You complain now but you’ll beg for more of me in bed as usual.”  The older man knew him so well as he ripped those boxers off of his wife.

 

XXX

 

After their marathon lovemaking was finished Asami knew that Akihito took a break because he hit a wall in his little journal.  Looking down at their sweat ladened bodies he smiled with satisfaction.  

 

“Daiki has confessed to Viktor finally.”  

 

Hearing that news Akihito tried to pop his head up.  Daiki is Kirishima’s and Sorano’s child.  He was born through a surrogate.  The woman who was a long time hire of his husband’s who volunteered to do so.  While Akihito thought that Sorano would be the more potent it turned out he couldn’t have kids himself.  It was Kirishima who had to give his sperm out in order to artificially inseminate the woman.  Sorano was at first saddened that he couldn’t do this at first but to have a mini-Kei around had him more than overjoyed.  

 

Daiki's personality was more like Kirishima's entirely and that did include his intelligence.  His laid-back side does come from Sorano at least.  

 

As for Viktor, he is Mikhail and Augustus son.  With him and his twin sister Miwa they were these cute blonde justice seekers.  Viktor was a lot more laid back than his sister though.  They both joined the guards in spite of their parents' worry.  Now with both of these siblings no one knew how they felt for anyone else so Akihito was curious about this confession.

 

“And?”  Akihito felt like he was clawing at the sheets to hear the news.  

 

Asami seemed to want to let the news dangle.  He thought it was cute how that round ass was wiggling with anticipation.  "Kirishima informed me that he arrived home to loud sounds in his son's room.  He already knew what it was but assumed it was with a female.  It turned out it was from Daiki and Viktor.  Apparently, Viktor enjoyed the confession so much that the boy took him to bed immediately."

 

Those hazel eyes were incredibly round.  “So does Mikhail and Augustus know?”

 

“Of course.  They were in the same place tonight.  Mikhail was pleased that Viktor is with a good lad.”  Asami adjusted his wife so he can touch that ass.  “Ling is now reformed.  Feilong and Yoh did a strong adjustment with her after what became of her.”  His eyes felt almost cunning as his finger slipped between those cheeks.  “Did you know that Miwa visited them and slapped the girl in the face for being evil, as she said?”

 

“No, and please don’t do that while we are discussing the kids.”  Akihito let out an involuntary moan as that finger dipped into him deeper.  

 

"Well, she did."  Asami ignored that request as his finger went into him deeper.  He wanted more after all of this discussion.  "After she reformed Ling has come by and the girl did change.  She changed so much that she seems like another Alek.  Of course, I prefer that boy more than her.  She has to fully change for me to accept it but still, Miwa was on the dock when she came out and Ling kissed her."  The man's eyebrow went up at that.  "Feilong said he won't even believe that development until later.  He won't care if she likes women as long as she doesn't double cross him again."

 

“That’s big of him.”  Akihito moaned as the phone vibrated.  “Not now.”

 

Lifting it up to see the message Asami showed it to him.  "Triplets.  Not a surprise.  That boy is wanting an army."  Oh, their oldest child.  Masaru was blessed indeed.

 

“So not just a bundle.”

 

“It is a bundle truly.”  Removing his finger he could see that Akihito seemed very relieved.  “You do know that I’m not stopping.”

 

Quickly he slipped out of bed.  “I am.  We aren’t that young, Ryu.  We may look it but we aren’t.”  Wrapping something around his waist he left the bedroom.

 

Leaving the bedroom himself Asami wasn’t about to leave his wife alone.

 

XXX

 

Viktor placed Daiki’s glasses on him.  Perfectly content from their lovemaking he wasn’t paying attention to the door opening up in the other room.  It would seem that Daiki wasn’t either when Toshi paid them a surprise visit along with Isao.  As Isao left the room quickly to give them privacy Toshi placed his hands on his hips.

 

“About fucking time.  Who confessed to whom?”  Toshi inquired as he looked at both of the naked men.  Viktor and him were the same age with Daiki being a year younger than them both.

 

Seeing fit to covering himself up finally Daiki almost reached for his glasses till he thought Viktor was far more sexier like this.  “I did but he initiated the sex first.”

 

Grabbing his partner Viktor showed Daiki’s ass to Toshi.  “Because this is one sexy ass.”  Receiving a punch from him Viktor smirked.  “I deserved that.  Still, I’m glad he did seeing that I was scared to.”

 

Toshi pursed his lips.  “Glad it finally happened.”  He winked at Daiki.  “I hope that you are the top and he is the bottom since he is a breeder.  Don’t be like Isao and me but if you want you can be just like us.  I’m happy about it.”

 

Daiki had no clue as he looked back at his boyfriend.  “You didn’t tell me.  That’s why you insisted that I be the bottom.”

 

Grinning Viktor winked at him.  “Yeah.  I want to marry you and have kids but we need to wait until we graduate college.  I don’t have a kingdom waiting for me after I’m done.”  

 

“Thanks for that.”  Toshi scanned Viktor’s naked body on full display.  “You aren’t shy about your body.”

 

“Nope.  You’ve seen me naked before we developed our tails.”  

 

Stepping back into the room Isao rubbed his swollen belly.  “This sex smell is driving me nuts for the wrong reason Toshi.  Can we go?”

 

Winking at his friends Toshi will need to give them presents for helping his husband to get extra horny.  "Sure thing.  Well, have fun guys."  

 

Waiting for them both to be alone once more Daiki removed the sheet away from him.  “So you really want to marry me?”

 

“I do.  I can’t picture anyone else in my life.”  

 

Hearing the door once more to his place Daiki knew it was his parents.  “I should move out of here so we can spend more time together.”

 

"We will once we graduate,"  Viktor promised.  "We have the rest of our lives together."

 

XXX

 

Ordering her guards to hang back Ling went forward to head towards Miwa.  The Princess smiled in anticipation as she scanned the other girl as she studied from a shelled book.  A book that was obviously about the rules and regulations about being a guard.  Both Miwa and Viktor were so serious about this career.  

 

As she approached Ling pouted at the unattractive shelled bra the other girl chose to wear.  It didn’t compliment those sweet tiny breasts of hers.  Angry at the choice she removed her own bra so she can replace it with it that ugly thing.

 

Miwa’s eyes widened at seeing nothing but a perfect body in front of her and a tail that resembled Feilong’s.  Noticing that the girl was braless she went to grab for Ling’s bra just to find her’s come undone.  “Bitch!  Give that back to me.”  

 

Smirking at spotting such sweet little peach nipples Ling slammed the girl against an adjacent rock.  “Why do you insist on wearing such a manly bra?  You have such cute tits.”

 

Embarrassed, Miwa decided to grab a bra uncaring which it was.  Placing it on she found out that it was Ling.  Of course, she was still swimming inside of it before looking at the Princess to find that her own bra fits like every boy's wet dream.  "Figures."  Scoffing she decided to just swish her pale blue tail at her.  "Keep it and I'll return this back to you."  

 

Watching the girl leave Ling grabbed her arm quickly.  “It took a year but I’ve gotten better.”  By the expression on Miwa’s face she didn’t believe her.  “I understand that you don’t believe me but I have changed.”

 

“Miwa!”

 

Her silver eyes went to see a handsome older Mer swim closer towards them.  Ling didn't bother to let go of the girl seeing her as her own possession.  Of course, the other girl had her remove her own hand off her arm.  

 

“I’m coming.”  Miwa brushed her blonde hair back.  “That’s Haru.  We’ve been seeing one another for some time now.  We are pretty serious.”

 

Disappointment laced her heart.  “I acted out thinking that I can do better than everyone.  Even better than my own father.  In this whole power trip I didn’t know how bad it got.  I knew that I used Toshi and I’m sorry I used him.  Did I love him?  At some point I did.”  Ling needed to explain.  “I don’t expect people to give me complete forgiveness but I thank you for slapping me.  I even thank my parents for being there.”  She took Miwa’s hand.  “To be truthful here I do have a thing for you.  If you feel like it won’t work with Haru I’d like to be given a chance.”

 

“I’m skeptical of that last part.”  She fought hard not to scoff at the girl.  “Just don’t be a fucking cunt again and I’ll forgive you one day.  I was just pissed about all the crap you were doing against your parents and to our friend.”  Miwa sighed.  “Some might think that I had a thing for you given how hard I was on you but that was really the case.  I hate assholes who treat people who care for them like dirt.”

 

Depressed that the girl didn’t like her in that way Ling still wanted an opportunity as she quickly grabbed the girl to give her a kiss.  “I just wanted to feel those lips.”

 

"Well, you have."  Seeing her father talking to Haru, Miwa smiled a little.  "You do look pretty hot in my shell bra."

 

“And you look pretty good in mines.”  Leaning in closer Ling whispered in her ear.  “You really have nice breasts.”

 

Shoving the girl away Miwa rolled her eyes.  “Bitch.”  Swimming away from her she went over to her boyfriend and her father.

 

Frowning as she studied the scene she turned to find Toshi in front of her.  “Hi.  Where’s Isao?”

 

"Check-up.  We'll be heading back to Caec after."  Toshi raised his eyebrow up.  "She didn't believe you that you had a thing for her.  Hmm.  I could have told her.  I mean after all, you did call out her name a few times during sex."

 

She blushed.  “Why didn’t you stop me?”

 

"Because I was calling out Isao's name in my head,"  Toshi admitted as he went to block her view.  "Ling, there is someone perfect for you out there.  You just haven't met them yet."

 

“Maybe or it really is her.”

 

“She lied.  Miwa has been with Haru for five years now.  Her and Viktor are great at keeping secrets.  Haru told me that he is asking for her hand today.”  

 

Ling looked as if she just crumbled apart.  “I know I shouldn’t feel this way.  She doesn’t care about me like that and I just spent a year detoxing from being an evil bitch.  No one knew how I felt.”  

 

“See what you miss when you attend to such things?”

 

Hearing her father she faced him as he came behind Toshi along with her mother.  “I know.  I should learn such things and continue to be humbled by them all.”  

 

Yoh was the first that came close to hold her.  "That is exactly the way.  With each lesson learned you will become an even stronger Mer that their fellow citizens can also count on."

 

“Very true.”  Coming close as well Feilong bent down to whisper in her ear.  “Just keep your bra on until you reach the privacy of your bedroom for the next time please.”

 

Hiding her face in shame Ling’s face was a bright red.  “I’m sorry.  It won’t happen again.”

 

“We know.”  Feilong nodded his head towards Mikhail and Miwa.  “It is time for us to depart.  We have already spoken to Masaru and Hiroto.”  Giving his wife a loving expression he took Yoh’s hand.  “Be well, Toshi.  You and Isao.”

 

“Be well to you too.  I will tell that to Isao.”  Toshi poked Ling’s shoulder.  “Don’t be too hard on yourself.  You are doing good so far.”  With that word of encouragement he rushed off in hopes that he didn’t miss that much of the check-up.

 

As for Ling, she glanced back over to Miwa who was sharing a loving embrace with her soon-to-be-fiance.  She frowned slightly before regaining her strength to move on.  It was her only choice to do so.

 

XXX

 

Throat dry from crying out from his last orgasm, Akihito tried to swallow whatever saliva he could muster.  Eyes half-lidded he gazed at his husband as the man with the libido that rivaled a younger man continued his pace.  Akihito’s left hand was placed against the tile to act as a brace so his head didn’t bang against it.  His right hand was grabbing the edge of the counter to do two things:  Help brace him against knocking himself out and also get more traction.

 

He panted as another orgasm threatened to rock his body.  “Ryu.”  He squeaked out now from no liquid.  “I need something to drink.”

 

Asami leaned himself back without removing his cock out of his wife.  Glad to take a bottle out when he did, Asami drank some before coming back to Akihito for a kiss.  Of course, this kiss was to give his kitten some well-deserved hydration.

 

Accepting something in this form Akihito’s eyes met Asami’s.  His climax was curbed due to this and he was almost grateful.  Almost.  Seriously he wasn’t a spring chicken anymore.  

 

“I’m so tired.”  He moaned in spite of himself and there was his climax.  It decided to make a reappearance for them both as Asami hit his prostrate in such a sweet satisfying fashion.  

 

Enjoying the moment of completion, Asami just took a mental picture of his kitten.  “We can rest now.”  He promised but he’ll still want his wife naked against him.  Pulling out he enjoyed watching all the liquid slowly coming out.  

 

Spotting arousal on that face Akihito moved sluggishly.  “No more attacking my ass tonight.”

 

“I won’t.  I was admiring.”  He admitted as he picked Akihito up.  “Let’s get you to bed.”

 

XXX

 

The next morning Asami woke up to no kitten in the bed but the smell of breakfast instead.  Getting up and heading to the bathroom for a shower he thought of things.  Just briefly.  The children are happy.  Very happy.  At least he hoped they were.  He may not say it out loud but he thought it.  

 

Kuroda and Ian married in America after Ian had to do some business there.  Ian gave birth to a boy a couple years after they married and Emmie was excited to have a little brother finally.  As for Barry, he did marry Soji but they never had any children of their own.

 

Suoh and Alistair never had kids but figured they seem to have enough children to deal with.  What with everyone they help take care of.  Sometimes Asami felt a bit insulted by that insinuation.  Of course, he felt it was fine seeing that most of the time the kids even did end up at their place just to spend time with them.  

 

As for Kristen and Yuri, Kristen wanted to have some enjoyment finally after the children grew up.  So Yuri agreed to take her out on a long earned vacation.  Neither of Yuri's children was Mers'. It was something that Akihito didn't understand the reasoning as to why.  He just guessed that the human genes were obviously stronger in that case.  Asami guessed the same thing a long time ago.

 

So as he walked out towards the table just as the food was being placed down he looked at his wife lovingly.  There he was in just an apron and his boxer-briefs underneath as Akihito hummed.  The kitten that stole his heart away from the very beginning and kept doing so.  

 

“I’ll do everything and anything for you.  When I look upon you I can’t help but continue to keep falling for you.”  Asami loved how Akihito responded to him just now.  Those beautiful hazel eyes simply twinkling as if he was about to cry.  He knew Akihito loved those words.  “I live because of you.  You are the one who brought me to life.”

 

Akihito wished to cry but he refused to as he smiled serenely.  “You gave me a second chance in life.  You gave me the best present anyone could ever ask for.  I will always love you, Ryuichi.”

 

Walking up to his Akihito, Asami embraced him lovingly.  They are one another lifeblood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We apologize if we are missing a few people but as you can see with this story there are a lot of people so things tend to go missing. We just mostly focused on the ones with children. 
> 
> Also about Asami and Akihito's ages and with most of the adults: Please don't ask. We honestly suck at math so we are flying by the seat of our pants here. 
> 
> Just to let you in the last chapter that we said that Akihito and Asami look pretty young as they did when we first started writing. We wanted to make it that the Mers' have a much slower aging process. So Asami looks like he is 35 and Akihito looks like he is in his twenties. They look like hot seniors lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Be forewarned that these chapters might be more slowly updated seeing as we are still writing them out.


End file.
